Writer's Block
by nifer-itsumo
Summary: AU. A writer named Kira Yamato. A love triangle that has no dull point. The past and the present. Are they really that different?
1. Pouring Rain

**Writer's Block**

**Summary **

**AU. A bug found in a life. A bug found in a love's triangle. **

**Author's Note: Okay, every chapter from this point on to Chapter 7 have been re-written for everyone's 411. Hope all of you like the rewrite. Some of the parts are the same and some parts I've either added, taken away, or re-written. Thank you. **

Chapter 1

Pouring Rain

CLYNE PUBLISHING BUILDING

"Hello? Yes? Ah, one moment please," the cheery voice of Lacus Clyne's secretary said cheerfully as she pressed a tiny red button on her headset. "Ms. Clyne, Mr. Yamato would like to talk over with you about his book."

After hearing the ring of Kira's name, Lacus fussed with her papers clearing her desk. She grabbed her pens and stuffed it into her little mug with her company's label over it. Standing up, she cleared her dress of any at all messes and stood in front of her desk ready for Kira to come in. Turning around slightly she pressed the intercom button on her desk phone. "Send him in, please."

Lacus wore a violet-colored business suit with black buttons and a small ribbon around her waist. Her slender legs shown below her knees as she wore her custom-made also-violet polished shoes. Her long wavy pink hair cleared behind her head as she wore two golden pins to the side of her head clearing it from that certain side of her face showing her blue-colored eyes. She crossed her arms as she readied for the author to make his experience.

"Right away," her secretary responded as she smiled at the dark brown haired man that stood in front of her. He smiled at her as one of the men opened the door for him. As he made a clear step inside, the door locked behind him and the man turned to see the woman in front of him.

"It's nice to see you again, Mr. Yamato," Lacus smiled clearing her long pink locks behind her ears.

"I thought I told you to call me Kira when we're alone, Lacus," he chuckled slightly amused by Lacus' professional ways. He wore a navy suit with a golden tie and a white blouse underneath neatly with his collar showing. Black buttons down as he navy pants wore a bit over-sized sagging under his black-polished shoes. His dark brown hair flattened nicely nearly over-shadowing his violet eyes darkening his tanned skin. "And why did you make me wear a suit again?"

"My father wouldn't be very pleased to see any old friend of mine strolling through the building. He said it wouldn't look good for our company making it look like it'll accept any writer off the street no matter how close to my family you are."

"But you did accept a writer off the street once, remember? And his book was a hit!"

"That's because he was a run-down writer who had lost all inspiration until he finally let me read it. It was still a miracle of how he had gotten past my security. The press had a field day with that incident. With everyone yelling and shouting as the man angrily made his way to my office. It was awful," she sighed as she motioned Kira to sit down in the chair in front of her as she sat behind her desk with her legs crossed.

"Well, what did we come here to talk about again?" Kira smiled pulling out a folder from behind his jacket.

"The final draft of your work. Have you come up with a title yet?" Lacus said as she took the manila folder from him.

"No, not quite. I've been having a hard time, it is a bit complex and I put lots of themes in it," Kira shrugged.

"True, but you must come up with a title or we'll be stuck calling it 'Nameless' or whatever the reserves can come up with it."

"Reserves?" Kira blinked.

"My father came up with it. He says there's a big case of writer's block coming along these days so he decided to hire a few writers who are willing to edit and add things needed to publish the stories especially if it's one that received zero reviews before it's public outing," Lacus smiled. "It's what been keeping this company alive."

"You do know that there has been no other company that has challenged yours, correct?" Kira remarked as Lacus gave him a slight stare.

"There has been one," she said staring seriously down on Kira's papers.

"Oh?"

"We found a bug in our computers the other day. It was apparently looking at your file, Kira," she breathed.

"My file? Why mine?"

"Not a clue, but it kept downloading the files transferring it somewhere we do not know. But it was definitely transferring something. I'm sorry I don't have any further information," she laughed.

"It's alright. But what does this have to do with opposing companies?" Kira said with a confused and innocent look. Lacus smiled at his innocence. It's what she loved about him.

"Well, if they were to get a hold of your story, they could take credit for it without us being able to do anything about it. If they even came close to your security measures, they'd also be able to make sure that you were working for them and not for Clyne Publishing."

"That'd be hell."

"Right about that," Lacus said as she uncrossed her legs and got up to pick something out from her shelf. She stared at it for a moment and took a slight stare at Kira who was admiring her roses. She stared at him sincerely almost mesmerized by the fact that he was so shy even though he had matured over the years. Even though they had both passed by college quite quickly finishing it in two years instead of four, she was quite pleased they had both stayed so young inside. Both twenty but still acting as if they were in high school. "The same goes for the other two..." she mumbled quietly to herself.

"Lacus? Something wrong?" Kira as she noticed her blankly staring at him. Lacus shook her head vigorously and felt the heat in her face slowly creep up.

She had been staring at Kira the whole time!! Oh, no!! She mentally cursed herself as she tried to casually walk back into her seat and handed him the small white envelope. "Sorry, I blanked out for a bit."

"Doesn't sound like you at all, what's this?" he said waving the white envelope at himself.

"Why not open it and see for yourself?" she grinned happily. Kira blinked at her and wrinkled his nose.

"What are you hiding?" he stared at her suspiciously.

"Just open it," she said in an amused voice. Kira stared at her for a few moments but all she did was smile as he opened the loose flap and pulled out the letter inside. His eyes read across the page quickly and he gaped at the words as his legs pushed himself away from Lacus' desk in the wheeled chair making him slide to the other side of the room.

"THEY'RE WHAT?!" he yelled, breathing hard at the paper. Lacus tried to muffle her giggles as she placed her left palm over her mouth trying to give polite giggles instead of losing it. Kira gaped mindlessly at the envelope. "And they didn't tell me?! What?!" Hearing his second remark, Lacus could hold it no longer as she broke into a laughter so loud that made the outside of her office stare at the wall of her door confused.

The doorman stared at the secretary who gave a slight shrug as everyone went back to work.

"Are you sure I shouldn't check on her?" the doorman asked tilting his glasses upward.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're fine. Probably reminiscing on the old times. They did go to the same schools," the secretary smiled. The man blinked.

"If you insist."

After calming down from Kira's reactions, she walked calmly over to him and wheeled his chair back in front of her. Kira still stared completely shocked at the news.

"Should I explain the situation now or would you like to yell more?" Lacus said with her head on her hands leaning over on her desk as she gave a pleased smile.

"What would happen if I yelled more?" he said staring dumbfounded at her.

"I'd have to call security," she said lazily pointing a finger at the phone.

"I'll have the explanation, please," he mumbled.

"Alright," she said as she sat back and stared at her flowers while talking to Kira. "Well, they have been dating for quite a bit. I'm surprised that you were so shocked."

"That's not explaining," he mumbled.

"Then how do I put it? They fell in love, had a slight accident one night, and the man proposed. Leave them alone, geez," Lacus said completely out of character. Kira was a bit surprised at how straightforward she gave it to him.

"You've been hanging out with my sister too much," Kira said plainly. Lacus laughed again at his remark.

"We'll be seeing them tomorrow night for our own small party. And then the actual planned party will be next week at their new house as they placed in the invitation," she giggled thinking if she'd ever own her own house.

"They have a house?! And they didn't tell me?" Kira fell back onto his seat as it creaked by his movements.

"You don't have to be so surprised," Lacus said stretching out. "Anyway, we'll all be going to meet at Athrun's apartment first and then we'll head wherever the two lovebirds want."

"So...that would mean that my little sister is really pregnant and that she really is getting married with my best friend?? Ah...this is overwhelming," he sighed. He suddenly felt Lacus' comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, you'll find someone to love, too," she said with a sincere look and gave another nod.

"How'd you know ... "

"We've been friends long enough for me to know how you're feeling," she said when her desk phone rang. Both a little taken aback by the sudden intrusion, Lacus tried her best to seem casual as she pressed the red button on her phone.

"Yes, Mary?" Lacus said politely as she gave a slight smile to Kira who nodded at her.

"The other story proposal is here for you today. I marked it on your calendar, remember?"

"Oh, sorry. Please send them in," she said as she closed the connection. She then turned to Kira and gave him a sigh. "I guess that ends our meeting today, Kira, see you tomorrow night I guess," Lacus said regretfully as she saw him out the door. Kira waved at her as he turned around to welcome another woman inside who seemed to feel so out of place with folders and papers hanging everywhere. Kira gave her a pat on the back as she helped her inside, took another look at Lacus, and walked away.

-----

ATHRUN'S APARTMENT

"Why didn't we tell Kira about this again?" Athrun said as he handed Cagalli a glass of water sitting beside her on the couch. Cagalli laughed at Athrun's question.

"Could you imagine the look on his face if I were to tell him that I was pregnant and that you and I were engaged and we didn't tell him? Ha. He'd go nuts," she said taking a sip from the glass. "It's only been a month and I am getting a bit cranky from the little guy inside. I can't eat anything that I used to like anymore," she grumbled.

"What do you mean? You can still eat some junk food..." Athrun mumbled the last bit.

"Yeah, but only rarely and that means once in two months practically!! Geez...it's already been a month since I've had at least one bit of a burger..."

"Don't worry, you'll get your own bite later on. Don't you want the little one to be healthy?" Athrun said lying back onto the couch closing his eyes.

"Of course!" she yelled swerving her head at him. Athrun popped open an eye.

"Then why the whining?"

"It's just I'm making it inconvenient for everyone because they might wanna eat something I can't eat. I don't like being a nuisance," she said looking down. It had only been a month, but Cagalli had gained a bit of weight. Athrun stared at his angel, she seemed to be getting more and more depressed as the days would go by. He stared at her for a moment and sighed.

"Don't worry, you only got about...err...how many months was it again?" Athrun chuckled nervously. His memory seemed to fade with every passing moment. Cagallil glared at him.

"You don't remember?" she said in an angry tone.

"Uhh..."

"I don't either," she sighed. "What kind of parents are we?!" she cried mentally slapping herself in the face.

"Don't worry about it, we're going to the doctors' again in a couple weeks. We'll ask him then, ne? Until then, just relax!" he said getting up and off the couch as Cagalli followed. "We have an appointment about the wedding, I can go by myself if you want."

"No, it's alright, I'll go with you," she said grabbing her own jacket although her grip seemed to slip. Athrun stared at her. She seemed...nervous?

"Cagalli, what's wrong?" he said grabbing her jacket for her.

"I'm still wondering about the look on Kira's face. I mean...well, we have been hiding this for about a month now," she said laughing nervously.

"I just hope he doesn't kill me for it..."

"Don't worry, I won't let him. The kid won't lose his father just yet!" she yelled. Athrun laughed at her as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and opened the door for her. "After you, m'lady." Cagalli laughed.

"Oy, oy, I'm on vacation from that position for the moment."

----

KIRA'S APARTMENT

Kira rapidly typed on his laptop as he took sips of water in between and wiping sweat a few times. He had been on the computer for quite some time. Ever since he had found out about Cagalli and Athrun's little secret, he hadn't been able to stop typing. Cagalli had lied to him! LIED TO HIM! He stared at his cell phone anxiously thinking whether or not to call her on the matter but when he thought of how she was doing being pregnant at all it gave him a knack to think she probably wouldn't want to be bothered. He cursed himself. How could he be so blind? Every time he saw them, Cagalli did seem to gain a bit of weight and Athrun would always seem nervous around him. Still, why did they lie to him? Or at least, why did they keep a secret from him? It just didn't make sense!!

"I don't care! GET AWAY!!" a girl's voice rang outside as Kira was attracted to the voice. He got up from his chair and looked down from his window. There stood a girl in a long pink coat, seeming to be expensive, with long red hair draped down below her shoulders. He gulped. She was someone who turned heads. To Kira, she looked no older than maybe 16? But when he noticed the man and the viper riding next to her, anger swarmed him.

"Aww...come on, don't you wanna play a little?" the man said as his friends honked repeatedly on the horn. Usually the neighborhood was very peaceful but when people like these would come in, it ruined everything.

"Of course not! Why would I play with bastards like you?! You're not even worth my time!" she said sticking her nose in the air and walking away. It began to rain and the boys in the black viper smirked.

"It's raining!! Don't you wanna at least have a bit of shelter? Come on now!"

"I can find my own, thank you! Now just go AWAY!!"

"No! COME HERE!" the man said coming out of the car and grabbing her arm as he took a whiff of her hair.

"LET GO!"

"NO!"

"You heard the lady," Kira's voice came from suddenly as he stood looking dangerous with his hands in his pockets and his face in a serious tone. "She said let go so do it."

"Who the fuck are you?" the man said aiming for a gun in his pocket. Kira glared as his reflexes took control and he immediately pushed the girl out of his grasp and kicked the gun away over as it slid into the sewage and he threw the man onto the ground.

"Do I have to call the cops now?"

"N-NO! J-j-just let me go!!" he cried out, terrified. Kira smirked as he let them go and the boy ran off completely horrified and the car sped away. Kira stared at them and gave a chuckle.

"I knew those acting classes would pay off someday," he muttered jokingly putting his hands back in his pockets. He then turned to the girl he had saved. "You ... uhh..." Kira gulped at the scene in front of him. He hadn't noticed that her jacket and the clothes underneath was so **_thin._** He could almost see under her undergarments. He stared to the side as his face went a deep red.

"Thank you, umm...your name is?"

"K-Kira," he said still not daring to look at her hoping she wouldn't take off her raincoat. Although the logic of it seeming to be stupid, he still was uncomfortable. She gave him a playful smile.

"Fllay Allster, nice to meet you, Kira."

The name rang through his ears. THE Fllay Allster? No way!! The daughter of the chairman of Federation Sciences - the leading head of science development? "You couldn't be..."

"Oh, right, yes. I get that a lot. My father is the man you probably think he is."

The rain continued to pour down on them when Kira noticed she was shivering. Oh, the stupidity. "I'm sorry, I should've brought an umbrella, let me get you inside," he said grabbing her by the arm and helping her-more like forcing her-inside the building and led her into his apartment.

Bringing out his key to room number five, floor three, he opened it as quickly as he could and brought her inside, searching for a towel in one of the closets.

"I know it's not the best towel in the world, but it's all I have. Sorry, my other towels haven't been washed yet," he thought in the back of his mind of how big of a mistake it was to clean the car with them. Just because his rags weren't thick enough.

"Mr. Kira, sir," Fllay began. Kira snapped out of his thoughts as he looked at her.

"Just Kira's fine. Umm, before you ask me, I was wondering, how old are you?" he said before actually thinking about it.

"Oh, well, people say I look younger then I actually am..."

"You look no more than sixteen to me..."

"Actually, I'm nineteen, but thanks for the comment," she smiled covering herself in the towel. "Do you have any ... well, extra clothes?" Kira slapped himself lightly.

"I'm sorry, I'll go get some. They might be a little big, is that okay?"

"Of course...just as long as I change."

"R-right."

"Oh, and Kira."

"Yes?" he said stopping to turn at her.

"How old are you?"

Kira smiled at her. "Twenty, birthday's in May."

"I see..." she said staring down.

-----

Cagalli groaned as she got up from her bed, smacking her lips, rubbing her eyes, and scratching her head all at the same time. Almost immediately, her room door swung up. There stood the man that she would marry, the man that proposed to her on a night of all nights. On a night of everlasting happiness.

"Mornin' sleepy head," he chuckled as he threw her a piece of toast. She grabbed for it swiftly and stuffed it into her mouth. He chuckled at her childish behavior. "Slow down while you still can."

"Shaddup!" she tried to speak harshly as she choked down the rest of the bread. It felt so dry running down her throat as her face turned red and started coughing.

Athrun leaned off the edge of the door and sighed as he approached her, grabbing a glass of orange juice from the bedside table. "Here ya go..." Cagalli snatched it and poured it down her throat as she sighed with relief and handed Athrun the empty glass.

"Thank you!" she nodded as she threw the covers off her and ran for the bathroom.

Athrun laughed musingly until he finally remembered a certain note on her bedside table. He slapped himself in the face as he knew what Cagalli would say to him after if she had already stepping into the shower. "Oh, by the way, the water heater-"

"IT'S COOOOOOOOOOOLD!!" she yelped.

Athrun groaned as he turned around, sulking, and heading for the kitchen.

It was definitely going to be a nice seven and a half months for the two. Well, maybe not nice, but a bit...how could you put this? Well, it would definitely not be normal.

----

Kira threw some sticks into his small miniature fireplace Lacus had installed for him after a Japan winter freeze a year ago. He felt the frigid cold of the dark night sweep in through the tiny spaces between the building woods and the windows. He covered himself with a blanket as he checked the clock now and then also looking back at the happily sleeping Fllay Allster. He sipped his hot chocolate and coughed a little as he tried to figure out a title for his currently nameless book. He ruffled his brown hair as the glow of the fire shined into his eyes and brightened his darkened face in the cold night.

"It's so cold and I already have a fire. What kind of weather is this?" he grumbled to himself.

The rain continued to pour down on the window sills, tapping hard then slow, hard, slow, it would not stop. It would not keep a same pace. It had to change. Then suddenly, he felt an arm wrap around his arm. He turned to see who it was and saw a very pale Fllay rubbing her head against him. Her teeth were chattering and her hair was untied falling below her shoulders.

"I-I-It's s-s-s-so c-c-c-c-cold..." her teeth continued to click against each other as she tried to gain warmth from the fire but nothing seemed to help. Kira stared at her with pity as he grabbed a napkin and wiped the rim of his mug. He handed it to her and she stared up at him, nodded, and took the mug from him.

"It should help your hands warm. I wiped the rim, so you can drink it, too. I still have more in the kitchen if you want some," he spoke honest and true like always. He could never tell a lie. He could never. Fllay's shivering and chattering eventually ceased and she seemed to be able to be warm again. The color returned to her skin and she seemed much more relaxed as she took the last sips of her hot cocoa. She turned to Kira with a smile.

"Thank you," she wrapped herself in the blanket and stared into the fire as Kira was doing. He had brought in another mug with hot chocolate as he comfortably took short sips, thinking, daydreaming, and sometimes spacing out. Before falling asleep, she opened her mouth for a big gulp of air as if she was about to go underwater. "Mr. Yamato, sir...may I call you Kira?" Kira's eyes softened with a small smile and he chuckled.

"You never had to ask in the first place. I don't mind what people call me," he turned to her feeling her head resting on his shoulder. "As long as it's not insulting," he added with a shrug.

"Hm," Fllay made the small sound, closed her eyes, and fell asleep. Kira sighed. He had never had to take care of a girl he barely knew. Of course, he had heard some stories from Lacus. But they never heard much about the red-head, except that she was on the news often for being caught doing something wrong.

"Fllay Allster, daughter of George Allster..." he stared downward at the sleeping girl. He shrugged and shook his head as he carried her back onto the couch. Wrapping her in her blanket and clearing some hair from her face, he stared back into the fire, took another look at Fllay, and headed for his room. "...I wonder what her future holds."

----

_Little Pieces_

_Excerpt_

_The days that were like that_

_The days that are now_

_The days that I lived through_

_The days that I'm living_

_I had everything_

_I have everything_

_But today_

_I have a friend_

_I have..._

_A friend. _

**Author's Note :: I'm back with another story! This time for all the kinds of couple fans out there. As many characters as I can think of are returning. Mwu and Nicol, too, yes. This is an AU afterall. Yes, there's going to be many Fllay/Kira moments since they were a couple for most of the duration of SEED. I hope this chapter was alright. Please review!! **

**I hope everyone liked the rewrite!! **


	2. Letter From Ago

**Also rewritten. **

Chapter 2

The Letter From Ago

Kira heard a creak through his door in the unusually darkened morning as he saw a figure staring at him. Lifting his covers off him, he sat up in bed, stretched, and yawned. Taking a look at the clock, he turned toward the figure.

"It's nine in the morning. What are you doing up?" he said rubbing his eyes. "I'd expect you to sleep in."

The red-headed girl he had only met a few hours ago stared at him timidly like she was trying to hide behind the door. "Umm...m-my father's here to pick me up. I just thought you should know so you wouldn't worry..." she said shyly as she began to close the door. Kira, noticing what she had just said, stood up and put on his shoes.

"Hold on, I'll walk you down," he grumbled grabbing a sweater from his drawers.

"No, it's alright, thanks for the clothes, though. I'll be sure to return them to you," she tilted her head a bit down when she felt herself being pulled up again.

"That isn't necessary, come on, I insist that I walk you down," he smiled.

The walk to the elevator and out the door was a silent one as Kira seemed to have his hand on her shoulder the whole time even when he walked her towards her car, I mean limo, as Fllay entered she gave one last nod at him and disappeared behind the black-tinted windows. Kira waved silently as he noticed it was still heavily raining and the streets seemed to start to flood. He sighed. He was supposed to see Athrun and Cagalli today. He walked back up the stairs to hear the ringing of his phone. Without thinking, he picked up the phone with a rude tone.

"What?"

"Sorry to wake you up at this hour, Kira," the polite voice of Athrun said. A sudden surge through Kira brought him to the brink of yelling as he bursted into Athrun's ear.

"ATHRUN, YOU-"

"Sorry, sorry. Just don't yell at me. Besides, it was Cagalli's idea that you don't know. She was afraid that you'd act like this, Kira, which you are, I remind you," Athrun said wisely as he glimpsed at the clock.

"Still, you could've at least told me something! Not just keep it a secret from me for weeks!" Kira yelled.

"Kira, calm down, you're going to wake up Cagalli," Athrun sighed.

"Oh, sorry," Kira pouted. "So, what brings you to my telephone?"

"I believe Lacus told you about our dinner tonight."

"Yes, I was still in a state of shock when she told me, but yes, I'm coming to the dinner if this rain goes away anyway," Kira said peering through his window.

"Well, if it doesn't, we've decided to meet at your apartment if you don't mind. It was Cagalli's idea. Maybe we can straighten out the confusion properly with you this time. Again, sorry for the trouble."

"Don't worry about it. I think I can handle it now. I guess seeing you take my sister away isn't exactly easy for me," Kira said with a sigh as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Ha. You'll have to get used to it, she'll be gone for another two weeks after the wedding."

Kira glared. "Don't you do anything to my sister, you twit," he snapped.

"A little overprotective, aren't we?" Athrun chuckled earnestly when he felt Cagalli's figure fuss next to him. He placed a finger over her mouth to silence her before she could ask and just mouthed 'Kira' to her. She nodded and turned back over to her side.

"Yeah, yeah, but if you break her heart, I'll break your neck. So don't even think about having an affair."

"The sight of you pounding that jerk, Ken, in high school, is pretty much playing over and over in my mind. I get the picture, Kira, I don't think I'll plan on having an affair any time soon," he joked. Kira smirked.

"Oh? Maybe I should make a new picture for you, with **_you_** in it, and with **_me_** kicking your - hold on, I got someone else on the line," Kira said as he pressed a button on his phone. "Hello, Kira speaking."

"Ah, you must be Kira Yamato, that new writer the whole Clyne building is fussing about!" a cheery female voice said.

"What of it?" Kira said rudely.

"Well, how about you buy a set of new pens? Or some new paper for your future books? We're selling at a discount for only - "

"Not interested. Don't call again, thank you," Kira said hanging up before the lady could say anything else as he continued his conversation to Athrun.

"That was quick."

"With telemarketers, everything's quick. Ever since I released my information to Lacus, the buzz of my new book has been flying everywhere. Annoying bugs won't go away," he grumbled.

"Alright, I guess I'll leave you to your sleep...or what's left of it. See ya tomorrow!" Athrun said cheerfully as all he heard was a grunt from Kira's other line. He laughed as he hung up the phone. "Kira has a lot of growing to do still..."

"He won't grow anymore until he marries Lacus..." Cagalli said angrily as she was supposedly asleep on her side. Athrun cocked his head to her direction.

"You're awake?" Athrun blinked.

"Kira won't grow up until he gets someone to love and that'll be Lacus! Before our wedding, I wanna see them holding hands with an engagement ring on their fingers!" Cagalli snapped. Athrun, a little confused at her sudden ambition, lied back down and cuddled her in his arms.

"Mmm...you want too much," he yawned as his breath tickled her ear.

"No, Kira wants too little! Geez, if he doesn't get a girlfriend sooner or later, I'll have it arranged myself!"

"Oh? But what if he chooses someone other than Lacus?" Athrun said leaning over to flatten his cheek against hers.

"Then I'll kick his ass! I don't wanna see him break Lacus' heart!" she said with a fire in her eyes.

"Oh, Cagalli..." he sighed rocking her side to side.

----

ALLSTER LIMO

"But dad! I don't wanna go have to see**_ him_** again!" Fllay whined as she stared angrily out at the pouring rain.

"I've already arranged who you'll be married with. It's been like this for three generations!" George Allster snapped as his rude daughter kicked and screamed like a five-year old.

"Some stupid tradition you got. Why can't I choose who I wanna be with? You and mom did that!"

"That's only for the men-side of the family! For the women, it's always been arranged!" he yelled. The driver in the front stared into his mirror to stare at the two yelling at each other. He sighed. Always so loud...

"Talk about sexist! I WANT MY OWN LIFE! I didn't even go to any of the schools I wanted to go to. You and mom picked everything! Or at least you did! No wonder the new stepmom walked out on you. I should probably just run away, too! Just like she did! At least she's happy!" she said unconsciously as she stared angrily at her raging father.

"DO NOT TALK THAT WAY WITH ME, YOUNG LADY!" he bellowed throughout the car as the driver rolled the windows up to muffle the sound. "You will marry this boy whether you like it or not! YOU WILL BE THE FUTURE MRS. ARGYLE! SO LIVE WITH IT!"

"Go to hell!" she said mentally as she huffed looking out the window. "Some life..." she muttered.

----

ARGYLE HOME

"Achoo!" a pale-skinned blonde boy, wearing orange-shaded sunglasses, drinking his coffee sneezed out of the blue. He grabbed a tissue and wiped his nose. "Achoo!" he sneezed again as his mother kindly passed him another.

"Sai, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It must be the rain," he said politely as he continued to sip his coffee once again. "Mother, am I really going to see that Fllay again?"

"Yes, Mr. Allster has arranged everything. Besides, you do make quite the couple. I mean, she is beautiful, maybe a bit temperamental, but I'm sure you can handle her, right?"

"Well - "

"Of course he can!" his father said barging into the room walking proudly with a grey business suit on and brown briefcase in hand as he kissed his wife on the cheek and giving his son a wave. "Any girl's worth a shot, especially if it's the daughter of the great George Allster!" he winked happily.

"Honey, aren't you being a bit overconfident?"

"Of course not, whatever the girl throws at him, I'm sure Sai can throw right back!"

"Right...right," Sai sighed as he stared at the newspaper to his left. "I still need to find a house," he said thinking aloud noticing he was still living with his parents.

"Oh, don't worry about that either, son, Mr. Allster has prepared everything. And I mean everything! You have a home right next to theirs! Everything's ready once you two marry! It's going to be a wonderful wedding!" his father said joyfully as he lifted the flap on his wrist and stared at his watch. His eyes widened excitedly. "Must be on my way, the laboratory won't work itself you know! See you all tonight! Oh, and Sai, Mr. Allster will be coming to pick you up at lunch!"

"Bye, dad!" Sai called as he slipped the newspaper to the side. The cover story was yet again about the new discoveries of Allster Sciences. But he noticed a small tab on the bottom... "New book release from Clyne Publishing dated for new year! An all-new author also said to have close relations to the successful woman, Lacus Clyne. Kira Yamato...continued on A7."

Sai blinked at the name. Kira Yamato...weren't they friends in high school? Becoming very interested in the subject, he opened the newspaper and found the familiar faces of Kira and Lacus.

----

Noticing the rain beginning to ease up, Kira picked up his umbrella and his raincoat as he headed outside to meet Lacus who sat in her long bright pink limo awaiting his arrival. His footsteps clapping against the wet concrete, he hurried along to her limo down the block and entered as the driver took his umbrella and tried to shake off the droplets before re-entering the car. Kira gave a smile to Lacus as she scooted over to the other side of her white-leather seat.

"To the Allster Labs, please," Lacus' chirpy voice said as the driver nodded. Kira, a little confused by their destination, ruffled his hair a bit.

"Allster labs?" he questioned. Lacus turned to him with a bright smile.

"My father is having another deal with Mr. Allster hoping to reconcile their little past quarrels and partner the two companies. It would profit greatly for both of the companies if they were to affiliate," she said as she grabbed a towel from under her seat handing it to Kira. "It's really coming down, isn't?" she sighed staring as the rain began its speedy pace again and the squeaking of the window wipers became louder.

"You haven't changed the wipers yet?" Kira said as the annoying sounds came to irritate him greatly as he scratched his head. Lacus' face cringed.

"Sorry, the car's due for a checkup for next week. So the noise and the rain should hopefully be gone by then. How's the title coming up for the story?"

"Not so good...I guess it's my turn to have a bit of Writer's Block," Kira sighed heavily as he rubbed his slightly.

"Don't rush. You still have a couple of weeks," Lacus laughed.

"I know, I know, but I'd rather get it done now...then..."

"Ma'am, we're here," the driver's voice said.

"Oh, please park over in the front. Kira, you wouldn't mind being my escort, would you?" she said as the flashing press pressed themselves against the tinted windows wanting to shoot the first question or just a simple picture. Kira hesitated at first but nodded. Lacus took one last look at Kira before her driver opened the door. "You sure you want to? You can just wait if you want." Kira shook his head.

"Don't worry about me. The one I'm worried about is you. How can you handle this every single day?"

Lacus' face went pink as she heard his words. "I-I'm used to it. Ready?"

"Yup," Kira said taking deep breaths as the door opened and the crying out voices of the press rang through his ears.

----

"It's nice to see you again, George," Siegel's voice said proudly as he shook hands with his old rival in high school and college.

"Same here," George grunted as Fllay stood behind him in a pink and white dress.

"Do I really have to wear this stupid, frilly dress, Dad?!" Fllay's said childishly. Siegel chuckled.

"I see your daughter hasn't changed one bit," he smiled.

"Oh? Where's yours? I'd like to see how she turned out," George challenged. Siegel raised an eyebrow but as he heard the slow screeching of a car pulling in, he looked down below.

"She'll be coming in a minute once she handles the press relations," he said.

"She handles that all on her own?" George said eying his own daughter carefully.

"Yes, she has become quite content with it now. She doesn't even need me to lead her out of a big mess," he chuckled. "She's grown a lot after I gave her the publishing company."

"I guess so, but let's see how she does when we have that press conference."

"That won't be for a couple of hours, George," Siegel said crossing his arms.

"So what? It'll help the girls catch up, they haven't seen each other since elementary. And if what you're saying is true, maybe Fllay can learn some manners from that daughter of yours."

"I'm sure she will."

"Announcing the arrival of Lacus Clyne and her escort, Kira Yamato," the doors slowly creaked open as the people inside turned heads. But Fllay did not turn her head to see Lacus, her ears had reacted to the name of the mysterious man that had saved her that day.

"KIRA!" her voice rang as she ran to hug the man she had met that rainy day.

The whole room came to a sound-still as everyone tried to soak in what exactly was happening.

George eyed Siegel carefully. But Siegel still seemed shocked himself.

What was the daughter who was to be married to Sai Argyle doing, hugging an author of an upcoming book?

"Siegel, you better have a good explanation," George growled.

"Maybe you should be saying that to your daughter," Siegel said with a little fright in his voice.

If this deal didn't go down easily, there may never be peace between the Allster and Clyne families and that could result in chaos.

----

The blush on Kira's face slowly darkened even redder as he felt Fllay wrap her arms around him. He didn't know how much more of this he could take without fainting. Wait a minute, why the hell was he blushing anyway?! He had only known for one night! What the hell was wrong with him?

"Uhh...hi?" Kira said in a squeaky voice.

"Kira?" Lacus blinked. Kira, almost robotically, slowly turned his head to face her and shrugged.

"I sort of saved her last night," he laughed.

"Sort of?" Lacus stared as Fllay finally let go of him after a period of time had passed.

"I'm so glad you're here! I want you to meet my father," she said pulling him along the crowd to come face to face with George Allster. "Daddy, this is the person who saved me last night. Kira Yamato!" she said clasping her hands together. Kira bowed slightly.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Allster. I didn't r-really save her. She just looked like she needed help, that's all," Kira said giving a polite smile as he bent back up.

"You're the boy with that new book coming out, I presume?" George said as he circled him making Kira as stiff as a tree with dew drops dripping down its pine. Kira nodded immediately, but his nerves decided not to calm.

"Hmm...you don't have any other interest in my daughter, do you?" he said as he closed in on Kira's ear and pulled back. Kira shook his head.

"No, sir," he gulped.

George stopped in front of him again and smiled. Placing his hand out to him, he grinned, "Good, because she's engaged. Nice to meet you, Kira," he said plainly. Kira froze a bit. ENGAGED?!

The shock on his face could be seen from a thousand miles away as Siegel broke out laughing. But George did not at all seem amused. In fact, he didn't even _understand_ the look on Kira's face. Siegel continued to laugh until tears came out of his eyes.

"No interest, huh?" Siegel joked as he wiped his tears away with a wide grin spreading across his face.

"No, sir," Kira said as he felt the heat rushing to his face. He tried to control himself as he repeated over and over, calm down, calm down, she's engaged. But still, the thought of her being engaged...

"I was forced to be engaged. My father's idiotic idea of a family tradition supposedly," Fllay said sarcastically as she plopped onto one of the couches.

"Ain't she a bitch?" a mutter, yet a familiar mutter, was heard among the crowd as Kira turned around to see who it was. He gaped. It was Cagalli!

"W-What are you-"

Others turned heads to see what Kira was so surprised about and just took a stare and turned away as Kira continued to gape.

"I am part of the Clyne Company afterall, Kira. Why wouldn't I attend?" Cagalli said as she walked toward him with a glass of water in hand. Kira stared at her, she had gained a bit of weight again. Cagalli blinked. "What is it, Kira?"

"N-Nothing, it's just...you've gained a bit of weight, haven't you? I guess this pregnancy thing was serious," he said aloud unknowingly. Cagalli's face went cherry red as she caught stares from co-workers, Lacus, Fllay, Siegel, and others.

"My, my, why didn't you tell us?" a voice said in the crowd.

"Yes, before the wedding? I never expected that from you, Cagalli!" another voice rang out. Cagalli had grown a burning rage inside of her as she glared at Kira furiously.

"YOU IDIOT!! Did you have to say that out loud?! What kind of brother are you?!" she yelled almost crushing her plastic cup. A calming hand came over her shoulder as all the fury Cagalli had been building just seemed to whisk away. She turned around. "Athrun..."

"Calm down, he didn't mean to. Everyone would've found out anyway," he smiled as he turned to Kira. "Didn't expect to see you here, Kira."

"Ah, me neither. I was just with Lacus to go for our book meeting, but this meeting got in the middle...so I became her escort."

"Interesting..." he smiled as he handed him a cup of water. "Thirsty?"

"Thanks," he said taking a big gulp and finished the whole cup.

"You look like you haven't been drinking water for a week. Not to mention, the water that's been pouring down for the past three days!" Cagalli said with her hands on her hips.

"I don't know. I just felt like I had lost all my water back there," Kira said unusually. Athrun and Cagalli blinked at him. What did he say? Kira, noticing the look on their faces, just waved his hands as he threw the cup into the trash. "Nevermind."

"Oh, by the way, what was that all about with Mr. Allster's daughter? You do know that she's engaged to Sai Argyle, right? That new lawyer? He's already won three cases and he's supposed to be the **_assistant_**," Athrun said being well-informed. Kira laughed nervously.

"It's nothing like that, Athrun. I just helped her get out of a bad situation. This is just her way of thanking me, I guess. It's not like we'll end up having an affair or anything."

"Let's hope not. It'd be bad for the companies and for your book, Kira," Lacus said coming into the conversation handing them all cups of water. "Let's have a toast. To the unification of Allster and Clyne Enterprises, to Cagalli and Athrun, to their child, and to Kira's book!" she said waving her cup in the water. But before the toast, Kira stopped them.

"What about you, Lacus? I didn't hear anything that was for you," he said a bit confused.

"Yeah! How come, Lacus?!" Cagalli said with a mischievous look in her eyes. Lacus turned away knowing what she was thinking.

"I'm happy the way I am! Don't worry about it!" she said. Kira shook his head.

"I'll make one for you, then," he cleared his throat and raised his cup into the air. "To hope that Lacus will finally tell us all the TRUTH one day!" he joked. But the other two nodded in approval and they toasted chugging down the water. Lacus nudged Kira slightly.

"Hey! I do tell you the truth!"

"I know, I just couldn't think of anything," he laughed.

"Oh, Lacus hasn't been telling us the whole truth, have you, Lacus?" Cagalli sneered.

"What are you talking about? Of course I have!" Lacus said feeling her ears turn red.

"You've been hiding something!! And I think I know what it is!" Cagalli said nearing closer to the pink-haired nervous wreck.

"C-Cagalli...d-don't you even..."

"YOU LOVE-"

A hand came over her mouth as Athrun pulled her away from Kira and Lacus. "Excuse us for a moment," he said with a nervous smile as he dragged her as far as he could.

"What was that all about?" Kira blinked. Lacus blushed.

"N-Nothing. I can help you with that title. This case of writer's block seems bad, Kira," she smiled as they walked over to the food table to get some snacks.

"Alright, but I'll tell you this much, I've come up with nothing."

"Then my help should at least jog your brain," she said.

As Kira and Lacus continued to talk about the progress of the book, prying eyes watched them, or at least, Kira. Fllay glared at the two as she saw them laughing.

"Hmph, I can beat that," she said getting up and unbuttoning her first three buttons and walking over to them.

---

"Athrun, what are you - "

"You have to let Kira find out for himself! Telling him for Lacus won't do anything!" Athrun snapped as Cagalli continued to stare at him like a whining child.

"But still! They're both idiots! Why won't they just confess and get on with it! My little brother -"

"Little? Isn't he your - "

"NO! One second, does not make someone your older brother! Besides, I have the brains!"

"...or at least the brawn..." Athrun coughed.

"What did you say?!"

"N-Nothing," he laughed.

Cagalli crossed her arms angrily as she stared toward Kira and Lacus. "My little brother's been alone too long. He needs a little love in his life." She turned to Athrun with determined eyes. "I want my brother to be happy and not live his life alone in his stupid apartment. I want little nieces and nephews, too! I just want..." she stared down at her feet, "...I want to see my brother really happy. Like really really happy. Like that day when he got that secret admirer note in high school. It was so cute, he seemed happier than ever. It's still a wonder on how he didn't know it was Lacus."

"Ha, Kira has been the clueless one for awhile," Athrun chuckled as he saw the two smiling at each other.

"Yeah, but it was written in PINK! Who else does he know writes in pink AND has pink hair? Geez, the obvious slaps him right in the face but all he does, is just let it go. I don't know how many chances he's been given to be with Lacus," Cagalli huffed. But when the figure of Fllay came closer toward Lacus and Kira-Cagalli noticed-she steamed. "What the hell does that bitch thinks she's doing?!" she barged her way through the crowds nearing her way to them. "KIRA!"

"Cagalli, wait!" Athrun called after her.

----

"Hello, Kira," Fllay said sweetly as she swung around him.

"Hello, Fllay," he smiled. Lacus, clueless at Fllay's actions, just acted casual as she continued to talk about the book.

"Your book has a lot of things that you used about your imagination and past experiences, maybe you could use a small quote or something like that. Then the reserves could just shorten it for you," Lacus said as she took a small bite of a mini-donut.

"Yes, that's true," Kira said thoughtfully as he began to rethink all the things that he had written.

"Oh, Kira, can't we talk about something else? Maybe something a little more interesting?" Fllay said in a baby tone.

"Not now, Fllay, this is important," he grumbled.

"Maybe she's right, Kira, we can always talk about this over the phone if you'd like. I've been pressuring you too much, I'm sorry," Lacus sighed.

A little surprised by her remark, he didn't notice that she had always been reminding him. But he never took it like she was pressuring him. Lacus had a thing for reminding him all the time and it helped him, well, keep on track. In fact, he didn't think of it as a nuisance at all. But seeing the look on Lacus' face, maybe it was time to take a short break. He nodded and turned to Fllay. "What did you want to talk about?" Fllay's face lightened up as she pulled Kira away from Lacus and to the back of the room.

"LACUS!" Cagalli called. Hearing the tone of Cagalli's voice, Lacus immediately swerved her head only to find herself being glared at.

"Y-Yes?" she said nervously.

"Why did you let Kira go like that?!" she barked.

"W-What? It seemed like they wanted to talk, so..."

"So WHAT?! You just let him go like that?! What kind of girlfriend are you?!"

Lacus whinced at the word. "When did we start going out?" Cagalli glared at her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"STOP BEING SO...SO...so..." she cursed herself. "...urgg...JUST STOP BEING SO...THING!"

Athrun sighed as he turned to Lacus. "I'm sorry, she's a little uptight today."

"UPTIGHT?!" she swerved around to him. "She was given another chance and -"

"I didn't take it, I know, I'm sorry, Cagalli," Lacus said clearing some hair from her face. Cagalli and Athrun turned to her. The look on her face, so sincere...and yet...so sad at the same time.

"Lacus..." Cagalli said barely above a whisper.

"I've been given so many chances to tell him and yet for the longest I've known him, I still can't spit it out. I always play the moment over and over in my mind and yet I can't say it to him in real time. I don't know what's wrong with me. Maybe I'm just scared of the truth," she said with a fake laugh.

"That's not - "

"Would the daughters of the chairmen please come to the podium? The conference has begun," a woman's voice said as Fllay turned around after giving a 'sweet' look at Kira and re-buttoned her shirt. Lacus gave a nod to Athrun and Cagalli as they both headed for the podium.

Athrun sighed heavily.

"Both going for the same guy..." Cagali started.

"Both with different reasons..." Athrun continued.

"Both with the same instinct," they finished together.

"A war for Kira's heart...this isn't going to be easy for Lacus," Athrun said sighing again as he ruffled his hands through his midnight blue hair.

"I won't let Lacus lose. She deserves to be with him. She's tried so hard for the past few years and it's obvious that Kira also cares about her!"

"Yes, but what if that care is like a brotherly love? Or something else? What if it's something that Kira just can't create into a lover's love? What if he decides wrongly and chooses...beauty over..." Athrun paused. Cagalli stared at him.

"Athrun?"

"...one who has everything," he finished staring digilantly at Lacus who was smiling happily at the crowd.

----

"That was weird," Kira said lying back onto his bed. "Suddenly Fllay wants my number and my address...hunh," he said as he stared at the folded piece of paper in his hand as he grabbed out his address book and wrote down her phone and address. "No email, though," he muttered.

His phone rang almost immediately after he finished writing down Fllay's address and Lacus' chirpy voice came into his ears.

"Kira, I just called to remind you of the dinner tonight. Meet at Athrun's at seven, remember?"

"Yes, yes, I remember this time," he smiled. "I'm glad your father was able to close the deal. Now, no more stealing and everything," his voice had a slight amusement as he thought of all the news reports digging up on the Clyne and Allster families going at it year after year.

"Yes, I'm a bit relieved, too," she smiled hearing the slight joy in his voice. It somehow made her heart skip a beat. Hearing Kira's voice...it made her want to...

"Lacus, are you still there? Lacus?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she shook her head. What was she thinking?! She's still on the phone! "Oh, sorry!! I must've blanked out."

"That's not like you. Are you sure you're not sick? Did something happen to you today? Maybe it's the rain. Oh, wait, it stopped, uhh...I mean," Kira stared at his reflection in the mirror. His face was going red. W-Wha? Was he blushing? Wait, he was talking to Lacus! One of his best friends! Why was he blushing?! "What's wrong with me lately?!" he cursed mentally.

"Kira...ummm...I was wondering..."

"Y-Yeah?" he said feeling unusually nervous.

"Would you like me to set a meeting for you and Fllay? You seem to get along well and I thought you might want to see her again," Lacus said painfully. Why had she asked that?!

Kira blinked. "Why would you offer that?"

"Oh? Was it wrong of me? I'm sorry. I must sound stupid. I-I guess I'll just see you tonight then."

"No, it wasn't stupid."

"Huh?"

"It was ... nice. Thanks, Lacus," he said smiling. Lacus' face went red...REALLY RED. She could barely move. The sincerity in his voice made her feel so lightheaded, but relaxed. She sighed out loud. Kira blinked again, he had been doing that a lot lately. "Lacus?" Unsure of how her face could get any redder, she covered her mouth in surprise.

"N-Nothing, see you tonight!" she said in a hurry as she hung up. Kira stared at the phone for a few moments.

"Could it be...?" he blinked for a moment as he opened his drawer and pulled out a small pink envelope with another pink letter. He had received it from someone on Valentine's Day in high school but he never found out who it was. He still didn't get why he had kept it for so long. It just seemed...special. All he knew was that the person seemed to like pink very much. He read the letter again, it always seemed to make him smile.

_Dear Kira,_

_I probably should've put my name. But I just thought you should know..umm...I like...I mean...I love you._

_Love,_

_ Your Secret Admirer_

Yes, it was a simple and short letter, but Cagalli would not stop teasing him about it. She'd chase him around all day poking fun at him as she'd read the letter over and over. But when she forcefully showed it to Athrun, it embarrassed Kira to the bone as Athrun broke out laughing. He was rolling around in the grass trying to hold his stomach. So unlike his usual behavior. But when he showed Lacus...

"_I'm sure you'll find out soon. All secrets are meant to be spoken at some time,_" was all she said. Kira dropped the letter onto his desk.

He had never thought of it before...but...could Lacus...love him?

But most of all, did he love her?

----

In a casual blue sweater and brown pants, Kira stepped out into the pouring rain and his black umbrella opened, the rain going _tap tap tap_ against the thin white cover. His feet clacking against the small water puddles, he turned a corner and headed for the next block. He passed rushing men and women, their heels clacking against the concrete and children playing in the puddles with mothers scolding them. Kira had trouble keeping a straight face as he watched a man standing gloomily at a stoplight, drenching wet, covered in mud. He didn't look at all in a good mood. "Must be the rain..." Kira mumbled jokingly as he finally came to his destination. Knocking on the first floor door, the loud landowner came to face him. She stared at him, displeased with his appearance. She merely grunted and allowed him inside as he ran up the stairs, the floorboards creaking under his weight.

He knocked on another room door, Room 1829. Kira laughed as the door swung open and he was welcomed with yet another hug. Cagalli giggled madly as she rustled with his hair and pulled him inside, unusually, Athrun was the one in the apron this time. Kira shook his umbrella as he took off his shoes and placed the umbrella in the tall brown holder. Athrun gave him a simple wave as he shakily picked up a tray of cookies.

"Athrun? Cooking? That's something new," he joked as Athrun passed him a glare. Cagalli patted Athrun's shoulder.

"He's enjoying it. The whole morning he was in the kitchen experimenting with every ingredient in the fridge. He even used the three day old salmon. He made a pretty good pie with it..." she smiled widely and Athrun seemed to ignore the fact that she was even talking. He was concentrating so hard on the food, it was like it was a do-or-die situation for him.

"Salmon in pie?!" Kira plopped on the high chair as he watched Athrun pace around the kitchen, placing things in ovens, checking the stove, opening the fridge constantly, and him taking quick glances at Cagalli as she continued to talk to her brother.

"You know you could help," he finally spoke. Cagalli stuck his tongue out at him and placed her hands on her hips.

"Now, now, Athrun. You're the one who said a pregnant lady shouldn't be doing the cooking! It's your fault that you're even in this predicament if I remind you!!" she teased as Athrun nearly blew his temper.

"How was I supposed to know that you were just going to abuse my offer?" he snapped harshly. Cagalli raised an eyebrow.

"Are you really trying to snap at me?" she laughed as she walked closer toward him.

"Is that bad?" he tilted his head back as Cagalli raised hers to reach his ear.

"Fine, go ahead and be mad..." she whispered something quietly into his ear and his face went red.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would!" she blew raspberry again and Athrun regretfully returned to his cooking.

"She never stops," he shook his head as he wiped the sweat off his face. The doorbell rang again.

"Cagalli!!" Athrun called out to her as she plopped back off the couch and rushed for the door. Lacus, in a dark brown rain coat holding a pink gift bag, smiled at her friend as they hugged. Kira chuckled as Lacus nearly tripped over the first simple step.

"Hello, Kira," Lacus nodded to him as she turned to Athrun, a surprised look came onto her face. "A-Athrun."

"I know, I'm in an apron. Go ahead. Tease me," he grumbled as she leaned onto the refrigerator completely exhausted.

"I was about to say, what smells so good, but if you insist..."

"Oh, no! I just thought...ah, nevermind! Thanks for coming!" he finally broke a smile as he gave her a hug and she turned around to hand her gift bag to Cagalli.

"Got something you, Athrun, and the little guy, how does that sound?" Lacus shrugged. Cagalli grinned widely as she nearly stuffed her whole head into the bag and grabbed anything she could get.

"Awww...you got Athrun some cute boxers!!" she giggled madly. Athrun snapped a fierce stare at Lacus.

"Boxers again?!" he whined.

"You told me that it seemed that the ones I got you before were too loose, so I decided to get you a smaller size," she said as she took them from Cagalli. "They're even you're favorite colors!" she threw them over to him and Kira broke out laughing as he stared at the look on Athrun's face. He knew exactly what Cagalli would say next.

"He hasn't been eating lately! I don't get why!" she walked over to him and punched him in the stomach. He gagged. "SEE?! He isn't the macho guy I knew a long time ago!!" she exclaimed and both Kira and Lacus laughed out madly. Athrun got redder by the minute as the ringer of the timer all made silence.

"Food's ready!!"

----

Sai sat by the Allster balcony, bored again, all Fllay did while he was around was talk on the phone. Pushing up his glasses, he didn't even seem to mind that rain was damping his clothes. In fact, he seemed to be so lost in thought. So...Kira Yamato was a writer now, eh?

"So that's what happened to the little scientist..."

"SAIII!! Maria wants to know what your blood type is!" Fllay called out to him childishly as Sai turned around with a heavy sigh.

"I forget!" he lied. She made a face at him.

"What an idiot! Sorry, Maria," she glared angrily at him and turned away.

Sai turned away from the spoiled red head, he hated the hourly visits he was demanded to stay at. His parents would no way let him skip any chance to get closer to the Allster's. His mind trailed back to Kira as he remembered the most distinct happening in his mind.

"_**And the nominees for winter ball dance queen are...Lacus Clyne!!" the PA system rang throughout the school as everyone clapped for the Lacus. Lacus nodded graciously at everyone as the names continued to be said. "Patty Heren...Kimberly Sweet...and last but not least, Kari Shibunji!" Everyone heard the announcer clear her throat as she paused another second. **_

"_**Isn't Lacus one of your friends?" Sai whispered to Kira as he tapped his pen on his wooden desk. Kira was staring anxiously at the PA box almost ignored Sai's comment. Kira nodded quickly. **_

"_**What are you so nervous for?" Sai raised an eyebrow. **_

"_**I want the announcements to be over..." Kira turned quickly to Sai. "I need to go to the bathroom!!" Sai broke out laughing as the whole class shushed him and the kings were announced. Kira gritted his teeth. Any longer and he was sure to pee in his pants!**_

"_**And the nominees for king are...Athrun Zala..." a ring of girl screams were heard all-around and all the boys either grumbled or covered their ears. Athrun had been elected winter ball king three years running. He wasn't exactly proud of it, he didn't like so much attention. In fact, he was sick of it. He nearly threw his crown at Kira for making a joke about his winning streak. "...Nicol Amalfi..." also not a surprise... "Dearka Elsman.." no biggie... "and last...Kira Yamato!" Immediately, a swarm of girls surrounded him and he nearly fell out of his chair. All the boys began laughing and blowing whistles at him. Sai pushed up his glasses as he turned back to the bored watching the teacher rush over to the swarm of girls and clearing a path for Kira to breath. **_

"_**Mr. Yamato, are you alright?!" the teacher asked worriedly as Kira got up, but his face cringed. **_

"_**I'm fine, but can I please go to the bathroom?!" he said jumping up like a little boy. She nodded and he rushed out the door with all the girls going, "awwwwww.." Everyone else continued to laugh at Kira's reactions as Sai checked his chair if he had 'leaked'. But of course, he didn't. Sai grinned widely. **_

Hearing the ring of the seven o'clock, Sai turned around and re-entered Fllay's room. She stood up and tied her hair up in a normal ponytail. As he passed the reflection of her mirror, Fllay's eyes widened and she rushed over to him grabbing his arm. Sai gaped downward at her, confused.

"What is it?" he blinked. Fllay dragged him to the edge of her room and she pulled out a newspaper clipping from her drawer.

"Did you got to the school with this boy?" she asked childishly as she held up a picture of Kira. Sai's eyes widened as he grabbed the paper from her.

"You know Kira?!"

"Yeh, he saved me!!" she smiled happily. Sai blinked and handed her back the paper.

"So now he's a hero?" he sighed and turned to Fllay. "I'll tell you all about him after dinner."

-----

Laughing around the glass table, Kira, Lacus, Cagalli, and Athrun all sat on three separate couches reminiscing on the high school and elementary days. Lacus sat on the very middle leather chair, Kira sat on his own couch to her right with his legs spread out on it, lying down while Athrun and Cagalli leaned on each other also with their legs stretched out. Lacus fell back against the couch and stared up at the ceiling.

"Can you believe how old we are now?" Lacus stared back at her three friends, taking a longer stare at Kira and returning her gaze to Cagalli and Athrun who simply smiled at her.

"Awww, come on now, Lacus, we're not that old," Cagalli smiled with a small laugh as Athrun brought her closer to his chest.

"And I'm sure you'll get married soon," Athrun winked. Lacus blushed and turned away.

"What makes you say that?" Kira stared toward them and then to Lacus. "You have a boyfriend, Lacus?"

"Ha! A boyfriend! You must be kidding me!!" Lacus laughed with a sigh.

"Then what are ..." Kira returned to glance at Cagalli and Athrun who waved his gaze off and went back to the subject of Lacus.

"Now, now, Lacus, I told you to go bar hopping with me...you never know what guys you could find there..." Cagalli shrugged. Lacus waved her off.

"I told you, I'd rather be single than regret being with someone I barely know!!"

"Yeh, but you're supposed to let the relationship grow over time!! Like me and Athrun for instance!" Cagalli laughed as she leaned off Athrun and he nodded along with Cagalli. Lacus shook her head in defeat and Kira decided to step into the conversation.

"But you two were like love at first sight," Kira pointed out. "If I remember right, mom told me that the instant you guys saw each other when you were babies, I remind you, you guys played each other a lot and you ignored me, Cagalli!"

"Is it my fault that Athrun was a bit more fun than you? Huh, KIRA?!! You were always the cautious one, just like Lacus! When she came into seventh grade, you two were inseperable!!" Cagalli stated triumphantly.

"Cagalli! That was uncalled for!!" Lacus glared.

"Uncalled for? What? Embarrassed?" Cagalli laughed.

"Of course not!!" Lacus blushed perfusely as Kira gave her quick glances, turning away every time they would catch each other's eyes.

"Awww...you're blushing!!" Cagalli clapped out of pure joy as Athrun stifled his laughter.

"Kira is too!!" Athrun pointed at and Kira glared at him, gripping his fists.

"Athrun, don't tease them!" Cagalli hit him playfully as Athrun shrugged.

"I forgot! They're only _friends_!"

"Thank you!" Lacus exhaled as she turned swiftly to Kira. "Friends, right?" Kira nodded as the reminder of the letter came back to him. His response came out slow.

"Yeah...just..." he stopped as he took a glance at his sister. "...friends."

----

_Little Pieces_

_Excerpt_

_Friends are people we rely on_

_Friends are friends_

_I have many_

_I had many in the past_

_I have many in the present_

_I hope to have more in the future_

_I also have a best friend..._

_Her name? _

_Well, her hair is pink._

_And her name is Lacus. _

**Author's Note :: Teehee. Hope all of you liked this chapter, a bit more fluff this time. There will be more returning characters, don't you worry. **

**Hope everyone liked the rewrite of Chapter 2!!**


	3. Fllay's Kiss

**rewritten.......**

Chapter 3

Fllay's Kiss

ALLSTER SCIENCES HEAD BUILDING

Slamming his fist on his desk, George Allster bellowed on his phone yet again with his opposing daughter, Fllay.

"I will not allow you to miss this, Fllay! You must see SAI TODAY!" he said sliding his hands off and on his face.

But the angry voice of Fllay had only returned with full force. "I DON'T CARE!" she growled angrily.

"WRONG! You will care and you will get married! So do not give me that attitude, young lady!"

"I'll give you attitude when I want to! I'm not seeing Sai and that's final! GOODBYE!" she screamed as she vigorously hung up on her cell phone throwing it in her bag and walking down the street to Kira's apartment.

George stared furiously outside his office window as his door creaked open. His reflexes had slowed down over the years, but by the measures of his anger, it had seemed they were at full speed as he turned around with dark glaring eyes along with gritted teeth with his arms folded.

His secretary slowly walked back out seeing the look as she closed the door. Her muffled voice came from behind it. "Mr. Siegel Clyne is on line one for you, sir! And your two-thirty meeting has been postponed for Friday at eight in the morning," she yelled. Apparently, her usual desk phone had been replaced and she had no clue how to use it so she was stuck coming back and forth from her desk to his office.

George nodded to the door as he banged the line one button on his phone. "What, Siegel?" he said rudely as he glared out onto his fifty-story view.

"Bad mood again, George?" Siegel's joking voice said.

"That daughter of mine has been playing well too much around with that Yamato boy. Tell your daughter to get her away from him!" he yelled angrily.

"And how do you expect me to do such a thing?" Siegel chuckled.

"SOMETHING! She's going to be engaged once she has her twenty-first birthday. But if this thing with Yamato isn't just a fling or whatever you call it, then the press will be all over Allster Sciences and Clyne Publishing. They'd be digging in Yamato's book for possible things to pin him on for a possible affair. I don't want unwanted attention, Clyne!" he snapped.

"Yes, yes. I assure you, Kira is not that kind of man. He's very well dignified. He'd know better than to do such a thing."

"I'll hold you to that," George said as he turned to the phone and walked over to his chair. He took a seat and leaned back. "What am I going to do about my daughter?"

"Actually, Lacus was thinking of setting a meeting with her so they could catch up a little. Apparently, one of my employees are getting married in the next few months. It'd be a perfect time for Fllay to have a bit of fun, maybe that's all she's missing being secluded in that mansion of yours."

"Don't tell me what my daughter needs, Siegel! I KNOW!"

"Yup. Anyway, has your computer technology traced the bug that tried to read Kira's file? Lacus has been calling but she's received no answer. It's making her suspicious. What are you people doing?"

"Trust me, we're not ignoring her on purpose. But the lab would come so close and then the trail would turn to dust and just disappear. Every time we try, the trail continues to fade. I may have an idea of who your new rival company may be, Clyne," George said in a serious tone.

Slowly rubbing his chin, Siegel stared at a file in front of him. His eyes widened. "You don't mean - "

"I think it's time we paid a visit to our fellow friends in America."

----

KIRA'S APARTMENT

Happily eating dinner by himself, Kira slurped the rest of his ramen noodles and gulped down the soup. Throwing the cup into the trash, the doorbell almost immediately rang. He took a look at the clock and sighed.

"Must be Athrun with Tori. Athrun sure is fast," Kira said as he opened the door. "Thanks, Athrun, I - " he blinked as he saw the figure in front of him and stared at her confusingly. "F-Fllay?" Looking her up and down to make sure it was the nineteen-year old red head, he asked another question. "What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you."

Fllay twiddled her fingers behind her back as Kira stared at her still trying to comprehend why she was at his front doorstep. "I just thought I'd stop by. I didn't get to really look at your place when I was here last time," she said skipping inside and throwing her red purse onto Kira's couch and 'lala'-ing her way into every room into the house. Making her way to Kira's room, she swung open the door to find clothes all over the place, his bed unmade, and his laptop still on currently upgrading. "A little messy, aren't we?" Fllay sneered. Feeling the heat rising in his cheeks, he pulled her out and slammed the door closed.

"NO-ONE-GOES-IN-THERE-BUT-ME," he huffed. Fllay laughed at him.

"Why? A little embarrassed that you're twenty-years old and you still don't have a clean room?" she said blowing raspberry at him.

Kira was definitely sure that he was blushing now as he ran after as she skipped into his bathroom. "Stop it already!" he said forcefully shoving her out of the bathroom and settling her on the couch next to her purse. He sighed as he stared into the decoration mirror-frame he had left hanging on the top wall of the couch. Just for the moment, he gazed at his reflection. He gulped. He was bright red. He placed a hand to the side of his face and felt the sweat becoming sticky on his fingers. **_Oh, this is just great..._**he thought.

"Kira, do you have something to eat? I'm hungry," she said with a baby face.

"Uh...well..."

The phone rang but Fllay dived for it and answered. Kira gaped at her. Wasn't this **_his_** apartment?

"Hello? Yamato residence."

"F-Fllay?" the familiar voice in Fllay's ears rang out. Fllay covered her mouth in surprise.

"SAI! What are you doing calling Kira's apartment?!" she bursted out. Kira blinked...Sai...Oh, SAI!!

"Fllay, give me the phone," he said placing his hand out. But she resented and glared at him.

"I should be the one who's asking the questions. What are you doing at Kira's apartment?" Sai said as he tapped his fingers on his desk.

"Fllay, give me the phone!" this time more demanding.

"It's none of your business, Sai. You still haven't answered my question. Why are you calling Kira?"

"FLLAY!" Kira roared.

"Can you just give Kira the phone?" Sai sighed.

"No, tell me already!" Fllay whined.

"I saw this article about him in the paper the other day. His name rang a bell so I wanted to see how he was doing. Now can you give him the phone?"

"Call him later. He's going out."

"For what?" Sai blinked. "He's right next to you. He can't spare five minutes?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so," Fllay said plainly.

"Why does he have to listen to you?" Sai said angrily.

"Because he's the one treating me to dinner," she said as she hung up.

"W-Wha?" Sai stared confused at the phone.

"Fllay, you shouldn't of done that! I wouldn't of minded talking to him," Kira said with crossed arms.

"Please, he's just going to bore you him. I hate the fact that I have to - oh, nevermind," she said remembering what she was trying to do here. Kira shook his head as he grabbed his cell phone and wallet. He tried his best to put on a smile and turned back around to face her.

"What do you want to eat?"

----

CLYNE PUBLISHING

A knock came to Lacus' office door as she was speedily filling forms and signing wherever her signatures were needed. "What is it?" she called not looking up.

"Your package from Athrun Zala has just come in. Would you like me to keep it for you or just leave it at the door?" the voice called back.

Lacus thought for a moment. A package from Athrun...oh, the package!! "Please come in and deliver it to me, I'm a bit busy for the moment."

"Yes, ma'am."

The delivery boy came in and placed the box next to her desk and gave her a smile.

"Thank you," Lacus nodded as she continued her furious writing.

Once the door was closed, Lacus placed down her pen, got out of her seat, and bent down to pick up the package. Placing it on her desk after clearing her scattered papers, she opened it slowly with a tip of her pocket knife in her desk as she lifted the brown flaps. Her face lit up as a bouncy pink ball immediately rushed into her hands.

"HARO! HARO!"

----

Athrun's Office

Tweaking with a small green electronic bird named Tori, Athrun carefully screwed in the last screw slowly. Wiping the sweat off his face, he searched for a button and pressed it. The bird came to life as it flew around the room in a perfect 360 degree circle and back to perch on Athrun's shoulder. He smiled.

"Kira should be pleased."

The little jingles of his door alerted his sensitive ears as he looked up. His face lightened with a smile.

"Nice to see that you fixed him," Cagalli said placing a paper bag on his desk after giving Athrun a kiss. "Did you already fix the Haros?"

"They were easier. Tori's structure is a bit more complicated because of his wings," Athrun said taking the bag and peering inside. "Alright! Tuna sandwich again!" A light hit came to his arm. "Hey, what was that for?"

"That's not funny! I would've gotten you some teriyaki but I was afraid I'd wait too long for the food and you'd miss your lunch break," she sighed. "You're always stuck in this stupid office and you don't come home until real late. How did that other job interview go?"

"Oh, I'm moving there tomorrow. Apparently, they liked my designs for that new toy I was building for our future son," he said snuggling Cagalli to his chest. Cagalli smiled up at him.

"What do you think he'll look like?" Cagalli sighed as she closed her eyes.

"How about your eyes and your skin with my hair?" Athrun chuckled. Cagalli sighed in content as she thought about it.

"I'd prefer your eyes," she said continuing to sigh.

"Oh?" he said softly taking a whiff of his future wife's hair.

----

San Francisco, CA

Casually walking down the streets of downtown, pass Old Navy and Ross, the darkly-tanned skinned boy stopped as he felt footsteps following him closely. He sighed as he turned around. "Why do you keep following me, Yzak?"

A pale skinned boy, with below ear silver hair, and piercing eyes stared at him as he tapped his foot. "What are you doing out here? You said that you'd come home!" he growled. The boy just stared blankly at him. Yzak clenched his fists. "DEARKA!"

"I told you, I'm STRAIGHT. Get over it already!" Dearka snapped as he turned around with his hands in his pockets. "Besides, Nicol's mom is letting me rent an apartment at their place. I don't need your nags, Yzak. We're friends and nothing more."

"Grrr...DEARKA ELSMAN!"

"Get off it, already. Go out and have some fun with some **_girls_** like you used to before all this shit happened," Dearka said taking a stare at him and continuing to walk until his cell phone rang. Taking it out of his jean pocket, he flipped it open. "Dearka."

"Long time, no see," Athrun's voice said.

"Athrun?! What?! ATHRUN?! You devil! I heard your girl's pregnant!" Dearka said joyously. Yzak glared at him with his nose hung in the air, his foot still tapping.

"Now who told you that?" Athrun said casually.

"Nicol. How come you tell him everything first?" Dearka said with a bit of suspicion.

"Because whenever I call your house, Yzak is always snapping about ... err... unusual things," Athrun laughed slightly.

"Oh, well, I moved out actually. I'm going back to how it was before," Dearka said taking a small look at his 'friend' and turning away.

"Oh, not going with the rainbow-colored flags anymore?" Athrun said teasingly.

"Nah. I missed the chicks and I'm sure they missed me," Dearka said with a cocky voice.

"Same old, Dearka...so, would you guys like to come back to Shinjuku some time? Cagalli and I are having a little engagement party and it'd be nice to see you three again."

"Three?"

"You, Nicol, and Yzak of course. Who else am I missing?"

"Well..."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I was wondering if I could bring along a couple of Kira's old friends. They're currently living here," Dearka said kindly.

"Oh, why so considerate all of a sudden?" Athrun questioned.

"Heck, since we're going, why don't they tag along? The more, the merrier, right?" Dearka said with a shrug, although if he remembered correctly, one of his friends were kinda cute. He smiled to himself.

"True. Alright, tell me how many and I'll get you on your flight. Talk to you then!"

"Yup," Dearka laughed. He closed his phone and stuffed it into his pocket. Stretching out his arms, he sighed.

"I'M GOING BACK!!!!!" he announced loudly as Yzak only tapped his foot more annoyed.

----

Sitting in a room, staring at a picture from her desk, Miriallia Haww glanced repeatedly at the picture she had once treasured so much. Sighing constantly, she turned in her black-wheeled chair and got up.

"Tolle..." she said with a pout as she picked up the picture. Staring at a newspaper clipping found under the photograph, her hand shakily picked it up as tears began to form in her eyes. The headline read :

**17-year old Killed in Car Accident**

Tolle Koenig, Lost in Yet another Drunk-Driving Incident

Miriallia shakily turned toward her outside view of the San Francisco Bay. The seagulls slowly easing away from the view as a clear view across the Golden Gate Bridge welcomed her. Allowing the tears to fall down being pulled by the force of gravity as her body gave a jolt when the phone rang.

Wiping her tears away, she placed down the picture and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" she spoke kindly, her voice still a bit shaky.

As she nodded her head repeatedly, her face lit up with a smile.

"I'd be glad to see Kira again."

----

"Kira? Kira Yamato?" Kuzzey Birskirk said as he sat in a muni riding toward his office. He worked the night-shifts now at Clyne Publishing Offices.

He muffled laughter as he remembered the old high school days when Kira fell into a garbage can at lunch because of the jocks playing football inside. Kira was so clumsy in high school. He wondered if he had changed at all. Nodding at the voice in his ear, he smiled as he hung up. "I wouldn't mind seeing him again. Wonder if he's still a klutz," he mumbled quietly to himself as he exited the muni and out in front of the tall 50-story building.

----

Kira's door swung open as a laughing Fllay dawdled inside with her dress swaying side to side as she plopped herself on the couch.

"I can't believe you fell in the garbage can! Ah-ha! How can someone as old as you be so clumsy?!" she guffawed.

"It's been like that since I was little. I was never well-coordinated in those sort of things," Kira said throwing his jacket into the wash. "I'm going to go take a shower. Make yourself comfortable or something," he muttered angrily as she continued to laugh with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Cheese everywhere..." she said finally calming down. Staring around his apartment, noticing that Kira had left the room, she got up and stared at the unusual statues and such lying around for decoration. She stared at the pictures and glared angrily at one of them.

It read, "Senior Prom" with Cagalli, Athrun, Lacus and Kira. Athrun and Cagalli were holding hands giving Fllay the image of the woman that she had met at her father's conference. She scoffed as she ignored Athrun, and went directly to look at Kira and Lacus. They weren't holding hands but they were back to back just smiling into the camera. Rage filled Fllay as she grabbed the picture from the wall and continued to glare angrily. She stared into the picture a little more. "That blonde looks like Kira...except with blonde hair and different eyes," she stared suspiciously as she turned to more pictures on the wall. The picture of a woman holding two children answered her questions. "Oh, twins," she said plainly as she placed the prom picture back on the wall. Staring at another picture, it had Lacus and Kira both with wines in hand as they had a toast with Athrun and Cagalli in the far back with their own wine glasses, both seeming to be very drunk. "Hmmm...must be the night she got pregnant."

"Yeah, that was the night," Kira said coming in with a towel over his head, sweatpants and a grey shirt.

"You look like you're going out for a jog or something," Fllay said staring at him with a smug look.

"It's not like I'm going out again," Kira said placing the towel over his shoulders.

"Yeah, so? You have a guest, which is me, and shouldn't you wear something a little more fitting for your guests?" she said rudely.

"I don't know, I just wear whatever. It is my place afterall."

She glared at him and grabbed him by the shirt. "They say you're well-mannered when in fact you're not. What kind of man are you?!" she said poking him as she tugged him a bit downward to match their heights. They were practically breathing on each other. Kira's face went red when he noticed how close to her lips he was. He gulped.

"Umm, F-Fllay?"

"WHAT?!" she snapped.

"Could you let go of me? You're sort of..."

"Close?" a smile played across her lips as she neared them a little closer when their noses were barely a centimeter away.

"F-Fllay? This is s-sort of..."

He could barely finish his sentence as she kissed him with a soft moan. He could barely take in the feeling. The scenario to Kira was like this ...

_**He's twenty.**_

_**She's nineteen. **_

_**He's never had a kiss in his life.**_

_**She's been with three other boyfriends. **_

_**He's lived alone.**_

_**She has a father and big mansion with maids. **_

_**He's being kissed by her. **_

_**She's engaged to someone who knows him. **_

But for someone reason, something was stopping him from pulling away. No, it wasn't the fact that Fllay was holding him by the collar and forcing herself on his lips. It was just something...a sensation that had been missing.

And so...

He returned the kiss with full force.

----

A surging headache ran through Cagalli's head all of a sudden as she collapsed from her delayed paperwork on her desk. Hearing the sudden clanging, Athrun ran to her side and brought her head up to face him. Tears ran down her face as she struggled to make words come out.

"C-Cagalli!! What's wrong?!" he asked as he felt her forehead. Not a fever...

"K-Kira..." she moaned weakly.

"What?" Athrun said concernedly.

"S-Something...h-happened t-t-t-o...Kira..." she groaned as her eyes rolled back and fell asleep.

A light snoring rang through Athrun's ears and he sighed. "I guess it's a twin thing."

----

Unable to sleep any longer, Kira got up slowly from his bed and wiped his eyes. Staring at his door, he found himself touching his lips.

His first kiss. Heh. Weird.

Getting up and grabbing his sweat pants and putting them on, he checked the clock.

"I need to talk to her," he mumbled as the clock blinked 7 in the morning. "She's definitely awake," he mumbled again as he picked up the phone. Dialing it quickly, he hurriedly searched around for his jacket.

"Clyne Residence."

"May I speak to Lacus, please?" Kira said frantically.

"Yes, one moment."

"Hello?" Lacus' polite voice came onto the phone as a bunch of random phrases were heard in the background. _Haro's back..._

"Lacus, it's Kira. I was wondering. Could I talk to you for a bit? We could have some coffee or something. I just need to talk to you."

"Err...okay, Kira. We'll meet in the coffee shop right next to your place. Be there in ten minutes."

"Great," he sighed as they both hung up.

"I wonder what's wrong..." Lacus sighed as she grabbed her coat and called for her driver.

----

Seeing the long limo pull up next to the shop through the black-tinted windows appeared his old friend. Lacus walked inside and ordered her own drink as she sat down in the seat across Kira.

"What's wrong? You seem so..." Lacus stared at him worriedly when a bouncing pink ball began calling his name.

"KIRA! KIRA!" Kira chuckled as he saw it.

"I guess Athrun finished them all," he smiled.

"Kira, what's wrong?" she said ignoring the comment about Haro.

"Oh...well...last night..." he stared downward and stared at his reflection onto the black surface of his coffee. "I kissed Fllay Allster." Lacus stared at him as she slowly pulled back in her chair. Trying to keep her focus on him, she fought away whatever emotions were coming to her and continued to listen to Kira. He looked upward back at her. "I didn't mean to...I just...couldn't control myself," he gritted his teeth. "She's engaged and I kissed her!"

"Kira," Lacus' calm voice came, but the sad expression in her eyes were as clear as the blue sky. Kira stared at her blankly. "You are distraught because you don't understand the feelings you have towards, Ms. Fllay. Unfortunately, I can't help you in that area. It's something that you must find on your own. Even though she is engaged, it does not mean you cannot be together. It is still Fllay's choice whether or not to say 'I do' at the alter. Until that time, decide whether or not..." she paused as she got up and turned away from him. The tears that she had been holding on where starting to become too much to bear. But weakly, she turned around to him. "...you love her," turning around immediately, she speed-walked out the door.

Kira started at the place she had sat...

Across his lips formed a small...smile.

"Lacus..." he stared out the window. "...thank you," he smiled as the car pulled away.

----

Screaming mentally, she stared out the window continuing to hold in the tears. She cannot show weakness. She cannot. She must be perfect. She had grown that way and no one would know any better. Lacus Clyne had to be perfect. She had to be. For everyone's sake no matter how much pain she had been feeling right now.

Kira Yamato loved Fllay Allster.

Lacus could do nothing of it as she made one last promise to herself.

Stop loving Kira.

She felt the car come to stop and her driver opened the door. She stumbled to reach her floor, but when she in her office, she fell on her knees and her bodyguard helped her up once again. But she only broke down.

"Ms. Clyne..." he reached for her again but she swiped his arm away.

"You're dismissed, lock my door," she ordered and bowing, he left the room.

Lacus regained her stature as she got into her leather seat behind her desk and began to read across her papers. She could not concentrate as she shuffled them again and found Kira's file again on top. She still had not finished filing him into her drawer. She slammed her fists on her desk, her head running wildly back and forth. Vigorously opening one of her drawers, she flipped open a manila folder and she turned to a page...her eyes stopped shedding clear crystal tears.

_Little Pieces_

_Excerpt_

_The days that pass by_

_I wonder who'll be there..._

_For me to walk them down an aisle_

_I wonder..._

_Will it be someone I know right now?_

_Will it be the last person I expect?_

_Will our love last forever? _

_Or will it simply be a figment of my imagination? _

_I don't know anymore..._

_However..._

_Everyday..._

_There is something..._

_That always seems..._

_To be left..._

_Unfinished. _

Throwing papers across the floor, Lacus fell to her knees. All the pain that she had been keeping inside for so long seemed to become too much for her.

"I mustn't cry! I mustn't cry!" she gritted her teeth, her golden clips fell off her head as all her hair draped downward shadowing her face as she stared at the cold carpet, her arms and knees the only things keeping her up as her grip tightened and crumbled the white sheets of paper. "I must not be weak...I cannot cry...I can't...c-cry..." Through the years, Lacus had been able to keep in almost every emotion she could think of. The easiest for her was anger, but the most difficult was her tears of sadness. Even though, her skill of keeping in those emotions had improved over the years. In fact, it was so hard to tell whether or not she was sad or mad. Unfortunately, now that she is no longer a child, her feelings for Kira have escalated to a place where you can no longer go back. It is something that must be fulfilled or be left in the balance and allow the person to suffer of great sorrow.

Letting her body drop to the floor, Lacus gripped her arms and tormented herself by nearly drawing blood as she dug her sharp nails into her skin. She panted as she let go, her body spread out across the floor. "I...must...not...cry..." taking a deep breath, she got up, cleared her skirt, fixed her hair, and sat in her chair. She stared downward at her papers and began filing them.

This was the ritual that Lacus Clyne went through everyday. The ritual that tormented her ... the ritual to stop crying.

----

The next day, Kira and everyone else decided to take a small little vacation since it was Labor Day and they hadn't been relaxed in days. Seizing the opportunity as a way to put Lacus and Kira together, Cagalli jolted at the idea not knowing the little incident between Kira and Fllay.

"Come on, Kira! HURRY UP!!" she laughed joyously as she threw all his stuff in the Kira.

"Hold on, Cagalli!" he struggled to lift the heavy bags on his sides.

"Is that all yours?" Athrun said lugging one away from his arm.

"No...I invited Fllay if you guys don't mind," Kira said as he wiped some sweat from his forehead.

"Oh, you invited her? How come you didn't tell us?" Cagalli said as she stopped clearing bags to turn around to Kira. Her stomach had grown a bit and it looked like she was already starting to wear Athrun's shirts.

"Is it a problem?" Kira grunted as he lugged one more bag into the trunk.

"Of course not, but Kira...what about Lacus?" Athrun said eyeing him carefully.

"What about Lacus? She's coming, right? Did something happen to her?" he said innocently. Cagalli stared at him dumbfounded. She was starting to doubt that they were even twins. Athrun took a glance at Cagalli noticing the forming angry look on her face and instantly changed the topic.

"It'll be a four hour drive. So sit tight," Athrun said as he slammed the trunk closed and got in the drivers' seat. "Where will be picking up, Fllay?" he said as Kira helped Cagalli into the front seat and Kira opened the sliding door and getting into his seat slamming the door shut.

"She said she'd be waiting with Lacus." Athrun and Cagalli took another look at each other and then back at Kira. "What?" he shrugged.

Both sighing heavily as they turned to the road, they both muttered the same thing, "Oh, Kira."

----

Frantically checking her watch, Fllay began to tap her foot and fussing with her hair as she took quick glances at Lacus who just smiled every time.

"Why do you keep smiling?!" Fllay glared angrily as she stopped moving to just glare at the patiently waiting Lacus. Lacus turned her head to her slowly and just brightened her smile.

"Athrun drives pretty fast so he should be here any second now. Just wait..." Lacus said softly. Fllay swerved her head to the side.

"Oh? Let's see how fast this boy is then. Bet he can't get here faster than my driver can!" Fllay scoffed. Lacus sighed at Fllay's ruthless behavior as the screech of a car stopped in front of her. Smiling brightly, the face of Kira welcomed her as he slid open the door. Giving her best not to cry, she smiled and stepped in...seated at the very back.

"Hello, Athrun, Cagalli," she said into the mirror as Athrun stared at his front view while Cagalli just turned around.

"Sorry we're a bit late, we had some excess luggage," Cagalli smiled. But that smile faded once she heard another voice.

"Geez, my grandma could drive faster than you, Zala!" Fllay said as she plopped in the seat next to Kira glaring at the front view mirror. Athrun said nothing as Kira slammed the sliding door and they were off again.

"Where are we heading to for this quite short Labor Day weekend?" Lacus joked. Cagalli laughed a bit.

"Well...over to Athrun's cousin's house. We have a whole schedule worked out. Shopping, relaxing, a bit of swimming, dancing...the usual," Cagalli giggled as little thoughts of trying to leave Lacus and Kira alone in the pool.

But the snobby voice of Fllay interrupted her thoughts. "Oh, please. I could do all that here! Can't we do something a little more...I don't know...something fun?"

"Isn't that fun enough for you?" Athrun sighed.

"Fine, fine. As long as it's not in some small place. Better be big!" she snapped. Kira shook his head.

"Fllay, we don't have **_that_** much money. Besides, isn't nice to get away from that mansion of yours once in awhile? You are always cooped up there all alone," Kira said kindly. Fllay stared at Kira with puppy eyes.

"Alright, alright. As long as I get to stay in the same room as you," she sighed as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Kira gulped at the thought as he turned away to look out the window with his head slowly becoming a cherry red. Lacus forced herself not to stare as she simply closed her eyes and went to sleep. Athrun stared at her from his mirror and turned to stare at Cagalli slightly who was also staring at him. Both giving each other a worried look, they turned back to the road to talk about it once they knew they were alone.

----

**Author's Note: Teehee. Another chapter done. Hope ya'llz liked it. The ending for this chapter is a little messed up, but I had trouble trying to end it...err...with sympathy or something like that. **


	4. Food Fight!

**rewritten.**

Chapter 4

Food Fight!

Pale faces...

Small Glances...

Eyes week and feeble...

Alone and crying...

Pillows soaking...

Wishing it was just a dream...

The truth is found...

And nothing seems to go right...

As every page...

With anything meaningful...

Goes blank...

----

Lacus closed the portfolio of her newest employer. She sighed as she cleared her hair back and looked up to face the girl in front of her and smiled. "You have a very unique taste in writing."

"Thank you, Ms. Clyne," the girl said titling her head downward. But the worry of not being accepted troubled her even more.

"Now, now, don't worry. I wouldn't let you publish with anyone else but Clyne Publishing. One moment, please," she said as she turned to her desk phone. She pressed the red button once again and grinned.

"Yes, Ms. Clyne?" her secretary's voice rang proudly.

"Please prepare an appointment for Ms. Ann here. We have ourselves a new writer," she smiled.

"Right away."

Turning back to Ann, she motioned her out the door as she continued to nod happily at her.

"1, 2, 3," Lacus counted and an excited scream rang through the building. Sighing as she sat back down with her hands folded under chin. But soon, she sulked with her arms on her desk as she lay down with her face facing the hard desk. The small darkness shadowing her view of anything except the mahogany color of her desk and the small light creeping from the free spaces between her arms. The voice of Kira saying that he kissed Fllay was echoing in her head. Cursing as she turned her head slightly without saying anything else, a tear escaped her eye. She shook her head vigorously as small sparkles of water drifted around her.

What mattered to her was that Kira was happy and that's all she needed to be happy...right?

But the thoughts of that recent vacation also came back to haunt her. Opening her drawer and taking out a packet of pictures, she slowly looked through them until she came across one that Kira and Fllay had taken personally. With Fllay on his shoulders, both smiling brightly and the sun shining down on them, she turned the picture down as she switched to the next one.

More tears began to flow...

The picture...well...

...another kiss to destroy her bliss...

----

ALLSTER SCIENCES

"Move over! I can't hear!!" Cagalli demanded angrily as she shoved a co-worker over pressing her ear harder to the wall.

"Cagalli, we really shouldn't be doing this," a worried voice of her fellow office mate said. Passing a simple glare, it instantly shut her friend up.

"It's about my brother's book. This is crucial!!" she snapped.

"What are you two doing here?" the executive vice president's voice rang out as he glared downward at the slowly sinking Cagalli. Her friend sighed.

"I told you we would get caught."

"You were eavesdropping and you didn't tell me?!" he chuckled as he bent down next to her. The office mate gaped at the two.

"W-what the??"

"Are you gonna join us or not? The meeting's started!" Cagalli said. Her office mate sighed heavily as she bent down to do her own bit of eavesdropping.

----

Kira sat at the end of a long desk as the serious faces of both Siegel Clyne and George Allster stared at him darkly with Lacus by Kira's side. Lacus pushed her hair back behind her shoulders as George began to speak.

"I'm sorry for taking you out here, Kira, but the bug that had breached your files a couple of weeks ago has still been a top priority on our computers. But we have a couple of...**_friends_**...that may be able to trace it better than we can," George began with his hands folded under his chin as he leaned forward staring intently at the nervous author.

"But in order for us to trace it, we need your permission. The friends we speak of are currently in America which is a couple thousand miles away from here," Siegel smiled. Kira stared blankly at the two of them. All this for one bug? What could one bug do? He took a glance at Lacus and shrugged. She sighed.

"It would help to know whether it's a rival company or not. Just to be safe," she whispered. Kira nodded and turned back to the two chairmen.

"Alright, you have my permission," he said plainly.

"Actually, Kira, we don't just need your permission. We need you and Lacus to **_come with us_**," Siegel added. Kira shifted a little in his seat. He had never been to America before and by the look on Lacus' face, it seemed that she had been there at least once.

"Uh...well..." he stuttered.

"Why don't you talk over about that with Lacus? The flight isn't in a month anyway," Siegel laughed.

"Yeah, those guys are so busy they couldn't even spare time with **_us_**!" George exclaimed with his hands in the air as he fell back in his chair just to be relaxed for that moment.

"Are we excused, father?" Lacus said getting up from her chair and brushing off her suit once again. Siegel nodded happily as she turned around and headed for the door. Kira got up as well and turned toward the door when George's angry voice made him freeze.

"Oy, you, boy," he said in a suddenly angry voice. Kira turned slightly back.

"Y-Yes?"

"You were with my daughter this weekend, weren't you?" he growled. Kira regretfully nodded. With that, George snapped and ran forward to grab him by the collar. "STAY AWAY FROM HER! YOU HERE ME?!" Lacus gasped as she ran forward.

"Mr. Allster, stop it! You're hurting him!" she said as she tried to pry his grip.

"Get away, girl!" he growled pushing her back as he turned a ferocious look at Kira. "Touch my daughter again and I'll make sure your life's a living hell. She is going to marry Sai Argyle and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"She's made her choice! Leave her alone already!" a sudden outburst from Kira came. Lacus was on her knees when she heard those words, the shock of them coming over her. But the shock became more than that as Kira continued. "You're forcing her into something she doesn't want! Stop it already! She has a life of her own!"

George pulled harder on his collar. "What did you say?!"

"GEORGE!" Siegel said barging in putting a calming hand on his hand that gripped Kira's collar. "Leave the boy alone."

"You expect me to - "

"He speaks the truth. You have been controlling that daughter of yours for much too long. Let them be. Cancel the engagement if you must. Fllay has made her choice as Kira says," he said in a serious tone as the creak of Lacus leaving made him look up. Trying to control more of his mixed emotions he felt George's grip slide from Kira's collar.

"Fine. The engagement is off..." George muttered as he walked away solemnly.

Kira stared at where George stood as the door slammed closed behind him and Siegel just gave Kira an intense and quiet stare.

"Don't break her heart," Siegel said with a solid grip on his shoulder and turned around to follow George. All of them forgetting Lacus had even been there, Kira swerved around.

But she was gone.

----

"What's up with the yelling?" Cagalli said as she crouched down now by herself until the door silently opened next to her and out came Lacus standing completely still with a saddened look on her face. Cagalli blinked at her. "Lacus?" Noticing her friend staring at her, Lacus immediately put up a smile although it did to no avail. "What were Kira and Fllay's dad yelling about in there?" A sharp pain ran through Lacus.

"Kira ... and ... Fllay..." turning to Cagalli, an unusual smile spread across her lips. "...has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" she said quietly as she turned away from Cagalli and down the hall. Deciding not to force the matter, the door opened again and a seeking anger ran through her.

"KIRA YAMATO!"

"Wha-?"

Knocking him out cold on the floor, Cagalli ran off huffing.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot!" she said over and over as she turned a corner.

----

"You kissed him?! You've got to be kidding me!!" a high-pitched voice rang through the phone.

"Of course I did! And not just once!" Fllay's giggling voice said as she lied on her chest with her feet hanging in the air. "He's so cute, not to mention."

"Oh? But what about Sai? He was kinda cute," her friend's voice responded.

"Please. I don't go for guys in glasses. He did have money, but he wasn't exactly...well, my type."

"How many times have I heard that?" she laughed.

"Should I care? It wasn't that hard to sway his feelings though. It was beyond easy," Fllay bragged. "His friend's a sissy. She wouldn't get a guy of her choice even if you threw him at her."

"Isn't that a bit harsh, Fllay? And how can you be so sure? You've only kissed twice!"

"Fine, I'll make a bet with you."

"Fine."

"By the end of this week, I'll wake up in his bedroom. If I win, you ... hmmm ... have to let me sleep with **_your_** boyfriend. If I lose, then I'll break up with Kira. Happy?"

"No way in hell am I letting you sleep with my boyfriend!"

"Too bad. Deal's a deal. Goodbye!" Fllay sang happily.

"FLLAY!"

----

Typing rapidly on his computer over and over, he smiled triumphantly in his chair.

"Finally, a title!" Kira exclaimed. He had decided to name it 'Little Pieces' with a bit of help from Lacus and some inspiration from the Haros. He chuckled to himself as he reminisced over the days in high school once again.

"_**Hey!! Athrun, get back here!!" Cagalli said as she jumped into the ocean water and tackled him. Athrun, almost drowning, pushed her off immediately and gasped for air. Breathing hard, he turned to her. **_

"_**Cagalli, you almost killed me!" he yelled. **_

"_**Maybe it'd be better if you were dead," she sighed. "Then I wouldn't have to keep worrying about you," she said unconsciously. **_

"_**Could you say that again?" Athrun smirked. Cagalli froze, stumbling back onto the beach with Athrun following her slowly, she barely tried to get out simple words. **_

"_**Did I say that? I didn't mean it. Ya know, I was just kidding around. Why would I worry about you?" she said laughing nervously walking in her toes in the deep sand as Athrun continued to follow her as she walked backwards. **_

_**Lacus and Kira watched happily as Lacus continued to giggle. "I think you'd better give up, Cagalli!" she yelled in a high-pitched voice almost as if she was singing on a high note. Giving Lacus a quick stare, she turned back to Athrun who was barely an inch away from her face. **_

"_**Eee..." Cagalli squeaked as her face continued to darken both red and under Athrun's hovering shadow. Staring at his face, she gulped. "S-stop staring at me like that!!" **_

"_**Say it," he said plainly. **_

"_**Say what?" **_

"_**You like me." **_

"_**Of course I do, we're friends!" **_

"_**No, not that like, the other like," he said as his breath tickled her cheeks. **_

"_**You must be crazy!" she said as she tried to push him away but he kept his stand. "Zala, I do not like you that way!" **_

"_**Are you sure?" he said grinning widely. **_

"_**Of course!!" she said turning away as she ducked and turned but Athrun pulled her by the arm and brought her back around to face him. **_

"_**Say it already!" **_

_**  
"NO!"   
**_

"_**Cagalli..." he said in a laughing tone as he managed to pull her close enough to kiss her. He made his voice a low whisper. "I love you." **_

_**Lacus broke out laughing. Taking a slight glance at Lacus, Cagalli dared not to look at him. **_

"_**I...uh..."**_

Kira laughed at the memory. Cagalli was so shy to Athrun the next day. They barely talked but Athrun just kept grinning at her. It was an unusual week until Cagalli finally confessed. Kira laughed harder when he remembered how it had happened. He didn't mean to walk in on the moment but he couldn't help but listen.

"_**U-Umm...Athrun?" Cagalli said nervously as her face was a bright red when Athrun turned around to look at her. Sighing he turned around. **_

"_**Yeah?" he said plainly walking over. They were in the corner of the park behind the tree when Kira was studying in a tree nearby. Putting his things away silently, he watched with a smile spread across his face.**_

"_**A-About l-l-last week..." her eyes searching downward as Athrun stared at her. He sighed again and brought her to face him. She stared struggling to keep a straight face. With a quick motion, he brought their lips together and once he pulled away, the words instantly came out of Cagalli's mouth. "I love you, too." **_

A sudden surge of pain ran through Kira as he remembered those words. Gripping the clothes over his chest, he clenched his fists as the pain slowly went away.

"What the hell is wrong with me?!" he said as he rushed for a glass of water when the doorbell rang.

----

Athrun tapped his watch repeatedly as he rustled his blue hair. "I know it was delayed, but this is ridiculous," he said as he looked up at the times. Apparently, the flight from San Francisco had been delayed due to foggy weather and too much wind turbulence.

"Oy, Athrun!" an joyful voice rang out as Athrun turned around with a bright smile on his face.

"Dearka!!" he exclaimed running toward them and giving him a high five as four other people behind him greeted with a wave. "How was the flight?" he said brightly.

"Boring as usual. One of the flight attendants were cute though," he sneered.

"He even asked for her phone number!" Kuzzey sputtered.

"Yeah, and he got hit in the head good for it, too!" Miriallia sighed.

"You got that right," Nicol said with a disappointed look.

"What? I can't help it alright!" Dearka said defensively.

"Why so quiet, Yzak?" Athrun blinked. Yzak turned to him but looked away.

"He's still mad over the 'seperation' thing," Nicol whispered as he walked up towards Athrun. "How's Cagalli and everyone else?"

"They're alright, you could say. The party's been canceled unfortunately. Cagalli wants to be able to eat and drink whatever she wants at a party. You guys don't mind staying a couple..errr..months, do you? It's fine if you can't," Athrun said scratching his head.

"If you can get me an excuse from work at Clyne Publishing, then yeah, I wouldn't mind," Kuzzey smiled.

"I haven't found a good job yet, so I have nothing to worry about. I just need a place to stay," Miriallia smiled.

"And you three?" Athrun said turning to Nicol, Yzak, and Dearka.

"Don't care as long as I can go clubbing," Dearka said as he walked ahead of Athrun. Athrun sighed at his behavior.

"He's not going to change, is he?"

"What did you expect?" Yzak muttered angrily crossing his arms.

----

Lacus stood at Kira's doorway with a smile as she held Haro in her palms and a box under her shoulder.

"Hi, Lacus," he said plainly as he moved out of the way to allow her inside.

"Oh, no. I just came here to drop off something," she said kindly letting Haro hop around as she took the package from under her arm and handed it to him.

"But...uh...why don't I treat you to dinner?" he said out of the blue.

"No, it's alright. I'm sure you have an appointment with Ms. Fllay tonight. I'll be on my way," she said but a sudden pull of her hand stopped her.

"I need help on deciding on this America thing," he sputtered. Lacus sighed as she turned around.

"Where shall we go?"

----

Staring at his laptop, Sai scratched his head as he read the case offers he had been given in the past few weeks. He liked being on the defendant's side but the cases these days just seem to get stupider.

"Sai, sweetie," his mother's voice called as she creaked open his door.

"Yeah, mom?" he said not turning around to face her.

"You have a call from Mr. Allster," she said handing him the phone. Turning around in his chair, he grabbed it.

"Thanks," he said as he turned around to face his computer as he lazily tapped the down button. "Good evening, Mr. Allster."

"Good evening, Sai. Working as usual?"

"Yes, looking for some high pay," Sai yawned.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find some soon. Anyway, it's about the engagement."

"I know already."

"You do?"

"I'm not getting married to her. She loves someone else," he said plainly as he saw something interesting. _This is nice..._

"Err...I'm glad you understand. Well, good night."

"Night," he said as he read off the case. "Wait a sec..." his eyes widened. "He's ALIVE?!"

----

Sitting in his car at McDonalds, Kira slowly tapped the steering wheel when his food had finally been handed to him. He took the bag and checked over all the food and placing it on his lap since Lacus had already been holding the drinks.

"Thanks, Kira," she smiled as she sipped her chocolate-vanilla swirl milkshake.

"Your part of the bargain. Is America nice?"

"Well...it's not like I've been there. But Father says I'll love it. It's a bit...expensive but it's a nice place to say," she said.

"Really?" Kira said as he eventually turned into his parking spot.

"That was fast."

"It's not that far," Kira said stepping out of the car as he opened Lacus' door as she carefully stepped out with the drinks in hand.

"Oh, Kira, I'll just take my food and go. You probably need some time to think alone," she said aiming for Kira's bag of food when he pulled it away from her.

"Why do you keep wanting to get away? Do I smell or something?" he blinked. Lacus shook her head.

"It's not that. It's just - "

"Just what? You're always welcome at my place and I still have to open that package. Come on already!" he said as he motioned her up the stairs to his place.

"Ah, uh, well, alright," she said as she quickened her pace to match his.

Kira placed the food on his glass table, not caring for the grease as he plopped on his couch and got back up to grab his Big Mac.

"Come on, Lacus! Eat!" he said with a stuffed mouth.

"Kira..." she sighed as she grabbed a napkin and wiped the side of his mouth covered in ketchup.

Gulping down his first bite, he grabbed his coke and sipped speedily. "Thanks," he said after wiping his mouth with the side of his shirt.

"Why are you eating so fast?" she blinked as he hurdled to finish his burger.

"We need to talk about a lot of things and you seem to be in a hurry so I'm hurrying up for you. Is that bad?" he said rushing with his burger. Lacus stared at him blankly.

"I'm in no rush," she said taking a chicken nugget in her mouth.

"Then why do you always wanna stay away? You didn't exactly answer my question, now did you?" he said slowing down as he took even chews from his burger.

"I just didn't want to interrupt anything if Fllay was to come here tonight. I'm sure she does give you a few surprise visits," she said dipping her nugget into the sweet and sour sauce and taking a nibble.

"Lacus, it's fast food! We're not in a restaurant," he smiled. "Why are you always like that? No one's around but you and me," he said forcefully stuffing it into her mouth. Puffing her mouth to fit the food, she struggled to gulp it down as she grabbed Kira's coke and sucked on the straw. Taking a napkin and wiping her mouth, she gave a fast glare at Kira.

"What was that for?!"

"I've never heard you yell at me before. Finally, a bit of anger, Lacus and I thought you were all nice."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," he grinned.

"Kira Yamato, speak!"

"Oh? Speak this!" he said opening his coke and pouring it all over her.

"H-HEY!" she stared at him with black-brown mixture dripping in her pink hair. Dropping his burger in the box, he broke out laughing.

"Now I know what you look like with brown streaks."

"That's not funny," she said with crossed arms.

"Yes, it is," he said as he took his burger but as he took a bite, something cold...too cold, ran down his back. He dropped his burger again. "It's cold! It's cold! It's cold!!"

Lacus giggled uncontrollably as Kira ran around the room trying to get the milkshake off his back.

"THAT WAS COLD!" he said as he had no choice but to sit back down.

"Which cold are we talking about here? The mean cold or the freezing cold?" she said laughing. Glaring downward at the grinning Lacus, he stared at her sweet and sour sauce and grinned. Slowly playing his fingers, he pushed her back against the couch, swiftly grabbed the sauce and threw it at her face.

"KIRA!!" she screamed.

"Lacus 1, Kira 2," he said sticking his tongue out.

Wiping the sauce off her face she grabbed another packet and threw it right in his shirt again.

"Oh, it's on!" he said digging the McDonalds bag and grabbing the packets of ketchup and other sauce as Lacus did the same.

For a straight thirty minutes they were flinging ketchup and sweet and sour sauce at each other messing Kira's walls and carpets. But neither of them cared, they were having too much fun!

"Oh, no, I'm out of ammo!" Lacus said searching the bags and anything, but nothing was left. She stared horrified at Kira. He had a whole arsenal in his pockets. "N-Now Kira..."

Grinning madly, he opened four packets with his teeth and walked toward her. "Get ready, Lacus..."

"K-Kira...come on now..."

"THIS IS FOR THE MILKSHAKE!!" he said diving on her and a red ooze squirted through the air as they both landed on the floor as Lacus and Kira rolled around hoping the other would be piled with ketchup. In the end, Lacus was on top of Kira. Both were covered in brown and red sauce, except the milkshake from before seeped through Kira's shirt and the coke had made Lacus' hair completely sticky. Both of them laughing madly, Lacus leaned onto Kira's chest.

"I haven't that much fun since high school!" she said giggling staring to the side forgetting what position they were in.

"Yeah...wooo..." he said easing his laughs.

"Kira?" Lacus said turning back to look at him as they both lay on the floor.

"Yeah?" he said looking up at her.

"Err...could you let go of me?" she said as she looked toward his arms around her waist.

"Ah! S-Sorry!" he said pulling his arms back to his side as he sat up and Lacus crawled a little further away from him. Untying her hair, Lacus felt her hair strands as they flowed downward.

"How am I supposed to go home?" she sighed.

"Well, you could stay the night," Kira blinked.

"H-Here?" Lacus said wide-eyed.

"If that's alright with you. I could put your clothes in the wash and let you wear some of mine just for the night and then go home with yours tomorrow morning."

"It's fine I guess," she said staring up at the clock.

"Lacus, can I ask you something else?" Kira said lying back down onto his slimy carpet.

"How am I supposed to clean this place up?" he said as he turned his head toward her.

Giggling at his remark, she turned toward him. "I could help."

"That'd be great," he said softly as they locked eyes. The heat began to rush up Lacus' face as she noticed how close they were. The truth was she had never in her life kissed a guy before, unless you meant acting kisses. But real kisses, she was inexperienced. Blinking rapidly, she nearly turned away when Kira swiftly gave her a kiss on the cheek and sat up. "This'll be a lot of work..." he said staring around.

But Lacus failed to notice as she laid there paralyzed. The soft warmth of Kira's lips played on her cheek as she touched the spot with her fingers.

----

_Little Pieces_

_Excerpt_

_In the days of tranquility_

_We were friends_

_In the days of high school_

_We were the best of friends_

_In the days of today_

_We are still those best friends_

_But now_

_I still wonder_

_Who gave me the letter?_

_Who was it that loved me enough? _

_I love you, truly. _

_But I only love you..._

_Because..._

_We've been through so much..._

_You were always there..._

_You made me smile..._

_You made me laugh_

_You helped me..._

_You helped me..._

_Get through..._

_What we call..._

_Life. _

----

**Author's Note: Just a bit of fluff. Hope it was good for everyone. Please review!!**


	5. Lacus, Her Heart, and the Winner

**Author's Note : I'm glad yallz liked the food fight in the last chapter. i had tons of fun writing. i probably should've made it more descriptive. sry. anyway, back to the story! and thanks for the past reviews! please continue to review! **

Chapter 5

Lacus, her Heart, and the Winner

The tears of a woman seeming to be far away.

He chased her down a corridor.

He opened the door.

The woman turned around.

His eyes widened in surprise.

----

Clutching his head in agony, Kira swiftly moved the covers off himself and walked outside of his room and headed to the kitchen for a glass of water. He was breathing heavily as he leaned on his refrigerator with one arm to lean on and the other pressing the button for the water. Once it was full, he gulped it down and wiped his mouth placing the glass down.

"Who...was that?" he said as he finally regained his normal breathing.

Rubbing her eyes as she checked to see who was making noise, Lacus blinked once more to find Kira standing there with an empty glass in his hands behind his kitchen counter. "Kira, are you alright?" she said concernedly as she got up. Her shirt sagged to the side as she struggled to pull up her-I mean Kira's-pants. Leaning over the counter, she felt his head. Her eyes widened in surprise. "You're burning up. Where's your medicine?" she said as she walked around the counter and grabbed him by the wrist. He stared at her with weak eyes.

"I don't need it. I'm fine," he said wearily.

"Here it is!" she said pulling it out of a cabinet nearby. Unscrewing the cap and taking out a spoon, she dipped some of the liquid out and took a hard stare at Kira. "Open up."

"I'm fine," he huffed as his eyes felt droopy. Lacus held the spoon steadily over the sink as a thought came to her head.

"Kira, I'm sorry," she said with closed eyes.

"Sorry for what?"

A hard sharp pain came to his left foot as his mouth opened in surprise and with that Lacus shoved the spoon in his mouth as she dipped it downward as Kira closed his mouth over the spoon.

"For that," she answered as she pulled out the spoon and grabbed the glass out of Kira's hand. Rushing over to the refrigerator, she pressed the button, filled the glass and handed it to Kira who calmly gulped it down.

"I told you I didn't need that!" he exclaimed as he slammed the glass down.

"Come with me, Kira," she said grabbing him by the wrist again and dragging him to the couch with one hand holding her pants.

"L-Lacus, let go! I'm fine!"

"I've known you long enough to know when you're lying," she said in a serious tone as she pushed him onto the couch and placed the blanket over him forcing him to lie down. "Stay there and don't move," she commanded with a waving finger. Walking over to Kira's house phone, she speedily dialed a number. "Hello? Ah, yes, Katherine, please cancel any appointments I have for tomorrow. I'll be busy. Yes, yes, just reschedule that, okay, alright. Thank you, yes, Bye."

"Lacus, this isn't necessary. I can take care of myself," he said as he pushed himself up when Lacus pushed him right back down.

"Last time you said that, you went right to school and fainted in gym class. No way am I going to let you take care of yourself this time," she remarked as she grabbed another glass of water and placing it on the table. Sitting beside him like a mother, she moved him to lie down. "It must've been my fault. I should've never poured that milkshake down your back. I didn't think of the consequences," she said frantically rummaging her hands through her hair. "I'm so sorry. You probably had something to do tomorrow and I blew it."

"Lacus, calm down! It's just a fever! I'll live!" he said laughing. She took his apology into no account as she got up and grabbed another blanket from Kira's bed and placed it on the other couch. Sitting down, she watched him. "Uhh..."

"I'll wait until you go to sleep, just in case you need something," she said plainly as she continued to stare at him.

"How am I supposed to sleep if you keep staring at me?" he blinked. Lacus sighed.

"Alright. Promise me you'll go to sleep."

"Stop worrying. You're my friend not my mother," he chuckled turning on his side and closing his eyes.

"Your friend, is that all I am?" she mumbled to herself lying down onto the couch.

----

Cagalli stared at herself in the mirror and gave herself a distraught look. "I hate maternity."

"You'll only have to wear those clothes for a couple more months," Athrun said as he flipped through the channels.

"There's nothing on but news, Athrun, so stop flipping," she said angrily with her hands on her hips.

"I hate it when you're right sometimes," he sighed as he got up to stand behind her. He smiled.

"What's to be smiling about? You got a fat fiancé," she grumbled.

"Cagalli!!" he laughed as he took her wrists and twirled her around.

"H-Hey!" she said in surprise as Athrun brought her in a close embrace. Staring at the ceiling and turning downward to face her, he spoke a little more.

"Have you talked to Lacus yet?"

"She isn't picking up and she's not going to be in tomorrow according to her secretary. She didn't tell me why," she sighed.

"This situation is getting serious," he said with a heavy heart.

"I know...but when they go on their trip to the US, I'm sure they'll get some time alone. I don't think Fllay's dad will allow her to miss two weeks of school since her grades are pretty low," Cagalli laughed.

"How do you know that?" he said giving her a question-marked look.

"A little birdie told me," she smirked.

"In other words..."

"Kisaka," she said with a devilish smile.

----

"Ah, Kira-kun?" a brown-haired woman said as she turned in her chair to face a golden-haired man with blue eyes.

"Yes, we'll be visited by the boy very soon," he said with a bright smile.

"You seem excited, Mwu," the woman said as she laid back in her chair.

"We haven't seen him since he was in high school now and that was when he was still interested in becoming a scientist, remember? Who knew that he'd pick writing novels over that!" he exclaimed with his hands in the air.

"True," she said calmly.

"You should be excited, too, Murrue. He was one of your best students for biology. It's a wonder that you changed jobs," he chuckled.

"We were transferred, all of us were," she said staring up at him. "Besides, the pay's much better."

"Uh-huh," he said as he turned around.

The door creaked open as a pale woman with short black hair entered the room.

"Don't mean to interrupt, ma'am, but – "

"Cut the formalities, Natarle, we're all friends here," she said with a brightened smile as she leaned over on her desk with her head leaning on her arms.

"Right, anyway, the report on Kira Yamato's bug came in," she said closing the door behind her and ignoring Mwu.

'What, no hi? Come on, Natarle!" he laughed.

"I just don't see the point of saying hi if you don't feel like it," she said coldly.

"Tsk. Tsk. You'll grow wrinkles if you keep acting like that," he said musingly.

"What did you say?!"

"Stop acting like children, you two," Murrue said stifling her giggles.

"Mwu, why don't you go off and do some work? That's what they hired for you, right?" she laughed.

"Right away, executive!" he said as he marched off.

"Stupid idiot," Natarle grumbled.

"Say something, Natarle?" Mwu said taking a slight turn to face her.

"Nothing," she twitched.

"MWU!" Murrue snapped.

"Right!" Mwu said as he closed the door behind him.

"Now, Natarle..."

"I know, I know. But he doesn't take his work seriously. He acts like a monkey and always goes around bothering people."

"But he does finish his work before he goes off being that monkey, doesn't he?" Murrue smiled.

"B-But..."

"New topic, will we be gifted with a visit from Kira?" Murrue asked as she opened Natarle's folder and began flipping through the pages.

"It hasn't been decided yet. According to Mr. Allster, it's all being planned as we speak."

"It's too bad we couldn't see them any sooner. What did the big boys upstairs say?"

"They said they don't have time to deal with such nuisances, so they've given it to us," Natarle rustled with her hair.

"It won't change anything if you just do that," Murrue laughed again. Sighing as she closed the manila folder, she gave a smile to Natarle. "Alert the lab that we will be having a few important guests from Japan in two weeks and ready their computers. No one's been there in ages so my guess is that it'll take awhile for them to reboot and relearn the programs."

"Right," Natarle said as she turned around.

"Natarle, call Mwu, he'll be having lunch with us," Murrue said as she grabbed her purse from under her desk hooked it around her arm and let it diagonally hang on the opposite side of her body. Natarle froze at the mentions of Mwu's name. "Is there a problem, Natarle?"

"No, of course not," she said loosening her white collar.

"Hurry now, we don't want to miss our ride."

----

Kira had decided to take a walk around the building that day, but of course he had to sneak out with Lacus always enforcing that he should stay in bed. Hearing a sudden clap of thunder, he jumped as he fell back onto the wall.

"Kira!!" Lacus called as she ran down the corridor. Kira froze as he shakily turned around.

"Lacus, I'm fine, seriously. If you keep me in there for too long, I might get too used to it!" he laughed.

"Come on, Kira! You're still sick!"

"No, I'm not! Feel my head!"

Lacus huffed as she placed a palm over his head and her face turned into a pout. "You're not sick afterall..."

"See? I just needed sleep!" he said.

"Ah...I see. I guess I should just leave then. Don't forget to open your package!" she smiled as she turned around and headed for Kira's apartment once again to grab her purse.

Taking a small look at the window next to him, his eyes widened. Lacus was going to go out in the rain?! Running back to his apartment, he stopped her before she could exit.

"You told me to leave you alone, so I'm going."

"Not in this weather," he said pushing her back in and closing the door behind him.

"I'll just call my driver alright?" she sighed getting out her cell phone but a firm hand on her wrist made her stop.

"Just stay, okay?" Kira said as Lacus looked back at him.

"Fine."

Just then the door creaked open again.

"I thought I locked that – FLLAY!"

----

Miriallia stared regretfully out the window. "It's been raining a lot lately..." she pouted as she rubbed her arm.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come here," Kuzzey said regretfully.

"But we still didn't get to see Kira yet," she said with closed eyes.

"According to Athrun, all the phone lines are out because of this rain. So we're sorta stuck here."

A knock came on the door as the muffled voice of Dearka behind it spoke. "May I come in?"

"It's open!" Kuzzey called back. Opening it as Dearka entered he fell back against it sighing in relief.

"What's wrong with you?" Miriallia said with her hands on her hips.

"Yzak ... won't ... let ... me ... sleep ... in ... my ... room ... alone..." he said between breaths.

"I thought that thing was over between you two," Kuzzey said with a raised eyebrow as he helped him off the floor.

"It is. He just won't give in," Dearka said as he took a seat on the couch.

"Heh. At least he cares," Miriallia said in a rude tone.

"What's wrong with her?" Dearka blinked.

"She was fine before you came in," Kuzzey said as he approached to place a hand on her shoulder. "Milly, something wrong?"

"It's nothing," she said swiping his arm away as she walked silently away from the two and slammed the door behind her.

"That's what she calls nothing?" Dearka said as he stared with a raised eyebrow at the door.

----

"F-Fllay! What are you doing here?!" Kira said getting up and welcoming her in. Lacus stared downward as she picked up her purse and headed for the door. "L-Lacus, w-where are you –"

"I'll just be a nuisance, till next time!" Lacus said with another false smile.

"Lacus, wait!" but before he could run after her, Fllay had pulled him inside and Lacus was out of sight. "Lacus..."

----

George stared out his window as another lightning flashed and the power instantly went out. "...my dear Fllay."

"Reminiscing, George?" Siegel said as his voice rang out on the desk phone. (They had their own small emergency power for the phones.) Closing his eyes with a smile, George moved his eyes toward the phone.

"She's grown up so fast. I sometimes wonder what she likes about that Kira boy."

"Now you become positive. What is with you today? You're usually very negative about Kira."

-----

"Kira, you seem sad, is there something wrong?" Fllay said touching his cheek as they both sat on the couch. Kira turned toward her with sad eyes.

----

Sitting in his chair in front of the phone, he began to reminisce aloud. "When she was born, I knew she'd be trouble. Whenever I took away her bottle, she'd start crying. If she wanted something, she'd fight for it. What a time..."

"The only hard time I ever had with Lacus when she was born was that whenever she'd make a mistake she'd start crying. Other than that, she didn't cry. It's like she was born to be perfect," Siegel said musing.

"Is that so?" George said as he closed his eyes.

----

"It's Lacus...she's been distant lately," Kira stared downward. "I want her to be open, but she never tells anyone how she feels. It's been like that since we were little."

Anger soon began to consume Fllay as he heard the bits of Lacus' name. Putting on a smile, she made Kira face her.

----

"I sometimes envy you, Siegel..." George said staring down regretfully.

"Why, George? Your daughter's not that bad. She's a little rough around the edges, but she's alright."

"Your daughter grew up seeming to be so happy...while mine...always seems to want more."

----

"Kira, stop worrying...one girl will not put a frown on my man's face," she said slyly.

"Fllay...what are you trying to say?" he said scooting a little farther away from her.

----

"She's always trying to get more. If she wants it, she'll get it, no matter what. My daughter has that trait and it's my fault for always giving her what she wants..."

"George, you're wrong."

----

"A girl who makes you frown is someone who's not meant for you. Someone who makes you worry constantly, someone who makes you feel distant...how is that love?" she said looking with false sincere eyes at Kira who could not read the lies.

"But...she's my friend. That's why I worry," he said tightening his fists. "How am I supposed to know what she's going through if she won't let me know?!"

----

"Your daughter is lonely. She was born an only child. She thinks that material things will bring her happiness and that the quantity will accommodate her more than the quality can. Lacus grew knowing the finer things in life, she grew up with **_friends _**that have made her the person she is today. With Kira, Athrun, and Cagalli, she knows what life is meant to be. Your daughter had no friends like those three...those three...are vital to Lacus' life. If one were to disappear, she'd cry for months," Siegel said in a sincere tone.

"My daughter did have friends, Siegel. If you're saying that they weren't – "

"But were they real?" Siegel questioned before he could finish.

----

"She doesn't want to open because maybe she doesn't trust you. Do you call someone your friend if they don't trust you?" she said with determined eyes.

Kira's eyes widened as his fists slowly opened to wide palms. He turned to Fllay, he felt his heart beat faster and realization overcoming him.

Lacus didn't trust him...

----

"Real friends...I'm not so sure, everyday she'd come home with a different few..."

"I believe you know the answer to my question then, Allster."

"But what about Kira?"

"What about Kira?"

"Will he be the friend that's been missing in her life? Will he be able to fill the empty spaces left by false friends? Will he be able to fill the holes I could not keep closed?"

----

"Not trust me? How's that...possible..."

----

"Lacus is a very close friend of Kira. When they were in high school, he'd come over almost everyday and they'd do homework and projects together. She'd come home with a bright smile on her face and when he'd leave, her smile would lessen but she'd go to sleep so happy, the morning the same. She looked forward to everyday because he'd be there," Siegel said in a joyous tone.

"Some boy that Yamato is ... they must've had a lot of trust."

"They had trust, but Lacus would not let him know when she was sad. She worried too much about him."

"How do you know this?" George said as he leaned toward the phone.

"She's my daughter."

----

"We've been through too much together. How can she not trust me?! I was there when she got picked on! I was there when she needed me! What do you call that if it's not TRUST?!" he yelled as memories of Lacus and him together flashed through his mind. Fllay smiled.

It was working.

----

"Fllay is my daughter, how do I not know these things?" George said controlling his stifling anger.

"I was with Lacus when she went through those hard times. I could hear her crying through her door. But whenever I would come in, those tears seemed to automatically vanish. She learned to control her feelings in a way that I could not have. She kept all her emotions inside. It's surprising that she's gotten this far with that ability."

---

"You have to let her go, Kira..." she said softly as she scooted a bit closer closing the gap between their bodies as she touched his chest and spoke in his ear. "...I'm here now."

Staring at her as he struggled to hold tears, Kira fell into her arms. What he had been missing all his life...was it in Fllay's arms?

----

"Holding in all those emotions, that's suicide. Fllay would just cry, kick, and scream."

"In a way, that is good."

"How? She nearly destroyed the house once. At least when your daughter was sad she did not take it out on us!" George exclaimed.

"At least you daughter could express it. My daughter was too afraid."

"Afraid? Please."

"She was afraid ... to make us worry."

----

"L-Lacus was always there for me. We've been friends our whole lives. Whenever I was sad, she was there! I've never seen her sad...I could never tell how she was feeling...b-but..."

"Kira, she doesn't trust you! So stop thinking about it already!" Fllay snapped becoming annoyed.

----

"Are you telling me your daughter is deeply depressed inside? Impossible, whenever I see her, she smiles without a care in the world."

"Wrong. Those smiles are lies."

"Lies? She does not lie."

"Trust me, she has lied multiple times. To everyone...but those lies...should never be lied. She lied to us about her feelings."

----

His body trembled with sadness as one last memory made his tears flow harder.

_It was his sixteenth birthday when Lacus had brought him to the park to show him her present. He remembered she was blushing but he was too dense to notice. With bright pink cheeks, she held out her present to him. _

"_Open it, Kira," she said softly. _

"_How come bring me all the way out here?"  
_

"_I didn't want anyone else to see. It's special," she smiled. Kira's face heated up a bit as he gulped when he opened it. Pulling out the small gift wrapped in a white cloth, he saw it was a ring. _

"_A-A ring...what...Lacus, isn't this the engagement ring that you were given when your father said you were engaged to Athrun?" _

"_We're not engaged anymore."_

"_Huh?"_

"_In fact, he has a bit of a crush on Cagalli, Kira. My father decided not to force it, he wants me to be happy," she giggled with a sweet smile. _

"_But why give it to me?" _

"_Well..." she stared to dance around him as she pulled the ring from his grasp and looped a string through it and made a double not to make it as a necklace placing it over his head to hang around his neck. Staring downward at the ring, he rubbed the silver shine. "...that way wherever you are, I'll be there! Just in case if you feel sad." _

"_Lacus, I don't really know what to say."_

"_How's thank you?" she said staring intently at him. Kira walked towards her slowly as he dropped the box. "Kira?" he ran forward nearly knocking her down and gave her a hug. _

"_Thank you, Lacus Clyne," he said happily as Lacus felt the heat rush to her face._

"_Y-Your welcome, Kira." _

Shutting his eyes, Kira's tears slowly began to fall. He still had the ring and it was still around his neck. He treasured it more than anything in the world...Lacus was more than a friend to him. He cared about her too much for her to be just a friend. He cared about her. He ... could he possibly ...

"Kira..."

...Fllay's voice...

"Kira..." he heard her voice but it sounded so far away.

"Kira, I love you."

----

"At least it's something that didn't cost you over five-thousand dollars!!" George exclaimed as he remembered that day when Fllay crashed their car into a house.

"What's more important is Lacus being happy! She says that she's happy when she's not! She constantly cries over feelings that could be told to people who care for her. She says things that should be said. She fell in love with Kira Yamato!"

"You're telling me that – "

"Kira does not know that his best friend has been in love with him for the past four years!" Siegel exclaimed, his voice slowly fading.

"That's blasphemy! Fllay would never – "

"She is and she will if Lacus does not do something!"

"It's too late to say that now, Siegel."

"WHY?!"

----

His eyes widened again as he stared at Fllay in complete shock. Sh-She loved him?

She approached his lips and the warmth in Kira returned.

Just then, the red eyes of Tori blinked from inside the box. Since Kira had mindlessly left it open, Tori was free to fly out...but the circumstances had become much greater as Tori flew into the living room.

----

"Did you not hear Kira at the conference? He's made his choice."

"And that would be my daughter?"

"So now my daughter will live in question! That's worse than living alone! It's a pain that will never go away because of...her constant wish for no one to worry about her."

"So that's it? Your daughter will stop fighting?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Your daughter is also strong if she's able to control such strong feelings for so long. She can still fight."

"She would never do that."

"Why?"

"Because she knows when she's defeated. She does not fight the truth nor does she accept it. The flaw of my daughter...she does not fight it...she does not fight it," Siegel sighed as he ended his call.

Taking in their conversation, George sat there horror-struck. What had he done?!

----

Returning her kiss as Kira's tears stopped, he fell back against the couch.

He felt her hands unbutton his shirt as his hands-seeming to have a mind of their own-unbutton hers.

What this was. What it is. Kira didn't know what to call it. He was too caught up in the moment. He was too distracted.

He was taken.

Fllay had won.

----

Athrun banged his head against the wall as he called himself an idiot over and over. Nearly thinking about punching the wall, the sound of Cagalli waking up halted his actions pulling away his arm.

"Athrun, what are you doing?" she yawned.

"You know that new feature I talked about last week for Tori and Haro?" Athrun said as he gritted his teeth together.

"Yeah, what about it? Tori will automatically turn on if Kira forgets to turn him on again."

"It's not that."

"What is it then?"

"I just got off the phone with Fllay's dad and guess where Fllay just happens to be?"

"Where?"

"Kira's place."

Cagalli stared at him with a serious look. "Kira's place...how...wait, Athrun, what's the new feature exactly?"

"A camera."

"...don't tell me you ..."

"They're connected...so whatever Tori sees..."

"Oh, shit," Cagalli cursed covering her mouth.

----

**Author's Note : I almost cried when I read over this chapter. Heh. All of you think it's done now, huh? Of course not!! I'm nowhere near done with this story! Please review!! pretty pretty please??!! **


	6. Realization

**Author's Note : Oy, oy. Didn't I tell you guys I wasn't done with this story? Lol. I know the last chapter made it sound so final, and I'm sorry, my mistake. Some of you are probably wondering, "How the hell are you supposed to fit Mwu, Murrue, and Natarle if it's always Lacus and Kira?" Lol. Trust me...I'm getting there. **

Chapter 6

Realization

"Athrun, you idiot!" Cagalli yelled as she knocked him over the head with a pillow. "What if...what if they're doing something private and Lacus sees?! What the hell did you install a camera for?!"

"I didn't know that Kira and Fllay would get THAT involved, I thought it'd be nice if Kira and Lacus had another way of communicating."

"It's a nice thought, but couldn't you at least set the program to when they want the other to see something."

"In my head, Kira would turn it on and Lacus would come on explaining the program. That was how it was supposed to turn out!"

"Look on your monitor, is Tori active?"

Athrun began to sweat. He did not look back. "Yes." With that, Cagalli punched the wall and swore aloud.

----

Lacus stared at Haro as she happily sang with it. Laughing happily as Haro rolled over, it suddenly began flapping its wings over and over.

"TORI! TORI! TORI! SEE SOMETHING!" it started saying. Lacus stared blankly at it. Tori?

She noticed a new red button on the side of Haro, not having a label, curio sity got the best of her as she pressed it and a holographic screen popped up above Pink-chan. Frozen for the few moments, she turned away.

Whether she was simply disgusted, jealous, or sad...she held her tears in, she didn't even make a sound. She just turned back to Haro, ignoring the incoming live images, and pressed the red button again shutting Haro off.

Standing up, her eyes shadowed beneath her pink bangs, she picked up Haro and threw it vigorously into the box. She then picked up the box with all the Haro's inside which she had not turned on, sealed it, and threw it into her closet locking the door.

"Never again...never again will I fall in love," she said to herself as the quiet room became still and silent with only the sounds of Lacus muffling her screams and crying shoving her tears away.

----

It was the day! The day had come! Kira rushed into Athrun's van as he threw his luggage into the back and plopped into his back seat as usual.

"Hey, could you pass by Fllay's house for a bit, Athrun? I didn't get to say bye to her," Kira said combing his hair. Athrun sighed, if he couldn't change his mind then no one could. Regretfully he turned around.

"Show me the way."

Kira's face brightened as he told him to turn where and they were there in a mere fifteen minutes. Kira opened the door and jumped out. "Keep the engine running, I'll be back in a sec!" Kira called out.

"What am I, your friend or your cab driver?" Athrun frowned as he watched Kira enter the house. Turning off the engine, he sat there in the driver's seat and closed his eyes. "I wonder...did Lacus see anything?"

----

"Ms. Fllay, Mr. Yamato is here for you," her maid's voice said as the happily skipping Fllay came into the room and rushed to give him a hug.

"Why do you have to leave today of all days?" she whined with crossed arms.

"I have to, this might be a big problem if I don't. It'll only be three weeks," he chuckled.

"B-But I should go too! How come that Lacus gets to and I don't?!" she glared.

"You don't work yet, sorry. Rules are rules, Fllay," he said as he embraced her closely.

"Just be safe and promise you won't fall for any other girls while you're there."

"Who're there to fall for when the only one for me is right here?" he said sweetly. Fllay stared at him. Was he being romantic?! Three honks were heard from outside as a yell from Athrun was heard.

"OY! Stop being romantic and get your butt in here! You're gonna be late!" he yelled seeming annoyed. Kira blinked.

"Coming!" he called still confused of why Athrun was being so hostile. Turning back to Fllay one last time, he took her lips in one last chaste kiss and turned around with a wave of goodbye heading out the door. The maids awed at her. Fllay turned around to them angrily as they each left one by one with the glare she was giving them.

"Stupid maids," she grumbled as she stared out the window watching Athrun's van leave. For some reason, she was sad that he was going. She huffed. "Why am I so sad?"

----

Running to the gate with his boarding pass in hand, he saw Lacus waiting for him alone. "Kira!!!" she called waving frantically. Arriving at her side, he handed the boarding pass and his passport to the person at the gate. The woman smiled at him and allowed them both inside as they closed the doors behind them. They both walked casually down the long hall as Kira noticed something missing with Lacus.

"Where's Pink-chan?" he looked around her but he found no pink ball bouncing around. Lacus gritted her teeth as she pushed the visuals that were prying their way into her mind.

"In my luggage, I didn't want it to be a bother to others on the plane," she lied shrugging as she hurried Kira inside. "Here we are," she clasped her hands together as they both took the middle seat, Kira to the left, Lacus to the right.

"F-First class?" he gulped as he put on his seatbelt.

"Yes, my dad wanted us to be comfortable. He was going to book business class, but I insisted that he not waste his money," she smiled as she closed her eyes to relax. Kira stared around and a thought came to mind.

"Lacus, where is your dad? And Fllay's dad?" he asked tapping her shoulder lightly.

"Oh, well, my father's up in business class and Fllay's father decided to stay behind to make sure the companies stay in control. Hopefully, nothing will go wrong. Besides..." she fluffed her pillow. "What would be the point of trying to steal a company that's being controlled by the most protected man in the universe?"

----

Sai straightened out his papers as he got out of his seat to confront the defendant on in his seat. Clearing his throat and staring intently at the man, he began.

"How much had you drank that night, Mr...?"

"Yonori. Kyle Yonori," the man said clearing his throat.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Yonori, well, where were you and how much did you drink?"

"Objection, the prosecution is only assuming that the man was drunk that night," the defense said as he sat up. The judge stared down at him.

"Overruled, Mr. Argyle, please be with the defense has said first."

"I'm sorry your honor," he nodded as he returned his intense eyes to the Kyle. "Let me restate, what were you doing at wherever you were at?"

"I was at a friend's house. It was his birthday."

"Let me guess, lucky 21?" Sai said pacing back and forth between the judge's post and the jury.

"Yes."

"Right, right. When's your birthday, Mr. Yonori?"

"August 12."

"Year, please."

"52."

_**(Btw, I'm going by the cosmic era, so make it like 2055 when Kira and the others were born.)**_

Sai laughed. "So that'd make you 23, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Wouldn't we like to know?" the defense muttered. The judge passed him a glare as he turned to Sai.

"Please make your point, Mr. Argyle."

"Yes, I'm sorry. Well, if the happening was three years ago, then that means it wasn't even legal for you to drink three years ago or so?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Did you drink?" Sai stated bluntly.

Forgetting his age, Kyle nodded almost immediately. A murmur broke out among the jury as the defense slapped their heads in stupidity. Kyle tried his best to recover as he spoke out spluttering phrases. "Ah, wait! I wasn't drinking alcohol if that's what you think. We drank soda, not those wrong kind of drinks."

"Oh? But according to the evidence of three years ago, when they had tested you the night of the incident, you were quite drunk. The police reports say you couldn't even read their fingers."

"Ah...well..."

"How about I make this easier for both of us? Did you or did you not see a boy walking down the street that night?"

"What boy?" he replied bluntly. "It was dark, how could I see anyone?"

"Weren't your headlights on? Weren't you sane enough to see a boy in bright blue walking down the street at a stop sign? Hmmm?" Sai said raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I did! He said I could go so I went! But he crossed, it wasn't my fault it was his!"

"The prosecution rests," Sai said as he turned around and sat comfortably in his seat staring at his partner.

"Nice one, Sai," he laughed.

"No problem, Tolle," Sai laughed back as they exchanged grins. This was too easy.

----

The plane ride seemed to go on forever as Kira stared at the map of their destination at the TV screen in front of him. He sighed. Three more hours on this wretched plane. Three more...

Lacus slept peacefully beside him as she had her blanket over her and her legs stretched out. Kira stared at her. How could she sleep so relaxed? He was shaking in his boots scared of the meeting ahead. What if they did find something? What if it was serious? What if it made him have to be away from Fllay even longer. He sank in his seat. He already missed her.

"Sir, do you need anything?" the flight attendant smiled at him. Kira stared down, he had hit the attendance button by mistake. But then again, he was a bit thirsty.

"May I have a glass of water?"

"Ice, sir?"

"Ah...no, it's alright," he said as the attendant nodded at him and turned away. In no time, the water had come and he gulped it down almost immediately and handed the empty cup to her. Lacus opened her eyes slowly to the dim light of the plane cabin. Moving the blanket off her, Kira stared at her since he had nothing better to do. Lacus stared at the time, they'd be serving snack soon, she was a tad hungry. Looking to her left, she noticed Kira staring at her boredly. She waved her hand in front of his face.

"Anyone in there?"

"Sorry, just bored," Kira exhaled as he sat back and slunk in his seat. He pulled out his wallet from his back pocket of his jeans and stared at his pictures. From the corner of her eye, Lacus watched him as she folded her blanket. He slipped out a picture of him and Fllay and he smiled like she had never seen him smile before. A happy smile. A sorrowful one as well, she could tell he missed her already. That pang in her heart returned to her and she struggled not to cry. Knowing this cry would be hard to avoid, she got up and nearly ran for the bathroom and locking the door behind her. Covering her mouth to conceal the screams, she cried silent tears. A small squeak of her scream came out.

----

Sai and Tolle toasted their beers happily. They had won! Sai's glasses tipped a bit low as he pushed them back up.

"We won! We won!" Tolle sang clapping his hands and dancing.

"Where have you been all these years?! If you weren't dead, what the heck were you doing?"

"Oh, nothing," Tolle sneered. "My mother's the one that made me move and disappear like a ghost. She made the story that I was dead."

"Huh?"

"I did get severely injured from the accident. It's still a wonder how I recovered. I was in the hospital for a month and my mother insisted that I had to move. She didn't let me see Miriallia, by the way where is she now?" Tolle said becoming interested in where his past love had been for the years.

"Well, she's actually here in Japan. Kira's friends were supposed to have their engagement party and the baby shower but his sister decided to move it because of the baby. It's a funny situation. He's off to America right now. "

"Eh?! I thought she'd be kept in America! When can I see her?"

"Tomorrow actually. They're currently staying at a hotel."

"Alright!!" Tolle laughed as he took another swig of his alcohol.

----

"Thank you for flying Japan Air, ma'am, sir, hope you enjoyed your flight."

"Thank you," Lacus nodded at the attendant as they met their father at the baggage claim.

"Kira, help me with this luggage!" Siegel called, his mustache moving with his words.

"Got it!!" Kira called back as he grabbed two carts and headed for Siegel.

"Who's the cutie?" a girl behind Lacus said as she waited with a red purse in her hands. Lacus turned around to her with a confused face. She looked no older than Lacus.

"He's a friend of mine. His name is Kira. Unfortunately, he's taken, I'm sorry to say," she laughed.

"Oh, well, you two do make quite the couple," she commented.

"Oh, no, he's not with me. We're just friends," Lacus giggled slightly. The pain slowly returning...

"Oh? It's a shame. He's soooo cute. Wonder who the lucky girl is..." she said as she walked away. Lacus pouted and stared down at the small heart-shaped golden locket in her palms. It was real gold.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she mumbled as the origin of the locket came into mind.

"_Lacus! Lacus! Hey, wait up already!!" Kira yelled running after her. Lacus turned around to face him loosening the grip on her backpack strap. _

"_Yes, Kira?" she said kindly. Kira stared around and grabbed her by the hand. _

"_Come with me!" he panted as he forced her down the halls of the school and out the door into the courtyard. Slowing his pace, he looked around and brought her behind the fountain and made her sit down. _

"_What's wrong, Kira? Did something happen?" she said concernedly as Kira pulled away his arm. _

"_I wanna give you something for your ring. It seemed so important to you sooo... "_

"_Kira, no, really! It was your birthday, it wouldn't be fit to give me something!" _

"_Stop being polite, ah, here it is!!" he said pulling a shiny golden locket out of his pocket. He let it hang as the golden chain was tied around his fist. "I used all my birthday cash...I hope you like it."_

"_Kira...really, you should give it to someone else. I don't deserve something like this!" she cried out but Kira shook his head. _

"_Why should I give it to someone else?" he questioned as he stood up and walked around her to sit on the opposite side and brought it around her head and sealed it. She gaped at it. "There's no picture inside, I'm sorry to say. But since you gave me something to remind me of you, I needed to give you something that would remind you of me," he smiled. Lacus turned around to face him. She gazed into his violet eyes. He was being so sincere. _

"_Kira...I...can't accept this," she began regretfully. No matter how much she wanted the gift, she couldn't have it. _

"_But Lacus..." _

"_You should give it to someone you love, afterall, it is in the shape of the heart. Maybe for someone more deserving than a simple friend like me," she said as she brought her arms behind her neck and searched for the lock. But Kira's hand stopped her. _

"_But I do love you, Lacus," he said plainly. An awkward silence came. Kira felt his face go red at what he said and pulled his hands away from her arm. Lacus blushed as she gripped her clothes. "I-I-I meant that I love you as a friend, ya know...heh..." _

"_U-Umm...thanks. I love you, too, as a friend, Kira. I promise I'll treasure this forever," she smiled sweetly, her face still bright red. Kira's as well as he smiled back. Reaching over, Lacus planted a kiss on his cheek. _

"_Eee..." Kira felt his face go darker as Lacus walked away, her palms sweating and her face bright red. _

"_See you tomorrow," she said trying to calm herself down. _

"_W-Wait! I'll walk you home!" he said pulling his blue backpack from the floor and ran to her as she stared at him, her pink backpack slightly drooping. _

"_Thanks," she giggled. _

"_No problem," he responded. _

_Cagalli glared from behind the bushes. "Those idiots." Athrun patted her on the head. _

"_Aww...come on now. They'll tell each other sooner or later," he laughed. _

"_And when will that be? Four years from now?!" Cagalli glared at him. _

Lacus closed her palm around the locket as Kira returned with her father behind him. Hiding the locket in her pocket, she gave off a smile and walked towards them. "Done already?"

"There isn't a lot, and we got lucky that they were all in the front," Kira chuckled. "Shall we go then?" he said turning to Siegel.

"Yes, our ride should be there by now," he gestured them forward. Lacus waited for Kira to pass as she walked beside her father. "Why don't you walk with Kira?"

"You might get left behind, I don't want my father to get lost, now do I?" she smiled. Siegel sighed regretfully. Another false smile.

----

Fllay paced in her room back and forth. She stared at her phone. Should she call Kira's cell phone? She felt so uptight. What if Lacus was flirting with him? What if he made her like her more than she liked him? Or what if there was another girl hitting on him and ... oh, forget it. Fllay threw the phone to the side. What did she care anyway? It's not like she actually loved him. I mean, what was the point? Worrying about a guy that she didn't really care about anyway. She was just using him for Lacus' torment, as long as Lacus was in pain, that was fine with her. Kira was just a pawn. "Yeah...a pawn," she mumbled as she plopped on her bed. But still...why did she feel so lonely. Burying her face in her pillow, she groaned. "What's wrong with me now?! I should be happy that he's gone. No whining idiot to worry about..."

----

Frozen, Miriallia covered her mouth in surprise as she stared at her front doorstep. Brown hair, pale skin, beige khakis, and a blue shirt with a light blue short sleeve on top. She gaped. "Tolle!" she cried out hugging him. "I didn't think Sai was telling the truth, but...you're alive! You're alive!!"

Stroking her hair, he stared down at her, his eyes filling with tears. "It's nice to see you again," he said in a broken voice. Oh, God, he had missed her.

"What's all the crying about?" Dearka said coming out of the second room. Miriallia and Tolle stared at Dearka as he scratched his head when he noticed Miriallia embracing a man he had never seen before. "Who's he?" he asked bluntly pointing at him like a mindless idiot.

"Dearka, I want you to meet Tolle, my boyfriend," she smiled happily as Dearka gaped.

"Boyfriend?"

----

Swishing his shoulder-length blonde hair back, he titled his silver mask up. His name was Rau Le Creuset. Staring at the monitors in his room, he sipped his tea.

"He's alone. Finally," he laughed sinisterly as he got up from his chair, grabbed his coat, and walked out of the room. "It's time to finish this, Allster."

----

Lacus placed her things down and took off her long jacket. It was quite warm for winter. She didn't at all like she was wearing, although it matched with the weather, she thought it was too skimpy. She wore a sleeveless purple skirt that ended at her knees. She had worn a long silky purple cloak around her so no one would notice, but she didn't expect to have to reveal what she was wearing. There was a small ribbon around her waist, but it just made her feel more uncomfortable as someone entered her hotel room. She turned around to find her father. "Is this your room as well, father?"

"Oh, no, just wanted to see how you're doing. You should open your curtains, the view is magnificent," he smiled as he approached the side and revealed the clear blue sky with a marvelous city in shiny silver. Lacus gaped.

"I-It's so beautiful!!" she cried out pressing her face to the window.

"How about tomorrow, you and Kira go out for a bit of sight-seeing? The meeting isn't until a day later." Siegel suggested as he neared his thrilled daughter. She tried to keep her smile, but she only stared downward.

"I'll just go by myself," she said as she turned around to head for her luggage. Siegel sighed once again when he noticed what she was wearing. He jogged a bit toward and took her wrist. "Eh?"

"I haven't seen you wear such a skirt in ages! Come here!" he laughed as he twirled her around. "Oh, what happened to my carefree daughter?" he said as he stared at her.

"I don't really like this outfit It's so short!" she exclaimed as she tried to pull it down.

"I know most normal fathers wouldn't allow their daughters to wear such appealing outfits, but you should wear those more often, Lacus. It might just grab you your first boyfriend!" he laughed trying to cheer her up since Kira had been taken.

"No, I'd rather not. I'd rather be single for the rest of my life. No point in trying to be something you're not," she laughed lightly as she zipped open her luggage.

"Lacus, how come you don't follow your own advice?" Siegel raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms.

"What do you mean?" she said looking for her hair brush.

"You always try to be perfect, it's not good you know. Especially for your mental health. Keep thinking you have to be perfect and you'll be eighty before you know it!" he chuckled.

"Right..."

"If you love him so much why don't you tell him?" Siegel said as he stared out into the view.

"Huh?" Lacus stopped what she was doing as she stared at her father.

"Kira. Why don't you tell him?" he did not look back at her as he continued to gaze at the brilliant view.

"Tell him what? There's nothing to tell. We're just friends, father."

----

Kira passed by Lacus' room when he noticed the serious mood of the room. He skipped back out and hid behind the door at the sound of his name listening intently. He couldn't help it.

-----

"Why must you always lie about the truth?" Siegel said finally turning around to face her.

"What truth? That is the truth. We are friends."

"You love him, Lacus."

"As a friend," she said with serious eyes.

"If so, where is your ring, Lacus?"

"Ring?"

"The silver engagement ring that I had told you to give to someone you love. To someone you want to be with for the rest of your life. Where is it now?" he eyed her carefully patiently waiting for her answer. Lacus stood there speechless. "Where, Lacus?"

"I lost it," she lied as she turned away.

"Unlikely. You gave it to Kira, didn't you?"

----

Kira reached for his pocket as he took out the ring. Someone to spend the rest of your life with... "But why give it to ..." his eyes widened. "Impossible, she couldn't possibly..." he turned back to the door as he heard Lacus speak.

----

"So I did. I only gave it to him because I wanted him to give it to someone he loves."

"Wrong, Lacus Clyne. You gave it to him because you – "

"I don't love him!!" she shrieked tears rushing down her pale cheeks. "It's a lie! I can't love him! We can never be together! It's all lies!! Why should I want someone I can never be with?! Why should I wish to be with him when he loves someone else?! Why father, why?! Why do you question something that can never be?!"

"BECAUSE IT CAN BE!" Lacus' eyes popped wide as tears continued to flow slowly. Her father strode toward her and touched her shoulder. "You must fight..." he hugged her, "...for what you want most. What do you wish for, Lacus Clyne?"

Lacus paused as she stared down, her fists tightened. "I want Kira." The emotions in her heart as she said those words, her feelings slowly lifted. She loved him. She wanted him. She craved for him. The want was so strong that it was hard to breathe. She felt so weak. She trembled as she gritted her teeth. Her arms feeling limber as her knees wobbled under her. The want for Kira had grown over the years. It made her soo ... lifted... to know he was there. When he was there, she'd feel so happy that she would become nervous. It would become an uncomfortable feeling to be around him and then when they'd talk, it was as if the words would come out naturally. Her hands would sweat whenever he'd be near. She'd have a hard time looking him straight in the eye without blanking out. In her mind, Kira was everything. Kira...had grown in her heart...he was a light that had given her hope. It made her feel so lightened. She needed him in her life. If he wasn't there, it felt like the world would end. She stared up at her father with determined eyes. "I'm in love with Kira Yamato...and...I want to be with him forever."

Siegel smiled. His daughter had finally told the deepest and darkest truth of her life. "Then tell him."

-----

Kira stared downward as his eyes closed. So it was true. His best friend ... had loved him ... and... he had never ... knew. Confused at what he just heard, he headed back to his room. "She lied... to ... me..."

-----

At dinner, Kira barely talked to Lacus. The thought ... it made him want to ... it just confused him.

"Kira?" Lacus blinked as she watched him stroke his spoon around the bowl of soup. "Is there something wrong with the food?" Kira stared up at her, his eyes struggling to comprehend. The words echoing in his mind..._"I want Kira."_

He couldn't smile. He needed to know something. After the long dinner, they both took the elevator and headed for their rooms.

"Well, good night, Kira. See you tomorrow," she smiled, but Kira stopped her.

"Lacus...can...we talk?" he said with sorrowful eyes. Lacus stared at him with those puppy eyes. She suspected it was something about Fllay so she nodded even though she knew she'd only feel that horrible pain sting her heart again. The other thing was, she had even worn the golden locket Kira had given her four years ago. And guess what? Kira had also decided to wear the silver ring around his neck once more.

**Author's Note : dances around woohoo, another chapter done, woohoo. So how's everyone liking the story so far? Trust me, there's more Mwu, Murrue, and Natarle coming. I swear they're coming!! You'll see!! I wrote this chapter at like 12 at night. Lol. I got so into it. I guess it's because I can relate so much to how Lacus feels. I was inspired by ...err... well ... you don't need to know that do you? wink**


	7. The Reason for her Pain

**Author's Note: I labeled the last chapter wrong. sorry sorry. hope yallz enjoyin the story so far..teehehehe. **

Chapter 7

The Reason for her Pain

_Crashing plates were everywhere as 4-year old Fllay Allster rampaged in her home kitchen with the maids trying to catch her. She screamed and yelled, whipping her red hair around until she was stopped by her father. _

"_Fllay Allster, go to your room now!" he snapped. _

"_Why should I?! No one will bring me food!" _

"_Eat the food we give you!" _

"_I WANT COOKIES! NOT BROCCOLI! These maids can't cook! GET NEW ONES!" she ordered stomping her feet and kicking one of the maids down. _

George twirled in his desk seat. What had happened to his daughter? She was so kind before she turned four-years old. If he remembered, she had been very sweet. What ... went wrong?

"_Fllay? Oh, Fllay?" George's voice sang as he poked his head into his daughter's room. She sat there playing tea party with her little stuffed animals. _

"_Would you like some tea, Mr. Bear?" she said in a high sweet voice. "Oh! Hi, Dadddy! You wanna play, too!! Come get mommy, too!" she spoke kindly. George smiled at his daughter. So cute and petite. He hoped she would never change. _

"_How about we go to the park, Fllay?" _

"_WEEE!! Let's invite – "_

"_George, hurry, there's something wrong outside!" his wife said rushing into the room as she grabbed him by the arm. George's eyes widened as they both rushed out. Fllay sat there, confused as she grabbed her bear and dragged it along the long hallways. _

Folding his hands together, he closed his eyes. Was that the day it all changed? Was it because of that certain incident? He tried to remember. He wanted to rebuild his daughter's future. She was capable of more than this. Much more.

"_What? Out of my house NOW!" George roared as men with guns ran inside. "What do you think you're doing?" _

"_Where's the money?! WHERE IS IT?!" the man roared with a silver grey mask. _

"_What money? There's none here! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" George demanded. _

"_Yes, there is! Now where is it?" the man said cocking a gun to his forehead. _

"_I do not know what you're talking about," George said, feeling the sweat on his face beginning to dampen. _

_Fllay sat behind the kitchen door as she stared through a hole in the wall. She wondered what was wrong. Why were they yelling so loud?_

"_Tell me now!" the man demanded, whipping his should-length blonde hair back. _

"_GET OUT!" _

_Police outside soon began to gather, one of the maids had called. _

_The man's feelings were not visible behind his mask as he neared George closer. "Fine, but this is not over," turning to George's wife, he cocked his gun again. "But I'll leave a simple warning." The gun fired, the man disappeared, and a loud thud on the floor was heard. George stood horrified. His wife, bleeding to the head, dead. He broke out in a yell as he fell to his knees. Turning her over, feeling her pulse, he frantically stared downward at his wife. Police rushed in as they searched the house. Staring at his wife, her eyes closed, her pulse gone, he yelled. _

_Fllay sat there, eyes widened in shock as she clutched her teddy bear. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" a high shrill scream filled the kitchen. Tears coming out wildly as she banged the walls and kicked everything over. "NO! NO! NO! NO!" she yelled. Holding her head in agony, she wailed. "MOMMY! MOMMY!" Throwing her teddy bear to the side, she rammed herself into the refrigerator and continued. "COME BACK! COME BACK! COME BA-ACK!!" she cracked as she fell to her knees, her small hands covering her face as maids surrounded her. _

"_Oh, Ms. Fllay," one said, Fllay turned out with furious eyes. _

"_GO AWAY! You didn't stop that man! WHY DIDN'T YOU?! MOMMY'S GONE!!" she screamed slapping one in the face as she ran off leaving her teddy bear behind. _

A tear slipped from George's eye. That marked the beginning where those furious eyes never left Fllay. They stayed with her, witnessing her mother's death, it had scarred her for life. He slammed his fist on his desk. He had never found out who killed his wife. He had never.

"Mr. Allster..." a sinister voice said through the door. George's eyes widened as he stared up to see who it was. His breathing became wild.

"Y-Y-You!" he said standing from his desk fumbling with his papers as he reached for the desk phone.

"They're all dead, George. They're all dead..." he cackled.

"STOP THIS NOW! What is your name?!"

"Fine, since you're going to die anyway..." Flicking his hair back and readying his gun, he smirked. "Rau Le Creuset."

Running from behind his desk he ran forward to clobber him, but the ring of a gun shot was fired as he fell back onto the floor. Shot three more times, he was gone.

----

Lacus stared at Kira worriedly. What...what was he in pain about? Taking her left hand and cupping his cheek, he brought her inside his room and locked the door behind him. Lacus took a seat on the small couch and Kira sat beside her and stared at her intently. The gaze made Lacus feel uncomfortable as Kira began to speak.

"Lacus, you trust me right?" Kira asked as he felt the silver ring seeming to become heavy as he slouched over. Lacus stared blankly at him.

"Of course, Kira. Why question the fact?"

"Because..." Kira turned his head to face her. "I ... have to question the fact."

"But why? We've been friends our whole lives. You know better than that," she laughed.

"No, Lacus. I don't know any better. I should've known better. We were more than friends. We were best friends...but it doesn't stop there, does it?" he spoke...the words raspy and hoarse.

"Huh? Kira? What are you trying to say?"

"Lacus, I have to give back your ring," his fists tightened, his eyes struggled to stay open as he pulled the ring over his head and handed it to her. Lacus stared at it and smiled at Kira. She reached her palms over it and closed his palm.

"Give it to Fllay. I'm sure she'll love it," she said quietly as she got up from her seat and passed him. Kira stared at the ring. No...it couldn't stay like this.

"Lacus, wait, please..."

Lacus brought another smile as she fought away her tears to face. "I'm not going anywhere." Kira brightened a bit as he motioned her to sit down again and gazed at her. She cocked her head slightly to the side.

"Have you ever...have you ever thought of..."

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever thought of us being more than just best friends?" Kira questioned. Lacus thinned her lips to a line. The question that had been haunting her the day Kira met Fllay.

"Of course not," she lied.

"Is that so?" he turned away from her. Closing his eyes, he made a decision and returned to her saddened eyes. The eyes he had never been able to read before, but now, they were as clear as ever. Closing in on the space between them, Lacus barely able to move, he kissed her.

_Lacus waited at her locker leaning backward on it when a boy from her biology class approached her. He was handsome, had blonde hair and red eyes and gave a cheesy smile. _

"_Hello, Marcus," she smiled sweetly. _

"_What is someone like you waiting out here all alone?" he said leaning on the side of her while Lacus faced forward. _

"_I'm waiting for Kira," she stood straight and turned to him. "We're walking home together."_

"_But aren't your houses in two different directions?" _

"_We're doing homework at my house," she stated as she searched around for Kira. _

"_Why don't you do homework with me... and then maybe ... "he neared her ear when a loud shriek from Lacus was heard. _

"_Kira!!" Kira waved as he neared Lacus and Marcus. _

"_Hey, Marcus," Kira smiled. _

"_Hi," Macus said plainly, he then gave another cocky smile to Lacus. "So...consider my offer." _

"_Alright," she waved him off and turned back to Kira. _

"_What was that all about?" Kira asked as they began walking down the hall side by side. _

"_He just wanted to know if he could walk me home someday," Lacus sighed. _

"_Did you say yes?" _

"_I might think about it...but I'd rather not." _

"_Eh?"  
_

"_Who's gonna walk you home that day if I walk with him?" she laughed. _

"_True. Besides, I wouldn't want you walking home with someone you barely know." _

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_Well, you barely know the guy and how can you trust him? What if he decides to do something ... well, bad?"_

"_Bad? Kira, you worry too much!" she pranced a bit as she turned on Haro and it began bouncing around her and Kira in a circle. _

"_How is that worrying too much? I just don't trust him okay!"_

"_Uh-huh...come on. You're my friend, Kira, not my boyfriend!" _

"_Ah, right...just...don't go with him, okay? Just in case, I don't want anything happening to you," he said. "If I lost you...then...who'd I turn if I needed help?"  
_

"_Kira!!" she smiled at him. So sweet... "I promise you I won't go anywhere, and if I do, tell Tori to peck me one-hundred times!!" _

"_Oh?" Kira laughed as he chased after her. "Get back here!!" he cried out as their race began to Lacus' home. _

Kira pulled away slowly as Lacus re-opened her eyes. They both gazed at each other...a gaze that didn't fade away. They continued to stare at each other.

"K-Kira..." she sighed softly, nearly a moan. Kira got up as he struggled to look at her, that kiss...it was...different.

"Y-You'd better go. I'm sorry," he hurried over to his door when Lacus got up to stop him as she grabbed him by both arms. Looking back and forth between his eyes, she returned the kiss he had given her. Kira stood there, the feeling...the feeling so different from Fllay's. His eyes closed, his mind confused as the warmth of Lacus' lips warmed his heart. Just having her there, it felt more right than anything in the world. But then Fllay came back to mind, he couldn't love Lacus, he loved Fllay. He and Lacus were just friends afterall. But friends don't kiss each other...so that meant...well, he knew that Lacus loved him, but he wasn't exactly sure if he loved Lacus. His head spun as it felt like both Lacus and him had stayed like that for eternity. Unconsciously, he wrapped his arms around Lacus' waist and brought her closer to him as he willingly returned the kiss. It was a feeling of absolute bliss. He knew the fact that he should not have done what he did next, but his lips trailed to her neck and he began to make small little nibbles. Lacus' eyes were closed as she pressed her cheek against his running her hands through his hair. She didn't want him to stop, but she knew she had to...but...with Kira's arms around her, the worry went away. She bit her lip as Kira sucked on one spot and she prayed to God he wouldn't leave a mark as his lips joined hers once more.

----

Dearka stared out the window as it continued to rain. The sky was a gloomy grey with the tapping raindrops against his window. He pouted. So bored...

"Dearka?" Nicol's voice said as Dearka turned to face him.

"What is it?"

"Why don't you go visit those friends of Kira? Athrun called and said we're all having dinner together."

"Tell them yourself," he said grumpily.

"Come on, you look bored out of your mind, so get up and go!" Nicol sighed.

"Fine," Dearka grunted as he got up and trudged out the door slouching. Then the whip of a voice he never wanted to hear again in his life snapped at him.

"Dearka, stand straight! Makes you look like an ape!" Yzak said coming into the room.

"Psh, you're not my mother," Dearka grumbled as he exited the room slamming the door behind him. Nicol scratched his head as he fell back onto the couch to stare up at the ceiling.

"Yzak, aren't you over the separation? Dearka is, why can't you move on?"

"Just not used to being alone all the time...I'm over it trust me. I don't give a damn of what happens to that stupid idiot," Yzak growled flicking his hair back and slamming himself down on a chair.

"No need to be grumpy, just asking," Nicol turned on his side and stared at his fingers. How he missed playing the piano...

----

Dearka entered the hotel room of Kuzzey and Miriallia, and found only Tolle and Miriallia. He glared at the two as they talked excitedly. "Oy, oy, if you want dinner, stop talking."

"Eh? Why so grumpy, Dearka?" Miriallia giggled.

"I'm always grumpy when it rains," Dearka glared as he took a stare at Tolle and turned his attention back to Miriallia. "So if you guys want to have dinner, just go to our room and knock. Athrun and Cagalli are treating us."

"Got it, got it!" Tolle laughed.

"And could you keep it down? I'm trying to take a nap!" Dearka snapped.

"Geez, so grumpy, ne, Tolle?" Miriallia giggled. Rolling his eyes at the two lovebirds, Dearka trudged out of the room and back into his.

"Geez...Kuzzey better get a new room," he muttered angrily with his hands in his pockets.

----

Cagalli sat on her bed looking through her high school year books and giggled at her prom picture. "I can't believe my mom made me wear that..." she whispered.

"But you did look good in it," Athrun laughed along with her as he handed her a glass of water. Cagalli turned toward him.

"True, but still..."

"Can't believe it...only a month left till..."

"Yeah, we'll be parents."

"Yeah. 'We' sounds nice, doesn't?"

"We'll also be getting married a week after..."

"Then on our honeymoon..."

"And then we'll be back..."

"To take care of **_our_** child," Cagalli smiled happily leaning on Athrun's shoulder.

"And to be able to have bit," Athrun coughed, "fun again."

"Fun?" Cagalli raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, it has been awhile since I've seen you in," he coughed again, "You know what I mean."

"You sick-minded fool!" she glared.

"Aww...you miss it too," he teased.

"Hmph...yeah right."

"Oh, do I need to restart your memory again?" Athrun laughed as he kissed her cheek. Cagalli blushed.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" she yelled. Athrun smirked as he fell back against the couch happily.

"Oh, nothing," he chuckled.

"Fool," she swerved her head as she turned back to her yearbook. "Yeah...a month before I can wear my normal clothes again..."

----

Lacus fell back against her room door as she locked it. She fell to the floor, her arms and legs spread out. She spaced out as she stared up at the ceiling. The feelings in her heart at the moment, she felt...like she hadn't felt in a long time.

_Pulling away from him, Lacus turned her head to the side as the wetness of Kira's lips still played on her lips and neck. Not able to look him in the eye, she spoke to the side and stared at the carpet. _

"_I should go now," she cleared her throat as she speed-walked out of the room. Hearing the click of the door, Kira turned to it. _

"_I ... kissed ... Lacus..." Kira groaned as he fell onto the floor._

Lacus touched her lips and then her neck. Her eyes widened as she ran to the bathroom and stared at her neck in the mirror. She covered her mouth in surprise falling back against the cold-tiled wall. "I knew I let it go too far...now I have to wear something to cover it in this hot weather..." Kira had a left a hickey, Lacus' first. She prayed it would go away before the end of the trip. Fllay would get suspicious if she knew. "Kira...why did you ... kiss me?"

----

"_Why did I kiss her?" he questioned aloud to himself. Turning on his side as he stared at the silver ring in his hand. Lacus' face returned to him. Clutching it, he turned to face at the ceiling. "Why does it torment me so much...? Lacus...do I love you?" Closing his eyes, he envisioned anything that could hopefully answer his question. "No...can we be in love?" he said to the open air. _

"**No, we can't...because you're with Fllay..." she mumbled as the hot water ran down her skin, soaking her hair in sweet-smelling shampoo of fresh roses. She sighed in content. "Maybe it's just lust...you just miss being with her..." **

"_I do miss being with Fllay...but...being with you..." Kira opened his eyes as he pulled out his wallet again and took out another picture. His sixteenth birthday..._

"_**Being with you makes me happy...it does...but why did you have to kiss me?" Lacus continued to mumble. "What we just did..."**_

"..._has to be forgotten," Kira got up as he threw his wallet onto the bedside table nearly knocking down the lampshade. He stared at the time and took a glance at the phone. _

"_**I have to stop loving him...I have to..." tears ran down her cheeks as it mixed with the shower water. No one would be able to tell what was tears or what was water. It was the same either way...except the tears were filled with feelings. **_

_Taking off his light-feathered jacket, he sniffed it slightly and the warmth returned to him. "Lacus' scent..."_

"_**I can't get his scent off me!!" she cried out as she tried to scrub herself off. Trying to clean the hickey as much as possible, she rinsed herself off welcoming the water onto her. She had been there for at least ten minutes. **_

"_Stop-thinking-about-her-you-mindless-idiot!!" he knocked himself in the head repeatedly throwing his jacket to the side. "You're with Fllay now!!" he cried out to himself. _

"_**How could I forget...Fllay's still in his heart," she grinned madly. "Right...we still can't be together. I just have to forget. I have to forget..."**_

"..._or else we'll never move on..."_

"..._**even though..."**_

_Kira blankly stared out his window with his hands in his pockets. He sighed heavily. "...even though I might be in love with her." _

**Author's Note : Shorter than my past chapters sorry. I'm having a small case of writer's block. Lol. But it usually last for a day and then my imagination comes back. Eto...teeeheeeeeee.**


	8. Apologies of a PinkHaired Princess

**Author's NoTe: sorry for da long wait. i been busy wit skool and dis new thing im workin on for my graduation, too. sorry sorry. anyway, i've been re-reading all my chapters and i might do a rewrite on the past seven for all of you to know. I see that i either messed up on the timeline or something like that. im sorry for those of you who got confused. so, it might be awhile till chapter 9 comes up. then again, if i can re-read everything else, you might not have to wait that long. **

**_Anyway, thanks for continuing to review and read my story! I appreciate all the comments! They convince me that I'm getting better with my writing skills!!_****_Teehee!!_**

Chapter 8

Apologies of a Pink-Haired Princess

"Oh, please!" Fllay's feet hung in the air as she spoke to another 'friend'.

"Fine, don't believe me. But I'm telling you, Kira's sister is pregnant! Haven't you seen her? I'm sure Kira's told you something!" her friend cried out.

Fllay rolled her eyes. "Look, she's just fat, okay?! Stop making a fuss. Besides, let's get back to subject. What do you think of Kira?"

"He's hot for one thing!"

Fllay stared down at her finger nails. "What else?"

"Well...besides the looks, he seems like a pretty nice guy."

"Yeah, and a wimp."

"Aww...Fllay, that's so mean especially after your little rendezvous in his bed! Come on now!"

Fllay rolled on her side. "Fine. He's just a bit emotional. He's so innocent like he's five! He's a hard person to describe..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he likes doing all these things...writing...he has three friends he's known for his whole life..."

"Heh...just some guy with friends, what's so special about that?"

"Well...nothing I guess," Fllay closed her eyes as she leaned the phone on her shoulder pressing it against her ear. She stared at the picture on her computer desk. "The beach..."

"Beach? What beach?"

"N-nothing! Hey, I'll call you back...there's something I have to do..." Fllay hung up without saying goodbye and got up, throwing the phone onto the bed. She stumbled to reach for the picture and plopped in her desk seat. Unconsciously, she found herself tracing the picture with her fingers, her eyes seemed to slightly water. The memory of them playing in the salty waters and sleeping in the same rooms. She found herself sighing and her face slowly faded to a light red. "He is kind of ..." she gasped as she covered her mouth dropping the picture frame onto her lap. Slapping herself on the face, she stared at herself on the mirror. "Shit, shit, shit! No, I can't like him! I can't!" She took another look at the picture frame and picked it back up. "But then again..." she hugged it to her chest and closed her eyes.

A few moments later, her eyes fluttered open.

"I do care about him."

-----

A surge of pain ran through Kira's brain as he sat in the cable car taking a ride for the tour around San Francisco. Rubbing his head and groaning, a worried Lacus turned her head from the view to look at him.

"Kira? Something wrong?" her concerned voice spoke out as she reached for his forehead. Pulling away from her, he shook his head.

"It's nothing," he was still uncomfortable after their little kissing moment in his room. He couldn't stop thinking about nor could he stop thinking about the consequences if Fllay had ever found out. Just then, Tori awoke from his 'nap' as he chanted 'tori' over and over. Kira laughed as he landed on his head. A smile played on Lacus' lips but she turned away before Kira could see. Kira noticed the sudden turn around and the smile faded. She feels uncomfortable, too...Kira felt his throat suddenly go dry when their bus turned on a wedding currently happening at St. Mary's Cathedral. A newly-wedded couple ran down the chair steps hand-in-hand with the maiden dressed in beautiful white as her dress followed behind her engulfing her as if it was a simple curtain wrapped around her form with her husband in hand as he wore a simple black tux. Their hands entwined as the glow of their rings attracted all those on the cable car.

"And this is St. Mary's Cathedral, also part of Sacred Heart Cathedral College Prepatory, a high school if some of you are wondering .. but also..." the tour guide rambled on about the history but Kira couldn't help but stare at their rings as they ran down the steps and both of them happily smiling. He wondered if he would get married someday.

Lacus leaned forward toward his side to see what he was all riled up about. "Ah...a wedding. Her dress is so pretty, isn't?" she smiled brightly as she waited to see if he had any remark toward hers. But he didn't speak as he continued to stare. Lacus pulled away from leaning over and turned to her side. If things would continue to be little words between them then it really meant they couldn't go back to how things were before they had kissed, err, well, made-out.

An unusual incident occurred as the bouquet of flowers landed in her lap and the outcry of the wedding waved happily toward her and the people around her clapped. Lacus' face flushed a dark red and Kira stared at her with a smile on her face as he patted her firmly on the shoulder and scooted a bit away from her. She cocked her head to the side as the flowers' scent slowly filled her nostrils.

"Don't want to give them the wrong idea, now do I?" he spoke nervously as he lowered his view to stare at the flowers. Lacus stared down at the beautiful bouquet as she mumbled a quiet a 'no' and continued to gaze at the marvelously colored roses and tulips.

"I wonder who decorated this...I want one of my own if I'm ever going to have a wedding... I wonder who the lucky man will be..." she sighed as she knew Kira was simply out of the question as the weight of the locket seemed to get heavy around her neck once again. Hearing those words, Kira choked on what to say as the silver ring around his neck touched his chest and a cold shiver ran through his body. Yeah...it surely wouldn't be him, that'd be sure or maybe...he swerved his head to face her again as she continued to touch the flowers. A smile always fading and returning, always looking as if she was about to cry. Kira could see so much more than he could before. He could see the pained look in her eyes now, he could see through the smiles and the voice. What he couldn't see before in his close friend was something he could see. For the moment, he felt so ashamed that he could not see such things before but after hearing that small conversation between her and her father, it's something that everyone could see...he just didn't until he realized what a sorry-ass friend he had been.

"Um, Lacus?" his throat felt so dry as he felt his face heat up as if they were in high school again. Taken aback by his voice, she didn't stare at him.

"Yes?" she responded quietly as she massaged the flower petals.

"Whoever the lucky man is ..." he paused before he continued and thought about whether he should. His eyes pacing back and forth until he felt a gaze on him and looked up to find Lacus' sincere eyes staring back at him and it gave him the will to finish, "...I envy him." Lacus giggled a bit. Kira raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"You have Fllay, remember? Why would you envy someone if you already have someone to love and to hold and to possibly be with for the rest of your life?" another false smile appeared as Kira began to see how false it was. Her eyes slowly filling with more water but she blinked away what would've been tears.

"Yeah, but ... even if we are together it doesn't mean she will be the one I choose to marry, I mean, come on, you and I could get married still maybe in the near future," he shrugged. Lacus scoffed at the thought.

"Yeah, right. You two are like Athrun and Cagalli. Inseperable. In love. But the last thing..." she laughed, "Insecure." Kira cocked an eyebrow.

"Insecure? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's a good thing, Kira," she sighed as she placed the flowers in the small space between them.

"How?" he asked rudely.

"You worry about each other, that's what you call love," she finished with yet another sigh. Kira stared at her still confused until she waved off his stare and continued to listen to the tour guide's drawling voice. It began to annoy her. She decided to transfer her thoughts to the meeting awaiting them the next morning. That's all that mattered, right? The meeting.

"Lacus, what are we supposed to wear tomorrow? Business clothes, again?" he groaned. Lacus kept in her giggles at his remark.

"Yes, Kira, more business clothes," she responded with a sarcastic tone as she watched Kira from the corner of her eye watching the scenery slowly roll by as the clanking of the metal rails below them came to another stop.

----

Cagalli sat up in her bed as she stared at the clock. It was only three in the morning and she was feeling restless. Staring to her right, Athrun was sleeping soundly with soft snoring to be heard. Pulling the covers off her, she sneaked out of the room and walked into the living room. Deciding to just start off the day early, she turned on the TV and flipped through the channels boredly. A news report caught her attention and she merely scoffed.

"Fllay again? Come on, this is getting stupid," it was another report on Fllay's future and people debating on whether or not she would be a good leader for the Allster side of the now 'Aclster Incorporated'. It was everywhere. But the ring of Kira's name made her turn up the volume.

"_Reports of Fllay Allster and Kira Yamato, the now famous author of Little Pieces, being seen together has been told constantly. For some of you, this is new news, but, by her father's will Fllay Allster and Sai Argyle, a very successful lawyer, are, or at least, was engaged until Kira Yamato came on the scene. According to anonymous people, George Allster has broken their engagement and has made Fllay single once again. The cause of George's decision to break the engagement has been a complete mystery. But another source has told us that Kira Yamato and Fllay Allster are now, what some of us call, forever together. That's it for the nightly gossip..." _

Athrun came in the room, with one hand rubbing his eyes, and another hand scratching his head. "What you doing up?" he yawned as he stretched out his arms.

Cagalli took a glance toward him and noticed how loud the volume of the TV was. She scratched her head as well as she lowered the volume and placed the remote on the glass table. Getting up, she approached him with a kiss on the cheek and turned into the kitchen. "I didn't mean to wake you up. I couldn't get back to sleep."

"It's okay. I don't mind waking up early for no apparent reason," he laughed as he took a seat at the counter and watched Cagalli move around the kitchen.

Cagalli slapped down the cover of the coffee maker and opened the fridge for two pieces of toast. "There was an interesting report on Fllay Allster again."

"Interesting? When have you found Fllay Allster interesting?" Athrun folded his arms onto the counter and rested his head on his arms.

"I only listened because I heard Kira's name. He's been getting more and more popular these days ever since the news of his book release broke out."

"Oh? But besides that, what else made it so interesting that you just _had_ to listen?"

"Looks like Kira will have trouble hiding from the press. They all know about their little relationship now. Isn't it amusing how so many people can get attracted by simple gossip? I'm finding it a bit stupid now," Cagalli laughed lightly as she stuffed the toast into the toaster. "I wouldn't mind if Kira and Lacus were having publicity, but Kira and Fllay?! You've got to be kidding me!" she nearly slammed down the two mugs as she did her best to control her anger. Athrun watched her amusingly as she continued to talk. "If only...if only Lacus had tried harder...why did she have to be so..."

"So what, Cagalli?" Athrun stared at her, not with angry eyes, but eyes of understanding. The eyes that Cagalli had fallen in love with, the eyes of a man who would listen whether or not he was interested, but most of all, they were the eyes that made her smile.

"She's so _giving._"

Sitting up from his position, it was obvious what his reaction was by the look on his face. Surprised. "Giving? What do you mean by that?"

The toaster popped and Cagalli grabbed both pieces of bread, throwing one at Athrun and taking a small nibble at the other. With the piece of bread in her mouth, she grabbed one mug and filled with coffee, a teaspoon of sugar, and a tad bit of milk, handing it to Athrun. She gulped down the bits of bread before she replied to Athrun's question. "I mean, she's selfless. She doesn't even think about what could happen for herself. I was hoping she would fight for her man."

"_Her_ man?"

"Yes, _her_ man! From the beginning, they were meant to be! But _nooooo_, Fllay had to come in and wreck everything!" she raged on with the toast being bobbed up and down as Athrun muffled his laughs as he took a small sip of the steaming rich coffee. "I hate the fact that they're not together right now!" she grabbed her coffee mug and held it in front of her mouth.

"Cagalli, that's—"

She took an immediate gulp of her coffee and before Athrun could say anything, she screamed. "HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTT!!"

----

Kira sat in his room as he stared at the clothes Lacus had given him. He sighed. He hated the whole business suit ordeal. Who wanted to wear a tie all day in a hot room with many people in it looking to see if you were good enough to even be of their problems? Sighing over and over, the ring of his cell phone perked his ears as he picked it up.

"Kira speaking."

"Hello, Kira," a seeming-to-be very annoyed voice said. Kira felt his stomach tighten in knots.

His voice came out in anxious stutters. "H-H-Hello, C-C-Cagalli."

"There, there...now, Kira, tell me what you got me," she asked, I mean, demanded as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Got you? Whatever do you mean?" he pulled on his collar feeling slightly hot.

"The present, Kira. The present. Don't tell me you forgot?"

"No, of course not. I have it right here with me," he laughed nervously as he stared around the room cracking his knuckles at the same time. It helped him calm his nerves.

"Then tell me already!! Oy! Hey, Athrun! Give back the phone!!" her voice was heard as a soft chuckle from Kira's best friend made Kira able to breath again.

"Thank you, Athrun!" he exhaled.

"No problem. Did you get her anything, though? Tell me the truth," he waved Cagalli off as she stomped away into the kitchen.

"Yeh, I got her something. But I'm not so sure she'll like it. How's everything?"

"Well, your guests have been waiting for you, Kira. Make sure you come back alright and don't die on all of us."

"Die? How could I die?"

"I'm just kidding. While you're there, you should probably think of some Christmas presents, too. Some to buy here, or over there. Doesn't matter. I hear they have the nicest sales."

"Sales? Since when are you into shopping?"

"Nevermind that. Anyway, Cagalli tells me that they've already done a report on you and your relationship with Fllay. You've been the hit news lately."

"Oh, come on. You're just kidding me, right?"

"Kira, they have pictures."

"Oh...well, they should just mind their own business."

"I'm beginning to wonder whether or not Fllay is the one for you, Kira."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Think about it. Has she even called you once? Has she asked how you're doing? Answer me."

"No, but I'm sure she's busy. Her father _is_ chairman of the Aclster Incorporation. She's probably pooped from attending all those meetings with him."

"Actually, Kira, they haven't had one in ages. Does that change your mind at all about being with her? She's pretty and everything. But did you ever stop to think if she ever really cared?" Athrun sighed as he awaited Kira's answer. But his tone of voice made Athrun's heart sink.

"Why do you guys keep bugging me? Geez. It's about Lacus, isn't it? Look, we're just _friends_. I'm with Fllay now. Can't you guys at least be _nice_ to her? She may not seem like it, but if you get to know her, you can have a lot of fun."

"We have given her chances, Kira. But she hasn't been exactly friendly with us. Now has she?"

"That was only because all Cagalli did on that trip to beach was snap at her and make mean comments toward her. You weren't very welcoming to a friendship either, Athrun."

"Kira, she called my cousin something that she doesn't like to be called! Just because she was married with another woman! You think I wouldn't defend my own blood?" Athrun's blood was boiling. What had gotten into his friend?

"Why don't you think of defending someone else instead of being selfish and thinking of your own damn life?" Kira snapped as he growled angrily.

"That's enough, Kira!" Athrun slammed his fist down as Cagalli turned to see what was all the commotion. Calmly, she walked toward him and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. He turned to her finding a concerned look on her face. "I'm sorry for bursting out like that. Forgive me," he said toward Cagalli who nodded as she leaned on his arm, wrapping her own arms around it. "But to you, Kira, I will not apologize."

"What?!"

"Kira, you're changing! You haven't been yourself! You've been neglecting us!"

"I have not! Prove it!"

"You missed our dinner a few nights before you left for the states! You didn't even call to apologize for missing something so important!"

"What?! It was just a dinner! Besides, you guys didn't even consider the fact that I wanted to know that _my_ sister was pregnant! And that my best friend was the cause for that to happen! Keeping secrets isn't exactly what I'd expect from you, Athrun Zala!"

"Silence, Kira! I've heard enough out of you!" he tried to keep his voice soft and clam, but by the look on Cagalli's angry face, he figured she was just as mad and continued on his yelling rampage. "Fllay has made you into someone you're not. Therefore, I'd rethink your relationship with her and think about something else, Kira!"

"The only relationship I need to rethink is our friendship! If you can't support me and Fllay, then we have no business being friends!" Kira gripped the sheets of his bed tightly as he glared to the white surface.

With that from Kira, Cagalli swiped the phone from Athrun. "KIRA YAMATO! If you can't be friends with Athrun because of some stupid girl, then I shouldn't be your sister either! You don't understand that you're also hurting others by being with her. Do you want everyone to hate you because of one girl?! Do you?!"

"But why can't you guys accept her? I don't understand!"

"Kira, why don't we drop the matter then? Hmm? You won't understand until you come back probably. Either way...what did you get me?" she sighed loosening her grip on Athrun's arm as he stared to the side still raging with fury.

Kira glanced at the small silver gift bag near his luggage and gulped. "Earrings." A high yell pierced through the building as Cagalli let the phone clash to the floor. Kira slapped himself in the face. "I forgot about the jewelry rule..."

-----

Fllay sat in her room, bored out of her mind once again until a maid rushed in to see her.

"Ms. Fllay! It's your father! He's – he's ..."

"I don't give a damn of what's wrong with my back another time..." she ordered rudely.

"No, you don't understand! HE'S BEEN KILLED!"

Fllay sprang up from her chair, pushing the maid down and running down her round staircase. Her eyes widened in horror as her butler stood there alone with a black envelope in his hand. Fllay nearly flew down the stairs as she swiped the letter from him. Her eyes reading across the white page.

_Dear Fllay Allster,_

_We are sorry to have to report but your father has been murdered. His body was found this morning in his office as well as the whole floor being completely massacred. There seemed to be no struggle but several gun shots. We are looking into this matter as best as we can. Until then, you will be put under safe protection by all guards. We are very sorry for your loss. If anything is needed, please contact us immediately. _

_Sincerely,_

_ACLSTER POLICE_

Fllay dropped the letter and let out a scream as she fell to her knees crying. Maids flocked to her as they all rubbed her back and passed her tissues. But she simply shooed them away.

"Away! All of you! YOU DID NOTHING AGAIN!!" she glared at them furiously like an angry lion protecting its cubs as she ran back into her room and slammed the door.

"Now the mistress is all alone," one of her maids spoke sadly.

"Not really," the butler spoke, his old age clear in his voice. "She has Mr. Yamato."

----

Siegel sat there at his desk in the hotel, the horrified look on his face as he heard the news of his friend's death. Diligently, he hung up his phone and began to pack his things.

----

Lacus' hands trembled as she continued to glance between the locket around her neck and the flowers on her bedside table. She had to talk to Kira. She had to. It couldn't keep like this. Having complete silence between the two just wasn't right. It just wasn't. So she got up the courage and stood up until she heard a silent shriek and she dashed to Kira's room. What she saw nearly knocked her off her feet.

----

Kira rummaged through all the guidebooks as he searched for a good store fit for newborns, something for Athrun, something for Cagalli, but most importantly something for Fllay.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!!" he cursed over and over and rolled around on his bed when he heard the door swing open and he fell over the bed landing painfully on his luggage bag.

----

"Kira!!" Lacus gasped as she rushed forward helping him off the floor. He had hit the handle of the those mobile luggage things with wheels (sorry, I forgot what they're called) and he puffed his face to get some air back into his brain. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine..." he rushed for air as he huffed staring down, one knee up and one knee straight out.

"How'd you fall?" she asked as she stared toward his arm clutching his stomach.

"I was looking for a store to buy a few more gifts until the door opened and it sort of startled me. My fault for being so clumsy and not paying attention," he laughed nervously. Lacus moved her hand away from his shoulder and turned away.

"I'm sorry, I was worried and rushed to see if you were okay. I should've been calmer. You would've never gotten hurt. Sorry, sorry," she apologized over and over as her eyes paced back and forth between Kira and the floor as her hands gripped her clothes. Closing her eyes, she gave Kira the saddest look he had ever seen. "I'm sorry, Kira...for everything."

"Huh?" he questioned her with an innocent face. What was there to be sorry about?

"I'm sorry for startling you, I'm sorry for always constantly reminding you, always correcting you, a-and I'm sorry for last night, I should've just walked out...I-I'm really sorry!" she screamed as she sniffed, wiping away her tears. Kira smiled softly as he reached to touch her face but she turned away. "You don't need to say anything, Kira. It's just my fault. I should've just minded my own business. But I've always been...been...a nuisance to you!! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for forcing you to always accompany me! I-I'm sorry for dragging you to this meeting! It was my fault! It's because of my selfish want that I made my father say that during the time we were still in Japan! I didn't want to go alone! I was scared!" Lacus' eyes widened at what she said as she made a quiet gasp covering her mouth. "Oh, my God...Kira, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say what I said!" she cried out her head swishing back and forth. She crawled speedily away from him.

"L-Lacus, come back here!" fighting the pains of his stomach, he stumbled back onto his feet and rushed to block the way to the door. Standing up, Lacus looked for another way out of the room.

"Kira, please let me out, I shouldn't be in here. I'll only cause more trouble! Please let me out!"

"Not until we talk," he said with serious eyes.

"I've said too much...you probably just want to be alone. I-I-I don't deserve to even be in here..." her voice slowly settled as Kira's firm hand gripped her shoulder.

"You say sorry too much," he laughed.

"Sorry...oh, s-s..." she cursed. Kira muffled his laughter as he brought her to sit on the bed.

"Now calm down and be quiet," he ordered. Lacus stared straight up at him and waited intently for what he had to say. Scratching his head as he stared down looking for a way to start, he felt Lacus slowly move away from him. The movement perked him out of his thoughts as he turned towards her.

"I don't want to disturb you," she mumbled quietly.

"Lacus..." Kira rolled his eyes as he scooted closer to her. "I told you already, you don't annoy me, you don't disturb me, and you're not a nuisance!"

"B-But ... !"

"No buts, now can I talk, please?" Kira raise an eyebrow and Lacus obediently nodded. "Let's see...I'll make this simple..."

"Kira, I'm sorry about last night," she interrupted once again.

"Last night?"

"I didn't mean for things to get so out of hand. I should've never ..." Kira finally noticed the small mark on her neck after she had turned to stare at the side. He turned away.

"Did I do that?" Kira blushed. Lacus nodded, turning a slight shade of pink.

"But it surely wasn't your fault, it was mine!! I was supposed to just leave like you said...but I let my emotions get the best of me and I...I..."

"Nah, it wasn't your fault," Kira chuckled as he rubbed the small mark on her neck. Lacus' eyes closed slightly at the soothing feeling. "It was mine. I should've stopped. I should've told you more directly. But...the feelings then...I just couldn't control. The kiss from before...it was so different that I needed to know more. Before I knew it, I was kissing your neck and I gave you that," he shrugged with his eyes closed. "None of this was your fault, Lacus. You shouldn't blame yourself for everything that happens around you," Lacus looked at him. He seemed so different at the moment. Kira noticed her stares and shrugged again. "Cagalli gave me a knock in the head after graduation because I felt bad for letting her clothes get ripped by the next door neighbor's cat. Ha."

"K-Kira..." her eyes opened once again as she pushed away the feeling of touching his face. "What do we do now?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I know things won't exactly be normal between us especially after last night's little incident...so...how do we go about things? Can we still just be friends? Or ... do we have to stop being friends completely?" she added.

Kira scratched his head with an innocent smile. "Just because of one thing that happened doesn't mean you and I can never be normal friends ever again. Lacus...if I had to say...the truth. ... I'd say..." he stared at her hard, her face nearing hers. "I was in love with you, too," a quick kiss and he pulled away and walked her out the door. Closing the door behind her after she left, he pulled out his wallet and pulled out another picture. His one favorite high school picture with Lacus.

He placed it in front of Fllay's.

----

Lacus threw her bag to the side and touched her lips. Her eyes shining as she stared to the floor. The kiss last night had been filled with lust and craving. But this kiss...it was so much different. It was filled with his love. Suddenly, Lacus broke out with a smile, she smiled so wide that it looked as if she was going crazy. Hugging herself and beginning to let her feet dance around the floor, she lost herself in her mix of emotions. She began to squeal as quietly as she could. She was lost for words as a knock came to her door and she opened her eyes again, moved her arms to her side, and opened the door with a polite smile. "Yes? Oh, Father..." she ended as she opened the door wider to allow the aging Siegel inside.

"Lacus, I'll go straight to the point. You'll be alone at the meeting tomorrow," his attire matched his words completely as he wore a long green coat with fancy brown shoes visible under.

"Why? What's wrong? Did something happen?" her worried tone distressed Siegel as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"George Allster was murdered yesterday. Fllay isn't old enough to take care of the company so I've been called back. I'm deeply sorry," seeing the only pain left in her eyes, Siegel kissed his daughter on the forehead. "While I'm gone, take the time to be with Kira if his decision is not to your liking."

"His decision?"

"Whether to be with Ms. Allster or not. The matter is not permanent of course. People's hearts can be changed, Lacus. It depends on the person's actions of course. Well, I'll be on my way now. Be good," he picked up his bag and walked out the door. Lacus walked toward her balcony, bowed her head, and began to pray.

"Dear Lord...please help..." she continued the prayer for a few more minutes.

-----

"He's dead?" an old man sat in his chair as he stared up at the blonde assassin, Rau Le Creuset.

"Yes, Executive Zala. Yes..." he responded as the father of Athrun Zala stood up from his chair and gave a loud whoop.

**Author's Note : So how's the story for the moment? Yallz lovin it right? Lol. Just hope you're enjoying it. Have fun! Please review! Teehee. **


	9. Past Memories

**Author's NoTe: Hope everyone liked the last chapter! Please continue to read and review!! **

**And now.drum roll the next chapter!! dun-dun-dun!!**

Chapter 9

Past Memories

Clyne Publishing had recently released Kira's book and as predicted, it was a success. Everyone everywhere wanted to know the amazing writer, only his picture available on the Clyne Publising website. His location unknown to all. But the work he put into it had brought both the company and Kira tons of money, that's for sure.

_Little Pieces_

_Chapter - Past Principles_

_I only knew a bit back then when everyone told me to be a good boy, when I was told to just be me. A klutz, seems hard to believe, I was, one time I fell into a garbage can. But of course..._

----

Kira fidgeted in the black limo as Lacus crossed her legs comfortably staring out the window, the pouring rain coming down on them. Not a good sign of the meeting at all. Kira felt like he was about to faint as they headed for the office building. He was so nervous. Lacus felt him fidget more and rolled her eyes as she turned to him and gave him a nod and a reassuring smile.

"Just five minutes, Kira," she giggled. Kira blinked. This time placed memories in their head once again.

"_**Would the Clyne and Yamato group please present their presentation?" their teacher nodded to the two as they both shakily got up to present their project. Kira stumbled out of his chair as he nearly fell to the ground. The class laughed around him as Lacus helped him up, gave him a nod and a reassuring smile. **_

"_**Just five minutes," she giggled. **_

----

Athrun had kindly offered to help clean out the Clyne attic along with a few other friends such as Nicol and Dearka, but they couldn't imagine what job they had taken. The day had been long and hard as they were finally to the point where they were halfway done. Athrun had begun cleaning out a box full of Lacus' homework from the younger days. On the top were her college papers and in the middle her high school works. Deciding to take a small break, Athrun grabbed out a small piece of paper in bright pink, note paper to be exact. His eyes read, knowing Lacus wouldn't mind, it was only a research paper. She had gotten an A of course, with a bit of extra credit points. Pulling out another one randomly, he found it was neither homework nor a test. It was on a simple sheet of pink paper and the note made him cringe.

_**When she felt sad**_

_**She'd sit at her computer eating chocolate ice cream**_

_**When she felt sad**_

_**She'd go to her blonde-haired friend and laugh**_

_**When she felt sad**_

_**She'd talk to her blue-haired friend and laugh**_

_**When she felt sad**_

_**She'd embrace her father and accompany him with work**_

_**When she felt sad**_

_**She'd cry herself to sleep**_

_**When she felt sad**_

_**She'd think of a dark brown-haired boy with violet eyes**_

And it ended there. Athrun dropped the paper back into the trunk and shut it closed. He knew there were probably more poems about Kira and them, so a thought came to him. He waved Nicol to come over and he happily came.

"Yes, Athrun? Another box for the recycle?"

Athrun shook his head. "Actually no. Could you and Dearka put it in my car, I want to do something with it. I'm sure Lacus won't mind. It's just a bunch of old papers."

"Got it," Nicol grunted as he dragged the trunk with him and motioned Dearka over to him.

----

Kira cracked his knuckles as Lacus sat there patiently. He was already sweating.

"Kira, it hasn't even started," she laughed.

"I know, but I just can't do it! What if I - "

"Ah, don't worry."

"_**Dammit, Kira, you don't even know who sent you that note? It's been three weeks already!" Cagalli exclaimed waving her arms in the air as Athrun walked beside her. Kira stared down and sighed with his hands gripping tightly on his backpack strap. **_

"_**I know, but it just doesn't add up. Who'd like me?" he moved his arms behind his head. "I mean, I'm clumsy...I make a lot of mistakes..."**_

"_**Not to mention you fell in a garbage can," Athrun sneered.**_

"_**You're not helping, Athrun," Cagalli glared. "Eh? Lacus?" the three paused as Lacus sat with her legs stretched out and her backpack on her lap as she stared downward with a blank look on her face. "Lacus?" Cagalli moved her head in front of her. "Hello?" Lacus turned her head slowly, looking so dazed. **_

"_**Lacus, are you alright?" Athrun crouched down and stared at her. "Is something wrong?" Lacus slowly shook her head and continued to stare downward at her backpack. Becoming worried, Kira bent down as well and a thought came to him. He moved his hand over her forehead and pulled his hand back. He sighed. **_

"_**You came to school with a fever again?" he groaned as he carried her backpack to the side and helped her up. "Come on, I'm bringing you to the nurse's office." Cagalli blinked at Kira. **_

"_**How did you know that she was sick?" she questioned. **_

"_**Easy, her ears are red and her head's burning," he remarked swinging her backpack over his shoulder. "Come on, Lacus," he grabbed her by the wrist and began walking but she didn't move. "Lacus, let's go." **_

"_**No," her soft voice coming out. **_

"_**What?" **_

"_**No, I won't go. There's a test in geometry today. I don't want the teachers to have to wait till I come back to put it in their grade books. The marking period ends after this test. I don't want to make it inconvenient for them. I have to stay," she shook her head along with her words. **_

"_**But Lacus..." **_

"_**I won't go, Kira, that's final. It's my fault for playing the rain again last night. I should've listened to you guys," she turned back to Athrun and Cagalli. "I'm sorry," she broke a smile and a cough came out immediately after. Running his hands through his hair, Kira forcefully grabbed her away from Athrun and Cagalli and gripped her by the shoulders in front of him. **_

"_**You are going home," he ordered. **_

"_**No," she simply said. Her face red and her breathing ragged as she coughed again. **_

"_**Lacus, Kira's right. One test won't..." Kira's hand stopped Cagalli's protest as Lacus stared down.**_

"_**I'm not going, Kira. Leave me alone," she said angrily as she shook his hands off. "I can take care of myself. I've been through worse."**_

"_**Fine, since you won't walk yourself to the nurse's office," he picked her up while throwing Athrun his backpack. "I'll carry you." Athrun and Cagalli gaped at them, and so did a few other spectators. **_

"_**Kira...isn't that a little..." Athrun shrugged. "...overdoing it?" **_

"_**She's being too stubborn, I'm taking her and that's final," he sighed as he carried her all the way. **_

"_**Kira, put me down!!" Lacus fidgeted, but the grip on her arm made her stay still. **_

"_**Not until you're home." **_

_**NEXT**_

"_**Found out about the note yet?" Cagalli yawned, bored out of her mind as they ate their lunch on the grass. **_

"_**Nope...no one's actually come up and told me any useful information lately. I would like to know who it is," Kira said sadly as he took a small bite of his burger. **_

"_**Cagalli, can we just tell him? This is getting ridiculous?" Athrun whispered into her ear. Cagalli poked him in the head. "Ow," he rubbed the spot. **_

"_**We've worked too hard to just tell him!!" she whispered harshly. **_

"_**I'm sure you'll find out soon, Kira. There aren't that many girls in our school," Lacus laughed nervously. **_

"_**Lacus, you're kidding right? There's over 200 hundred!" Athrun exclaimed. **_

"_**All the more reason to start asking!" she giggled giving him a pat on the shoulder. "You just might be looking too hard or maybe too little." **_

"_**I'll take the first one as an answer!" Cagalli remarked excitedly as Athrun sighed at her. "What?!" she passed him a glare. "He is looking too hard! Aren't I right? Lacus! You agree, right?!" Lacus stared up at her, apparently she had spaced out. **_

"_**I'm sorry, say again?" she said quickly recovering from her loss of consciousness. Kira stared at her worriedly. **_

"_**Are you sure you're completely fever-free? You're quiet again," he said feeling her head once again. **_

"_**I'm perfect, Kira. Just..." she stared into his eyes. She didn't finish her sentence as she stood up with her tray and walked away. Cagalli stared worriedly at where Lacus once sat and picked up her tray. **_

"_**I'll just...I'll just go," she smiled an unusual smile as Athrun have her a nod. **_

"_**What was that all about?" Kira blinked. **_

"_**Kira, are you that dense?" Athrun raised an eyebrow at him. **_

"_**Dense?"**_

"_**Ah...well...how do I put this?" he scratched his head. "Well, you know how well...err...let's just say the person you're looking for is very close." **_

"_**Close? How close?" he said with a curious tone. **_

"_**Just close." **_

_**----**_

"_**Lacus, wait a minute!" Cagalli rushed to stop her in her tracks. **_

"_**Yes?" she faced her politely. **_

"_**Tell Kira." **_

"_**Tell him what?" **_

"_**Tell him that you - "**_

"_**He doesn't need to know," she shrugged with a non-caring smile as she continued to walk. **_

"_**Lacus, hold it!" Cagalli ordered as she forced her to a corner. "You know you wrote that letter and you know Kira cares about you, too. So why don't you just -"**_

"_**What? Tell him and expect we feel the exact same way about each other. What if that love is just like a sibling love? Like the one he has for you? Or one that's like a buddy-buddy thing like with Athrun? I can't keep wishing for something that might not even exist. Please stop this nonsense. I have class." **_

"_**Lacus, wait!!" **_

Lacus closed her eyes as she remembered that day when Cagalli had chased her. The fact that Kira still did not know...it amazingly surprised her. She turned toward him, the sweat beads clearly visible on his face. She took out a hankerchief and wiped the side of his face.

"Calm down," she smiled weakly.

_  
**Kira placed the food on his glass table, not caring for the grease as he plopped on his couch and got back up to grab his Big Mac. **_

"_**Come on, Lacus! Eat!" he said with a stuffed mouth. **_

"_**Kira..." she sighed as she grabbed a napkin and wiped the side of his mouth covered in ketchup.**_

_**Gulping down his first bite, he grabbed his coke and sipped speedily. "Thanks," he said after wiping his mouth with the side of his shirt. **_

Lacus turned away, yeah, and that only happened a few weeks ago.

"Lacus?" Kira spoke quietly.

"Yes?" she answered with a heavy sigh.

"Have you ever wondered...have you ever wondered if Fllay and I were meant to be?" he asked cluelessly with a shrug. He knew of Lacus' feelings for him yet he decided to ask her the question. She was the only one he could ask.

Lacus squinted at the ground. Her vision felt blurry as she tried to think of an answer. "I'm not sure, Kira."

_**Cocking his head to the side at the question his classmate had given him, Kira made a confused and innocent face. "I'm not sure what you're asking me, Karina."  
**_

_**She had long dark brown hair that fell a little below her shoulders as she felt like she was shrinking slowly underneath him. "Would you be my date for the winter ball dance?" her high squeaky voice came out. Kira blinked and scratched his head. **_

"_**Well...."**_

"_**If you don't want to that's completely fine with me! I mean, I could just go with someone else..." the fifth period bell rang as the rustle of students got out of their lunch seats and headed for their classes. **_

"_**I'll think about it, don't worry, I will!" Kira laughed as he waved a goodbye and headed for his class. Lacus sat comfortably in her seat as the teacher welcomed the students inside and Kira took his seat beside her. **_

"_**Hey," she smiled. **_

"_**Hey," he replied. After the few moments, the teacher turned around to write a couple of notes for the student to write. Kira took this as a solid chance to ask Lacus as he took out a piece of binder paper and scribbled a few fast notes and swiftly handing it to Lacus. She opened it slowly as to not to disturb the class with the small crinkles of the paper. Her eyes read the few scribbles : **_

_Has anyone asked you to the winter ball? _

_**Lacus clicked her pen and wrote her own note as she handed it back to Kira, this time unfolded. He read her purple ink and blinked. **_

_No. I thought I just might go alone. I need to take pictures for the yearbook. Why? Has anyone asked you?_

_**Mumbling something, Kira scribbled and handed it back to her while tapping his fingers against the desk waiting for her reply. **_

_Well, yeah. This girl in my biology class asked me, you know, Karina? I told her I'd think about it. What do you think? _

_**She cringed at the note and tried to think good thoughts for Kira. But nothing came as she scribbled a very small sentence. **_

_I'm not sure. If you want to, that's fine._

_**Kira gaped at the note. Lacus gave much better answers than this. He pointed to the paper and she gave a simple shrug. She sighed as she began scribbling the proper notes for their final up ahead. Kira would ask her if she could her notes so it was fine. But still, she truly wanted to go with him but unfortunately...**_

"_**Hey, Lacus!" a friend beside her whispered. Lacus turned her head slightly. **_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Michael said he'd take pictures at the winter ball instead. He thought it'd be nice if you go with someone like Kira for example." **_

"_**But I had the camera ready and everything," Lacus made an upset face. **_

"_**Ah, don't worry. You can do the picnic and the yearbook page for it. Tell Kira! Cagalli tells me you've been dying to ask him!" her friend winked. Lacus face flushed a dark red. **_

"_**I have not!" she relented when the teacher raised an eyebrow at the two as they both sulked in their seats. Kira crumpled the note and shoved it into his backpack as he awaited for the bell to ring. Once it did, both Lacus and Kira rushed out of the room and slowed their pace once out of the classroom. **_

"_**What was that all about?" Kira raised an eyebrow. **_

"_**Nothing, don't worry about it. It's just I won't be able to do the pictures for the ball." **_

"_**Well...you can go with me," he said simply. She widened her eyes at him. **_

"_**But what about Karina?" **_

"_**I don't know her that well and I don't think we'll have much fun if we know nothing about each other, right?" he chuckled. **_

Yeah, he had made that day's decision on his own. Lacus smiled to herself. Kira had done a lot of things on his own. But this was a much bigger matter. "Kira, do you love her with all your heart?" Kira's eyes widened as he heard her question. He gulped and his face went red as he clasped his hands together and arched forward to lean his elbows on his knees and pressed his head to his knuckles.

"That...I have to think about. She's so...She' so..."

"_**She's just so difficult sometimes!" Kira outraged as he threw his bag on his bed while it was unzipped allowing all his papers to fall to the floor. **_

"_**Oh?" Athrun settled on the carpet floor as he calmly got out his notebook and textbooks. **_

"_**She doesn't tell me anything that's going on! She makes me worry when she doesn't want me to worry. But lately she's been moping around looking all sad and not telling me anything! It feels like she doesn't want me around anymore especially after that day I got the note, she's been so quiet!" Kira panted as he tried to calm down picking up his papers.**_

"_**Have you tried to talking to her?" **_

"_**Only a million times!" he exclaimed nearly crunching up his algebra homework. **_

"_**You said it got worse after the note, right?" **_

"_**Haven't you noticed? She's so quiet, she's not ...she's not happy like before." **_

"_**It's a wonder that you notice these things Kira. But you don't notice..." he paused and Kira gave him a look. **_

"_**Athrun?"**_

"_**Nevermind. Don't worry, it's probably just a phase." **_

"_**No, tell me. What don't I notice?" **_

_**Athrun bonked him on the head with his notebook. "You don't notice that I'm getting only a B Average in history. So help me or my dad'll kill me." **_

"_**It's just a B."**_

"_**It's just my dad," Athrun remarked with a tired voice. **_

"I care about her, Lacus. I really do. But sometimes I wonder where she goes off to sometimes. She always seems to disappear on me like that time when...wait a minute, that was you," Kira scratched his head. "Uh...well..." Lacus laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Why don't you try clearing your head first before we talk about this? You seem still very confused."

"I am!!"

"Kira, why don't we try thinking about something else...a bit more...peaceful, ne?"

"Like what?" Kira told rudely.

"Like that time when..."

----

Cagalli laughed her head off as she looked through her little Lacus and Kira blackmail photo album. She was hoping she'd be able to use it someday, but she never got to when she started going out with Athrun. But of course, she still took pictures of Lacus and Kira together and their little moments. It was so enjoyable to see her clueless brother have these little cute boy-crush on her. She couldn't stop giggling.

"What's so funny, Ms. Athha?" Athrun joked as he plopped on the bed next to her.

"Look at this," she pointed to the picture in right-hand corner.

"Oh! I remember that! That's when..."

_**Kira and Lacus practiced their dance for the school play, it was eight at night and Cagalli passed by after hearing the music. Athrun had come along with her. She clapped her hands happily as she grabbed her small camera from out of her pocket. **_

_**  
"I'm so glad I brought my camera with me!!" she squealed pulling Athrun toward the bleachers for a closer look. **_

"_**One, two, three, one, two, three," a skip, a hop and a twirl (okay, not literally, but it sounded nice). Lacus counted as she and Kira moved in a synchronized way. **_

"_**Hold on, Lacus, isn't the twirl before the..." **_

"_**Oh, yeah. My bad, sorry," Lacus laughed as they continued to practice. Cagalli made a face as she saw that no little moment was coming and a thought came to her. She whispered to Athrun something and he protested with his own face but she only glared at him. He scratched his head hard, took off his shoe, and threw it at the tape recorder. Cagalli glared at him. **_

"_**How are you supposed to get your shoe back now?" Cagalli twitched. **_

"_**You said throw it!" he snapped.**_

"_**Yeah, but not like-" but once she heard Lacus and Kira talking she swerved her camera back into view. **_

"_**Oh, what are we supposed to do now?" Lacus sighed as she stared at the broken recorder. **_

"_**First of all, we have to buy the classroom a new one," Kira scratched his head as he looked at any possible way to fix it. Lacus knelt down to place the broken pieces back onto the chair until she noticed Athrun's red shoe. **_

"_**Hey, that's - "**_

"_**Whoa, wha-wHA!" Kira cried out as he slipped on a piece of the broken boombox and fell onto Lacus' side who blushed wildly and tipped on her side and fell on the cold ground of the gym. Kira opened his eyes again to find him in an 'accidental' kiss with Lacus and he pulled away immediately, both completely cherry red. "L-let me help you up," he tried to say casually as she dusted her skirt off standing straight up. **_

_**Lacus smiled uncomfortably forgetting about the shoe and began piling up the pieces. "Let's throw this away before anyone else...slips," she gulped. Cagalli nearly jumped for joy in her spot with Athrun. **_

"_**Another moment for the books!!" she cried out happily. Athrun chuckled. **_

"_**Still...I wonder what's going through Kira's head right now..." he sneered. Cagalli smacked him in the head. **_

"_**Stop thinking nasty thoughts." **_

Cagalli broke out laughing as Athrun recalled the moment. That was the best day of her life excluding anything else.

"And then, I called Kira and you know what he kept saying?" Athrun was on the verge of laughing tears as he remembered Kira's words.

"Tell me!!" Cagalli giggled profusely.

"We were talking about homework and somehow he got lips, kiss, fall, and Lacus all mumbled in the math assignment. Ah-ha...haha..." Athrun held on to his shirt for breath as he reminisced on the good old days.

"It's too bad though..." Cagalli had stopped laughing and tears were coming out of her eyes. She looked so pale and her fists clenched. Athrun stared at her worriedly.

"Cagalli?" he reached to touch her shoulder but she pulled away, but turned to stare at him with tears draping down her face dripping down to the photo album.

"T-They can never be together now...unless Lacus does something. That...little...conniving...that girl..." Cagalli sniffed, "I ABSOLUTELY DISPISE HER!" she broke out and fell into Athrun's arms. She hiccupped as her tears began to rush faster. "He was supposed to be with Lacus! That was the plan! They've known each other since elementary! How can he pick some new girl off the block if he doesn't even manage to think about someone he's known for his whole life?! It's just not fair!! He was supposed to be with Lacus!!" she cried aloud as tears flew left and right. Athrun only rubbed his blonde princess's head.

"I wish they could be together, too, Cagalli...I wish it, too."

----

Feeling Kira's head, Kira stared up at her surprised. Lacus smiled.

"Just checking if you have a fever. You're sweating like you're about to faint. I told you already. CALM DOWN," she gave him another reassuring smile as Kira did his best to smile back.

"I...well...I ... Lacus..." his words came out in mumbles. What he wanted to say? He didn't know. What he should say? He didn't know. What he felt in his heart at that very moment? He couldn't describe. Gritting his teeth together, he turned away. Lacus sighed. What could possibly be going through her best friend's mind at that very moment. Staring up at the ceiling, she fluttered her eyes and turned to face Kira again who stared down looking so confused like a puppy.

"Kira," she stated his name plainly as he turned around to face her. She did the one thing that Kira would never expect.

Closing her eyes, she placed one hand on his cheek and planted a full kiss on his lips.

Kira's eyes widened as he realized what was happening at that very moment. Thoughts raced through his mind as all the times he had been with Lacus came back to him.

"_**Aww...that's so sweet!! You got a gift on Valentine's Day!!" Lacus laughed as she nudged his arm. "Ne, Ne? Sounds like someone's crushing on Kira Yamato!" **_

"_**Lacus!! Come on! I don't even know who it is!" Kira stated with his arms hanging out as they sat at the park, supposed to be doing homework. **_

"_**But Lacus...I mean...you know that rumor about this weird ribbon thing on St. White's Day?" **_

"_**Yes. If you tie one around a girl you care about, your love will last forever. It's a very sweet superstition," Lacus giggled. "I've already found three in my locker. One even had a white rose and small milky chocolate!" **_

_**Kira glared at his friend's smiling face. "You got ribbons?" he asked rudely with crossed arms. Lacus stopped smiling and stared at him innocently. **_

"_**Is that bad?" **_

"_**So that means guys are after you, right?" he cocked an eyebrow as he leaned forward. Lacus backed her head away and nodded. "Throw it all away." **_

_**With that, Lacus puffed her face angrily. "But they're really pretty! I bet the people would've worked really hard on those gifts! That's not fair, Kira!" **_

"_**It's not safe! What if they start stalking you or something?!" **_

"_**Why are you getting so worried? They're only gifts!" **_

"_**I still say throw them away. I don't like guys staring at you like that." **_

"_**Kira, did you forget again? We're friends...you even stated yourself." **_

"_**Well, I might as well be your bodyguard, too, if guys don't keep their hands off you," he looked around looking completely annoyed at a couple of stares coming into Lacus' direction. "See? People are staring at you right now." **_

"_**I already said calm down!! They won't hurt me!" she laughed. **_

"_**Not if I'm here." **_

_**THE NEXT AFTERNOON**_

"_**Lacus?" a dark purple-haired boy came up to Lacus shyly with a ribbon in his hand. Lacus smiled at him. **_

"_**Hello, Koru. What can I do for you today?" **_

"_**Well, I know it's a bit late...but will you accept my ribbon?" he gulped, blushing. Unknown to neither of them, Kira watched shadowed in the small alleyway between the bathrooms. He felt a small bit of jealousy grow in him. The perk in his ears twitched as he heard a rumble of boys coming in with all white ribbons in hand. **_

"_**No way...they couldn't all be..." Kira began and slapped himself in the face when he noticed all the boys reaching for a strand of Lacus' hair, hoping to tie their late ribbons around one of the strands. **_

"_**Hey! Let go! You guys are hurting me!" Lacus itched to get away as she suddenly neared for the stairs. Kira's eyes widened as he noticed how close she was to falling. He immediately left his spot and grabbed her away from the raging boys and down the flight of stairs into the small space under the stairs. Lacus fell to the ground as well as Kira, both feeling exhausted. **_

"_**I told you," Kira glared. **_

"_**Were you always there?" Lacus blinked. "Were you watching me or something?" **_

_**Kira blushed and turned away from her. "I was not. I just happened to be there."**_

_**Lacus giggled, knowing the truth as she planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks." She got up as the last few boys cleared away and decided to go out. "I guess I'll be going then." **_

_**Kira had a strange feeling and before he could tell what he was doing, he had grabbed a white ribbon he had been keeping in his pocket and wrapped it around Lacus' ponytail. She swung her head around to face him with a surprised look on her face. "So no one else will try and go after you. They'll all think you're taken," he shrugged. **_

"_**Kira..." she moaned out. Kira gave her a wink and passed her by until a tug on his arm stopped him. He swerved around to face her. Her face turning red as she stared to the ground. "C-Could you stay with me? Just in case...they come back." **_

_**Smiling to himself, Kira laughed. "Won't that give them the idea that we're together?" **_

_**Lacus giggled. "At least they won't chase me." **_

_**Kira walked back to her side and fixed the ribbon he had made on her ponytail. "Then let's make it convincing." **_

_**And they both walked off, arm-in-arm. **_

Kira now regretted for not realizing how deeply in love he had fallen for the pink-haired girl known as Lacus Clyne. He had been such a fool, not knowing that his actions were all signs of love. She had thanked him so many times for being there for her and he had thanked her for being there for him. The truth was if Lacus had not been there his whole life, he probably wouldn't have gotten through high school or his present-day life. Deciding to take full advantage of the situation, he cupped Lacus face in hands and returned the kiss with all his heart. The love that he had not shown for the one he loved, he would do his best to show it in the present, then to regret not doing it in the past. Even though he still felt obligated to protect the one in Japan, he knew that being with Lacus made him even happier no matter how wrong it felt to be with two people.

"Kira, I can't breathe," she mumbled as she pulled away, her face red as she gasped for air. Kira opened his eyes and chuckled as he took his own small breath of air.

"Done?" Kira cocked his head to the side as he reached to touch her face again. Lacus widened her eyes at him.

"Done, what are you-MM!" she was silenced as Kira returned her last kiss with his own nearly knocking her off her chair. She tried her best to hold still as she found herself playing tongues with her supposed 'friend'.

For the moment, it felt like they were the only ones in the world. For that moment, they felt like they had no worries. For that moment, they felt their love reach a point where there's no turning back and that you have to keep going until you hit a grand slam.

But all good things come to an end, as a knock on the waiting room door came; and Lacus and Kira were forced to stop their kiss and separated lips. Both ready and waiting for the challenges to come. But Kira took a glance at Lacus and whispered into her ear something that made Lacus giggle.

"I'm not nervous anymore," he laughed as they both turned to the man standing at the door.

"They're ready for you now," the voice said as they both got up and headed for the darkened room.

**Author's Note : How did you like it? Please review!!! wink**

****


	10. The Meeting

**Author's NoteDon't you just love it when the next chapter comes up? YAY! Anyway...the meeting, yes more Mwu, Murrue, and Natarle for ya. Like I promised. **

Chapter 10

Meeting

_Little Pieces_

_Excerpt_

_Don't you ever think that meetings last too long?_

----

There was a round black table in the center of the room with equally black chairs around it. Mwu led both Lacus and Kira to their seats as they sat opposite of the serious-looking Murrue and Natarle, their faces shadowed in the dim light. Kira pulled on his collar as Lacus sat next to him, she looking also a bit uneasy.

"Friendly faces, aren't they?" Lacus whispered. Kira gave her a crooked grin as he heard Mwu take his seat. Murrue slowly looked at Lacus and Kira back and forth and a wide smile spread across her face.

"Natarle, open the window shades, they're already sweating," she joked happily. Natarle quietly got out of her seat as she opened the curtains and the bright sun welcomed the dark room with light.

Kira gaped at the person before him and looked at the three. "La Flaga? Professor Ramius? What?" Mwu and Murrue broke out laughing as Natarle simply stayed in her seat comfortably keeping her 'serious' act. After catching her breath, Murrue folded her hands once again and smiled at her past students.

"Nice to see you again, Kira," Murrue turned to face Lacus, "I've never seen you in my class before, Lacus, but I believe you were in Natarle's..." she turned to face Natarle but she merely gave a small look at Lacus and immediately turned away.

"Yes, the straight A singer," she muttered, "Could never get you to get something below an A."

"Your grading was easy, you were the PE teacher!" Mwu exclaimed with his hands spread out. Natarle passed him a glare.

"I had ... La Flaga for PE..." Kira mumbled as he turned to Lacus who shrugged.

"I guess they switched teachers for the boys and girls thing. Remember that experiment year?" she smiled.

"Oh, yeah..."

"Well, anyway, back to subject. Since the boys upstairs didn't want to take part in this lovely meeting, we'll be in charge of your bug operation, Mr. Yamato," Murrue laughed, her red lipstick turning into a small thin red line. She began to talk like she was teaching again. "You can call me Murrue if you wish, Kira-kun, you don't have to call me Professor anymore, ne?"

"Err...well...it's still a bit...uncomfortable to be calling a teacher by her name..." Kira laughed weakly. Getting out of his seat, Mwu walked behind Kira's seat and placed both hands on his shoulders.

"Get used to it! You ain't in high school anymore, kid!" he laughed heartily, giving him a small noogie.

"Hey!! Stop that!" Kira grumbled as he sulked and Mwu let go. Kira rustled with his hair hoping he could get it flat again but it only ruffled on both sides. Lacus giggled.

"Looks like his hair hasn't changed either," Murrue laughed as she watched Lacus pull out a comb and hand it to Kira.

"And it looks like you two are still close friends, what about the other two? The blonde one and the blue haired one? What were the names again? Athrun and Cagalli?" Mwu implied. Kira and Lacus both nodded simultaneously.

"They're getting married in a couple weeks. Cagalli's currently pregnant. ," Lacus added. Natarle gaped at the two.

"They didn't get married yet and they already have a child?!" she blurted out. Kira smiled slightly but Lacus gave quiet laugh.

"That's the same reaction Kira got when they finally decided to tell him about the engagement and everything. I have it on tape, would you like to see?" Lacus joked as Mwu and Murrue laughed along with her.

"So Kira hasn't changed much has he?" Mwu winked at the brown-haired man as he felt himself sink lower and lower under the black table. Lacus noticed his sulking and grabbed him by the arm.

"Come on, Kira," she mumbled as he grumbled something too low for any of them to hear. "Kira..." helping him sit straight and combing back some of his hair, she placed her comb back into her purse and noticed a strange look from Murrue. "Is there something wrong?"

Murrue tried to look innocent as she figured out a proper way to ask the question. "Ah, well, I know it may seem I'm being a bit nosy but..."

"You two, well are you as well _together_?" Mwu pointed to the two with a weak finger. Both Lacus and Kira went red as Lacus started laughing uncontrollably.

"No, no. Kira's girlfriend is back home. Currently, I'm still single so I pretty much plan to keep it that way," Lacus' laughs became uncomfortable ones as Kira took a slight glance at her. Mwu clapped his hands together.

"So, so, Kira, you got yourself a girl? Finally!!" Mwu gave him a wink and thumbs up.

"La Flaga, sir, stop, you're embarrassing me!" Kira waved his thumbs up off until a slam to the table came from Natarle.

"Can we please get back to the real reason why we're all here? I have somewhere to be!" she glared at Murrue and Mwu who just sighed.

"In other words, she's bored because she doesn't get what the hell we're talking about," Mwu whispered into Murrue's ear who shrugged at his remark. Returning to stand to full height as he stood behind Murrue's chair, he turned his attention back to the two twenty-year olds. "Well, well, a bug in your profile, Kira?" Kira nodded.

"Lacus has more information on it," he said as Lacus immediately pulled out a folder and handed it to Murrue.

"One of our computers picked it up in the middle of the night. It started downloading Kira's files somewhere but it never got to complete the download because we had terminated it. This has never happened before in our computers, but we'd like to check it out just for safety precautions. That's why my father contacted this place. He's unable to make his appearance today due to something that came up back in Japan. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, since everyone had been so eager to see him," Lacus bowed apologetically.

"Very polite, isn't she?" Murrue turned to Natarle who looked away.

"Never could crack her shell," Natarle grumbled and Murrue gave her a smile as she returned her view to the still-in-shock Kira and Lacus who calmly had her hands folded on the black marble table that reflected with the sunlight due to the polished surface.

"Well, you're lucky we were your past teachers or else no one would've taken up this kind of job. I find it quite...refreshing out of all the boredom they sometimes make us put up with. Mwu's the only one who seems to be having fun..."

"Damn straight!" Mwu chuckled acting unusual for his own age and for his usual character.

"That's a little too much," Murrue shook her head in embarrassment as Mwu simply shrugged. "Anyway, since you'll be staying here for quite a bit, we'll have that bug checked out for you and hopefully our computers will trace it to the source this time. I heard that every time you would look for the bug, the trail would simply disappear, correct?" Murrue stared intently for a response from the two as Lacus responded with a nod and Murrue continued. "Since you've given me the needed disk, we'll call you if anything comes up. If you do not get a call during your proper stay-time here in San Francisco, then please don't hesitate to give us a call. We might forget if the boys upstairs suddenly decide to pull this job away from us. Then again, we might call you."

"But the fact of that happening doesn't seem very probable," Natarle ended.

"Be hopeful it's nothing big, Yamato, or you might just find yourself being away from your girlfriend even longer!!" Mwu sniggered as Kira stared at him dumbfounded until he finally soaked in what he had said and a frown spread across his face.

"That'd suck..."

"What can you do? Besides, you have Lacus here with you!" Murrue sighed as she placed a hand-out like Vanna White showing a letter in the Wheel of Fortune.

Mwu began to chuckle again. "And none of them come as pretty as Lacus! Ne, ne, Kira Yamato? Hehe." Lacus blushed as she turned away forcing herself not to look at Kira who didn't seem disturbed by Mwu's remark at all. He only gave a smile and laughed.

"That's true," his voice seemed so hollow. Lacus swerved her head around to look at him. His eyes were so sad and concern swept over Lacus.

"He agrees? Isn't a boyfriend supposed to think that his girlfriend is the prettiest?" Natarle whispered into Murrue's ear.

"You think he's two-timing her? Maybe they are together..." Murrue slowly pulled away as Kira only gave her an innocent look. A simple thought came into her mind..._Nah, way too innocent to do such an act._

"Is it alright if we go now? It's lunch and I'm kind of hungry. I'm sure Kira is, too, right?" Lacus placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned to her, those sad eyes still clearly visible and he nodded. Mwu, Natarle, and Murrue stared at them and Mwu gave another lazy shrug as he dragged himself over and placed one hand on either shoulder of the two.

"How about we eat together? Lunch is on Natarle!!" he chuckled. Natarle skidded her chair back up and stood abruptly with a twitching eye.

"It's your turn to pay! I paid last week and Murrue, too!" she yelled at him furiously with her fist sticking out.

"Ne, ne, gotta calm that temper down," he grinned as he led both Lacus and Kira out. "I'm going to be leaving my wallet here so you'll be paying!!" his voice called out as the doors closed behind them. Natarle snapped a look at Murrue who nearly froze in her spot as she barely got out of her seat.

"How come he never snaps the payment at you?!" Natarle remarked and Murrue fell to the ground as her chair slowly rolled away.

"Ask him..." she grumbled as she cleaned off her skirt and reached to grab the table but the polish only made her slip more until the door re-opened and Mwu revealed himself. Natarle passed him another glare as he noticed that Murrue was missing from his view.

"Where's Murrue?" he blinked.

"Err...well..." Natarle pointed to the ground. "I think there was something slippery on the ground so she keeps slipping. Since I'm paying I'll go get my purse, could you help her up while I'm gone? I'll just meet you and her at the car..." Natarle marched off outside as Mwu placed his jacket on the table and went over to help the stumbling Murrue. Her hair shadowing her face as she looked up at him.

"Looks like it's all over your shoes...are you expecting me to clean that up for you?" he said with his hands on his hips as leaned over to the side with a raised eyebrow. Murrue shook her head as she tried to clear her hair from her face.

"I can get up by myself, you go on ahead. I'll catch up later. If needed, I'll just miss lunch," she said trying to pull her skirt down, for the moment it felt so short as she had her hand across her waist to pull it down her other arm for leaning support as her feet were on the back heels trying to keep balance instead of falling again.

"I can't leave you like that, come on," Mwu took the hand that was trying to pull her skirt down and helped her up as he helped her to the clean carpet. Her skirt had rid up along the way and Murrue nervously pulled it down. Thank God it was long enough. She bowed to him.

"Thank you," she gulped as she pulled herself together as she tried to fix her hair and clean her shoes with a napkin handed by Mwu.

"Can you walk on clean floors now?" he sighed.

"Well...let's see..." she stepped onto the marble out in the halls and she slipped after taking a few steps. The truth was, her shoes were fine, she had just tripped on her own account due to a bit of clumsiness. Mwu closed the door and heard a loud thud as he rushed over to the fallen Murrue, her skirt riding up again. He engulfed his face with his hand as he moved a finger to view her. Doing what every man would usually do, he looked at her form, it was so cute, so her, so...

"Beautiful," he thought aloud. Murrue gave him a suspicious look as she sat back up.

"What'd you just say?" she began wiping her skirt again.

"Nothing," he sighed as Murrue walked away from him. "Man...kids have it so good these days..."

----

After their little rendezvous with the past, Kira and Lacus headed directly back to the hotel as they escorted each other to their rooms, both fighting of who to leave alone in the hall and the other insisting that they'd just go alone. In the end, Kira lost the fight and he was escorted to his room since he had lost their row-sham-bo. He had never been really good at it.

"See you at dinner, Kira," Lacus smiled as she waited for him to close the door on her. But as she walked away, the door opened again. Kira stared at her shyly, his finger tapping at the door. "Yes?"

"Err...well..."

"Come on now..."

"C-Could you stay with me just for a bit? It gets kind of lonely in here...and we never really got to finish talking..." Kira blushed a dark red.

"Are you going to take a shower first?" Lacus asked out of the blue.

"Yes," he responded almost immediately.

"Just call me," she continued to walk away.

"Come on, please, it makes me feel more comfortable if I know I'm not alone."

"Huh? Then how did you shower in Japan?"

"I'm comfortable there, here it's different..."

"Err...when's the last time you showered?"

"When we were in Japan?" he shrugged. Lacus gaped at him.

"So you mean...when Mwu asked what smelt...that was ..." Kira nodded embarrassedly.

"Fine, fine," Lacus sighed as she followed him inside his room. But as she heard a soft click behind her, she turned around to Kira who began to approach her slowly.

"I lied," he stated plainly as Lacus stared at him confused. "It was the rotten boiled eggs from the next table."

"Lied?"

"I just needed to talk to someone. I was afraid you'd run away again," Kira sighed as he grabbed her by the arm and running hand through her air. She bit her lip.

"K-K-Kira, what are you doing?" she stuttered out. Kira stared back and forth between Lacus' sapphire eyes when he finally made his decision.

He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers pushing her slowly to his bed already knowing the door was locked. Lacus, unable to control his movement, tried her best to struggle against his grip but he would not let her. He pulled away quickly. "I need to finish what you started," he stated as he placed a trail of kisses on her neck as Lacus landed on the lab, Kira's hands crawling all over her. Lacus turned to the side, away from Kira's face as she closed her eyes trying to resist the temptation of what he had said.

"Kira, we can't and you know that! If Fllay were to find out - "

"I don't care right now!" he blurted out as he loosened the grip on her arms. Lacus gaped at him surprised at his outburst.

"Kira, what are you trying to say?" she got up, already noticing the top three buttons of both of their shirts were plucked loose. Kira sat beside her and ran his hands through his brown hair.

"I can't keep turning away from the truth anymore. I'm sorry, Lacus, I really am," gritting his teeth again, he stared to the floor.

"Sorry? You haven't done anything wrong!" she shook her head vigorously.

"LIAR!" he yelled as her head turned back to face him as Kira stared toward her, tears slowly coming out of his eyes. "These years that we've been together have been the things I'll treasure the most. But it's not enough, Lacus! It's neither fair for you and me to keep going on through life as just friends!" he shut his eyes closed and opened them again, wiping his tears away like a little child.

"I love you, Kira," Lacus' soft voice surprised him as Kira stared at her, the tears slowly dissipating. It was Lacus' turn to cry. "I...I love you."

"I know," Kira fell back onto the bed with a soft plop as Lacus turned around to face him surprised at his words. "I've known all along."

"Oh..." she turned away. "I guess you've made your decision then..."

"Yes, I have," he stared up onto the ceiling, his hands spread out on both sides. A sting came into Lacus' heart, feeling the words that he was about to say come out. "I'm in love with you, Lacus."

Lacus turned around, her eyes widened. "W-What did you just say?"

"I love you," he stated plainly as if it was something everyone would say.

"Wha?" she looked utterly confused.

"But I'm also in love with Fllay," he turned his eyes toward her to see her reaction. The confused puppy look, he laughed. "She's someone I need to protect right now, Lacus. But for the moment..." he got up pulling her on top of him and looked straight into her eyes wiping the tears away. "I just wanna be with you."

Kissing him after his words, Lacus felt a different aroma surround her. An aroma she hadn't felt for a long time. A feeling of ... true bliss. A bliss that she had missed for some time. Something that had not been with her ever since ...

The first day she met Kira.

That was her bliss.

Kira was her bliss.

But then again...her guilt got the best of her.

"Kira, we really shouldn't be doing this..." her muffled voice said to him as he continued to kiss her hastily, starting to loose control of all his actions. But he didn't answer. "Kira...you know it, too."

"I already told you..." he sucked on the side of her neck and she moaned loudly. "Calm down." Lacus stared at him as the rustle of them removing their clothes was the last decent sound heard.

----

Fllay sat in her room, soaking in her sorrows as she cursed at everyone who failed to her protect her late father. Tears ran down her cheeks as she flipped through picture books and the images that had been planted on her young mind slowly made her even more angry, sad, and confused all the same. Maids and all had come in to try and make her eat, but she would listen to no one.

"I hate them! I hate all of them!!" she through her picture book to the side as she hugged herself. "No one can understand me! NO ONE!" she then glared at the vacation picture with Kira and grabbed for it immediately. Tears rushed faster as she fell back onto her bed, clutching the picture to her chest. "KIRA! COME BACK TO ME! KIRAAA!!"

Her voice rang throughout the building as the maids stared at her room door and turned away.

"How long do you think it will be like this?" one of them asked the butler once again who only stared toward the ground giving a heavy sigh.

"Until Mr. Yamato returns," he replied solemnly as Fllay continued to wail.

-----

_Little Pieces_

_Excerpt_

_I've always wondered who my first girlfriend would be...who do you think it'll be? I just hope she's cute! Just kidding. I wonder if we'll be meant to be..._

----

**Author's Note : I hope I was able to keep Mwu, Murrue, and Natarle in character for everyone. It was a bit difficult, I'm not used to using them in my stories. But I am planning to write one for them...err...after my Athrun/Cagalli fic I'm still working on. It's lagging in something, but I'm not exactly sure what, so it might be awhile till my Mwu/Murrue release. Either way, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!!! **


	11. Desperation

**Author's Note : Back, I'm back. Okay, I know the chapters just seem to get shorter and shorter until they're just gonna be like one page. Nah, nah, they gonna get longer again. I've finally got my inspiration back. Thanks for your support!! Please continue to read and review!!**

Chapter 11

Desperation

The midnight light of the moon shown down through the velvet red curtains of the Marriot Hotel as time continued to take its toll, the minutes passed, everything just seemed to go slower. The ruffle of sheets as Lacus Clyne wearily opened her eyes to find herself feeling awfully cold, but an unusual warmth around her waist. She stared toward the ground at the edge of the bed and what she saw nearly made her faint. Clothes were all over the ground and so were hers…and Kira's. She covered her mouth in surprise as she was too afraid to stare down, and sure enough it was the warmth of Kira's arm that was around her waist. She closed her eyes and counted to ten. _Please let this be a dream…please say I'm dreaming…when I open my eyes…I'll be back in my room…9…10! _But to her horrid discomfort, it was no dream as she pinched herself. She turned around to face him, but he was asleep like a baby as she reached to touch his face. His skin as so warm…so soft…she smiled. She had finally realized they were both naked with the covers over them, but it felt like all she needed was Kira's arm around her and she'd be completely fine. She turned back around. However…

"Did we really…or … was it just …" she mumbled something much too quiet as the arm around her pulled her back to Kira as light soft nibbles on her neck swooned her. Lacus' eyes widened, **_that_** answered her questions as the hours of - in Athrun terms - 'play time' they had returned to her memory. She must've been so knocked out that she had forgotten. Kira suddenly stopped and blew slightly on the places that he had nibbled. She heard him softly chuckle.

"Whoops, I left another one," his voice came out soft and husky as he laughed. Lacus covered her face. _She was already having trouble with the first hickey…_

_Oh, God, oh, God, oh, God, help me!! _She screamed mentally. She felt like she was going crazy. "K-Kira, please stop," she finally managed to get out, however in panting.

"Sorry…I couldn't help it," he laughed again as Lacus managed to face him. He cleared some draping hair from her face as his unusually calm face smiled at her.

"Why do you look so happy, Kira?" Lacus continued to stare to the side as she asked her question, but it made Kira surprised by the look on his face.

"Why do you look so sad?" he asked with a confused stare.

"I-I don't know…I mean…I can't really explain it…" she hugged herself as Kira pulled the covers up more. She seemed so cold as he pulled her even closer to him. "It's just…Fllay…she…she's your…" her vision seemed to fog up again as she blinked away what would've been tears, but by the fact that they had been so close, a tear drop had fallen down on Kira's chest and he wiped away whatever else had been falling on Lacus' cheek. "I'm sorry…I just don't want…I just don't want…I…I…"

"Shhh…shhh…it's alright, Lacus," he kissed her forehead hoping she would stop crying, but she couldn't. She felt so helpless. This wasn't right but it felt so right just to be with Kira like this. But the thought of Fllay kept popping into her mind. Yet…Kira did the one thing that would always clear Lacus' mind. He kissed her again and she lost all sense of control.

"_He may not be the best talker…" _she thought as her hands slowly traveled places that they had traveled only hours before, _"but he's the best kisser…" _

----

Cagalli grumbled in her sleep. That little pain in her stomach this time. "Kira's doing something again and it's giving me a stomach ache," she grumbled as she bumped into Athrun's head as she had moved forward. He rubbed the spot gently.

"Geez…Cagalli…aroused already?" he sighed.

"No, not that, you idiot!" she yelled as she turned to stare at the clock. "I'm just having another twin reaction thing."

"Call Kira then," he rolled back over on his side and was fast asleep.

---

Fllay stood beside Siegel Clyne at the Clyne/Allster Conference as flashing cameras pictured the two and Fllay stood there, in a bright pink coated jacket with her hair tied up neatly as she tried to look dignified enough for the press.

"Due to the recent events, the Allster Company right now is struggling to keep together. The vice chairman was also killed the same day as his death I hate to admit," Siegel began weakly. The whole group gasped and a storm of questions came.

"Chairman Clyne, will Ms. Allster be the future of Allster Sciences?" a reporter managed to yell loud enough as he stared at the stiffly standing Fllay.

Siegel turned slightly to Fllay who froze. "She has considered it but she will need further training for the matter, therefore…"

"But why let such a young child take such a huge responsibility?" more questions came as one popped up that made Fllay lose all her temper. "But wouldn't that little distraction of that new writer, Kira Yamato make a problem in the companies? I mean, you know kids these days."

"I assure you, Fllay is mature enough-"

"What about Kira?! Just because I care about one person does not mean that I won't be able to handle a company as well. Mr. Clyne here is a very good supervisor and I've learned a lot in just a few hours. Kira will not get in the way, I assure you. And besides, it's none of your business what I do with Kira or whether he will be a distraction or not!" Fllay snapped in a rage as Siegel turned away.

"Just made it worse…" he muttered under his breath. The whole press seemed to rush with excitement as tabloids and such began writing notes for things good and bad.

"So Ms. Fllay, are you saying that you and Yamato are close? How close to be precise?" a tabloid from _Teen Weekly_ eyed her carefully, his pencil ready for fire.

Fllay gave him a cocky grin. "Oh, please, that's a silly question! We are very close! Aren't all dating couples?"

"Well, Ms. Fllay, what about that childhood friend of his? Ms. Lacus Clyne? They have known each other longer and he did mention her numerous times in his autobiography, also mixed with a bit of fictional mishaps. They seemed to be even closer. Don't you even think about them being …"

"If you think Kira is having an affair with Lacus Clyne, then please, get your stories straight! There is no way his guilt could take it! He can be a bit of wimp sometimes if you ask me!" she blurted and a sudden grip on her shoulders surprised her as the murmur of the press got even louder.

"That's enough, Fllay," Siegel spoke in a gruff voice as he guided her away from the spotlight and brought her to face front.

"What?! I have to defend myself don't I? You even said so!"

"But not like that! You must clearly think of what you say first! Once Lacus and Kira come back, Lacus will take you around and teach you about politics and press. You mustn't think of this as simply high school terms with all this drama. Politics is full of conniving little bugs trying to point things at the other while the others can barely defend themselves due to payment to tabloids and newspapers. You must think first! You just gave them enough to last them at least three months of issues!"

"Oh, come on, you must be kidding me, Clyne. Nothing can be that big from…" she peered over her shoulder and she screamed out. "…oh…my…"

----

"Report, Mwu," Murrue commanded entering the lab of Murusta Industry. Mwu turned around in his chair and faced her with a smile to see that she didn't look at all in a good mood. He gave a small smile but she continued to look cranky and annoyed, her hair frilly and over on one side as she tapped her foot impatiently as Mwu continued to stare. "Are you going to stare at me or are you going to give me your report?" she snapped acting like Natarle. Mwu blinked.

"Did you and Natarle switch places or something? What's to be cranky about? It's a fine day…nothing's gone wrong…" and then he took a glance at the calendar at the wall. He sighed. So…it was already THAT time of the month. Deciding not to annoy her any longer due to feminine problems, he turned back to the computer and began typing to bring up the large hologram screen as Murrue looked up and continued to glare at it.

"Explanation, please," she ordered continuing to stare up at the hologram.

"Well, as you can see, the bug's trail stopped somewhere on the Eastern Coast of the US," Mwu began as he typed through the computer casually and brought up another picture of a worm and a white background.

"What the hell is that?" Murrue glared.

"The bug that stole Yamato's files. According to the pink girl's file, it only managed to steal the first five chapters of Kira's story before it was discovered also encasing a big of history on Kira. Other than that, nothing important. I managed to get more tracings and found out one sure thing."

"And that would be the location, I presume?" Murrue sighed as she crossed her arms and stopped tapping her feet. Mwu sighed and mouthed a 'thank you' to himself as he continued to bring up another picture. Another map.

"I believe it's in Florida," Mwu rubbed his chin as he brought up a smaller picture in the corner and showed Epcot.

"You're kidding me, you're telling me this thing was sent from Disney World?" Murrue gaped at the picture as Mwu chuckled.

"No, but the signal was somehow sent from the silver ball. I've already called in a favor to check in about any unusual satellite disturbances. There's nothing special I've found though."

-----

"Rise and shine, KIRA!!" Cagalli laughed as she awakened the still-asleep Kira on his cell phone. Athrun had done something to his cell phone so that whenever Cagalli would call, it'd be automatically on so Kira would have no choice but to talk to his sister. It was by Cagalli's request, of course. Kira opened his eyes from his sleep as he noticed the clock. It was already lunch time here so that'd mean it was around nine in the morning. Kira groaned as he fumbled for the phone. **(sorry if I calculated wrong!!)**

"How'd you know I was asleep?" Kira grumbled as yawned and rubbed his eyes to find Lacus still sleeping. As Cagalli talked to him, he shook her awake and showed her the time. With that, she nodded.

"So, how's everything there, Kira? Everyone misses you guys," Cagalli began as she danced around.

"Everything's fine, you could say. You'll never guess who's helping us with this bug thing," Kira laughed as Lacus sat up when she saw who the caller was. She leaned her head on his shoulder and held his hand. He smiled.

"Oh? Surprise me," Cagalli stated plainly as she caught herself while dancing.

"La Flaga, Ramius, and Badgiruel," Kira chuckled as he entwined Lacus' fingers' with his. It helped him relax a bit more as he continued his pleasant conversation with Cagalli.

"You're kidding!! By the way, did La Flaga and Ramius get married yet?"

"Married? When were they ever going out? They're still just friends, Cagalli."

"So??? They would always dance at every dance! They were the best of the teachers and everyone wanted them to get together. I even tried every trick in the book, heck, I gave them both ribbons on St. White's Day!"

----

At that moment, both Murrue and Mwu sneezed.

"Bless you," they said in unison as Murrue wiped her nose with a napkin in her pocket while Mwu just wiped it on his sleeve.

"Continue with the report," Murrue said as she walked to the trash to throw away the tissue.

----

"So that was you? I thought that was just a coincidence," Kira sighed as Lacus' eyes suddenly turned sad and Kira began stroking her hair. She stared up at him with another smile and laughed lightly.

"Eh? Kira?"

"Yeah?"

"Was that Lacus' voice? What is she doing in your bedroom?!" Cagalli raised an eyebrow as Athrun looked up from his laptop suddenly interested as he walked over and placed Kira on speaker.

"Oh, she just came in, she heard your excited yell from her room," Kira lied with a wink as though lying had become nothing to him. Lacus gaped at him, surprised. "You wanna talk to her?"

"I guess…" Cagalli still didn't believe Kira's excuse, but then again it did seem possible. It surprised that her voice was **_that_** loud.

"Hello?" Lacus spoke in a tired voice as Kira got off the bed and grabbed his shirt and pants off the floor and grabbed a new set of clothes. He pointed to the bathroom and Lacus nodded as she looked toward her side of the floor. As she talked, she picked up her clothes and put them on.

"Lacus, hi…umm…was my voice really that loud?" Cagalli said as she placed Lorena in her crib. Lacus laughed.

"Apparently, yes," Lacus thought about Kira's lie. It was amusing to see how innocent his expression was.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Cagalli, it's lunch time here, we just sort of slept in. We had a late night," Lacus shrugged as she pulled on one of Kira's shirts as it draped downward, but above her knees.

"What were you guys doing up so late then?"

"Party with the old school teachers. They wanted to catch up and get to know us better since we're not just student and teacher anymore. It was fun but we lost track of time, we were supposed to go and do more sight-seeing around Fisherman's Wharf, maybe."

"Oh! Oh! Don't forget to buy me gifts! Lots of gifts!"

"Me, too!" Athrun spoke out like a little child as Cagalli passed him a confused look. He shrugged. "Can't I at least have one souvenir?" he sounded more like he was begging.

Lacus' giggles were heard on the phone as she borrowed Kira's comb from the table and began stroking her hair ends. She leaned on the apartment wall and allowed a little sunlight to come into the dim-lit room. "I promise I'll buy both of you gifts."

She hung up the call and approached the bathroom door and gave a soft knock.

"Yeah?" he called out as his voice echoed the bathroom walls.

"I have to go pick up some clothes. I'll be back in just a sec."

"Got it!" he called back rinsing out his hair. Hearing the soft click of the door even through the ring of the shower echoing the bathroom walls, Kira felt his nervousness cease. Wait…why was he nervous anyway? Shaking his hair like a dog, Kira stood there letting the cool and warm water droplets cascade down his body and after knowing some time had passed, he turned off the water, grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. Staring at himself in the mirror, he shook his hair again and combed it back with an extra comb provided from the hotel. He then brushed his teeth in the zig-zagged ways. He laughed to himself as he noticed how childish he looked. Still, he knew something felt missing. Putting on his clothes, he combed his hair a bit again and walked out the door to find Lacus losing herself staring out at the view of the Bay. Kira silently approached her, but before he could even scare her, she turned around to him with a smile. He dropped his arms down in defeat, there was no way he could ever scare her.

"Trying to scare me again, Kira?" she raised an eyebrow as she grabbed her clothes off the bed and speedily locked the bathroom door behind her. Kira sighed as he plopped into the sofa seat next to the balcony window. He lost himself in his thoughts as well as he well-knew something did not feel right. Leaning on his knuckle, his eyes turned to his cell phone and his argument with Athrun and Cagalli came back to him. His head immediately began to burn.

"Damn it…" he turned to look at the phone again and decided maybe it was time to figure out if Fllay was busy or not. Strutting over to the phone, he grabbed and dialed the number.

-----

Athrun's eyes speedily read across every line on the crumbled piece of white binder paper that he had taken from Lacus' trunk. He had split the groups into one with her schoolwork and another with her poems and small scraps. He had completely lost consciousness of everything around him. He didn't even hear the faint sound of the arguing from the room next to him. It was something about Miriallia, Tolle, and Dearka yelling at each other for the breakfast. There was a serious look on Athrun's face as Cagalli entered the room with a cold ice lollipop in her mouth. She wore a long green T-shirt and blue shorts as she sat next to Athrun on the floor.

"What are you doing with Lacus' stuff?" she leaned over to stare at the piles as her blonde hair flowed down nearly touching the carper floor. Athrun didn't seem to hear her as he placed another paper into the smaller pile which was Lacus' scraps. Becoming annoyed at him ignoring her, Cagalli snapped her fingers in his face and he instantly regained consciousness. He turned to her with an innocent look.

"Something wrong? Do you need something?" he blinked speedily as Cagalli continued to give him an annoyed stare. Athrun blinked a couple more times and then returned to the papers.

"Athrun!!" she grabbed him by the shoulder and he stared at her again, this time a bit more angry.

"What?!"

"What do you mean 'what'?! You've been at it for hours! Come on!" she lifted him off the carpet floor and made sure he was standing straight. "What could be so important that you'd have to go through your own cousin's stuff?"

"Errr…didn't you say you wanted Kira and Lacus together?" he raised an eyebrow. Jumping up and down like a little child, Cagalli waved her arms in the air as she continued to protest about his recent actions.

"You never seem to want to have fun anymore! You're always on the floor doing something! Can you at least tell what it has **_do_** with Lacus and Kira?"

"Well…err…I found a couple of poems and I thought that if I gave them to Kira…then…well…"

Cagalli immediately brightened up.

"I get it!! If Kira sees this …"

-----

"…Milly will sooo kill both of you."

Nicol, Yzak, Kuzzey gaped at the broken pieces of glass on the floor as Tolle and Dearka continued to glare at each other from across the room. The morning rendezvous with the three had already caused enough chaos, but now, with the broken laptop shattered onto the floor, the color in Dearka's skin seemed to go as nearly as pale as Tolle's especially when Nicol tried to reboot it. He clicked at the buttons, tried to put the glass back together, but nothing would heal the scarred wound.

"It was his fault!" Tolle snapped angrily as he shook a fist at Dearka. "I don't get what you're doing in Milly's room anyway! You don't have any authority to be in here!"

"This isn't just her room! I slept here before you came in! I was just checking to see if I had left anything! Why the hell would I stay and steal some stupid stuff from a girl studying photography?!" sweat beads slid down Dearka's face as he ignored the fact that Nicol, Yzak, and Kuzzey were still in the room watching as the two argued.

"Look! You destroyed her laptop on purpose! And I'm so telling on you!" Tolle said as both him and Dearka neared each other to the middle of the floor and pressed heads.

"OH, yeah?!" Dearka growled threateningly.

"YEAH!"

A door creaked open in the distance as Kuzzey, Nicol, and Yzak froze in their places.

"I'm back! Hello? Tolle? Are you here? Hellooooo?" Milly's voice called out to the emptiness of the living room as the door shut closed again. Another loud yawn was heard.

Nicol stepped between the two as he hit them both in the head with a piece of the shattered laptop. "If either of you want to get in trouble with Milly-"

"AGAIN! If I remind you," Yzak muttered as he helped pick up the broken pieces, Kuzzey following. Nicol turned around slightly to stare at him and turn back to the fighting bulls.

"Then you can stay here and take the blame for the mess, otherwise help clean up," Nicol tried to say as calmly as he could. But it was too late as Milly entered the room to find all five boys going pale. She cocked an eyebrow.

"Tolle, what is everyone doing in our room?" she took off her bag as she set it to the side. "Is something wrong?" Tolle waved his hands frantically in her place as Kuzzey tried to scoot the mess under the bead.

"N-No! Of course not!" he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Everything's just peachy!"

"Uh-huh," her tone of voice obviously showed she didn't even believe Tolle at all. So, she moved Tolle out of the way and what she saw on the ground made her look as if she was about to faint from the simple sight of the broken pieces. "M-My laptop!!" she fell to her knees, her hands hovering over the black material and the screen glass. "What did you do?!" she directed her anger right to Dearka who found himself being pressured to the wall. She poked his chest. "What the hell did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything! It was an accident!" he gulped as he saw the rage in her eyes. Nicol and Yzak gaped at him regretfully, both shrugging. Tolle and Kuzzey helped stack the pieces as Milly believe no word coming out of the blonde's mouth. "I swear!!"

"Would you swear on everything you have?" she neared her face to his as he pressed his hair against the white wall. The breath came out of her nose like a wild bull ready to charge. He closed his eyes, clenched his fists, and felt his body squeeze up.

"No."

Milly calmly closed her eyes and settled back down as she turned to Kuzzey. She rolled her eyes at Dearka. "Man, you cause more trouble than anyone I know, Dearka," she sighed as she motioned Kuzzey over to her. "Just tell me what happened," she folded her arms and listened intently as Kuzzey explained the situation.

Tolle stared at the nervous Dearka and noticed a dazed stare toward his girlfriend. He glared at the boy who didn't seem to notice.

So…the boy had a crush on his girlfriend, did he?

"Oh, no he won't…" he muttered angrily as thoughts filled his mind.

"And that's what happened," Kuzzey finished. Dearka sat, leaning against the wall, with his arms over his knees, staring to the side. Nicol and Yzak had left the room to throw away the broken pieces and Tolle was sitting on the bed. Milly looked down on Dearka who didn't pay attention to her as he continued to stare endlessly into the carpet.

"You were just looking for your watch?" she asked politely. Dearka nodded, he looked so sad. She put her hands on her hips and gave him a confused look. "What's with the sad look?"

"Forget it," he got up lazily as he stepped into the hallway and out of the room. Milly uncrossed her arms as she looked to Tolle who seemed to have fallen asleep and she ran to Dearka, stopping him in his tracks. "What is it now?"

"I need to talk to you," her eyes crossed as she pulled him by the collar and brought him outside the room. Down the hallway, behind a corner, Nicol and Yzak crouched down listening intently.

Dearka fell back onto the wall with his arms behind his head and his nose up in the air. His eyes were closed, he resisted looking into the orange-haired girl's eyes. "What you wanna talk about?" With those words, a hard cold slap came to his face and Dearka snapped open his eyes and his fist hanging out in front of his face. "What the hell was that for?"

"For being an idiot, why?! All you've been doing is being rude to Tolle and to me! What's your problem?! Haven't you ever seen a couple before?!" she glared angrily as she waved her finger at him. Nicol stifled his laughs as he took glances at Yzak. Yzak gave him a wild stare, nearly blowing their cover as he yelled out.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" before Yzak could continue, Nicol grabbed him and shoved Yzak's fist into his own mouth somehow. Muffled, Yzak turned away and pulled his fist out of his mouth. Coughing excessively, he slapped Nicol's back hard and in return they began hitting each other stupidly.

"What the hell was that?" Dearka raised an eyebrow as he made his way for the corner when Milly's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Forget them, I'm not done with you," she grabbed him by the collar hard and he only stared down at her furiously.

"Let me go, little girl," he sniggered.

"LITTLE GIRL?!" she slammed him against the wall and Dearka felt his whole world turn upside down. Milly, noticing what she had done, immediately let go of him, covered her mouth and bowed apologetically. "Sorry, sorry. I let my anger get the best of me again. Forgive me, Dearka…you were just being soo…"

"I get it, I get it. Well, we'd better cut this short, your boyfriend's here," he cleared his throat as he walked back into his room and slammed the door shut behind him. Tolle placed a calming hand on Milly's shoulder and she looked back at him with a smile already reading his actions perfectly.

"I'm fine, Tolle, I'm fine," she sighed heavily and turned the knob slowly to her and Tolle's room. "I'll be perfectly…" from the corner of her eye, she spotted Nicol and Yzak hiding in the corner glaring madly at Tolle who didn't seem to notice them. She cracked another smile and laughed.

----

"KIRA!!" Fllay squealed happily as she nearly toppled off her chair and fell to the floor with the surprise of hearing Kira's voice. The smile on her face was so wide that it looked like she was on crack. Kira slowly pulled the phone away from his ear and brought it back after her squealing was finished.

"It's nice to hear from you, too, Fllay," Kira laughed and smiled and sighed. An unusual combination for someone who seemed to be sad all the time.

"Why the hell are you still there? Get your ass back here!" Fllay demanded as she stared at herself in the mirror and began playing with her hair. "I'll start hating you if I have to."

"Aww…come on now, that wouldn't be any fun for me when I get back, now is it?" Kira placed his hands in his pockets and continued to laugh joyfully. Hearing her voice brought him much relief for some reason.

She stuck out her tongue at herself in the mirror and rolled her eyes. "When does someone like you want to have any fun?"

"Can you imagine being in a room and being bored? I hear your going to be head of the Allster Company, I'm happy for ya," Kira spoke childishly.

"Any pretty girls there?" she sighed dreamily and Kira felt his face go red as he made a romantic statement.

"None as pretty as you."

Fllay choked on his words as she nearly dropped the phone. In an instant, she broke out laughing and found herself rolling on the floor with tears coming out of her eyes. Kira Yamato being romantic, that's something you don't see everyday! Finally regaining her consciousness, she sat back up and yawned. "Kira, you're soooo romantic…who's teaching you now, huh?" Kira felt his face go another shade of red as Fllay continued to torment him.

Kira raised his eyebrow and began a cocky tone. Heck, if he was gonna be tormented, why not torment her as well. "W-What's that supposed to mean? Aren't I supposed to be romantic to my girlfriend?"

"Kira's being romantic again! Geez, Kira, whoever's teaching you, you better pay 'em!!!"

"Now, now, Fllay, calm down," feeling movement from the corner of his eye, he saw Lacus plopped on his bed with her hair flowing down to her shoulders, soaking and dripping wet as it soaked her clothes. She laughed lightly to herself as she took her brush and began stroking out the excess water and watching the carpet slowly soaking in the water. Kira walked over to her silently, surprising her as he sat behind her and took a whiff of her damp hair. She gasped as he took his free arm and rubbed his cheek against her hair. Lacus stayed silent as she leaned back against him and gave him a smile.

"Well, I guess I'll talk to you later," she sighed heavily. "Love ya!" Kira chuckled at her laughing tone.

"Same here," he pressed a finger to Lacus' side and she muffled a laugh as Kira bit his lip to hold in his joyous cries.

"I wanna hear you say it!!" Fllay began jumping up and down as she plopped onto her bed.

"Fine," Kira groaned. A thought came to mind as Kira cleared hair away making Lacus' ear visible. Seductively, he breathed coolly into Lacus' ear as his hot breath made all the water seemed to vanish from her hair. She blushed. "I love you, too."

"Thank you! Bye!!" Fllay giggled as she threw the phone aside and began rolling around in her bed like a crazed teenager.

"Yeh, bye," Kira didn't even take a second look at where he threw the phone, he took quick moves at Lacus' lips. He hadn't known what was wrong with him, whenever he was with Lacus, he just seemed to lose all senses. Running her hands through his hair, Kira kissed the side of her face and took in the strong scent of her hair, it smelt of something sweet, something he had to keep smelling, it was an aroma that he couldn't get enough of. "Lacus, what shampoo do you use?" he groaned as he played with her hair kissing her cheek.

Lacus stopped his hand from playing with her hair and made him look at her. "It's called Kisses." Kira cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Yes, is there a problem?" she laughed.

"Yes..." Kira began as he rolled on top of her again and placed a trail of kisses on her neck and up to her face again. "You didn't use it yesterday…"

Lacus pushed him off her and began giggling madly. "KIRA!!! What happened to the little innocent boy that I knew so well?" she sighed as Kira sat on the floor with his legs spread out as he leaned on his arms.

"He found Lacus Clyne, that's what," he sighed as he fell back onto the floor.

"If I remember correctly, they were just friends," Lacus shrugged as she knelt down to him, staring at him with a smile.

"Well, if **_I _**remember correctly, they fell - " Kira grabbed her to him as she gasped again, taking another swift kiss, "-in love."

----

_Little Pieces_

_Excerpt_

_My mother always told me that being in love was a wild ride…_

_However, I've always wondered what she meant by that._

_Do you get what my mother is talking about?_

_I still don't, to tell you the straight truth. _

_Heh…_

_Maybe I'll never know. _

_But then again…_

_If I do fall in love,_

_Will it be exactly as my mother described?_

**Author's Note: Now, now…ya'll think that it's just gonna be Lacus/Kira good all the way, right? Teehee…better keep reading!! Please review! **


	12. Burning Candles

**Author's Note: The rewrite for Chapter 12 is here!! WEEE!! Hope it was better than the original!!**

Chapter 12

Burning Candles

_Dripping rain down the windows…_

_A cold shiver through the apartment…_

_Sitting by the fireplace…_

_Crying his eyes out…_

_Tears speedily running down his cheeks…_

_His dark brown bangs hovering over his violet eyes…_

_The fire crackling and his head perks up…_

_A door slowly creaks open…_

_And his sister appears._

-----

On the plane back to Japan, Kira remembered the comical words of Mwu La Flaga coursing through his mind.

"_**Now, now, we're not shoving you out of the US and pretending we don't know anything. We're just saying you don't need to worry about it anymore!!" Mwu joked on the phone as Kira ran his hands through his hair. **_

"_**I know, but-"**_

"_**Enough with the buts, you and Lacus always insisting. It's getting annoying! I swear if you two weren't together…I'd say…." **_

"_**Say what?!" Kira blushed, luckily no one was around. **_

"**_Forget it, just tell Lacus both of you can go back home. I'm sure your girlfriend misses you, Yamato. Go play!" Mwu sneered. _**

"_**MWU!!" Kira yelled as he heard the dial tone and let the phone slip from his fingers. Sighing, he grumbled. "…unusually happy for such a busy man." **_

So here he was, ready and waiting to go to Japan. So many hours to go…yet it felt like so little time was passing. Lacus took a small glance at Kira, but then a sad thought came to her mind. Once they return, the fantasy that Lacus had been currently living in would now vanish. She slowly remembered what Kira had said to her just the night before they fell asleep. A tear slowly escaped her eye.

_**Tired from their little events, Kira pulled the covers over them and checked the clock. Lacus stared blankly at the ceiling. **_

"_**You know after we get back…we can never be like this, right?" Kira turned to her, she didn't even take a glance at him. She simply nodded. Kira sighed as he stroked her hair. "We have to look as if nothing happened…we have to just go back as …" **_

"…_**friends," Lacus groaned out. It was something she had heard many times especially when she talked to herself at night when she was a bit younger. "Fllay would get suspicious if we were being too friendly with each other, you can't forget that either, Kira." **_

"_**Lacus…I'd just like to say…" **_

_**  
"This has been the best vacation ever," she laughed and Kira laughed along with her. **_

"_**Right." **_

Lacus sniffed as she let another tear slip. Bringing her blanket over her, Lacus sniveled again like a little child. She didn't want to let Kira go at all. She wanted her vacation to continue. She was hoping that Kira would let Fllay go…but she wanted Fllay to be happy as well. She, in fact, respected Kira's decision. She wasn't mad at all for some reason. She was…almost…glad. Letting sleep take her, Kira's face immediately engulfed her dreams.

-----

Cagalli debated with herself on whether or not she should go pick up Kira and she turned to Athrun who was still hastily organizing Lacus' papers. He was almost finished, though, he was already near to the bottom of the trunk.

"He'll be calling in about thirty minutes…should we leave?" Cagalli tapped her fingers against the cold desk. The remembrance of Athrun and Kira's argument played within her mind.

"Whatever, don't really care, I have to finish this first. I heard that Fllay wanted to pick up, Kira, though. So we'll just be taking Lacus if I'm not mistaken," Athrun speedily grabbed three papers at a time and stacked them all in the same pile, not caring any longer, knowing he had enough to convince Kira that Fllay was not the one for him.

"You know what's funny, Athrun?" Cagalli leaned back against her chair and gazed at the pale yellow ceiling.

"Enlighten me," he said sarcastically.

"We don't want to accept Fllay … if she was to be made part of my family, I wouldn't accept her. If I think about it anymore, I haven't been very fair to the girl," she sat up, looking more intelligent then she would let on, and…she smiled. "Maybe we should give Fllay a chance. A chance to prove to us that she's worthy to Kira's love."

Athrun instantly dropped his papers and snapped his head around to face her. "You actually consider it?"

"What? You won't? That's not like you, Athrun."

"No, not that," he turned away and slowed his pace on filing the papers. "It's just that…usually, you wouldn't accept anyone who would approach Kira besides Lacus. It's nice to see that you've grown up even more over the years. It's either that or because you need to be calm for the baby," Athrun laughed. Cagalli bent over down to Athrun from her chair.

"And what exactly are you trying to imply, Athrun Zala?"

He chuckled as he stacked one last paper and reached full height. "Oh, nothing, Ms. Cagalli Yula Athha."

----

Running out of the airport, Kira twirled Fllay around as her red hair swirled around her as Lacus watched behind a pillar, her face shadowing her watery eyes. She sniffed as the press swarmed the joyous couple as they both stumbled into the car. The press soon disappeared and Lacus re-entered out into the open sun as she was welcomed with the light breeze of Japan once again. A car pulled up in front of her and there was Athrun and Cagalli giving her half smiles.

She laughed to herself. They must've seen her hiding behind the pillar.

Stepping into the car, she closed the door gently and greeted her friends with another false smile. "Nice to be back."

"It's nice to have you back," Athrun said staring into his mirror as he started the car and they were off.

----

Kira was sitting happily in the long black limo of Fllay Allster who was cuddling onto his arm and rubbing against it like a little kitty. She smiled at him with the brightest smile Kira had ever seen from her.

"I missed you sooooo much…"

"Really?" Kira laughed.

"Yes…it felt like a million years…"

"Fllay, you're starting to sound like those 70's movies where they get all dramatic and corny," Kira sighed. "What have you been eating?"

"Apparently nothing. Did you hear about my father while you were gone?" Fllay pouted. "He's dead."

Kira frowned as he began petting Fllay's head. "Unfortunately, yes. I should've been with you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's fine. You're here now, that's what counts, right?" Fllay giggled halfheartedly but then her smile turned into a slightly evil grin. "With me only…" and she lowered her voice, "…and not with Lacus Clyne."

"Fllay?" Kira blinked as he looked toward her. "Did you say something?"

She looked up at him. "Nothing, Kira…"

----

The rode to Lacus' house had been completely silent since both Cagalli and Athrun knew she wasn't exactly feeling herself. They helped her with her bags as they made their way into the giant mansion past a few a stairs and they found Siegel Clyne in his high chair drinking coffee and reading the Sunday paper like the typical father. He grinned at his approaching daughter as he took another sip of his mug, put down his paper, and rushed toward her to give her a hug.

"How was the trip?" Siegel smiled. "My guess is everything went according to plan?"

Lacus nodded. "Yes, Kira's going home with Fllay now and Mwu says that he'll contact us if anything happens to pop up. Other than that, we're completely clean."

Siegel looked a bit disappointed as he saw Cagalli and Athrun come up behind her. "Uh, well…Lacus, what happened with Kira?"

"He's going home with Fllay," she replied with 'as a matter of fact' tone.

"But…didn't you … I mean … Athrun…" Siegel looked toward the blue-haired man and his wife but they both shook their heads. Athrun managed to mouth, _"He's chosen Fllay_."

Siegel frowned and looked toward his daughter who continued to smile. He placed a firm hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him innocently. "What is it?"

"He chose Fllay, I presume?" Siegel shrugged at Lacus who continued to smile, holding back what would've shown any pain at all. She nodded slowly and cringing slightly she sighed, her voice shaking.

"He said he'd call later."

Siegel sighed as he patted her shoulder. "Wonderful."

"He'd call to tell me why he had to be with Fllay and not me," Lacus laughed spreading a shocked look over the three other faces in the room. Athrun looked toward Cagalli who was absolutely furious! What the hell was wrong with her little brother?! She looked around for a phone when she saw Lacus moving toward the stairs.

"Lacus, come back here! I'm going to call –"

"Please leave them alone. Fllay's probably rejoicing with him at this very moment. I wish it not to be ruined," Lacus smiled at her as she dragged her stuff up the stairs and to her room.

"Don't use fancy talk with me, Lacus! GET-"

"Cagalli, I think that's enough," Athrun said, calming his anger. "I think maybe…Lacus is right."

"What?!" Cagalli shrieked as she swerved around to face him. "What are you talking about?!"

"Look, Lacus just wants…she'd …" Athrun scratched his head, unable to explain his thoughts and then Siegel looked toward him with a laugh. Athrun stared at him nervously. "Maybe you could…"

"She just wants Kira to be happy," Siegel laughed.

Cagalli stared at them both still slightly confused and angry. "Happy? Even if it means…she has to be…but…that's not …"

"It may not be fair, but that's what she wants. There's nothing else we can do about it," Athrun sighed heavily, holding Cagalli's shoulder. "If Lacus wants Kira to be happy even if it means she can't be happy. I guess that's the only way it can be if Kira chooses to stay this way. I just hope it won't come to that. Lacus has already suffered too much to suffer anymore."

"That little…" Cagalli stomped her foot on the marble floor and at that precise moment, the phone rang. Lacus was already in her room and she looked toward her bedside table and her eyes widened at the ringing phone.

"Kira," Lacus gasped out as she leaped for the phone as she heard a cry of 'Die' downstairs from Cagalli and picked it up. "Hello?"

"LACUS! GIVE ME THE DAMN PHONE!" Cagalli roared from below. Of course, she could just grab a phone from the downstairs but Siegel would not allow her to. She'd have to get Lacus off the phone first.

"L-Lacus…you're home already?" Kira laughed as he leaned back on the outside of the Allster walls.

Lacus smiled, "Yes. Athrun and Cagalli drove me."

Kira immediately jumped into a straight position. "H-How come they didn't say hi to me?"

"You just jumped in the car with Fllay, how were they supposed to? Not to mention all those reporters…" Lacus' voice slowly drawled out. "You didn't even give them a hi…neither did you give me a goodbye."

Kira scratched his head as he began staring up at the sky and went back into his leaning position on the wall. "I hope Cagalli isn't too mad…"

Lacus slowly peered out her door and saw Cagalli shaking Athrun dangerously as Siegel laughed at the two. "Uhh…well…not really…"

"I'll drop by there later, Fllay wants me to do something for her. How'd dinner sound?" Kira said as he stood up straight and began walking down the long path toward the front door of the mansion.

"But don't you have to have dinner with Fllay? After all, it is your first day back," Lacus said as she opened her luggage revealing several piles of folded clothes.

"Ah…right…would it be alright if I brought her along? She said she wanted to talk to your father."

Lacus hesitated before saying yes and sighed. "Alright. How does 7:30 sound?"

"Great, I'll tell Fllay."

"Okay, bye Kira."

"Bye."

----

A dancing fire that flickered as Lacus gazed at it, almost hypnotized by its soft scent filling her with a calm peace until she heard the doorbell ring and she looked up from her place at the dinner table. She looked toward her father, to the maids, and then to Cagalli and Athrun who looked at her with a bright smile as Athrun mouthed, "Good luck."

Breathing deeply, Lacus got out of her seat and walked toward the door and slowly opened it. She had told the maids to stay put as to simply welcome them and she would be the host, opening the door for herself.

"Welcome," Lacus said smiling brightly as she saw the Allster's head butler, the first one to be at the door. He smiled brightly back at Lacus.

"Thanks for having us, Ms. Clyne, especially on your first day back," the old man began as he slightly turned around. "Fllay! Kira! Hurry out of the car now!"

Lacus peered over his shoulder to see a very giggly Fllay and a bright red Kira. She cringed slightly and then brought back her painful smile. She looked toward the butler who had suddenly disappeared and then she looked back and saw that he was heading for his father and they were now talking casually as Athrun and Cagalli also made their way to him.

"Move aside, Lacus!!" Fllay hollered as she shoved her to the side and Kira came in behind her and laughed nervously at Lacus and then continued walking inside.

Fllay seemed…drunk. She had all the signs, she was loud…rowdy and damn right ten times snobbier than she usually was.

Kira made his way to Athrun and Cagalli and gave his sister a big hug while also receiving a weak punch in the stomach. He grunted as he looked up to Athrun who grinned widely at him.

"Hi to you, too," Kira managed to get out while trying to get his breath back.

"Don't even say hi to your own sister! I feel loved!" Cagalli glared playfully.

"Hey! You know I had…"

"A girlfriend, I know…" Cagalli sighed. She began to pretend to tear up. "My little brother's all grown up…I think I'm gonna cry!!"

"Cagalli!!" Kira puffed. Athrun laughed at the two.

"How was the trip, Kira?" he shrugged as they shook hands.

Kira smiled as he took a slight glance at Lacus who turned red and looked away as Kira looked back to Athrun who was staring at him suspiciously. "Fine."

"Did something go on…between you and …" Athrun coughed, "Eh-hem…"

Kira shook his head childishly. "What would give you that idea?"

"Nothing," Athrun said as he turned his head to the side and sat back in his chair next to Cagalli. Lacus also took her seat next to Athrun and as Kira was about to take a seat next to Kira, Fllay rushed into the scene and plopped into the chair blowing raspberry at Kira as he sighed and took the seat next to her. Fllay turned to Lacus and smirked at her. Lacus only smiled.

The butler laughed at her childish behavior and bowed his head apologetically toward Siegel.

"I'm sorry about the mistress, she mistakened the wine bottle for the apple cider in the car. She loves apple cider, you see," he shrugged.

Siegel smiled. "It's alright. I think we can all live with it. Right?" he took a glance at everyone and Athrun and Cagalli nodded, but as he looked toward Lacus, it seemed that she had lost her gaze into the candles again. "Lacus?"

"Huh, what? Oh, right, yes, of course," Lacus said recovering as quickly as she could.

"Lacus, is something the matter? Maybe you should go rest, we did just have a long flight," Kira said as he peered over at her.

Lacus shook her head at him. "I'm completely fine."

"But Lacus…" Kira started until Fllay swerved her drunken head at him and pointed a finger at him.

"LOOK! If the girl says she's okay, leave her alone! Got that?!" she hiccupped.

"R-Right," Kira laughed.

Lacus sighed heavily as she turned toward her empty plate. She looked up at her father. "Maybe I should turn in. I've lost my apetite all of a sudden."

"I hope it wasn't Fllay's fault, Ms. Clyne. I'm terribly sorry if it was," the butler said as he took a glance at his daughter who gave him a smug look.

"No, of course not. I just had a big snack awhile ago…and I'm a bit sleepy," Lacus laughed. "Well, then, Good night."

"Good night," the group chorused until Kira stared toward his plate and then back to Lacus. He was a bit hungry, but he couldn't just leave without having a proper conversation with her.

"I was wondering if I could borrow Kira for just a moment. I'd like to have a word with him before I take my leave," Lacus said politely as she stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm sure you could tell everyone, just say it!" Fllay said as she slammed her elbow down onto the table.

"Actually, I have to say something as well," Kira began as he stared toward everyone. "If you wouldn't mind…"

"Of course, Kira," Siegel laughed. "Go ahead."

"Are you sure?"

"We'll be fine," Siegel waved him off. "We'll leave some food for you, don't worry."

"Thank you," Kira said as he slowly got out of his seat and followed Lacus up the stairs and to her room.

"It's probably just about the book," Siegel shrugged. "Nothing to worry about, dear Fllay."

Fllay glared at Lacus' back and continued to stare until the door closed behind them. "It better be."

-----

Lacus stood in the middle of her room, trying to remember what she had been rehearsing in the mirror for two hours when Kira grabbed her from behind and started tickling her sides.

"Stop being so serious!" Kira laughed as she began giggling madly.

"Get off! Get off!!" Lacus screamed as quietly as she could and she managed to pry herself out of his reach. "I was trying to tell you something! Honestly!!"

"All I did was tickle a bit! No harm done!" Kira laughed.

"Fine, fine, well…anyway…" Lacus sighed as she then looked back up at him. "Kira, the events that happened in San Francisco, we have already agreed to never mention those again, correct??"

Kira nodded. "Yes."

"But how are we supposed to forget everything that happened there?"

Kira's eyes widened. That' s right…how were they …

"I mean … Kira … you **_know_** how much I care about you …and I want us to still be friends with you … but I can't just look at you the same anymore…" Lacus bit her lip. "I just can't and I'm terribly sorry if this disturbs you … " Kira slowly stroked the side of her cheek as she turned away from his palm.

"KIRA! YOUR FOOD!!" Fllay shrieked as Kira nearly jumped at the sound of her voice. He looked back at the door and then returned to face Lacus who had turned around and was heading for her drawers.

"Go to her. It's what you wanted, right? To be with her?" Lacus said dully as she began picking out her pajamas.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind staying here for a bit," Kira said scratching his head.

"But you said—"

"Lacus, what I meant when I said that is…well…" Kira cleared his throat a bit and coughed and Lacus turned around to look at him. "I meant that I just…couldn't leave her alone. The day when I met her…she looked so vulnerable…and I couldn't allow that. After her father died…you can't just … let someone like her go out into the world without anyone to come back to. She's all alone, you have to understand that."

"So you're only being with her out of sympathy and pity, is that it? It's not exactly what I would call nice, Kira," Lacus said as she looked around for her brush.

"No, of course not! That's just mean!"

"Well, then what would you call what you're doing now?"

"Uhh…well…"

"Precisely."

"But Lacus…if I could…I would be with you…but Fllay…not after going through so much, I just can't…I can't throw her away to…to…Ssigh Argyle!"

Lacus turned around to him and stared at him hard. He froze in his spot. "Then **_that_** is what you call **_love_**, Kira Yamato. So go to your **_girlfriend _**and **_show_** her that you care!"

Seeing the pain he had placed in Lacus' sapphire eyes, Kira could barely turn around to leave. It was painful for him, too. So he didn't move at all.

"Didn't you hear me? I said **_LEAVE_**! **_GET OUT!_**" Lacus cried out as she marched her way toward him. "OUT!"

"No," Kira exhaled as he looked down at her.

"GET OUT!!" Lacus screamed.

"Damn it! NO!" Kira yelled out as he grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her before she could yell for the maids.

----

"What's taking Kira and Lacus so long?" Fllay breathed out as she stared at the maids around the table.

"I've seen the report for Kira's story. It's quite confusing. It makes sense that they would take this long," Siegel lied with a nervous chuckle.

"His food's getting cold," Fllay sighed.

"They'll be back soon, Fllay," Cagalli said, trying to be as nice as possible.

"They better be…" Fllay sighed out again.

Athrun blinked at the movements and the reactions to the girl. She wasn't … as bad as he thought she was. Well, for now.

"Ms. Fllay, are you alright? Should we take our leave?" her butler said as his mustache ruffled.

Fllay looked toward him and then sat up straight. "No, no, never mind me."

----

Immediately, Lacus aimed for a slap right on the cheek but Kira caught her hand and she gasped lightly.

"You bastard," Lacus growled angrily through gritted teeth. "How **_dare _**you…"

"Why do things have to be like this, Lacus? Why can't we be friends again?"

"Because we can't! Not **_now!" _**

"Why? Because you said so?!" Kira glared.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Bingo! What took you so long?" Lacus said crossing her arms.

"This is ridiculous!" Kira cried out, holding her firmly on the shoulders. "Lacus, we **_can_** still be friends. There **_was_** no contract we signed saying we couldn't."

Lacus looked behind him and away. She winced at the slight pain she was inflicting on herself as she pinched her wrist. Calming down and her adrenaline slowly dying, she looked up at him with the smile he knew best. "Fine."

Kira blinked at her. "That was fast."

Lacus laughed lightly. "I just feel like being kind all of a sudden. Alright."

Kira hugged her suddenly and Lacus hugged him back. "Great!"

Lacus laughed again. This was….the only way she could ever see Kira…her **_friend_** and nothing else.

----

To summarize all the horrible happenings that were to come next in this sad tale is that Kira **_changed_**, more than anyone expected. In fact, he forgot about his friends **_completely_**. He turned into…a male version of Fllay in other words. He was snobbish, inconsiderate, and downright selfish.

But besides the changes in Kira, there were other events…some expected while others were not.

Lacus had the worst surprise of her life.

She was pregnant.

Hiding it from the press **_and _**Kira was one of the most difficult jobs she had to undergo. She had to demote herself to a lower stature and hand Nicol Amarfi her job as executive as being one of her most trusted employees.

Athrun and Cagalli had their child and it was a boy named Tsubasa, rough and tough Cagalli, but sweet and cute like his father. Lacus called it the perfect combination for a boy.

But Lacus' child …her name was Erika and everyone thought it was a wonderful name. But the resemblance to Kira was almost too much for Lacus to bear.

Besides the surprise pregnancy, Lacus' father…Siegel Clyne passed away during that course of time. Well, the media called it passing away but in fact…he was assassinated. The killer only known to dear Lacus, who was unfortunate to witness it.

They say in a decade you can go through so much…but what if a simple four years could sum it all up?

Just go to Lacus Clyne. She's stuck with her own child, lost her love, lost her father, and lost her heart. Is there anything else she could lose?

_**Four Years Later**_

_**Another rainy day…**_

_**Does it ever shine on Japan anymore? **_

_**Does it ever shine? **_

_**Don't you wonder…**_

_**Will it ever shine? **_

_**Will a glimmer of sunlight reach Japan once more? **_

It had been so long since the citizens had felt the warmth of the sun upon their cheeks. Floods had been reported everywhere, the sewers were filled with water, and now engulfing the city. It did shine from time to time, but those few moments did not last for very long. There was a day when the water had been over four feet high and everyone was in boats as everywhere was closed. It was like work and school no longer existed.

And so the rain continued to pour.

_Tip…tip…tip…_

Raindrops on Lacus Clyne's office windows as she pressed her palm against the cool glass sighing heavily as she stared to the side of her at her beautiful Erika who now knew how to walk and talk. She turned around to her with a smile and brought her up in her arms swinging her around. Erika's hair now flew past her shoulders as Erika screamed, _"Again! Again!" _ But Lacus knew better as she settled her back down and ran her hands through her soft dark brown hair. Her beautiful violet eyes stared back at her mother's sapphire eyes with glee as she clapped her hands together and reached for her mother's touch again.

Lacus laughed as she stared out into the rain and picked up little Erika again. Pointing her fingers at the window, Erika giggled.

"Rain! Rain!" she yelped out.

"Yes, Erika, rain…and lots of it…" she sighed heavily as Erika tried to turn around and smiled again at her mother.

"Mommy! Mommy!" she pointed at Lacus with an open mouth as her small teeth showed. Lacus bent down her head and pressed her forehead against the three-year old and she shook her head as Erika followed, continuing to giggle.

They both laughed after as Lacus began swinging her around once again until her speaker phone went on.

"Ms. Clyne, your 3 o'clock is here," her new secretary said as Lacus walked over with Erika in her arms and pressed the red button.

"Send them in," she cleared her throat as she settled Erika on her desk. Even though it was unprofessional to keep a child at a probable important meeting, Lacus didn't have much of a choice. With all the years that Erika had stayed in Lacus' office, she knew how to behave.

So the door opened. And Kira Yamato entered…

----

_You told me you would never come back_

_You told me we could never be more than friends_

_You told me_

_That you had to protect her_

_You told me _

_That we simply could not be together_

----

Lacus widened her eyes as she saw him enter, her heart beat went a million times faster as she plopped in her chair with her hands folded on her desk. She did her best to not seem upset with him until Kira sat in front of her with a dignified look. Lacus could imagine how he had changed over the years. Fllay had changed him definitely. What surprised her the most was when he didn't react to Erika, but Erika reacted to him.

She turned around as he looked away from her little toy and her eyes widened in happiness as she somehow plopped off the desk and rounded about to Kira, jumping happily. She pointed at him wildly, so unlike her usual behavior.

"Mr. Yamato! Mr. Yamato!!" she jumped up and down giggling again and Kira smiled down at her as he picked her up.

"Yes, Erika, good," he chuckled as he rustled her hair and she puffed a face at him.

"Hey!! Mommy! Hair!!" she glared at Kira and jumped off him and stomped away as Lacus carried her back onto the desk. Lacus brought out a brush and immediately, Erika took it and stroked it down her hair.

"I see she likes to be well-groomed," Kira remarked as he turned his attention back to Lacus. "Shall we get down to business?"

Lacus ignored him as she settled her hands around Erika's hair. "Hold on, sweetie, let me fix it…" she curled the ends just like Erika liked it and straightened her dark brown bangs as Kira watched, uncomfortable when he was just being ignored. He tapped his fingers impatiently on his knee as Lacus and Erika continued to play, both laughing as Lacus high-fived her daughter as Erika swung her legs back and forth as she sat with her face invisible to Kira.

"Is she really your daughter?" he asked boredly with his head resting on his fist. Lacus gave him a slightly annoyed look.

"You care, why?" she tried to hold in her anger as much as she could, both sad and furious at Kira's neglection to the resemblance between Erika and himself. Lacus turned to a newspaper on her desk after making a remark to Kira and then looked up at him again. "So when are you and Fllay going to tie the knot? It has been over four years now," she remarked rudely as she folded her hands nearly snapping her fingers as her anger was beginning to make her blood boil.

Kira sighed, looking cocky…must've inherited it from Fllay as he stared up to the ceiling. "Ohh…I'm not so sure…she has been…_difficult_ lately…so many meetings…always busy…I have bought a ring…oh, speaking of rings…" he sat up from his lazy position as he grabbed something out of his pocket.

It was silver, circular, and shiny. He threw it on her desk, the clanking brought Erika's attention as she stared amazed at it. Lacus raised an eyebrow. "It was a gift, **_Mr. Yamato_**, if I remember correctly."

Kira simply turned away and scoffed. "I don't want it anymore. You can have it back," he waved it off like a little brat.

With that Lacus swiped the silver ring and cleaned it, taking out a small string from her desk, she tied it for another necklace. Kira eyed her carefully from the corner of his eye.

"I already told you, I don't want it," he remarked again but she did not look at him. He looked so spiteful, sitting there like a rude moronic idiot who thought he was rich because he had a multi-millionaire girlfriend.

"Whoever said I was giving it to you?" she had a scowl on her face as she turned to Erika and her expression immediately changed to a happy smile. "Erika…" Erika continued to gaze at the ring. It intrigued her highly. "I have a present for you…" Lacus laughed as she placed it around her neck. "Do not lose it, alright?" Erika nodded as she played with the ring and continued to stare. Kira snickering was heard in the background as both Erika and Lacus gave him a stare.

"What's so funny, Mr. Yamato?" Lacus asked him rudely, disgusted.

"Look, Mr. Yamato! Mommy gave me a gift!"

"Delighted," he said unenthusiastically as Erika frowned and jumped off the desk to hide under it. Lacus worriedly peered her head under and Erika had her arms crossed with a sad puppy look.

"It's alright, Erika…don't worry. How about we get some pizza later?" Lacus smiled and Erika immediately brightened up.

"Pepp---pepp…peppazoni! No…peppa…pepp…" she struggled to say the words as Lacus laughed and patted her head.

"Pepperoni, Erika, say it, pepperoni."

"Pepps…peppurrrr…oneeee…" she fussed with the sounds as Kira looked at his watch.

"Can we hurry this up? I have somewhere to be," he gave a fake yawn. Lacus plopped back into her seat and slammed her fists down.

"Fine, what do you want?" she flared as Kira pulled out a manila folder from his sweater.

"Just read it over…print it…go have fun…I think it's not as good as my other ones…but well…must be another best seller, right?" he got up and skid his chair back as Lacus became even more spiteful of the man with every lasting second.

"I wouldn't count on it," she muttered angrily stuffing it to the bottom of her pile of papers. Kira turned around slightly to face her.

"Say something?"

"Of course not!" she shrieked out perkily as Kira slammed the door behind him shut and strutted down the hallway whistling with his hands in his pockets. All of Lacus' closest assistants knew the truth about Erika and glared at him with disgust and pity. Many mumbling remarks at him but he didn't seem to hear it. His head was in the clouds of stupidity.

----

_Changing from person to person…_

_You are no longer you.._

_What happened to you?  
_

_Tell me…_

_Why did you change?_

----

"Hey, baby," Kira laughed as he gave Fllay a kiss on the cheek. She had grown taller over the years and she had an unusual liking for the color, dark red. They were in the comfort of their own home as Kira plopped on the couch as Fllay giggled happily, her hair still as long as ever as she twirled onto his lap and they began kissing uncontrollably. They recently had a new addition to their staff of maids…and you'll never guess who…

Yzak walked in on their make-out session as he glared at the two, also a little angry about Kira not knowing about Erika. He slammed the two pots in hand together and both Fllay and Kira were forced to stare at him.

How Yzak got this job was one of the worst days of his life … all he did was put something in the comments box when they asked what they thought of the boss …

"What the hell was that for?" Fllay flared at him, her red lips thinning to a red line. "Can't you see we're busy?!" she snapped at Yzak who was unmoved by her words.

"Sorry, ma'am," he coughed, "but you have thirteen messages and twelve important documents that came in," he coughed again, "Shouldn't you be going to check on them?" he coughed once more. Fllay crossed her eyes at him and scowled. She returned and looked sweetly at Kira. 

"I'll be back," she kissed him again and trudged away, her red heels clacking against the white marble leaving little black marks. Yzak glared at the black marks. He had just cleaned those tile floors!!

"Couldn't you just of told her later?" Kira sighed as he looked out into space. Yzak swung to stare at the twenty-three year old writer.

"Sorry, but the offices told me that they were urgent," Yzak lied.

"Whatever, just go," Kira groaned as he stretched out his legs on the black leather couch with the back of his hand pressed against his forehead.

"Asshole," Yzak coughed as he turned away.

"Whatever you say," Kira turned on his side. Yzak stopped for a moment until Kira took another glance at him.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"Why don't you go see your sister?" Yzak began walking away as Kira sat up abruptly. Yzak stopped feeling the stare of Kira as he turned back around. "You haven't gone to see them in ages."

"How do you know her?" Kira raised an eyebrow.

"I just know the husband," Yzak said as he walked away.

----

_The untrue words_

_Words left unspoken_

_Words that shouldn't of been said_

_Words…_

_That should no longer matter._

----

The group had been enjoying a wonderful party for little Tsubasa as he was now turning five-years old. Many of Tsubasa's friends from daycare had come including family all-around.

"Hey! Hey!!!" Athrun hugged Lacus as she entered the room with party favors and presents in hand as Erika rushed inside to go play with her cousin. Lacus had told little Erika that she was related to the blue-haired, brown-eyed, frisky boy, but she would never tell Erika the reason why. But Lacus knew she would have to tell Erika the news when she would get older. But for now, Lacus wanted to enjoy her time with her Kira-look alike.

"Lacus," A firm hand was felt on Lacus' shoulder as she swerved around to face the familiar face of Cagalli Yula Athha, her hair nearly as long as Lacus. Cagalli smiled brightly at the pink-haired maiden.

Lacus hugged Cagalli and without words, they nodded at each other as they headed for the living room.

The room was filled with rushing children, screaming, and yelling. Although Erika was much quieter than most four-year olds. Cagalli laughed as she crossed her arms and glanced at Lacus.

"What have you been teaching that girl?! She should be running around as well! Look at these animals!" she said as she leaned to the side on the wall.

Lacus shrugged at her remark as she called Tsubasa over. "I just treated her the way my father treated me." With that sentence, the expression on Lacus' face immediately saddened and Cagalli knew precisely why. But before she could even speak, she watched as Lacus bent down to Tsubasa's height. "Happy Birthday, Tsu-Tsu," she rustled his hair and Tsubasa gave her a hug.

"Thank you, Auntie Lacus!" he laughed happily as he zoomed back across the room. The expression on Lacus' face was surprised and shocked as she took a strange look at Cagalli.

"You told him?!"

"Of course not!! I just told him to always call you auntie," Cagalli winked as she and Lacus crossed the room and sneaked upstairs unknowingly to Athrun. They both closed the door and sat down on the bed.

"How have you been holding up?" Cagalli smiled as she grabbed a folder from under the pillows. Lacus gritted her teeth, to tell Cagalli the truth, would just make her worry.

"Fine."

"Wrong. Truth, please," Cagalli glared as Lacus' defense of lies dissipated and her tears returned. She could not say anything as the tears slowly slid down her cheeks with no one saying a word. There was a long silence as her tears like out of nowhere continued to flow.

Another pause and Lacus finally spoke.

She grinned widely as she sniffed and laughed, "He's such an ass now." Cagalli blinked and pointed at Lacus surprised.

"You said ass…that's a first."

Lacus laughed again. "Well, he isn't exactly sweet."

"Can't disagree with you on that one."

"CAGALLI! Could you get the door? I'm busy!!!" Athrun's voice rang out through the house as Cagalli shook her head with a sigh and ran downstairs with Lacus behind her.

Without looking through the eyehole, she opened it and with a look of disgust she slammed it right back.

"That little … he dares show his face here?!" Cagalli growled as Lacus stared at her blankly, confused.

"Who?" she blinked as she approached the door and re-opened it. Turning around to see who it was…she choked and without knowing it herself, she slapped him.

"What the hell was that for?!" the voice raged as Kira entered the room while rubbing his cheek.

"Cagalli, who is it?!" Athrun rushed in wiping his hands with a white towel in hand. Athrun immediately scowled. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What? No welcome for your brother-in-law?" Kira said as he stared around the house. "So this is where you live now…" he looked back at Athrun and Cagalli. "How come I wasn't invited?"

"Why would you want to come anyway? You're too busy with Fllay!" Cagalli snapped, ready to blow.

Kira walked inside, looking around until Erika came rushing over to him. "Hi, Mr. Yamato!!" she giggled as she danced around him. Athrun and Cagalli took a stare over to Lacus ad she shrugged. Cagalli and Athrun then looked at each other, Erika seemed to have a strange liking for Kira, a man she barely knew.

"Hi, Erika," Kira bent down uncomfortably as Erika took out something from her jean pocket and handed Kira a piece of chocolate.

"Welcome to the party!! You want to meet my cousin? It's his birthday!!" she giggled again as she grabbed Kira by the arm and dragged him to the playroom.

"Cousin?" he drawled as he took a slight glance at Lacus who turned away. Cagalli rushed inside to make sure nothing would happen as Athrun stayed behind for Lacus.

"You know he can find out now right? You did tell Erika to call Cagalli, auntie."

"I know…and right now I'm regretting that," she looked up again and reminded herself of the promise she made. She rushed into the room. "ERIKA! Let's go! Mommy has to work!"

"Aww…but mommy, I wanted to introduce Mr. Yamato to Tsu-Tsu! Please??" Erika rushed inside, still dragging Kira around with her who looked beyond worn out by the little rascal.

"No, we're going home," she gathered her things and motioned Erika to come over. Erika looked so confused.

"But usually mommy is happy to see Mr. Yamato…does mommy not like Mr. Yamato anymore?" Erika frowned as she let go of Kira who stood up tiredly until he noticed the look on Lacus' face. His old self was slowly returning…it was all in Lacus…

Lacus gritted her teeth as she bent down to Erika who came over and in a quiet voice she spoke to her daughter. "It's not that I don't like Mr. Yamato…" she took a small stare at Kira who widened his eyes at her as she looked at Erika again. "You'll understand when you get older, alright?"

"No…I want to know, tell her," Kira ordered as he bent down to hear. Lacus took Erika by the hand and Erika obediently followed until Athrun stepped in.

"Hold on, Lacus…we haven't even blown the cake yet, Tsu-Tsu would be disappointed if Erika wasn't there," Athrun approached her cautiously as Lacus gave him a solemn look and looked down at Erika was giving puppy eyes and then turned to Cagalli.

"You taught her, didn't you?" Lacus sighed. Cagalli winked. "Fine, go ahead, Erika."

Erika leaped up for joy and began dragging Kira to the room once again. Jumping up and down, she pulled Tsu-Tsu away from his friends.

His blue hair had become filled with party streamers and his white blouse was covered in chocolate milk stains. His brown eyes blinked at Kira's violet ones. "Who's this?" he blinked again as he stared at Erika who was smiling happily.

"His name is Kira Yamato! But mommy tells me to call him Mr. Yamato!" Erika laughed.

"Actually, Erika, you can just call me Kira if you want," he scratched his head as Erika nodded.

"Kira, this is my cousin, Tsu-Tsu! He's turning five! I'll be turning five too…we're only seven months apart!!" she twirled around as Tsubasa glared at her.

"Stop being so girly!!" he remarked with a waving finger.

"Eh? Why? Tsubasa acts like a girl sometimes!! Like that when you wore my ribbons, remember?"

"That's because mommy made me!" Tsubasa retaliated with a waving finger.

Erika crossed her arms. "Yeah, right! You liked it!" She then turned to Kira. "Don't you think?"

Tsubasa stepped in front of Erika angrily. "Don't listen to him!! HE'S MEAN!! I've seen his pictures and whenever mommy looks at him, she always—"

"Okay, that's enough, children!!!" Cagalli tugged Tsubasa by the shirt and brought him to the other side of the room as she looked down on Erika. "You too, Erika, let's go. It's cake time!"

The children screamed to the other side of the room as Tsubasa continued to stare angrily at Kira who backed away to the far corner of the room until Erika chased him and made him come over and pushed him next to Lacus. "Stand next to mommy, Kira!" she giggled as she rushed to sit next to her cousin. Lacus watched her daughter as she uncomfortably rubbed one arm. Being next to Kira felt still a bit awkward.

"Who are her parents?" Kira asked as he watched Cagalli light the five candles. Lacus stared toward the cake as well.

"No one knows…"

"Are you sure?" he took a glance at her.

"Yes," Lacus answered simply as they began to sing the happy birthday song.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were the real mother."

Lacus controlled herself from reacting as the song ended and everyone clapped.

"She's very much like you…and…she has a strange liking to me."

"You just intrigue her, that's all," Lacus sighed as Tsu-Tsu dove his face into the cake and Erika scolded him with a light punch to the shoulder.

"Okay, presents!!" Cagalli called out as Athrun held the camera and watched Tsubasa open each present one by one until he was finished.

"Why does she call Tsubasa her cousin if they're not related?" Kira asked blankly as pieces of wrapping paper fell to his feet and Tsubasa crossed his arms.

"Where's your present, Erika?!" he glared as she giggled. Erika took something out of her pocket and handed it to him.

"I made a bedtime story for you and mommy said that she'd sing a song for you," Erika clapped her hands together as she handed the piece of parchment to Cagalli. Athrun pulled the camera away from his face as he took a glance at Lacus and pointed the camera toward her.

"Come on, Lacus, sing!" he laughed. Lacus shook her hands.

"No, no, I was just kidding…why not just read Erika's bedtime story?" Lacus said uncomfortably until Kira pushed her back.

"Sing…you promised…" Kira grinned widely as Lacus lowered her shoulders in defeat as she sat in a chair and the kids surrounded her with Tsubasa and Erika on her lap.

She cleared her throat and closed her eyes, pretending no one was there and she began to sing.

_**A birthday comes only once a year…**_

Erika clapped her hands together at her mother's voice as she yelled aloud, "I know this song!!" Cagalli leaned her head on Athrun's shoulder as Lacus smiled on the camera.

"Then sing-a-long!" Tsubasa ordered as Erika blushed and the kids cheered. She looked up at her mother and Lacus nodded at her.

Singing…the children soon found themselves quiet. Kira seemed even more interested than they did.

_**Every year**_

_**You take away a fear**_

_**Every year**_

_**You get a year older**_

_**Every year**_

_**You get bolder**_

_**Every year**_

_**You get louder**_

_**Every year**_

_**You get taller**_

_**Every year**_

_**You get a little wiser**_

_**As you stuff your face with cake**_

_**Don't you ever wonder**_

_**How long did it take to bake?**_

_**As you play with your best friend**_

_**Don't you ever wonder**_

_**Will it ever end?**_

_**Oh, but you're much too young…**_

_**Oh, but you're much too young…**_

Lacus knew she hadn't sung the best she did, but the kids crowded around her happily trying to jump on her until Athrun and Cagalli got out of their sleep state and pried them all off her with Erika and Tsubasa still on her lap.

"So, how about that bedtime story?" Lacus laughed as Erika shook her hands in front of her mother.

"But my writing isn't that good yet, mommy! It'll probably just make everyone laugh!!" Erika resented as she looked around.

"No! This is my party! We will hear it!!"

"She writes stories?" Kira questioned as he stopped himself from swaying side-to-side.

"Yes, she loves writing a lot…just like you, ne, Kira? She wants to be a writer, too," Lacus laughed as Cagalli handed her the piece of parchment and she began to read. Kira blinked twice when he noticed the features of Erika.

He looked at her eyes.

Violet.

He looked at her hair.

Dark brown.

He looked at her skin.

Pale.

He thought of her talents.

Singing.

Writing.

Realization hit him.

"She couldn't possibly…she couldn't be…" he stuttered, unable to comprehend what was going throughout his mind at that very moment until the story ended, moments later and all the children were asleep including Tsubasa and Erika.

As Lacus settled the children in their places, she peered over at Athrun and Cagalli who slept comfortably on the couch, exhausted. Lacus laughed as she found Kira, staring at her…those puppy dog eyes…

"You'd better be getting back to Fllay now, yes?" she implied as she helped him toward the door. "We'll be fine here, I'm helping clean up."

"Lacus, wait…" he stared at her and grabbed her by the shoulders. Lacus stared up into his eyes frightened. "Look me in the eye and tell me that Erika isn't my daughter."

She gasped. How could he… "No, she is not your daughter."

He exited and exhaled.

Closing and opening his eyes, he leaned back on the door and whispered quietly to himself. "She is. I just know it."

Lacus turned away from the door as she heard his footsteps become distant to her eyes and then to the starting of the car. She stared downward to the floor. "He knows."

"Knows what, mommy?" Erika yawned as she entered the room, rubbing her eyes. Lacus smiled at her and bent down to her height, rubbing her cheek and staring at her proudly. Erika stretched out her arms and stared at her mother confused. "What does Mr. Yamato know?"

Lacus hugged her, near the brink of tears. "The truth," and with that she clutched her daughter tightly and broke out sobbing. Muttering angrily, she continued to hold Erika tightly. "He knows now …he knows!!" she cried out, startling Cagalli and Athrun in their sleep. But they continued to sleep ignoring the sound. It had been a long day for them.

Lacus slowly pulled away, facing her daughter as Erika stared at her worriedly. "Why is mommy crying? Why is mommy sad? Did Erika do something bad?"

Lacus shook her head and cleared some hair behind Erika's ear. "No, Erika has been a very good girl."

"Then why is mommy crying? Should Erika cry, too?"

Lacus laughed lightly at how cute her daughter had come to be. "No, then you would make me sad."

"But mommy is already sad … I don't like seeing mommy said," Erika frowned, touching Lacus' shoulders. "I like mommy smiling. Smiling like when she looks at pictures from before. Pictures with Mr. Yamato."

Lacus widened her eyes with a light gasp as Erika continued. "Mommy smiles like she can't stop smiling like her face is going to hurt like when Uncle Athrun got me that bike for Christmas."

Lacus stared at her daughter as she nearly broke out crying again. She sniffed as she continued to smile, beginning to reminisce again as she stared upon Erika's violet eyes that resembled Kira's so much. "Don't worry, Erika, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure you don't want me to get Uncle Athrun to buy you a bike so that you will smile?"

"No, no, I'll be fine. I promise."

----

_Within a child_

_Her heart awoken to feelings_

_That had vanished long ago_

_Within herself_

_The person she knew long ago_

_Returned to his self_

_What the future holds_

_Is now in the hands_

_Of a 4-year old child_

----

**Author's Note: I hope the rewrite somehow redeemed this chapter. As some of you can see, I kept the four years part and simply edited the beginning/middle. I hope it was enjoyable. It was, in fact, longer than the original. Teehee!! **

**----**


	13. My Forgiveness

**Author's NoTe: After reading the reviews, I hear that you guys didn't enjoy chapter 12 at all, well, most of you. I'm sorry if it was upsetting that the timeline just sped up and everything. But I'll rewrite to make it a bit slower so that the point of the speed can be understood more. For now, here's chapter 13. **

**Chapter 13**

**My Forgiveness**

_Two Years Back_

Lacus crouched down to her daughter's height as she taught her how to walk all by herself, without Kira. That is, until the doorbell rang. Lacus sighed as she got up and walked toward her daughter and picked her up, heading for the door. Lacus blinked as she saw someone she hadn't seen in awhile.

"Kira?" Lacus cocked her head to the side. It wasn't that she wasn't happy to see him…but it was a bit awkward to see him **_away_** from Fllay.

Kira smiled at her as he stepped in her house and stared around with his hands in his pockets. He looked toward Lacus with yet another pleasing smile and stared at the child in her hands. "So she's the one you adopted. It's been all over the news," Kira laughed as he reached his arms out and Lacus nodded as she placed Erika in his arms. "What was her name again?" Kira said as he twirled Erika around and she giggled happily.

"E-Erika," Lacus responded as she watched carefully to Kira's reactions to the child.

"Did you find out the reason why her parents abandoned her? She seems like a really sweet child," Kira grinned as he tickled Erika on the sides and she playfully bit his finger. "Ow!" Kira said as he rubbed his finger against his shirt. Lacus laughed heartily as she took Erika away from Kira and rocked her in her arms.

Lacus stared down at Erika's violet eyes and then looked up to Kira who was patiently waiting for an answer.

"They didn't really explain much to me. But they said that the mother was forced to give up the child because she was afraid the father wouldn't want her. So…she thought he'd be better off not knowing at all about Erika," Lacus shrugged. Kira nodded slowly.

"Still, that's pretty sad."

"Huh?"

"She should've at least asked the father what he thought of having a child. What if he had said yes? What if he would've had no problem taking care of his own flesh and blood? Did she even make an attempt to ask her husband?" Kira said looking at Lacus from the corner of his eye. Lacus froze in her spot and gulped and tried to look as innocent as possible.

"I…I…"

"But that's not my decision to make…afterall, we can never change the past…"

"Kira?" Lacus stared up at him as he turned to face her.

"Yeah?"

"How come you weren't at Tsubasa's birth?"

"Tsubasa?" Kira blinked.

"Yes, Cagalli's son. Didn't you get a call two years ago about his birth?" Lacus said with a befuddled face.

Kira's eyes widened. "What?! I didn't get any call!"

"But how can that be? I called Fllay's secretary to give the message to Fllay to give the message to you. Why wouldn't you have got it? I told them it was urgent. I only called their offices because I was told that you'd be there."

"I was … probably … I spend a lot of time there. Now that I think about it. Oh, God…Cagalli must've been so mad at me…I better call her."

"Have you talked to her at all lately? When was the last time you talked to her?" Lacus raised an eyebrow as she peered down at Erika, who was now sound asleep.

"I don't really know…Fllay's been keeping me, I guess."

"What could me more important then your own family and friends, Kira? Surely, Fllay can't be keeping you 24/7," Lacus cocked her head to the side.

"It's just that … I don't want to upset her … she's been really stressed out lately. But your dad's been a real help to her. She's really thankful," Kira smiled again. Lacus smiled back.

"I'm glad," she responded as she turned around with Erika in her arms and headed for the crib in the upstairs room.

"How have you been doing, Lacus?" Kira asked as he stood at the entry of the doorway to Erika's room as Lacus placed Erika in her crib gently. She bent back up and turned around to face him.

"I've been doing fine, Kira. How is it with Fllay?" Lacus smiled falsely once more.

"She's fine. She's getting better at the dealings with politics and everything."

"At least she's doing good. Kira, what is the real reason you've come to visit me today?" Lacus said as she approached the kitchen and brought out two mugs and filled them with coffee.

Kira scratched his head, not knowing what to say. "I just wanted to know how you were doing …" he gulped, suddenly feeling of the presence of Lacus in front of him. Lacus rolled her eyes at him and placed a firm hand on his shoulder, and then smiled as Kira's confused face stared back at her smile.

"You feel that you're not giving enough to Fllay, right?" Lacus patted his shoulder and passed him to the dishwasher, grabbing the dishes out. "You know her better than I do, what does she like about you? Has she told you?"

Kira gaped at her as she continued t dry up dishes and place them into the cabinets. "How'd you know?"

"Just because I haven't seen you in awhile doesn't mean I still don't know who you are, Kira Yamato," Lacus laughed.

"Thanks," Kira smiled. "I'm just glad that you're still talking to me. Recently, Athrun hung up on me when I called him."

"They were upset when you didn't come for the birth of Tsubasa."

"I'm really sorry about that…"

"Don't say it to me. I'm not your sister."

"Right …"

"So, Kira…" Lacus paused as she leaned onto the table beside Kira and stared up at the ceiling. She sighed and looked at him. "We will be seeing you in the future, right? And you'll still be the same Kira that we all know and love?"

Kira nodded. "Why would I change?"

Lacus closed her eyes and stared downward. "Because you have a girlfriend now who you've been with for two years…" she stared up at him again with sincere eyes. "That's a long time to be with someone you care about, Kira, someone you love more than anyone else."

"Uhh…" he blinked. He had never really thought of that before.

"You might **_change_** just for her…" Lacus sighed heavily. "I know that as you grow, you have to change, it's the only way we can evolve. But still, Kira, please don't change so much that you're a completely different person. Please don't," Lacus said with tears slowly running down her cheeks. Kira's eyes widened at her tears as she leaned off the table. "Please…Kira…If you do …I … I …"

Kira stared at her with sympathy in his eyes and as he was about to say something, she continued.

"Kira, you're special to me and you know that. We've been friends for as long as I can remember and I'll be here to always help you whenever you need me. But Kira…just … just promise me…you won't be so in love with Fllay that you'll forget about the other people that love you, too," Lacus gritted her teeth as she approached in front of Kira and walked closer to him. She was so close to him and she began walking closer to him, except slowly. Kira stared down at her with a frown on his face and Lacus buried her face in his clothes and cried. "I miss you, Kira, everyone does."

Kira bit his lip and leaned off the table, hugging her. He closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her tighter, closer to his warmth. "I'm sorry, Lacus."

_END FLASHBACK_

Lacus stared out into her view of the outward city from her office. She had her hands behind her back and sighed. She turned around to her office desk and stared at her picture of herself and Erika. She laughed and turned back around to stare out at the rain that continued to pour. She placed her hand on the window.

"I'm sorry you don't have a father, Erika. But he … he's gone," her eyes shaped downward and then suddenly, her door just opened and there entered someone she had been accustomed to seeing on TV. She did not look back, she knew exactly who it was by the clacking of heels on the marble floor. "Fllay," Lacus said as politely as she could.

"Lacus," Fllay said as she walked toward her and toward the window. She leaned back on it and smiled at her. "Where's the runt?"

"**_Erika_** is at home, Fllay. Cagalli's baby-sitting today. She's been a bit tired lately," Lacus responded as she continued to stare out the window.

"Lacus, have you seen Kira lately?" Fllay smirked, almost too noticeable.

"At Tsubasa's birthday party, why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing…just wondering," Fllay glared toward the floor and she mumbled something too quiet to hear.

"Fllay, have you been purposely making diversions so Kira won't see his other loved ones?" Lacus asked calmly, sighing, and opening and closing her eyes.

Fllay scoffed. "Why would I do such a thing? I don't really care to tell you the honest truth. He can go see his stupid sister and his lame friend."

"Lies," Lacus said darkly.

"What?!" Fllay growled.

"You kept Kira from Tsubasa's birth, didn't you?" Lacus glared at her, with the rage of fire in her eyes.

Fllay plopped in Lacus' desk chair as she crossed her legs and stared at the pictures on her desk. "And what if I did? Why should Kira pick some stupid kid's birth over spending time with me?"

"How could you?! Cagalli had been talking about that day with Kira for months!"

"So? He's got me now. He doesn't need his sister!"

"Fllay!"

"What?! At least I don't have an abandoned child!" Fllay glared back at her as she swirled in her chair to face the infuriated Lacus.

Losing all control, Lacus grabbed Fllay by her upper garments, lifting her off the chair. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT!"

"Why do you care? It's true! NOW PUT ME DOWN!" Fllay yelled back at her, nearly slapping her.

"NO! IT'S NOT TRUE! She has a mother and that's me! She has a father and that's –" Lacus stopped, realizing what she almost said and dropped Fllay back down on the chair.

"And the father is who?" Fllay said, getting up without fixing the wrinkles in her chair.

Lacus ran her hands through her hair. "F-Forget it."

"No…so who is the father, Lacus?"

"He abandoned her."

"No…you know who it is. So tell me."

"Look, Fllay, just forget about it."

"This wouldn't have to do with Kira, would it?"

"NO!" Lacus yelled, almost too loudly.

Fllay's eyes widened in surprise and she jumped out of the chair, stepping back slowly. "K-Kira's the father of Erika?! What?!"

Lacus shook her head vigorously. "No, he isn't!"

"Y-Yes, he is! When?! How could Kira not tell me this?! How?!" Fllay looked bewildered, almost crazy, like she had just found something that was out of this world. Well, it was…for her, anyway.

"Fllay, just stop!"

"No! I should've killed you when I had the chance! I should've! I should've told him yes, those four years ago! I should've!! I SHOULD'VE!!"

"What? Kill me? Why?"

"Four years ago…a man … with blonde hair … I can't remember his name…called me and offered to kill me if you got at all involved with Kira…and you did! I mean, you are! Does he even know that Erika's his child?! Oh, you're gone, Lacus Clyne! You're gone!"

"Fllay, what are you—"

"Clyne," an unusually familiar voice rung in Lacus' ears as she stared horrified in the corner of her office, the presence of an evil man. The presence of a man who had haunted her just last year…the day of her father's death.

_**One Year Back**_

Lacus fell to her knees as she saw her father sprawled out on the floor, blood spreading from under him, and she felt tears run from her eyes. She gritted her teeth, holding in her screams, until the tips of black-shoed footsteps sound in her ears. She turned around slowly, to see someone, she had only heard legends of.

"It couldn't be …" she felt her whole body shiver as he only neared her.

"Ah, yes it is," Rau smirked pulling her by the hair as she winced in pain. Lacus closed her eyes in fright until she was made to open them and only more shivers ran down her cold spine.

"You're not real…you didn't do this…I'm just dreaming…"

"Oh, Ms. Clyne, are you hurt to see you're one and only father cold and dead? The one person you could turn to for comfort? The one person who knew how you really felt? The multiple diary entries you've written…the pain of cries in the night…the pain of losing a loved one…the pain of losing…dare I say it? **_Kira Yamato_**."

Rau let go of his grip on her hair and she fell to the floor, trembling dangerously. Lacus stared up at him, horrified, as he stared back down at her through his pitch black sunglasses with a smirk on his face. "How…"

"It hurts…I can hear your sad heart aching for me to stop. You're screaming for every moment to be unreal, to be a fantasy. You wish for me to stop talking at this very second. Ah, but Lacus Clyne, I will not. Your father had to go …for … **_his_** sake."

"What did **_Patrick Zala_** want with my father that he had to kill him for it, Rau?! A-Answer me!" she yelled out in a shaky voice as the echoes bounced off Siegel's office walls.

"You **_are_** as smart as they say, Ms. Clyne," Rau laughed cruelly, putting the safety on his gun and placing it into his pocket. "Something about a deal that should've went through, but you're father didn't want it. He wanted to continue to have the peace with all the other companies. Zala wanted to buy every single company, a Clyne and Zala empire, he wanted to overrun the Allster company…that is … "

"But why kill him for it?! Too much power like that is dangerous! Everyone knows that!" Lacus said angrily.

"Ah, but Zala is a changed man after his wife was killed in the car accident by an Allster employee and after he lost his son to another employee. Kira Yamato's sister, if I'm not mistaken, Ms. Clyne."

"But that is no reason to go on killing people!"

"You care, why? This has nothing to do with you, I haven't received any orders at all to annihilate you."

"But this is my father! It has everything to do with me!"

Rau sighed as he bent down to where she crouched on the floor. "Not just yet. I advise you to not tell anyone about what you've just heard…or else…I might take it out on Allster's boyfriend. Don't push your luck."

Lacus shrieked out. "Touch Kira and I'll hunt you down, Creuset."

"Now, now, why kill the assassin when you can kill the master of assassins, hmm?"

"What?" 

"If you want to know where Patrick Zala is, all you have to do is ask me…how to contact me? Simple…" he neared to her ear and talked in a cold, smooth tone. "Call Zala Enterprises and when you reach the operator, simple dial KILL, in numeric form," and he pulled away. "But no tricks, Clyne, call the police, and everyone you know his history…and that's … **_a lot_** of people. You wouldn't want a killing spree, would you?"

Lacus sat there, holding herself, as she turned around to look at her father, and then turned back to Rau and slowly nodded.

"I'm glad we've come to an agreement."

_**End Flashback**_

"Why … you… Fllay…"

"I'm sorry, Lacus…I'm sorry…but Kira…Kira is …" Fllay's eyes was filled with ears as she gripped her knuckles. "Kira is mine and it will stay that way!!"

"Fllay…" Lacus looked back and forth between the blonde-haired man and the red-head beside him.

"I see you remember me from our last meeting."

"How could I? You did it right in front me!"

"And did it pain you, Lacus? Did it pain you so? But I bet it didn't pain when you were with the writer, right? Four years ago…on that single night…"

Lacus' eyes widened as he continued to speak. "You probably know my name, right?"

"Rau. Rau Le Creuset, assassin for Patrick Zala. Twenty-Three murders, never been caught. Yes, I have my sources underground, too," Lacus stared at him in fright.

"Very informative, this one. So shall I kill her now, Ms. Fllay…?" Rau reached for the gun in his pocket until Fllay, now calm, stepped ahead of Rau.

"No, we will give you a week, Lacus. One week. You will make sure that Kira hates you…no…loathes you. I want him to think that you're the worst person alive. That's what I want him to think…you can no longer be friends…and if you come near Kira at all after that week, if you succeed…I'll make sure you die," Fllay said menacingly.

Lacus stared at her, horrified, and as Fllay and Rau turned around, Fllay turned to her once more.

"What is it?" Lacus glared back.

Fllay sneered. "If you are to tell anyone, especially Kira, then I'll make sure, not just you, but your daughter as well will go down. Don't underestimate my influence either, Lacus. Just because you have friends doesn't mean I can't have more."

Lacus was neither frightened nor joyful. It was somewhere in the middle, a feeling she had never described before and as Fllay turned around with Rau and exited, she simply broke out laughing.

Laughing like she had never before.

And this time…she couldn't stop.

----

Cagalli entered the Pre-K yard and searched for her son and niece. She squinted at the blinding sight of kids running here and there until she found herself looking down at a patch of blue hair that could be spotted a million miles away; and from behind her, Erika hugged her legs. Cagalli laughed as they slowly let go. She gave Tsubasa kiss on the forehead and then returned to face Erika, who had tears running down her cheeks.

Cagalli stared at her worriedly. "Erika, something wrong?"

Erika sniffed. "Mr. Yamato didn't come today like he promised! He promised that he would read us a story!"

Tsubasa had his hands on his waist and he stared at his cousin angrily. "He's not going to be coming back! He doesn't like us anymore, Erika!"

Cagalli took a hard stare at her son. "Now Tsubasa, don't treat your cousin like that."

"But it's true! He doesn't even come to say hi!" Tsubasa crossed his arms like the four-year old he was and Cagalli grabbed him gently by the hand and also Erika's.

"We're going **_now_**," Cagalli said angrily as she took them to their cubbies and then turned around to find their teacher.

Moments later, she returned and she found Erika, in their small classroom, sitting on her little carpet with her name on it. She still continued to cry. Cagalli sighed heavily as she turned back to Tsubasa who was waiting impatiently to go home. Cagalli ran her hands through her hair and bent down to Tsubasa's height. "Now, Tsu-Tsu, just wait at your cubby and we'll go home in a couple of minutes. If you be good, I'll get you the ice cream you like so much. Okay?"

Tsubasa nodded and rushed to sit like a good little boy in front of his cubby.

Cagalli twirled the keys in her hand and stuffed them into her pocket as she sat next to Erika, who stared at the chair in the middle of the circle of cut carpets. Cagalli inferenced that the spot had been reserved especially for Kira. She shook her head. She missed her brother so…

Before Cagalli could speak, she could hear the soft murmurs of Erika. "He p-promised…H-He c-called mommy…and s-said he was c-c-coming …"

Cagalli's eyes softened and took Erika and sat her on her lap. "Oh, Erika…you have to understand that not all things come out as planned…you have to understand that." Cagalli knew she was talking to a four-year old, but she had to somehow make her understand that Kira Yamato was a completely different person than he had been four years ago.

"Kira's different now, Erika, he has Fllay, you remember her, right?"

"You mean the red monster?" Erika stared down at the floor angrily as she continued to sit on her aunt's lap.

"Red monster?" Cagalli blinked. She laughed as she sat her head on Erika's. "Now who told you that?"

"That's what Tsu-Tsu calls her…"

"He does, does he?" Cagalli stared at Tsubasa from the corner of her eye and saw him slowly drifting asleep as he sat Indian-style by his cubby.

Another set of jingling keys was heard and Cagalli heard a scream of kids. She blinked and saw that Tsubasa had awakened to look at the door, standing up, but saw Cagalli, and sat back down, trying to get back to sleep. Cagalli turned to look down at Erika, who was still frowning, she sighed.

"Don't you want to see what seems to be so fun?"

"They're just drawing chalk now…"

"Oh, but don't you want to play?"

"No."

"What if it was just more than chalk?" the masculine voice said as Erika looked up excitedly and sprung out of Cagalli's lap.

"Mr. Yamato!!!" she laughed happily hugging his legs. Kira stared at her and picked her up.

Cagalli stared at him as he entered the room, she knew she couldn't bring Erika home now. She guessed that she would just leave it to Lacus.

"Told you I wouldn't let you down."

Erika stared at him angrily. "You were supposed to come earlier!!"

"I got stuck in traffic," he laughed. "Can you blame me?"

"Then make it go away so you can get here faster!!"

"I can't just do that, Erika," Kira laughed as he put her down.

"Nice to see you made it," Cagalli said calmly, pulling out her key, and taking Tsubasa by the hand. "Come on, Tsu-Tsu, let's go."

"But mommy, I wanna stay for his story!"

"No, we're leaving. Have fun, Kira," Cagalli said with hate in her eyes as she passed him. Before Kira could chase after his sister, the twenty other kids ran into the room, surrounding him.

"Cagalli!" Kira looked down and smiled politely at the kids, shooing them away. "Wait!"

As Cagalli walked up the stairs and to the parking lot, Kira rushed to her side, grabbing her by the shoulder. Cagalli, infuriated, let go of Tsubasa and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly, pushing him away. "Stay away from me!"

"But Cagalli…"

"Cagalli, is this man bothering you?" Athrun said rushing to her side from out of their car as two beeps were heard after he locked the car.

"No, Athrun, in fact, I don't even **_know_** why he followed us in the first place. One moment he was in the room and then suddenly he comes running after me like he knows us," Cagalli remarked coldly.

Athrun stood in front of them protectively as Tsu-Tsu hugged his father's leg. "Stay away from my family, whoever you are."

"Athrun…it's me…Kira…"

"Kira? I only knew **_him_** a long time ago…and that was when …" Athrun paused as he continued to stare him down. "He was still my best friend."

Kira gasped lightly as Athrun turned around, picking up Tsu-Tsu, walking away from him with Cagalli by his side. Kira watched them get into the car and speed away. He turned around and sat on the steps, grabbing his head and burying his head onto his lap.

The rush of light footsteps surprised him as Erika shook him to look at her. She stared at him worriedly. "Why is Mr. Yamato sad? Was it something that Erika did?"

"No, Erika, of course not. You've been a very good girl," Kira laughed as he sat Erika on his lap and hugged her closer to her chest, a motion that seemed almost too right. He stared out thoughtfully into space, until words came to him and without thinking, they came out. "Erika, would you happy if I was to be your dad?"

"Huh?" Erika turned around to him, confused. "I don't understand what Mr. Yamato is asking."

Kira sighed. "Would you like it if I was your daddy?"

Erika's eyes widened in delight and she shook her head up and down excitedly. She jumped off his lap and onto the other step, twirling around. "That way, we could go to more places and mommy wouldn't always have to take care of me! She'd be more happy, too, just like me! She's smile again and I'd have someone to twirl me around again since mommy can't anymore! Everything would be so cool! Like a real big happy family!" Erika giggled as she continued to name off happy times.

"But aren't you happy now, the way you are?"

Erika stopped twirling and smiled at Kira. "Yes…but mommy always says sorry to me every night saying that she's sorry I can't have a daddy…she says she tried but he won't come to say hi or anything…she always says sorry for things Erika don't understand yet…but I can hear her crying like she has many boo-boos…like when Erika cries when she falls and gets my knees hurt…"

Kira stared at her sadly. He knew exactly why Lacus was crying…

He had all the facts now…

It was him.

He was the father of Erika Clyne.

----

"So…now the Allster wants the Clyne dead? How wonderful this is playing…" Patrick Zala laughed as he sat in his high chair beneath the main building of Zala Enterprises.

Rau smirked in the darkness. "Yes, but unfortunately, she can only die if she breaks the deal with Allster."

"I wouldn't worry about Clyne just yet…if they continue to fight, one has to agree with what I want…"

"Why not try Allster? She's a very persuasive girl for power…in fact, she wants Yamato all to herself…"

"How touching, Rau," Patrick said sarcastically, stepping out of his chair. "I think it's time…" his feet tapped against the marble and the lights were finally turned on. "I made my appearance."

----

**Author's Note: So…did the chapter help redeem the story? Teehee, I'm in the process of rewriting chapter 12, don't worry. Sorry again if chapter 12 was so horrifying. **

**Next Chapter**

**14. Erika's Wish**


	14. The Zala Family

**Author's Note: Okay, so it partially redeemed chapter 12 (still rewriting), and either way, here's a reviewer-dedicated chapter…oh, and I'm moving Erika's Wish somewhere else…it just didn't go with current events in the story…teeheee. **

**Chapter 14**

**The Zala Family**

The weather in Japan had gone from crazy to absolutely insane. An unusual forecast of snow had begun and it wasn't even Christmas time! It was supposed to be the cherry blossom season, but the harsh weather just wanted to stay. And so … contests came early and the whole city was nutty again…

Just for today, Lacus, Athrun, and Cagalli had decided to bring the two children to the ice skating rink. It was already being closed down, but with Lacus' influence, they decided to reopen the rink just for the five of them. But no one knew that Kira had also asked to be welcome to their small skating lessons.

As Lacus sat by the cold rink, she checked her watch and heard sliding doors open and a woman passed through named Murrue Ramius accompanied by Mwu La Flaga. Athrun and Cagalli gasped as they passed through the door in their wintry outfits.

Cagalli hit Lacus lightly. "How did you make the teachers come all the way out here?"

"They just got married and they've been honeymooning here. Murrue can probably teach better ice skating then I ever possibly could," Lacus laughed. "I'll be too busy teaching you and Athrun."

Athrun froze. "Me? Ice skating?"

"What did you think you were gonna do here? Sit and watch?"

"Well, actually…" Athrun scratched his head.

"Sorry, we're late," Mwu said as he turned to Athrun and Cagalli. "Haven't seen you two in awhile…where's this Tsubasa kid I've heard so much about?"

Tsubasa came running toward the tall figure of Mwu and stared up at him with a wide mouth. "Wow…he's taller than daddy…mommy, who is he?"

Cagalli bent down and picked up her son, showing him to Mwu. "This is my son, Mwu, Tsubasa."

Mwu stared at him and gave him a noogie. "Little rascal, ain't he?"

"You couldn't imagine," Athrun laughed as he turned to Murrue who was talking to Lacus. "How's everything, Murrue?"

"Athrun! Your son looks almost exactly like you …" she said, forgetting what his question actually was.

Athrun laughed. "I get that a lot …"

"So shall we get these lessons started or what?" Mwu said cracking his knuckles.

"Oh, wait, I have to get the skates out first…" Lacus said, turning around and heading for the storage room.

"Let me help you! You don't know all our sizes!" Cagalli rushed forward, running after her.

Athrun sat down as he placed Tsubasa on his lap as he continued to gaze up at Mwu.

"Where's Erika?" Murrue said looking around. Athrun's eyes widened as he stood up urgently, picking up his son in his arms as well.

"Oh, shit, I almost forgot. Erika!!" Athrun cried out. He stared around the large empty building, until he found her, jumping excitedly at the sliding door. He sighed in relief as he ran after her with Tsubasa in his arms. "Erika, don't run away like that … your mom would kill me if I'd lost you."

"Look! Look! It's Kira!!" she laughed happily.

"Kira? What?" Athrun peered through the frozen glass that repeatedly opened and closed and saw that in the far distance, there he was, walking casually, alone. Athrun didn't get angry, but he turned around, dropping Tsubasa next to Erika and running backward to where Cagalli and Lacus had ran. "Honey! Your brother's coming!!" he yelled out. A clattering of boxes were heard as Athrun rushed even more inside the storage and saw Lacus and Cagalli on the floor with boxes of skates scattered around them.

"What did you just say?" Cagalli stared up at him angrily.

"Kira's coming," Athrun said calmly, breathing hard.

"Oh, no, he isn't…" Cagalli said, scrambling to get up, as she ran past Athrun, heading for the door, right before Kira was to enter. "You little…" she ran forward and clocked Kira in the face…again. She shook her fist. "With that big head, his face has gotten a lot harder."

Erika rushed forward and bent down near Kira's face. "Auntie Cagalli! What did you do to Kira?!!" But Tsubasa had the exact opposite reaction. He was jumping up and down triumphantly punching thin air.

"Go, mommy! YEAH! AGAIN! AGAIN!" he said joyously.

Kira groaned as he slowly got up and scratched his head. He looked up at Cagalli. "I guess I deserved that…"

"You're damn right, you…wait, what did you just say?" Cagalli stared at him confused at his comment. So…he knew that they loathed him?

"I said, I deserved it…Cagalli," Kira slowly got up as Cagalli stared at him completely shocked as Athrun came up behind her.

"Cagalli…is everyone alright?"

"Everyone's fine, Athrun," Kira answered as Erika walked closer to his leg and hugged it. "I'm fine, Erika," he said as he looked down at her. But she only held it tighter.

"Erika, sweetie, let go of his leg," Lacus said coming in slowly with boxes of skates in her arms. "Let it go."

"Lacus…" Kira said staring at her, barely above a whisper.

"Let go," Lacus said with warning eyes as Erika looked up at Kira and back at Lacus.

"No," she resented for the first time.

"What?" Lacus said dropping the boxes to the floor gently.

"No, everytime I'm not here, something bad happens to Kira. I don't like to see him get hurt," she said protectively, wrapping her arms around his leg. "I want to stay with Kira."

Lacus felt a nerve-wracking feeling go throughout her as she heard the ring of Fllay's blackmailing words run through her. Like a wild animal, she pushed through Athrun and Cagalli and pried off Erika, taking her by the hand and violently dragging her away.

"Lacus!" Cagalli called out, grabbing her by the hand. "What in God's name is wrong with you?! You've never acted like this before!"

Lacus controlled her tears, but she stared at Cagalli with frightened eyes. "I can't tell you why! I just … I just have to stay away and that includes Erika!"

"But I don't want to stay away, mommy! Kira might get hurt again! Let me GO!" she said swiping her arm away and rushed towards Kira who picked her up and brought her in his arms. Lacus swerved in his direction and glared at him furiously.

"Give me back, Erika, Kira, NOW," she said in a warning tone.

Kira shook his head. "I can't do that, Lacus."

"She is **_my daughter_**, not **_yours_**. You have **_nothing _**to with her," Lacus clenched her fists.

"I don't care whose daughter she is, she's staying here with me," Kira glared back.

"Just days ago, you didn't give a damn of who the hell she was or what she thought about, so give her **_back_**!" Lacus ordered, stomping her way toward him.

"Lacus, stop being unreasonable!"

"I'm not **_being UNREASONABLE!_** So shut the hell up, Kira Yamato, you were never part of this family, so give me my daughter, **_NOW!_**"

"**_LACUS, THAT'S ENOUGH!_**" Mwu roared as he placed a firm grip on Lacus' shoulder. But Lacus continued to convulse with anger that she had never felt before. All she wanted was Erika away from Kira, that was all.

Lacus stared at Mwu who continued to stare angrily at her, with a disappointed look on his face. So Lacus lowered her head in defeat. But she continued to speak. "All I want … is my daughter back."

Kira stared at Erika who simply clutched herself harder to Kira. He sighed as he lowered her to the floor and he bent down to her height. "Go back to Lacus."

"But I don't want to right now," she said shaking her head slowly.

Kira placed a hand on her shoulder. "Go back to your mother, Erika."

"B-But … if Kira gets hurt … then …"

"I won't get hurt, I promise you," Kira whispered, stroking her hair.

"I wouldn't count on it," Cagalli said spitefully.

"CagallI!" Athrun snapped as he pulled his wife back.

"He hasn't been keeping promises lately, Athrun. How is this any different? He'll only hurt Erika and Lacus again!"

Kira turned around slowly to Cagalli and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean again?"

"That's it! If no one's gonna hit him, I am!" Cagalli tried to reach for him, but Athrun continued to pull her back.

"Cagalli, stop!"

"NO! With everything he put us through, with all the promises that he broke, I can't just let him go! I can't! Not when he's so close! He deserves to be hit!"

Kira stared at her and then to the ground. He cringed as he tried to put himself in their shoes and noticed what a jerk and dunce he had been. He turned his head to the side and got up slowly as Erika retreated to her mother's side. Lacus picked her up and had her in her arms.

"Let her go, Athrun," Kira sighed as he stared hard at the two.

"What?" Athrun stared at him with a confused look. "You **_want_** her to hit you? Are you mad?"

"If that's what he wants, then do as he says, Athrun! LET ME GO!" Cagalli said as she pulled herself away from Athrun and aimed a punch right to the side of Kira's face until, she found herself stopping. She paused as she stared at the tears slowly coming out of his eyes.

"Why did you stop? Didn't you want to hit me for everything I've done?" Kira said as he had his head up and he continued to cry. Kira's **_real _**eyes had returned … he was … coming … back … "What are you waiting for?! Hit me … why don't you…just hit me, dammit!" he sobbed louder.

Cagalli soon found her arm slowly retreating and she found that she was also crying. No matter how much her brother had put her through, she loved him as well. She loved her brother from the bottom of her heart and instead of hitting him, she wrapped her arms around him and through gritted teeth, soft words came out of her mouth. "Kira…"

"I'm sorry, Cagalli, I'm really **_really_** sorry…" Kira sniffed.

Mwu stared at the two twins hugging and then took a glance at Lacus who staring toward the ground as she held Erika in her arms. Erika was fidgeting in her spot as Lacus let her slowly to the floor and she ran to Kira, itching for him to carry her. Kira laughed as he picked her up and she puffed.

"You promised me you wouldn't get hurt!"

"But I didn't, see?" he turned his face about and she crossed arms. "I'm not hurt."

"Then why is Kira crying?" Erika said with a frown. Kira laughed as he rustled with her hair.

"I'm crying because…because …" Kira suddenly caught a glance at Lacus' troubled face as she looked toward him with the saddest eyes he had ever seen in his whole entire life and he couldn't continue with what he was about to say.

"Kira?" Erika blinked.

Cagalli stared toward Lacus and saw that she had completely blanked out. Her eyes were blank…she was lost in her own world and it didn't look like she was coming out of it anytime soon. Cagalli sighed as she thought of reasons why Lacus would lose herself now…when he was actually **_begging _**for forgiveness. Cagalli, being her caring self, walked over to Lacus cautiously and took her by the arm. Lacus blinked speedily and turned to Cagalli with droopy eyes.

"What is it?" she said innocently as if nothing had happened.

"Why don't we start the lessons you promised?" she smiled.

Lacus smiled back and then turned to Murrue and Mwu. "Shall we?"

Mwu and Murrue looked at each other and then to Lacus. They both nodded.

----

Patrick Zala made his way out of his black helicopter and was escorted into the back of the Allster building. He made his way up the stairs and entered into Fllay Allster's office as she waited patiently with heels on her desk and she stared at him with an impatient look as he entered.

"What the hell took you so long?" Fllay snapped as she brought down her feet and walked over to him, bringing him to the couch in front of her desk and sat on the opposite couch. He cleared his throat as he looked around.

"Delightful office, Allster. Very different from your father when he still controlled the company. Unfortunate death…" Patrick said almost too innocently. Fllay flicked her hair back and crossed her legs as her secretary came in with a tray of tea.

"Don't talk of my father. I don't want to be reminded," Fllay snapped as she ordered her to pour tea for both herself and Patrick.

"Terribly sorry. Me of all people should know what it feels like to lose a loved one," Patrick sighed.

Fllay's ears perked up as she stared at the tea cup being handed to him. "Your wife, I suppose?"

"Actually…yes … and I've also lost my son."

"Your son? But he's still very well alive. Athrun Zala, correct?"

"No, Athrun…Athrun Zala would've stayed with me in New York, but that man impersonating Athrun Zala decided to stay here in this wretched damp place. I'm surprised that you still live here, Ms. Allster, or may I call you Fllay?"

"I don't really give a damn. Living here was fine until this rain decided to stay. I plan to move this week actually with my fiancé."

Patrick turned to her with a smirk and smiled as he placed down his tea cup. "What? Hooked already? That writer, Kira Yamato, I suppose?"

Fllay giggled with a high-pitched voice. "He is the ideal person for me…four years…" she sighed and continued. "I saw the ring on his table …" she turned to Patrick with a wide grin. "He's probably just having trouble telling me."

Patrick laughed heartily. "Quite happy for you."

----

Athrun sneezed loudly, along with Kira as well, and Cagalli looked toward both of them confused as they put on their skates.

"It's not new for people to be talking about Kira, but Athrun? You haven't been snooping around again, have you?" Cagalli eyed her husband carefully as he sniffed.

"Nope."

----

Fllay stood up as she approached her window and stared out as Patrick stared at the back of her. Sighing heavily, she returned to face Patrick as he sat comfortably on the couch. "Shall we get down to business?" she sat at her desk and Patrick snapped his fingers as his men passed Fllay a blue folder.

"Here are the Yamato files from years ago…unfortunately, they were traced, but we were still able to get a couple more during the time of mourning when Siegel Clyne died. When people die, it's always the right time to strike, wouldn't you agree, Ms. Fllay?" Patrick sneered as he cracked his knuckles.

Fllay stared at her "fiancé's" files and laughed as she stared at the pictures of Kira and Lacus during their time at San Francisco. "Wonderful pictures, I must remember to save these for Lacus' sake if she ever decides to cross me again."

"Glad you're enjoying…but you also spoke of something else for the Yamato files…"

Fllay turned her head to the side and then swirled her chair around. "How could I forget … the Yamato fortune…all I needed are right in these files … his numbers and everything … "

"Oh? So we're done?"

"Not just yet," she sighed.

"What else is it?"

"The Clyne blackmail, is Rau available at the moment?" Fllay said staring around her office.

And out of the shadows came Rau Le Creuset. "Right here, Ms. Fllay."

"Ah, yes…Kira happens to be at the skating rink at the moment for his own self-pleasure…so … I need you to closely watch Lacus Clyne beginning tonight. When she arrives home, keep an eye on her."

"But why, Ms. Fllay? You do know that Lacus is famous for being honest and true."

"Honest and true, huh?" Fllay snapped slamming the blue folder to her desk. "Then what do you call having a child with someone who already had a girlfriend at the time? Do you call **_that_** honest and true?"

"Sorry. Excuse my comment," Rau bowed slightly as he pulled his white gloves back.

"Rau, do as Ms. Fllay says and Fllay, you do remember your part of the deal?" Patrick stared her down hard and Fllay was silent for minutes. She then, turned around to him and faced him darkly.

"How could I forget?"

She bent down on her desk and pulled out a box.

"All the signatures are in here."

----

For the fifteenth time in a row, Cagalli fell to the hard cold ice on her butt. She screamed out in pain as Athrun dared to bend down and help her up, but ended up falling with her. Lacus shook her head as she gently lifted them up, somehow keeping her stand on the slippery ice.

"Shall we try again?" Lacus said looking at the both of them as they scratched their heads. They both nodded. "Alright, once more."

Kira had already knew how to skate from the beginning and so all he had been doing was circling the ice field as he closely watched Lacus teach the seemingly hopeless Athrun and Cagalli. He continued to smile, laughing from time to time as Athrun and Cagalli would continue to clutch onto each other for support only to fall to the ice again.

"Kira! Kira!" Erika called out as Kira blinked and skated over to her and bent down to her height, keeping his stance upon the ice.

"Yes?"

"I can skate by myself now! Watch me!!" Erika said with a hyper tone as she was able to skate about five feet away until she had to turn around and skate back another five feet. Kira clapped as she approached him and hugged his legs. "Kira!! Skate with me! Skate with me!"

"Hey!! What about me?!" Tsubasa glared scornfully as he had his hands on his hips and then, forgetting his balance, fell back on the ice. Mwu grabbed for him as Murrue shook her head as did Lacus moments ago.

Kira laughed. "Like father, like son."

Athrun had his fist up in the air in Kira's direction. "I heard that!! Wa..waaaa!!!" he fell again.

"A-Athrun!!" Cagalli bent down for him and this time, kept her balance. She picked up Athrun and then stared at herself in amazement. "Hey, I didn't fall!"

"Cagalli! Hey! Cagalli! AHHH!!" Athrun fell … again and Cagalli rushed forward, helping him up. He sighed in defeat and stared at Lacus.

"I give up," Athrun shrugged as he fell on his knees and slithered away. Cagalli scratched her head.

"Athrun!! Come on, one more time, please?"

"It's okay…you can skate…I'll just go get some hot chocolate for everyone," Athrun said pulling off his skates and putting on his comfortable shoes. "Heaven at last…"

Lacus laughed as she turned to Cagalli who had now found her balance upon the ice. "Do you still want to skate?"

Cagalli nodded. "Then I can help Tsubasa…doesn't look like Murrue is having much luck…"

"Alright, then, go and do what I told you …"

"Got it!" Cagalli said as Lacus held her steadily and soon let her go to skate on her own. She nearly made it all the way across without falling until Kira had to go and fetch her because she couldn't get up.

"TRY AGAIN!!" Lacus yelled from across the rink. Cagalli nodded as she nervously skated across, back to Lacus with Kira following her patiently by her side with his hands behind his back.

"That's it…slowly…" Kira said softly.

"Go, Auntie Cagalli! Go! GO!" Erika said as she skated on her other side. Cagalli stared at her with a smile as she sighed staring at her feet toward the ground.

"Cagalli, why does Erika call you auntie when you're nowhere nearly related?"

"Yeah…why does mommy make me do that?" Erika said confused as she began to skate backwards.

"I'm not exactly sure either…" Cagalli sighed. "Especially when he doesn't even know," she mumbled.

"I know I didn't …" Kira responded quietly.

Cagalli's eyes widened at him. "What did you just say?"

"I know …I know…" Kira laughed. "I know."

"You mean you know that…" Cagalli looked toward Erika and then back at Kira. "You know about **_that_**?"

Kira nodded. "Ever since … Tsubasa's birthday party and that time when you and Athrun completely ignored me."

Cagalli scratched her head. "Then…you should tell Lacus."

"I want to…but every time she looks at me … it's like she's so in pain that she won't be able to recover and .. I don't know … I just freeze."

"Kira, you know that you have to tell her and if you don't …" Cagalli stared painfully at Lacus as she came to a stop and turned around to face Kira. "Then she'll never **_ever_** recover, Kira."

Cagalli, acting as if she had known how to skate for years, turned around and skated speedily away from him and gave Lacus a high five with a bright smile. "I think I got it now," she shrugged as she began to skate freely around the large rink. Just after Cagalli had left Lacus' side, Erika speedily skated toward her and hugged her legs taking Lacus aback nearly knocking her off her feet.

"Erika, we're not on regular ground. Watch out next time," Lacus sighed patting her daughter's beanie-covered head.

"Mommy! Mommy! Carry me! Carry me!" Erika laughed happily reaching for her mother's arms.

"Ah…but Erika, you know that I can't just…"

"Kira said that mommy has lots of talent that you could twirl me around while skating!! Please!!"

"You **_can_**, Lacus?" Murrue said looking up from the struggling Tsubasa. Lacus blushed a dark red as she looked toward Kira who grinned happily and then she looked toward her hyper daughter.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "Fine, fine."

She took her daughter in her arms and stared at her cautiously and moved to a more deserted park of the rink. "Are you ready?" Lacus asked her and Erika nodded happily, holding onto her mother's neck. She gagged. "E-Erika, I'll hold you, just close your eyes, you might get dizzy."

"Okay," Erika said, shutting her eyes tight and braced herself for the incoming fun.

"Three, two, ONE!!!" Lacus yelled as she raised her daughter above her head and twirled her around, balancing on one skate.

Kira and everyone else watched Lacus and Erika as Lacus continued to twirl her around. Erika's high-pitched giggles came out as Lacus continued to twirl her around. Lacus was enjoying her time with her daughter but losing concentration on the position of her feet, she nearly fell backward, until she collided her back with someone's chest. A feeling that was all too familiar.

"Thank you, Kira!!" Erika laughed brightly as Kira helped straighten out Lacus and Lacus placed Erika down, only for her to be picked up again by Kira.

"It's not like you to lose balance, Lacus…I think someone's out of practice," he taunted.

"I'm perfectly fine, Kira," Lacus said as she skated away and headed to help out with Tsubasa who was on the brink of tears because he wanted to skate with Erika.

"Kira…why does mommy look at you with dragon eyes?" Erika said, popping Kira out of his mind.

"Huh? What?" Kira said looking toward her.

"Why does mommy look at you with dragon eyes?" Erika said with a baby face. "Before mommy would be happy to see you …when she looked at pictures in a book … she'd smile and sometimes start crying. Whenever I asked her what's wrong…she just told me that she just missed the old days…the old days, what does that mean, Kira?"

"Dragon eyes? You mean angry eyes?" Kira blinked. "You must've gotten that from Tsubasa, huh?"

Erika nodded. "He told me that's what Uncle Athrun says when Auntie Cagalli gets mad. But you still did not answer my question, Kira. Why?"

"Because… because … she misses …she misses…her best friend," Kira choked, biting his lip.

"Her best friend? Who is it? Did this person die? Does Erika know this person?" Erika said cocking her head to the side.

"Don't worry, Erika, Kira will fix everything," Kira smiled as he placed her down. He looked at her with sorrowful eyes and then looked toward the direction of Lacus helping Tsubasa who had magically glided across the rink by himself.

"Tsu-TSU!!" Erika called out, rushing her way across the ice.

The two cousins joyfully raced each other as Murrue and Mwu laughed.

Lacus smiled at her achievement and stared at Kira from the corner of her eye and back again. "I'm sorry, Kira. We can't be friends again …"

----

"How she managed to grab all those signatures is a mystery to me…" Patrick laughed as Rau sat in the limo with him.

"Yes, well, that Fllay has some influence ever since her father died and when she started dating that Yamato writer," Rau stared downward and smiled.

"Yes, according to reports, I've heard that he's always been with her for four years now. You think they would've been married two years ago."

"Well, I must fulfill my duty in this bargain if we want what you wanted to be accomplished…"

"Yes, what that **_man_** prevented years ago…shall return and with no **_problem_**, I presume?" Patrick sneered at Rau.

Rau nodded and stared out at the damp streets of Japan. "Should I tell him? I think not …"

----

Kira sat next to Athrun as he continued to watch his love and his child skate around and he laughed when Cagalli nearly tripped.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," Kira said as he grabbed one of the hot chocolates out of the tray.

Athrun simply looked at him and then returned to watching. Kira sighed.

"I know you're still mad at me, but come on, Athrun, we were best friends for how long?" Kira laughed.

"Almost fifteen years," Athrun laughed as he turned to look at Kira. "But forgiveness isn't enough Kira."

"I know that," Kira said staring down. "Even for Lacus. I owe her so much…"

"Kira, I think there's something you should know about Erika."

"You and Cagalli…you both tried to tell me something I already knew. What questions me is why didn't Lacus tell me? What was she so afraid of?" Kira sighed.

"She was afraid that it would ruin your wish to be with Fllay…a child … is a burden at times and then at other times it can be so joyful, you wouldn't want that time to end," Athrun said staring up at the grey round ceiling.

"Erika has been nothing but joy for Lacus, but Cagalli tells me…she's still crying."

"I know that, too…Erika tells me that she's always sorry for not having a dad…" Kira cringed, his eyes shadowed underneath. "And…it's all my fault for being so blind."

"You weren't what I would call **_blind_**, Kira."

"Then what would you call it?" Kira said, looking toward him.

"Stupid, an idiot, a completely and absolute moron," Athrun shrugged.

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better," Kira said sarcastically, rolling off his shoulders.

"Well, you were. You were so in love with someone that you even forgot about your own family and friends. You forgot about your sister. You forgot about your own nephew's birth!"

"It's not that I forgot!" Kira yelled as quietly as he could, hoping not to disturb everyone else's happiness.

"Then what was it? You just decided not to come?" Athrun glared, hoping that wasn't the answer.

"I didn't **_know_**, Athrun. I wanted to come so badly. Me and Cagalli had talked about it for months …. You don't know sorry I feel for hurting her, for hurting you…for hurting everyone," Kira paused. "But Fllay…she kept me from my family because she wanted me **_with_** her…she didn't tell me because she didn't want me to **_leave_** her side. It wasn't my choice…I'm sorry…and I guess all the responsibility just went to my head and I ended up being a complete—"

"Ass?" Athrun finished with a smirk.

"Don't push it," Kira growled.

"Well, you were about to say it yourself," Athrun shrugged. "But that's not a good enough reason, Kira. So she kept you from seeing us, but you didn't even call us!"

"I did call you, but whenever I called, it just wouldn't go through and something would always come up somehow. I wanted to go to all your 21st birthdays, but … I don't know, things just seemed to pop-up at the worst possible times and they wouldn't let me get out of it."

"Or at least Fllay wouldn't let you," Athrun snapped.

Kira looked up at him surprised at his remark as he continued to glare at him and then Kira looked back down and sighed. Athrun's eyes softened.

"Kira, everyone still cares about you. We just missed you to the point that we hated you for not being there. But it's obvious that there's still someone here who loves you more than anything in the world," he chuckled, "Unless you count Erika."

Kira's eyes began to slowly turn into a dreamy state as he gazed through the plastic window, to where Lacus and Erika played on the ice. His eyes slowly squinted and then to a close. "She should've told me."

"Leave Lacus' decision alone, she thought it was for the best. After the trip in San Francisco, she wasn't exactly the same, Kira. In fact, she'd do anything to move there, but she didn't want to separate Tsubasa from his only cousin…well, at least the only cousin I know of at the moment," Athrun laughed again as he patted Kira hard on the back. "But don't worry, I also have my own secrets," he said with a toothy grin.

Kira raised an eyebrow. "What secret?"

"If I **_told_** you, it wouldn't be a secret, now would it?"

"Cut the crap, what is it?" Kira said, becoming annoyed at his best friend's sudden cockiness.

Athrun grin grew to a point where it could grow no more, and he slowly turned to Kira, his grin slowly turning back into a normal smile. "Cagalli's pregnant."

Kira's eyes widened once again in surprise as he stared at Athrun, who was on the brink of laughing. "You're not messing with me…**_are you_**?"

Athrun chuckled a bit once again and only smiled.

"Athrun? What did you do to Cagalli?" Kira stared at him, getting slightly angry at his momentary silence.

"Okay, okay, no need to get all worked up. Look, I took her to her usual checkup, and well, I told the doctors that if they found anything, to tell **_me_**, not **_her_**."

"That doesn't make any sense, Athrun," Kira blinked.

Athrun fell back onto the chair and sighed as he stared at his wife skating with his son. She waved at him and he waved back as he turned to look at the writer sitting beside him. "Kira, she doesn't **_know_** she's pregnant."

"But why keep it a secret anyway? She's going to notice, haven't the symptoms shown yet? The morning occasions of skipping to the bathroom and having to vomit …"

"The symptoms will be soon…very soon … the doctors said tomorrow morning at the earliest, but I wanted to be the first to know so Cagalli wouldn't have to worry so much about telling me…although I'm starting to worry that she might get mad at me for not telling her. I guess either way I lose but what matters is we're going to have another Tsubasa…" he laughed, "He's already a handful."

"So are you happy or mad about it? You're really confusing me," Kira said scratching his head.

"I'm happy, in fact, I'm delighted, because if Lacus ever decides to actually move…then Tsubasa won't feel so lonely if Erika is gone."

Kira stared downward. "Will he be that sad if Erika is gone?"

"Yes, he loves his cousin a lot. Their relationship is like a popsicle."

"A popsicle? What kind of comparison is that?!" Kira reacted strangely to the bizarre simile as he gazed at the blue-haired man.

"If you lick away the candy…then it's only a stick and nothing else. So if you take away Erika from Tsubasa, he's only Tsubasa and no one else…it wouldn't be the same without Erika around. Something would be taken away from Tsubasa…something we find to be very special."

Kira sighed. "I guess this means you want me to make Lacus' decision permanent to stay **_here_**, right?"

"I'm not asking you anything, Kira," Athrun spoke as he sat up and stretched out his arms as Tsubasa slowly made his way to exit and run to his father.

"But I can tell that you want something from me," Kira said following him as he got up.

Athrun paused as he picked up his son and as he cuddled Tsubasa in his arms, he turned to Kira once more with a smile on his face. "I just want a decision that comes from your **_heart_**, Kira, not one that comes out of Fllay's mouth."

----

**Author's Note: Kira's back! Woot! Woot! Teeheeeehehehheeee….**

**Please review!!! **

**Preview of Next Chapter**

**Rau Creuset is up to something … AGAIN!**

**Kira and Lacus have another argument…DUN DUN DUN! **

**Erika likes to twirl…WOOT! WOOT! **

**And more … MWAHAHHAAA!! **


	15. Day One, Creuset, and an Argument

**Author's Note: Besides my apologies for the nutty preview of this chapter, I hope this chapter is most enjoyable … for a little … more of food fights …okay, maybe not…but something like that…teehee…**

**Chapter 15**

**Day One, Creuset, and an Argument**

"What?! Erika, why did you do that?!" Lacus said as calmly as she could toward her excited daughter.

Lacus stared at her daughter from across the dinner table, her eyes wide in horror after she had revealed the news to her that she had personally invited Kira over for the break to help take care of her. Not knowing about the bet, Erika smiled joyfully at her mother.

"He wanted to come, too! See, mommy? Now you can go to work and I can stay home with Kira!" she laughed. But the thing that Erika didn't know was, Lacus was also excused from work. Lacus groaned.

"Erika, I don't have work this week…" she said running her hands through her hair. "How could you do that without asking?"

But Erika still did not find anything wrong with her act, she only smiled even wider. "Yay!! Then we can all play together! We can go to the movies and then the park! WEEE!!"

Lacus stared at the clock and it was five minutes past six, she sighed heavily. Erika had even invited him for dinner. Kira would actually be **_living_** in their home for a whole week, a week that Lacus knew she'd dread especially with the little game of Fllay…she knew that Rau would be watching her like a hawk.

But she couldn't think of anything to avoid Kira and she didn't want to send him home seeing her daughter so happy. She'd hate herself forever if she made Erika cry by making Kira go home. So she simply shrugged her shoulders and got out of her seat. "I guess I'll go make the guest room then."

Erika had her fork up in the air as if motioning Lacus to sit back down. "Nanny already did it!! She was very very happy when I told her like mommy is when Kira would used to visit us … when I was littler.."

Lacus laughed. "Alright, finish your food and I'll give you your bath."

Erika laughed along with her mother. "Yay!! Mommy's smiling! Mommy's smiling!"

Lacus stared at her confused. "I always smile Erika."

Erika shook her head in denial. "Wrong! Mommy's been very sad lately."

"Erika…" she stared at her with her eyes widened until the doorbell rang. Erika's nanny speedily came out of the kitchen to get it until Erika called her back and ran to the door herself and there was Kira Yamato standing at the doorway.

Erika joyfully pulled him in, but when she turned around to see her mother, she was gone.

"Mommy?" Erika looked around as Kira settled his duffle bag down. He also wondered where Lacus had gone.

"Let's go look for her, Erika," Kira said as he closed the door behind him and took Erika by the hand. She looked so confused and then looked back up at Kira.

"I'll ask nanny to get you dinner first…mommy said I should finish eating, too, so she could give me a bath…" she said pulling him gently toward the table, making him sit in the seat next to her plate. "I'm sure nanny is in the kitchen…"

Erika left Kira in the dining room by himself as she entered the kitchen and she found her nanny at the stove. "Nanny, have you seen mommy?"

Her nanny looked toward her and gave her a smile. "Ah, no, I haven't…she's probably upstairs. Don't worry, she'll come down soon to welcome your guest. Why don't you give Mr. Yamato his dinner now?"

Erika nodded as she took the plate and looked around the kitchen. "Are you sure she's not in here?"

Her nanny laughed. "Now why would I lie to you? You better hurry up, you don't want that to get cold."

Erika looked around the kitchen once more and then walked out of the kitchen.

"Is she gone?" a muffled voice from behind a cabinet and under the sink said. Nanny sighed.

"Yes, Lacus," she rolled her eyes as Lacus stumbled out of the huge sink and out onto the floor.

"Thanks," Lacus said, slowly getting up.

The woman looked back at Lacus with wonder as she continued to wash the dishes. "You know, men are supposed to hide under the sinks, the women go up and hide in the bathroom."

"I know, but I couldn't think," Lacus said rubbing her head. "What am I supposed to do? I can't be near him, but I'm supposed to take care of Erika and Erika's always with Kira…so…"

"You have no choice but to be with him, so get in there and finish your dinner. I cooked your favorite, you know," nanny said, becoming annoyed.

"But I can't! I mean, it's not that I hate him or anything like that, but I can't be …" Lacus paced back and forth in the kitchen, trying to keep her voice low.

"Now, Lacus, stop being so dramatic. So he took a couple of wrong turns in the past…looks like he wants a second chance to me. So why not give him one? You wouldn't have Erika if it weren't for him, afterall," nanny winked.

Lacus blushed as she turned to nanny. "That subject is off-limits!"

"Oh? Who says?" she mocked.

"Sometimes I wonder why I keep you here…" Lacus sighed as she crossed her arms.

"I'll get some water for you!" Erika said chirpily, her voice coming through the door.

Lacus froze as she stared toward the door. "No, it's okay, I'll just get it myself," Kira said as Lacus heard the creak of the chair as she desperately looked around the kitchen for a way out. She stared toward nanny, but she simply ignored her presence.

"You were never here…I know," she sighed. "I still say you should just come clean."

"B-But…" Lacus widened her eyes as she heard footsteps and the slowly roll of the doorknob. She shrieked mentally and saw the opposite door and escaped through it as Kira got in the kitchen. She sighed in relief.

"Here ya go, Mr. Yamato. Enjoy," Lacus could hear through the door as her nanny spoke.

"Oh, well, thanks," Kira responded.

"Mommy!!!" Erika cried out as she saw her mother against the door. Kira looked up as to the new door in front of him.

"Guess she finally found her," Kira laughed as he approached the door. Nanny whistled as Kira walked slowly toward the door.

"No, Erika, I'm not here!" Lacus said waving her arms at her but Erika only called Kira louder.

"KIRA!! I found her!!" Erika called out brightly as the door opened behind Lacus and she fell back, to find herself looking up at Kira as he looked down at her.

Lacus laughed nervously. "Hi?"

"Hello," Kira laughed. "What are you doing down there?"

Lacus slowly got up as she cleaned off her skirt and looked at Kira. "Nothing. Nothing…" and then Lacus immediately turned to Erika. "Ready for your bath?"

Erika nodded happily. Lacus began, "Okay, then let's—"

"I'll take responsibility for that," Nanny said coming in between them. "Come on, Erika."

"But tonight was my turn," Lacus said pitifully.

But her nanny simply gave her a wink. "Well, it's not polite for someone to keep their guests waiting. You go have fun. Let's go, little one."

Erika stared back sadly at the two. "Don't play any games without me!!"

Lacus waved with a defeated smile as they both hopped up the stairs. She sighed heavily as she turned around and headed for the dining table. "I see you haven't finished dinner yet," she stated plainly as she sat in the chair across from his. Kira sat in the opposite chair as well, settling his glass of water down.

"Nope…" he replied.

They both ate in silence, but Lacus simply found herself poking at her food again. She stared at the clock. _Is it the end of the week yet?_

Sighing heavily, she took her plate and walked slowly toward the kitchen.

"Not going to finish your food?" Kira blinked as she passed.

"I lost my appetite," she said boredly opening the kitchen door and throwing away her rations.

Kira stared down at his plate and saw that he only had a bite left. So he hurriedly gulped the last bite down and rushed into the kitchen placing the plate down in the sink as Lacus cleaned the dishes.

"You can go sit down, I just need to finish this up…" Lacus said staring downward at the plate. She felt like she had been cleaning for hours.

"No, it's okay. I-I'll help," Kira stumbled to say as he grabbed a dry towel and dried the clean dishes stacking them upon each other.

"If you insist," Lacus said, her voice dull and flat.

It was quiet between them with only running water and the clanking of the dishes heard with Lacus' sighs here and there. Kira noticed she seemed to be acting different than at the skating rink. He slightly remembered that she was a bit … **_meaner_**.

"Hey, Lacus…"

"Yes, Kira?" Lacus said continuing to stare at the last glass and handed it to Kira. She walked past him and took a couple of the dishes he had dried opening several cabinets.

Kira thought of something to say but nothing came out of his mouth and he ended up saying the worst thing he could say. "Nevermind."

Lacus sighed again. "Okay." She took the glass from Kira and placed into its cabinet. She began cleaning up the sink and drying everything up. She looked at the clock, only ten minutes had passed. She groaned.

"You don't want me here," Kira said softly as he passed her. Lacus stared at him and without thinking…

"How'd you know?" she said as if it was nothing. Kira stared at her, his violet eyes wishing they could speak to Lacus.

"Then maybe I should go," Kira shrugged.

Lacus' mind then went to Erika screaming at her for not keeping Kira around and she regretfully ran in front of him. "If I let you, Erika would never forgive me. Can you please just stay for her sake?"

Kira blinked at her. "Alright."

Lacus exited the kitchen and entered the dining room as she cleared the placemats and other silverware and she bent back up, Kira approached her with an unusual look on his face. "Let me do that."

"I'm fine, Kira," Lacus blinked her eyes dreamily until Kira caught her hands and took the dishes from her.

"You should go up and check on Erika," he smiled brightly.

Lacus stared at him as he passed and disappeared into the kitchen. "I guess…" she mumbled and walked up the stairs with a frown on her face. Things weren't at all going the happy way …

She slightly opened the bathroom door and she found that Erika was already getting her hair blow-dried. "I'll take it from here," Lacus laughed as nanny turned around, surprised to see her. By the look on Lacus' face, the maid bowed to her and handed her the brush and dryer.

"Where's Kira?" Erika yelled over the noise of the hair-dryer.

"Downstairs," Lacus said as she continued to brush her daughter's hair.

"Does mommy not want to play with Kira? Nanny said it was betterer to leave you two alone," Erika said innocently as she stared at her mother sadly. "She said it would make mommy and Kira **_closer_**."

Lacus stopped the blow-drying and bent down to her daughter's height. "Now why would you want that, Erika?"

"Nanny says mommy and Kira used to be good friends, now nanny says your enemies. How come mommy?" Erika frowned. Lacus smiled brightly at her and stroked her hair back and took her by the hand.

"Come on, Kira's waiting," Lacus laughed as she put away the dryer and then walked out the door. Calmly, they both strolled down the beige-carpeted stairs, passing the maple wood banisters that had a shine showing the hard work that nanny had put into the house for the past years. Kira was sitting on the couch, lied back, with his eyes closed. Lacus stood to the front of him and Erika looked at her mother. Lacus nodded with a giggle. Erika quietly snuck up on Kira and tickled his sides.

Kira woke up with a jolt and stared at the mischevious brunette as she blew raspberry at him. "You snooze, you lose!!" she taunted with her hands in the air as Kira got up immediately, chasing the little girl around the house. As Kira passed Lacus, she simply sat on the couch and brought her legs up and sat in Indian-style as she watched Kira and Erika chase each other around the house. She broke out laughing as Kira grabbed Erika and swung her around, placing her on his shoulders. Lacus clapped happily.

"You're caught, Erika!!" Lacus said as Kira slowly walked toward Lacus and took Erika off his shoulders, handing her to Kira as if she weighed nothing. Lacus took her with a smile and placed her on her lap. "What would you like to do now, Erika?" Lacus laughed as she noticed her daughter's angry face. She huffed.

"He's too fast! Go get him, mommy!" Erika said, pointing angrily at Kira who crossed his arms and smirked as Lacus slowly turned around to face him.

"Yeah, go get him…or is Lacus Clyne all out of steam?" Kira said pointing his finger in front of her face. Lacus took Erika off her lap and got up slowly. She tied up her hair with the tie around her wrist and gave Kira a face that he, in his whole nearly twenty years of knowing her, had never ever seen.

"You better start running," Lacus grinned as she broke out into a sprint for Kira and before he could even utter a word, he had ran off, making turns here and there and whenever he looked back, Lacus would always be in an at least foot reach of him.

"Dammit, when the hell did she get so fast?" Kira panted as he skidded for another corner and found himself in the living room again. Taking a swift glance at Erika, he found that she was jumping up and down on the couch with her arms up and she was yelling happily.

"Go, mommy!" she screamed out as Lacus seemed to have caught up with Kira and snatched the shirt of his arm. Lacus crossed her arms triumphantly as she turned to look at Erika who somehow jumped off the couch and looked up at her mother who took her in her arms. Erika turned toward Kira who was panting in exhaustion. "Beat that, Kira Yamato!!!"

Kira closed an eye as he bent back up slowly and Lacus only grinned at him. "If you forgot, I won all my track races."

Kira sighed. "I guess that slipped my mind…"

"Okay, enough, children, the younger girl has to go to bed," Nanny said coming into the room and Lacus put her down.

Erika sighed and looked up to Kira and Lacus. "We can play again tomorrow, Kira."

Kira shrugged. "Okay. Good night, Erika."

"What? You're not going to tuck me in with mommy?" Erika said surprised. Kira blinked surprised.

"Tuck you in? But I'm not—"

Lacus placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kira will come, too, Erika," she looked toward him then and let go of his shoulder. As she passed him, she paused once more and turned around to face him. "Please don't disappoint her again."

"Disappoint? But how?" Kira blinked until Lacus turned around and walked up the stairs and he followed obediently.

He followed them, taking a left, and then into another hallway. The nanny switched on the lights as they passed through the long hall and soon came to a door that had another door straight across from it. The nanny turned around and Erika paused as Lacus walked toward the door to the right and the nanny took the door on the left.

"So I'll leave it you, then, Ms. Clyne?" she smiled brightly. Lacus shrugged.

"I guess I have no choice."

"G'night, Nanny!" Erika said reaching for her for a hug and she bent down and hugged her back. She then stood up and straightened her back and bowed to Lacus and Kira.

"Sleep well, sir, and to you, too, madam," she said ever-so politely.

"Ready for sleep?" Lacus laughed as she waved off Nanny turning to Erika.

Erika shook her head up and down and Lacus opened the door for her and she ran into her room and plopped on her bed. She scurried under her covers and closed her eyes as Lacus kissed her on the forehead. "Did you brush your teeth?" Lacus asked.

Erika nodded.

"Wash your face?"

Erika nodded.

"Go to the bathroom so you won't have to get up in the night?"

Erika nodded.

"Did you finish all your chores including your playroom in the far corner that is still very messy?" Lacus raised an eyebrow. Erika puffed.

"Mommy!"

"I told you this morning. No clean play area, no bedtime story, and Kira goes home."

Erika frowned. "Okay, okay, I'll promise I'll do it tomorrow."

"Which story would you like me to read?" Lacus said eying her small box of books in the corner.

"Can Kira tell me a story?" Erika said turning to Kira who was standing by the door. He blinked.

"Me?"

Erika nodded happily. "Kira's writer! So Kira can just make up a story!"

"Erika, I don't know, maybe you should just let your mommy read you one…"

"Oh, please!!!" Erika said fussing under the covers and Lacus laughed as she turned to Kira.

She gave him a baby smile and clapped her hands together. "Oh, pretty please!"

"Lacus…" Kira scratched his head and sighed. "Fine, fine…"

"Yay!!!" Erika laughed joyfully as Kira sat next to Lacus on the bed and he began his story with a fairytale about a princess trapped in a cage and just minutes after the story started, Erika was fast asleep. Lacus stroked her daughter's head and got up as the bed made a small creak. Kira looked toward Erika fondly and then got off the bed. He walked speedily out the door and Lacus closed it. She made a sigh.

"You sure know how to put a girl to sleep…I'd have to read at least three stories…" Lacus smiled as she headed for her room at the other end of the hall.

Kira scratched his face. "Err…so I'll see you in the morning?"

Lacus looked at him from the corner of her eye with a slight smile. "Good night, Kira."

Kira grunted his response and they both headed for their rooms. Lacus sighed as she closed her door behind her and fell back against it. She placed the back of the palm on her forehead. "How am I supposed to hide the fact that Kira will be leaving with us for a whole week……"

---

"Oh, what a predicament Ms. Clyne is in…" Rau chuckled as he passed the large house and continued walking. As he turned the corner, his cell phone automatically rang. He grinned as he looked at the number appearing on it. "The project done?" he simply said. "…Of course, I won't mind…No, she has no idea…neither does Zala…no…yes…your decision…mm-hmm…yes…oh, alright…I'll be waiting…good night…" and he hung up. "It'll be another long week …" he said with his arms behind his head.

**Author's Note: I finally updated. Sorry, sorry, I had this chapter already done but I never got to go online. Sorry. Sorry. Fairly short. I'll make the next chapter longer…more events…teehee**


	16. Restoration

**Author's Note: Back with another chapter, I'm trying to get the chapters longer…please enjoy!**

**Chapter 16**

**Restoration**

"You're kidding me, right?" Lacus gaped toward the white wall as she sat in her black steel stool next to the kitchen counter. She had just received news that the school decided to open early moving the renovation to three weeks later since tests for the higher grades couldn't be moved.

"I'm terribly sorry, Ms. Clyne, but we were also surprised when we were given the dates for the tests. We wish to start tomorrow if possible, we're already a week behind the scheduled testing," the secretary of Erika's school said. Lacus ran her hand through her hair. She sighed.

"If it can't be helped, then I'll bring Erika tomorrow, thank you," Lacus sighed as she looked at the clock. It was ten at night and Lacus had decided to do a last minute check on her voice messages. She had found the school message at the very last…

"Sorry for the inconvenience once again, good night, Ms. Clyne," the secretary said as she hung up. Lacus groaned as she hung up and got out of her bed. It had been two hours since she had tucked in Erika and now she would have to wake her up again and tell her that she had school and then wake up nanny to also tell her the news.

But was worse was that …

She'd be **_alone_** with **_Kira Yamato _**who she wasn't supposed to **_be_** with **_because _**she would be **_killed_** if she didn't go through with **_Fllay Allster's _**plan.

She opened her door and she found that she wasn't the only one awake. Erika was sitting in the hallway in front of Kira's door. She blinked as she saw her daughter with her brown teddy bear and she was rubbing her eyes when she turned around to look at her. "Hi, mommy," she yawned.

Lacus, surprised, speedily walked toward her until the door opened and Kira stared at them with a confused look. It didn't look like he had been sleeping at all. She saw behind him an open and on laptop. He must've been working on another story. Kira smiled at Lacus and then looked down at Erika who looked up at him with her own sleepy smile. "Hello, Kira."

"Hello, Erika," he said as he bent down to look at the eye. "What are you doing awake? You know you have school tomorrow," Kira remarked.

Lacus widened her eyes and looked at him. How did he know? Did nanny know? Why didn't anyone tell her? "H-How do you know about that?"

Kira looked up at her until he saw Erika with one finger over her mouth. Kira laughed. "Secret," he winked at Erika and Lacus sighed. She glared at the door to her left and then turned back around to face Kira who was carrying Erika back to her room.

"I couldn't get to sleep…" Erika yawned and then smacked her lips. "I was lonely…" she looked sadly at her brown teddy hanging from her small hand. "Teddy didn't want to sing…"

Lacus laughed. "What's wrong with you, Erika? You haven't been able to sleep since last week…are you sure you're alright?" she walked toward her daughter and felt her head. She didn't have a fever and she wasn't coughing.

"It's probably just a small case of insomnia," Kira sighed as Lacus opened Erika's bedroom door and they both entered.

"Isn't she a bit young for that?" Lacus said raising an eyebrow as she helped Erika get into bed.

"She probably had some sugar or something then…the younger they are, the more sweets they eat," Kira shrugged as he stroked her dark brown locks.

Erika, seeming to be sleepy, yawned again. She took her small hand and took Kira's hand and feeling the lines on his palm. He blinked. "Erika?"

"Everyone tells me Erika looks like daddy…" Erika mumbled, but still loud enough for both Kira and Lacus to hear. She yawned again. "Everyone tells me that I act like mommy…"

Lacus tried to keep her smile, but was struggling to…it was as if she was going to break down crying at that very moment. Kira looked toward her and frowned. "Lacus…"

"But Erika is happy that Kira is here…" Erika mumbled again. It sounded as if she was about to die, but she was probably just mumbling random words out of tiredness even though she said she couldn't get to sleep. "It feels as if my **_real_** mommy and daddy are here...thinking like that…helps…Erika…get…to …" and she fell asleep. Lacus got off the bed and nearly ran out of the room. Kira looked toward the sleeping girl once more and found that her eyes were fluttering open. "Is mommy sad again?" she mumbled.

"Of course not, Erika," Kira laughed. But Erika only began to sit up again and stared at him with a dull look on her face.

"You're lying."

"Huh?"

"Mommy says to find a liar in Mr. Kira's face is to look if the smile is twitching and you are. You're lying," Erika glared. "Lying is bad, Mr. Kira."

"Erika…"

"Mommy says Kira has been doing that a lot lately…I told her Kira is a good person, but mommy says that he lies…Kira don't lie, do you?"

Kira stuttered for a bit until he began scratching his head. Erika sighed. "Mommy says when Mr. Kira does that it means yes but he can't say it."

"Yes, you're mother knows Mr. Yamato very well," a voice came from the door. Kira turned around and saw that it was nanny.

"Hello," Kira laughed nervously.

"Hello to you, too," Nanny said coming into the room. "I saw the light on, thought it would be best have a look see of what all the commotion was."

"Don't worry, I was just putting her to bed," Kira shrugged as he turned to Erika. "Come on, let's get you back to sleep."

"Kira is nervous. Kira's hands are shaky," Erika said looking toward his hands and then up at him. "What is Kira worried about?"

Nanny laughed. "Come on, dear Erika, sleep now," she cut in front of Kira and took a slight glance at him. "Go see Ms. Clyne, I'm sure she'll need someone to talk to right now."

"B-But…"

"Kira doesn't want to, Nanny, please let me…he's stuttering," Erika said dully but nanny shook her head.

"He's a big boy, now go, Mr. Yamato," she ordered and Kira turned around and walked down the corridor that seemed to go on forever to Lacus' room.

He was frightened at first when he came to the door, his hand barely reached the door knob when it swung open. Lacus bumped into his chest and mumbled a sorry. But before she could run off, Kira grabbed her by the wrist. "Lacus, you can't keep running away."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kira," Lacus laughed with a smile.

"Utter nonsense," Kira said darkly.

"Oh, don't use that tone with **_me_**, Kira Yamato!" Lacus said, swerving around to face him, swiping her wrist away from him. Kira's eyes widened at the sudden fury in her eyes. "Why would I run away from **_you_**? How could **_I _**run away from **_you_**? You have a girlfriend with eyes at the back of her head that would tell you anything about me if she could. There is no way to escape her eyes never the mind yours."

"What the hell are you talking about? Why would Fllay be watching out for you? It's just idiocracy!"

"KIRA YAMATO! If you speak again, I'll cut your throat!"

"Hell you would! What's wrong with you?!"

"Absolutely nothing, Kira! You're my problem for the moment! So **_just_** leave me the hell alone!" Lacus said, attempting to turn around again when Kira pulled her back. "Let me go!"

"No," Kira said scornfully and unexpectedly quieted Lacus with a kiss.

She struggled to pull away, not wanting to allow herself to lose control just she had done years ago. Fussing and turning her head, she shoved him away as he faltered back and she stood there with rage written all over her. "Just what are you trying to pull? You **_have _**Fllay for that kind of stuff! Don't get me into this!"

Kira stared at her, confusion and pain plastered on his face. Lacus was becoming more violent again. "Stop this, Lacus!"

"Stop **_what?_** Am I not supposed to get mad when someone who I am not romantically involved with just happens to kiss me when he is already **_with _**another woman? Give me a good reason why I shouldn't get mad!" Lacus yelled.

"Because…"

"Because what?!"

"BECAUSE YOUR DAUGHTER IS RIGHT THERE!" Kira yelled as he pointed to a figure behind Lacus. Lacus, her eyes blank and crazy, turned to her daughter who was fearfully hiding behind her door, shivering, and tears slowly coming out of her eyes. She was dragging her bear with her.

"Erika…" Lacus paused.

Erika, confused and afraid, looked back and forth between the two and ran back into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Lacus turned around to Kira who gave her an angry look.

"Don't look at me. She's **_your_** daughter after all. You said so yourself."

"Go play with Fllay, you ass," Lacus said for the first time in her life. She marched off and opened Erika's daughter.

Fllay's words continued to ring through her mind.

"**_We will give you a week, Lacus. One week. You will make sure that Kira hates you…no…loathes you. I want him to think that you're the worst person alive. That's what I want him to think…you can no longer be friends."_**

She had to continue being vile and mean. It was the only way…

"…to save Erika," Lacus mumbled softly as she approached her shivering daughter.

----

Fllay began to itch in her bed as she tossed and turned. She growled as she got up and headed straight for the bathroom, placing cold water on all the itches. She stared at herself once more and growled again like a wild animal.

"Someone's touching Kira! I just know it! It better not be that Clyne!" she muttered angrily.

Ever since she had decided that Kira was to be her husband, Fllay hadn't been able to get him off her mind and now she had a sort of sixth sense…actually seventh. Her sixth sense was when someone was lying and her seventh is well…Kira.

She stomped her way out of the bathroom and headed down the marble staircase to her kitchen where she found it was dead silent. She opened the refrigerator and looked around inside. She sighed. She didn't have an apetite. She missed Kira…where could he have gone…

"Why does he always leave at the worst possible times?" she groaned as she dragged herself back up the stairs and to her room once again.

She was…lonely.

She had been so used to Kira putting her to sleep and the smell of his hair in the morning and his scent left on the bed. It was something she looked forward to everyday, seeing him, welcoming her…saying good morning and good night.

But he had been missing for the past few days and it was awkward to not see him.

She turned on the light of her room and paced around the bed and stared at the pictures hanging behind the headboard of the bed. She touched the picture frames fondly and a small smile appeared on her pale face.

"Kira…" she moaned aloud and closed her eyes and opened them again. "Where has my writer gone to?"

----

"ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!" Tsubasa shrilled as he played with Athrun and his newly-made airplane. Cagalli was in the kitchen, on the phone with Lacus at the time as she cleaned the dishes and Athrun came inside, hugging her from behind.

Cagalli looked at him from the corner of her eye and continued talking to Lacus.

"No, I didn't have anything to do with it…I'm innocent this time," Cagalli said sweetly. Athrun took a glance at her as he took a glass and a towel to dry it. Cagalli winked at him and he chuckled.

"Are you sure?" Lacus said as she leaned on the kitchen wall as she could hear the TV playing the news. Erika had already left for school.

"Yes, yes, I'm still waiting for someone to pick up Tsubasa. Did your driver leave already?" Cagalli said eying the window.

"Yes, he'll be there in five minutes," Lacus remarked as she took another glance at the back of Kira's head as he watched TV. She suddenly became nervous and closed the kitchen door. She hushed her voice. "Oh, God, Cagalli, what am I gonna do?? Fllay's got me on a line … and Erika wants him to stay…This is too much…" Lacus groaned.

Lacus knew she wasn't supposed to tell anyone about the blackmail, but of course, Lacus had to tell someone. So she told our dear Cagalli and frankly, she didn't take it as grave news, she took it as…a window of opportunity.

"Just be yourself, just think of it as those old sleepovers you guys used to have back in the old days…when we were **_young_**, **_wild_**, and **_carefree_**! Before we had **_kids_**," Cagalli giggled when she felt a sudden swing of herself and Athrun kissed her on the cheek.

"You still **_are_**," Athrun smirked as he slowly ….very seductively for a guy I might add…out the kitchen door. Cagalli rolled her eyes and took off her apron.

"Look, I gotta check if Tsubasa forgot anything…the **_wild teenager_** in my house wants something from me again. Talk to you later?" Cagalli said as she turned off the sink.

Lacus laughed. "Have fun."

Cagalli giggled again. "Do I ever not?" They both hung up and Lacus exited the kitchen to find that Kira was missing from his spot on the couch.

She scratched her head and looked around the room. "Where did he go now?"

Unusually, all Lacus could see was black all of a sudden and she tried to swerve around, but she couldn't move, another arm was holding her in place, touching the front of someone else. "Kira, let me go!!" she ordered, fussing around as Kira held her back closer to his chest.

"Who's Kira?" he laughed.

"I'm not stupid! Let me go, you jerk!!" she demanded, but he simply would not listen.

"Now, now, what's with the name calling?" Kira laughed. "We're friends, right?"

"NO!" Lacus wanted to scream as he continued to push her around. He led her somewhere, somewhere in the house, and then they both stopped moving.

The light came back to her eyes and Lacus gaped with a wide, bright smile at what she saw. She ran for the window and on the sill, there were the flowers she had not seen since she was fifteen. She was out of words…they were the rarest of the rare, the pink and white petals she had missed, during the rainiest season ever.

Cherry blossoms…

"H-How did you…" she turned around to face Kira who was grinning at her and shrugged.

"I happened to find them in a certain garden…"

"They look so … so … healthy! How did you … I mean … it's been so rainy … I thought all the trees and plants would've drowned by now!" Lacus said excitedly like a little girl.

"Well, this one was lucky enough to be saved, can't let everything go instinct, can you?" Kira said a he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I hope Erika will like it, too."

Lacus looked at him with eyes that had been long lost…eyes of true … bliss …Kira was happy to see those eyes again and he hesitated for a bit, but decided ….

"Kira, may I hug you?" Lacus asked as if she was reading Kira's mind. Kira sputtered for a bit and blinked twice.

"Uhh…well…wait…what?"

"It's alright if you don't want me to…I understand you're getting ready for an engagement, it wouldn't exactly be comfortable hugging someone who isn't your bethrothed…and I did yell at you … "

"No, no! It's not that!" Kira laughed nervously. "I-I was just …thinking the same thing."

Lacus smiled brightly, the way she used to smile. "So I can?"

It was like the old days were coming back … and they were simply…**_reliving_** those memories. Kira nodded and Lacus, slowly, wrapped her arms around him and as silently as she could, took a whiff of his scent and held in her sigh.

He smelled the same.

The way she always remembered him.

But what she found ironic, was that now….she wasn't uncomfortable with Kira hugging her back…as she felt the warmth of his arms wrap around her waist. The comfort that she had been missing was back and she loved it. She loved it all. It felt like Fllay had never interrupted their friendship and things were back the way they were.

They were. ..at least…**_good friends _**again…just the way …

It should be.

But both of them knew, there had to be more because they had gone through it once and it was very possible that it could happen again. But neither of them cared for the moment. They just wanted to be able to have a friendship again. A friendship…that this time … **_would always stay true._**

No matter what would happen in the end.

----

Erika paced around her Pre-K room, happily, with the brightest smile of all and her blue-haired cousin seemed to know it. So he stomped his way toward her, through another 20 something students and arrived at her from across the room. She smiled at him and he sat down next to her. He grabbed one of the building blocks from her.

"You never play blocks…you only play it when **_Mr. Yamato_** is around…" he said slyly.

Erika giggled and continued to hum a song. "**_Kira_** is staying over with us for a **_whole_** week! I think mommy's going to be happy again!"

Tsubasa rolled his eyes at his dark-brown haired cousin. "He's no fun! All he does is write stories!"

"Yeah, but he tells them better than you can!" she stuck his tongue out at him and he crossed his arms.

"No, he can't!" he growled.

"Yes, he can and you know it! See! You're turning red!" Erika said shaking her head around. Tsubasa turned away.

"What did you do to Tsu-Tsu-chan, Erika?" a girl with long dark violet hair approached the two. She was a little shorter than Tsubasa, but taller than Erika, and she had dark red eyes. She smiled at Erika.

"He doesn't want to admit that Kira is a better storyteller than he'll ever be!" Erika laughed as she stuck her tongue out again at Tsubasa, who did the same, when he noticed that the violet-haired girl was there. He stopped in his tracks and stood straight up, a dark flush on his boyish cheeks.

"No, he isn't!" he said trying to be 'mature'.

"You're right, Erika!" the girl laughed. Tsubasa turned toward her, shocked, he gaped as they both continued to talk about Kira. "Mr. Yamato makes funny stories!!" the girl continued.

"Yeah, and he makes ones about princess, too! You should hear them, Koko! He talks about princes, too!" Erika giggled.

"Really?" Koko laughed. "I wanna hear them! Can you tell me?"

"H-Hey! Wait a minute! I think he's a better storyteller, too! I wanna hear!" Tsubasa said rushing in, between both of them, nearly knocking poor Koko down. He accidentally hit her arm hard-he is **_Cagalli's_** son-on accident and she started to cry. The teacher came toward them and Tsubasa stared at her horrified.

"Tsu-Tsu!!" Erika said, rushing to Koko's aid, holding her arm.

"I-I didn't mean to! It was an accident!!" Tsubasa said looking at the teacher as she hovered over them.

"You must be careful with that strength of yours, Tsubasa, you might've hurt her even worse. Come on, Koko," she said gently pulling her away from Erika and Tsubasa and to her office across the room.

Koko looked back at the two while rubbing her eyes. She let her hand fall to her waist and smiled at Tsubasa with teary eyes. "It's okay, I know you didn't mean it. Erika tells me that you're just very strong," she laughed girlishly and Tsubasa waved quietly at her and he pouted.

Erika patted him on the back and with a bright smile, she gripped him by the shoulders. "Just think of what Auntie Cagalli always says!"

"If you knock them down, they'll knock you down, so run?" Tsubasa said dully. Erika shook her head with an unusual determination in her eyes.

"If true love hits you in the face, hit it right back!" Erika said trying to mimic her aunt.

Tsubasa stared at her darkly as he turned around to face her. "How is that supposed to help?"

Erika shrugged. "I don't know, I just hear it a lot." Tsubasa rolled up his sleeves and stared at his cousin. Erika stared at him in fear. "Tsu-Tsu…you're not gonna…"

Tsubasa suddenly showed his pearly white teeth and Erika began running and screaming. "ERIKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" his voice rang out as he ran after his frightened cousin.

----

Holding both Kira and Lacus' hands, Erika pranced up and down as she looked around the crowded street and then stared straight ahead, finding the movie theater, covered in blue lights. She screamed in delight and ran forward, forcing Lacus and Kira to let go. Lacus sighed as she speedily ran after her excited daughter.

"Erika!! Come back here!" Lacus called out as Kira followed her and they found themselves inside the building at the ticket booth. Erika stared amazed at all the movie choices and looked happily at the man who smiled back at her.

"The usual, Ms. Clyne?" he chuckled as he looked down at Erika. But she shook her head cutely.

"Nope! Mommy's picking tonight!!" she giggled with a high-pitch voice as Kira picked up Erika and carried her on his shoulders. She laughed. "Oh, and Kira's with us, too!"

The ticket-booth guy laughed again and then turned to Lacus. "Finally decided to get a boyfriend, Lady Clyne?"

Lacus hid her blush as she pressed a button on the outside of the booth and handed him the money. "He's **_Fllay Allster's_** boyfriend, I remind you. Erika just happened to invite him tonight."

The man blinked. "Allster? Dragon Allster?"

Lacus looked up with a half-smile. "How many nicknames does that girl have?"

"With all the TV coverage she's been getting, there's no end to them. Well, enjoy your show, ma'am," he bowed as Lacus handed a ticket to Kira and he handed another to Erika.

"WEEEE!! Thank you, Mr. Ticket Man!!" Erika laughed as she fussed on Kira's shoulders.

"Erika, if you keep moving like that, I might drop you," Kira said as he held a tight grip on her small legs. She instantly stopped moving.

"Sorry, I didn't hurt you, did I?" Erika said peering down at him.

"Of course not," Kira laughed as the three of them handed their tickets to the women at the next booth.

"Not alone this time, Ms. Clyne?" she said brightly.

"Erika decided to invite him…" Lacus sighed.

"Good luck…" she whispered to Lacus and Lacus simply rolled her eyes at her and whispered back something else.

"He's already owned by **_the_** Fllay Allster."

The lady stepped back a little. "**_That's _**Kira Yamato?" Lacus nodded as the three of them passed and Kira and Erika smiled at the lady as they followed Lacus inside. The lady blinked at the back of Kira and a blush spread across her cheeks. "He looks so much cuter in person," she squealed.

----

Rau followed Lacus to the snack machine as Kira and Erika walked away to the arcades and found the stuffed animal machine that you could never win at because of the stupid weak grapplers. He slyly, as if he was simply passing by, grabbed her by the arm. She gasped as she nearly dropped her wallet and stared at him, horrified.

"No…y-you…" she stuttered.

"I won't tell, Fllay…but…" Rau paused as he picked up the coins that were dropping from her hand. "If you don't be careful, she'll find out without me telling her…"

Lacus, as calmly as she could, pulled her arm away from him. "W-Why are you …You're not going to report to her about K-Kira?"

"I could…but…" Rau took a glance at Erika with unusually fond eyes. "A friend of mine happens to like your family…so…" he took a whiff of her hair. "If you be a good girl and don't come near Fllay…you won't die…"

"Rau…what…"

"It's simply his say of saying thanks…for protecting him," he said softly. "Of course…if it wasn't for him…you'd already be dead."

Lacus laughed nervously. "Thank you…well…I think."

He put his hands in his pockets and gave her the last coin as Kira and Erika came running toward her. He chuckled. "Have fun…and if it doesn't work out … I'm terribly sorry."

"Creuset…" she smiled and he walked casually past her again as Erika hugged Lacus, jumping up and down for her to carry her. She picked her up and Kira eyed the back of Rau's head with a suspicious look and then turned to Lacus.

"Who was **_that_**? What was he talking to you for?" Kira said, looking angry.

"I just dropped a couple of things, that was all. Why?" Lacus blinked as Erika began showing her mother the new stuffed bear Kira had won for her.

"Nothing," he said as he smiled back at her, heading to their movie.

"Kira?"

"It's nothing…really…" he sighed as they continued their silent walk into the movies.

The movie had already started and the three of them had found seats conveniently reserved for them and Lacus found Rau in the back of those three seats and she mouthed a thank you to him and he smiled.

Kira glared angrily at him. "What's **_he_** doing here?"

"Watching the movie, Kira," Lacus laughed as she let Kira go in first and then Erika and then herself.

"Wait, mommy!" Erika said before she plopped into her seat.

"What?" Lacus whispered.

"I want to sit on the edge!" Erika whispered loudly.

"B-But…don't you want to sit next to Kira?"

"It's okay! Mommy can sit next to Kira for me!"

"Erika…" Lacus hesitantly took the seat next to Kira as Erika joyfully plopped into her seat.

"Shhh…people might get mad if you keep talking!" Erika smiled joyfully as Lacus took a slight glance at Kira and then toward the movie.

It was simply a movie about a kid who was trying to get back home when the one place they were running from was home with a bit of humor here and there, a touching and funny story at the same time.

Of course nothing peculiar happened during the movie and it didn't seem that Kira wasn't trying to make any moves on her, that is, until they put Erika to sleep that night …

"Good night, Erika," Lacus whispered to her daughter, fast asleep. She got up and headed for the door, closing it behind her until she noticed that Kira still had not gone to sleep. She looked at him as he leaned on his door, as if he waiting for her. Getting off the wall, he walked toward her and she didn't dare move. "What is it, Kira?"

"Couldn't sleep," he said as he stopped in front of her.

"What do you want me to do about it? I have some sleeping pills in my bathroom…I could go get some for you, if you wanted… "Lacus started until she noticed an unusual look on Kira's face.

"Actually…umm…Lacus…" he scratched his head, scared of whether or not to ask the awkward question.

"Yes?" Lacus said cocking her head to the side.

"Well…I was wondering…could I sleep with you?" he gave her a nervous smile.

There was a slam of Lacus' bedroom door and Kira was left with a slap mark on his face. He groaned. He didn't mean it **_that_** way.

Sighing heavily, he knocked on her door and she opened it slowly with an angry face. "WHAT?!"

"I won't do anything, I promise. I just…I'm not used to sleeping without anyone by my side."

"Then grab one of Erika's teddy bears."

"C-Come on, Lacus, we're friends, right?" Kira gave her a crooked smile.

Lacus continued to glare at him. "Depends."

"Please? Just this one night?"

"It's not like you have to get up early tomorrow…so why the rush to get to sleep?"

"B-Because…"

Lacus' frown on her face suddenly turned into a grin and then she leaned back on the wall. "Oh, I see…you're afraid that Fllay's going to call and that she'll ask you where you've been for the past few days, right? This is probably the time when she gets home…"

Kira sulked and nodded. Lacus laughed. "Alright….you can." Kira immediately brightened up and walked inside…it was all pink.

He looked toward her as she grabbed her brush off the table and began combing her hair. "I see you still like pink?"

Lacus smiled into the mirror. "I expect that Fllay's room is much more…regular?"

"It's not as bright as this one."

Lacus closed her eyes and stretched out as she placed her brush down. "You can watch TV if you want…I just need to brush my teeth and then I'm heading straight for bed. It's nanny's break tomorrow, so it's my job to clean the house."

"Umm…which side do you want to sleep on?" Kira blinked.

"Don't worry about me, just sleep wherever," Lacus sighed as she disappeared into her bathroom.

Kira felt awkward at first as he stared down at the bed and a flash of Fllay in her nightgown welcoming him onto the bed came to him and he shook his head. "No, you idiot, bad thoughts," he hit himself as he slowly pulled the covers over him and looked to the side where Lacus would be sleeping in. Again, he saw Fllay pulling him in for a kiss and he turned around to the wall side. "Dammit," he muttered angrily.

He heard a creak on the other side and he forced himself not to look toward her as he wondered how he would get to sleep without visualizing Fllay next to him. "She's not Fllay, she's not Fllay," he continued to say over and over.

"Good night, Kira," Lacus sighed as she turned off the light. Kira responded with a grunt and he felt Lacus fussing as she pulled the covers over her.

Feeling unusually uncomfortable in his current position, Kira, regretting this move entirely, turned on his side and saw that Lacus wore a very loose pink nightgown that showed her naked back clear in his view. His whole face turned red and he was glad it was dark or else Lacus might've thought he was having perverted thoughts…

But then again…

Fllay kept coming back to him over and over and over and he shook his head multiple times. It was a couple of minutes but then he heard soft snoring and he peered over Lacus' head to find her eyes closed and she was asleep. He nudged her back a bit and she didn't move or respond. He sighed aloud as he sat up in bed. He scratched his head again. "How am I supposed to get to sleep like this? I can't sleep alone…but …I can't sleep…without …" Kira looked toward her and an idea came into his head. But he shook it out. "I can't do that…I promised I wouldn't …touch her…But then again…it's not like I'm …" he looked toward again to her sleeping form and he groaned. "But it's the only way…"

With his arms shaking and him acting like a nervous wreck, he slipped back into bed and with one arm, he wrapped it around Lacus' waist and brought her closer to his warmth. His face was centimeters away from her hair. He took a slight sniff. He smiled and snuggled closer to her.

"It's exactly as be…" he felt droopy all of a sudden and he was instantly out like a light.

----

Lacus opened her eyes slowly to the sun coming from her bedroom window as she saw that she had partially left the curtain open. She took a glance at the clock, but felt that her vision was still asleep and she rubbed her eyes. Erika had already left and Lacus found that she overslept. It was already eleven in the morning. She attempted to get up and out of bed, but an unusual weight was keeping her down and it wasn't a pillow.

Stared toward her side, slightly turning her head and she froze. She turned around slowly and saw that she was in a kissing distance toward Kira. With a scream and a loud snap, Lacus jolted out of bed and stood, panting on the side as Kira got up, rubbing his cheek and eyes. "Oww…talk about a way to wake up in the morning…what was **_that _**for?"

"You said you wouldn't do anything if I let you sleep with me!" Lacus said pointing at him like he had just committed murder. He gave her an innocent look with one eye closed.

"Yeah, so? I **_didn't_** do anything. What's the problem?"

"Y-You…" Lacus growled angrily. "Nevermind! I'll be in the bathroom!" she said with a red flush over her cheeks as she slammed the bathroom door behind her. Kira sat up in bed as he checked the clock.

"11:10 already?" Kira groaned. He stretched his arms out and pulled the covers off him and he heard Lacus' shower running. He stared toward the partially opened door and took a slight peek when …

"Don't even think about it!" Lacus' voice rang out as Kira stood up straight and ran out the door.

Kira headed back toward his room across the wall and opened it to find that it was just the way he had left it. He opened his suitcase and looked at his set of clothes and found that a pile was on his bed. Nanny must've washed it for him and he decided that he would just wear a pair blue khakis, a white shirt, and a loose blue jacket. After changing and washing up, he headed downstairs and to the kitchen. To his surprise, there was no one there making breakfast and it was just as he had seen it last night. Another idea came to his head and he decided for the first time in three years, Kira Yamato would make his best friend his own specialty!

Scrambled eggs with your name spelling out!

Okay, so it wasn't exactly the best thing in the world but Kira had done it for Lacus every weekend before and he was going to do it again! Grabbing the eggs out of the fridge and getting the frying pan and oil, he began the surprise breakfast of the century…okay, for just that one morning.

"She won't know what hit her!" Kira laughed joyously to himself as he began scrambling the eggs.

----

Fllay boredly played around with her sunny side up eggs as she stared at the TV with the dullest look ever. She switched it off and crankily turned toward Yzak who was cleaning dishes in the kitchen. It was uncanny how he was the best servant in the house and he was a **_guy_**.

"YZAK!!" she called out as she moved her plate to the side. Yzak groaned as he threw his sponge back into the sink and turned off the water. He, as politely as he could, marched off to Fllay and opened the door to her patio.

"Yes, Madam Fllay?" Yzak hated calling her that.

"Take my plate, I'm not hungry today," Fllay said pushing it away even further. Yzak grabbed it and stared at it angrily. It had taken him five tries to get it **_just_** the way she wanted! As he walked away, Fllay spoke again. "Oh, and Yzak?"

He paused in his tracks and tried to keep his politeness. "Yes?"

"Could you give me the phone? I'm going to call Kira."

----

Lacus gaped at the meal in front of her as Kira sat beside her, a wide smile spread across his face. Lacus could give him all the hugs and kisses if she could. She hadn't seen this meal in what felt like ages!

She looked toward him with another bright smile. "I haven't seen one of these in ages!!!"

Kira chuckled. "I burnt myself twice trying to get the L right…actually…the A burnt me three times… "

Without much thought, Lacus wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thanks so much! It's like the old days again!" she said, becoming giddy like a little school girl.

"I'm glad you like it…"

"Kira, is that your phone?" Lacus paused before take a bite out of the L.

The distinct ringing of a cell phone rang out and Kira nearly fainted of fright. He had set a ring just for Fllay and now … he could hear it, but it sounded more like a wave of yells coming his way.

----

**Author's Note: What will happen to Kira now that he's finally reconciled with Lacus? What will Fllay say to him? What excuses can Kira come up with? Are they any good? Who's this friend of Rau's? So many questions…so little answers…Please review!!**


	17. Silver Chains

**Author's Note: The next chapter is here! Wow...Seventeenth chapter…**

**Chapter 17**

**Silver Chains**

Shakily, Kira got up out of his chair and rushed up the stairs digging under his clothes inside his suitcase and found the annoying ring. He took a deep breath and answered.

"Hello?" he said as casually and calmly as he could.

"Hey, sweets!" Fllay said unusually perky.

Kira sighed as his heart lifted knowing that she wasn't mad at him…err…well, for the split second it lifted, but then it came pummeling down once…

"Kira? Who is it?" Lacus said coming into the room. Kira froze.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU **_ARE_** WITH LACUS!!" Fllay screamed.

----

"Kira! Kira! KIRA!!" Lacus screamed shaking him from his staring into space. Kira shook his head vigorously and looked at her with a nervous smile as his phone continued to ring in the background.

"Huh? What?"

"Aren't you going to answer your phone?" Lacus blinked.

"Err…well…" he began scratching his head.

Lacus stared at him as he began looking around innocently. Lacus shook her head and stood up from her chair. "I'll go get it."

Kira gulped and got up out of his chair stepping in front of her as the phone continued to ring over and over. "No…d-don't get it…it's probably just some—"

"Fllay wouldn't want you to miss her call," Lacus smiled. Kira blinked at her and gave her a crooked smile.

"TH-That's not Fllay! I-It's just…"

"Fllay…come on, Kira, you can't keep running from her, let's go!" she sighed with angry eyes as she took him by the collar and dragged him up the stairs. He began crying animatedly as Lacus threw him into his room and leaned against his door. He stumbled to get off the floor and run out, but Lacus, being the guard she was and the speed she could run, he decided it was hopeless. The only way he could get out was to answer Fllay. Pulling his collar, he picked up his phone and answered it.

"H-Hello?"

And a scream of joy made his ear throb.

"**_KIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" _**Fllay screamed at the top of her lungs as she jumped up and down on her bed happy to hear from him. "I thought you died! Where have you been???"

Kira laughed nervously as he took a glance at Lacus but found that she was heading downstairs. She didn't even take a glance at him. Her face was silent and dead like there was no life left in her. He wanted to break up with Fllay at that very moment and beg Lacus for forgiveness, but…it just wasn't right and that sounded way too corny. He scratched his head, turned around, and leaned on his hand as it gripped tightly on the brown desk. "Around," Kira laughed casually.

"And that would be?" Fllay partially yelled into his ear.

Kira looked around the room, wondering if there was anything that could help him get out of this predicament. He wanted to talk to Lacus, he wasn't finished getting his friendship with her back to full speed. He knew it would take awhile, but Fllay was certainly interrupting what he hoped, could be someone he could trust again.

"I just felt like going on another vacation," he laughed again.

"Huh?"

"I just needed a little rest, don't worry, I'm not far."

"At **_least_** tell me where you are."

"At a friend's place."

"Don't tell me it that's damned Zala family…" Fllay growled into his ear like a wild animal. "I thought I told you to tell me if you were going near them…"

"I'm nowhere near their house…" he eyed his window as he stared far into the window, visioning their house a couple blocks away over the other houses. He slowly returned his view to the wide open door that revealed the deserted hallway. "I'm at Lacus' place."

"**_WHAT?!!!!!!!!" _**Fllay snapped…screamed…bellowed…roared…err…just how about a lot of loud sounds that made Kira nearly drop his phone?

Closing an eye and drooping his mouth, he wondered what the problem. "What's wrong with that? It's not like I'm going to be here **_forever_**. It's just for this week. Erika invited me, she insisted that I stay since I missed all those reading dates I promised at their school. It's the least I could do for them. Besides, **_you_** need to concentrate on your work, not where some **_writer_** is."

A few seconds passed and Kira still heard gruff breathing on the other side of the line. He guessed it was Fllay thinking whether or not to yell at him. To Kira at the moment, it just didn't matter …

"Fine."

Kira smiled, he was glad it didn't get into this whole big mess. "I'll just be here for the week, so don't worry about me. I'm in good hands, Fllay. I **_can_** take care of myself, too."

"Of course I know that."

"Are you sure? You seem almost too calm about this. If I remember, just a couple seconds ago, you were screaming at me."

"What's your point?"

"Er..okay, so, I'll see you at the dinner party this Saturday?"

Another awkward pause was making Kira even more suspicious of Fllay. What was she thinking? "Perfect."

"Umm…well…uhh, bye?" he laughed nervously as he patiently and nervously waited for her answer.

"Love you."

"Love you, too. Well…bye," and he hung up automatically.

"Didn't sound like the regular love you's," Lacus muttered in an angry tone as she leaned on the side of the door.

Kira fell back against the brown desk and turned off his cell phone so he wouldn't be bothered anymore. He looked up at Lacus, who was smiling at him, he smiled back. Lacus giggled as she swung herself around and headed downstairs again. Realizing where she was going, Kira ran after her and chased her down the stairs as she came to a stop in front of the kitchen refrigerator.

On it, were multiple pictures containing Lacus and Erika and occasionally the maids. Kira laughed at one where Lacus was covered in mud and Erika and Tsubasa were holding red buckets of more mud, throwing it onto her. Lacus stared fondly at the pictures as she took off the magnet and grabbed the stack as she began to look through them, giggling from time to time. Kira looked at the pictures from over her shoulder and she stared at him from the corner of her eye. With no words, she gave him the ones she had already glanced at and soon she was down to the last one.

The expression on her face changed.

"Kira?" she whispered in a sad tone.

Kira looked up from the pictures he was looking at and stared toward Lacus and to the picture that was slipping away from her fingers. "Hmm?"

"Have you ever asked Erika about her father?" she asked randomly.

Kira was speechless for the moment. He had to admit, he distinctly remembered asking Erika once that time at her school when Cagalli swung him silly. He nodded even though he should've spoken. But it was like he had already answered because she spoke again. "Why?"

"Uhh…well…" Kira laughed nervously. Why did he ask Erika before?

"If she isn't your daughter, then why … why do you have so much concern for her?"

"Because …because…"

"What is it?" she looked toward him, her eyes weren't in pain. But it looked like she was looking for something and she continued to read his eyes for any traces of lies.

"She's **_special_**. She has many **_characteristics_** that other children don't have," Kira began.

Lacus' eyes widened slowly. "Oh?"

"Yes," Kira answered and the mood began as if Kira was teaching Lacus a new lesson. "She's very unique in her own way and she has the amazing capability of attaining friends while still keeping her own self-value. She doesn't change for others unlike what other children would do. She's also a gifted child and wonderful inspiration for my stories."

Lacus' shoulders rolled up and she gave him another half-hearted smile. "How wonderful. I'm happy to hear my daughter is a **_gift_** to you."

"Lacus?"

"Yes, Kira?" Lacus giggled, continuing to fight off a frown with a cheesy smile.

"May I see the picture in your hand?"

"What?" Lacus blinked innocently.

"The picture," he motioned his fingers toward it and Lacus looked downward it, flopping it up and down to see if it was really in her hand. "Can I see it?"

Hesitantly, Lacus handed it to him and she stepped back as she watched him carefully analyze the picture with his eyes. He flipped it over and back and he laughed. "Cute," was all he said. "Real cute," he handed it back to her and he turned away silently as he headed up for his room. Lacus stared at the picture and the pile of pictures Kira had placed on the counter. A worried look struck her face as she rushed for him and caught him midway up the stairs.

"What is it, Lacus?"

"Y-You're not mad, are you?" Lacus said rubbing her arm gently.

She heard him laugh. "Of course not. Why should I be?" he slowly turned around to face her. "We **_are_** only **_friends_**, afterall. Why should I care if you dated someone in the last few years?"

"Uhh…well…" Lacus bit her lip and she heard the creak of the stairs and looked up again to find him advancing away from her. "W-Wait…Kira…"

He stopped.

Lacus rushed a couple more stairs up and stopped two stairs under him. "N-Nothing happened between us … it was just one date and he wanted Erika to come along. Erika didn't really like him, she said that he smelt like fish," at this Lacus laughed and Kira, too. "But she really **_really _**likes you, Kira. So…so…"

"Don't worry, I have no intention of going on a rampage because of one simple picture. All I have is friendly feelings toward you **_and _**your daughter, Lacus. Just the way we promised each other four years ago, correct?" Kira laughed.

"R-right…" Lacus paused and Kira soon entered the hallway and as he opened the door, he felt a touch at his shoulder. He did not turn around. "A promise I'm regretting right now…"

Kira laughed and finally turned to face her, placing a hand on her cheek and wishing he could just grasp her whole face and kiss her again. "You couldn't imagine."

But he couldn't as Lacus let his palm slip away from the warmth of her cheek and he entered his room, closing the door behind him.

----

Fllay Allster was a woman of high self-esteem. She wouldn't let anyone in the way of her goal as everyone knows. She has multiple nicknames…the dragon…the rich b…red monster…

But Fllay was also called the woman of men. In other words, she could get any guy she wanted at the snap of her fingers. At this very moment, she could be plotting another ploy to conquer another company or to hit a big deal!

Yet she wasn't in the mood…

She was sprawled out across her bed that was without the love of her life next to her as she eyed the dark velvet red box on the bedside table. She knew what was inside, she had looked at it over and over.

It was a silver ring … that she happened to want very _very_ badly.

She covered her face in her hands and screamed. After the long scream, she placed the back of her palm over her forehead and looked out toward her window. The usual view of the city that she had always seen for the past twenty three years and a half years of her life. Green grass…well…damp green grass … a dark grey city looking back at her …but now the streets were flooded and Fllay wanted to get out more than anything in the world.

She sat up and clenched her fists as she threw her pillow at the door as Rau entered, catching it and throwing it back at her automatically.

"You haven't been doing your **_job_**, Rau," Fllay snapped. "I told you she should be **_dead_ **if she comes within a miles distance of Kira!"

Rau bowed apologetically. "I'm terribly sorry. I had other matters to attend to at the time. There are also other **_priorities _**I have besides baby-sitting a fully grown woman to see if she breaks her promise."

"Look, if you want to keep your damn job, then make sure there's no **_romantic _**business going on between those two. You hear me?!"

"Loud and clear," Rau responded tiredly.

"I didn't hear you!" Fllay screamed with her hands on her hips, dressed in short pink shorts and a loose white tanktop. Rau forced himself to bow downward and spoke louder. Fllay let her arms sag and she approached Rau as he bent back upward. He stared at her through his white mask.

"What?"

"Why do you always wear that mask?" she puffed her face and analyzed the phantomous look of the awfully long nose and how it made his ears look so big. "Makes ya look like a dwarf."

"Like a phantom, I leave my prey with no trace of myself, and like a phantom, no one knows my identity. Just in case if something goes wrong, dearest Fllay."

Fllay rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Get out of my sight."

"As you wish."

----

Okay, so surprises only come once a year mostly for a birthday party, right? But for Lacus at the moment, she had way too many this week. One, Erika invited Kira, two, Erika's school decided to have school again so now she'd be **_alone_** with Kira, and Three…err..well, the third one's coming right about …

"CAGALLI!!! You tricked me!!" Lacus shrieked loudly on the phone as nanny packed her things in her luggage and put on her coat. Cagalli was currently on speaker phone and Lacus was happily eating when she received the grave news. Kira was currently in the shower humming 'A Thousand Miles'…very poorly I might add.

It was raining…**_again_**, and the school had decided to close down…**_again_**. So Erika was invited to go with Cagalli and Athrun on their usual trip to Shinjuku to visit some of Cagalli's relatives. Lacus couldn't come as usual due to the fact she might have to be taken with work. But Lacus thought that Erika would be coming **_straight_** home right after and Cagalli _**purposely** _left out of the detail that they would be gone for the rest of the week.

"I did not trick you, Lacus," Cagalli muffled her laughs as she looked to Athrun who was driving and grinning widely. She looked forward again as the windshield wipers went back and forth, back and forth as the rain continued to pour.

Lacus rolled her eyes angrily as she stood began pacing around the table. "I thought you said it was a **_short_** trip."

"It **_is_** a short trip. We usually stay there for about two weeks."

Lacus groaned as she suffocated herself with her hands and blacked out all incoming light. She breathed in. "How far are you guys? Is there any possible way you could come back … **_with_** Erika?"

"You expect **_me_** to drive **_back_** for another **_hour_**?" Athrun said loudly.

Lacus stared dully at the phone leaning herself forward on the table with her palms. "You've only been driving for ten minutes. Stop lying."

"Dammit," Athrun muttered. He was **_hoping_** she hadn't been timing their leave.

"Come on, Lacus, we might get stuck in traffic if we go back, three days alone with Kira won't hurt you."

"Yes, it will!!" she retaliated. "It will downright kill me!"

"Mommy, I need to go potty!!" Tsubasa cried out as he began fidgeting in his seat.

Cagalli turned around to face Tsubasa with a shocked, scared, and surprised look on her face. Her mouth dangled. "I thought you went before we left."

"Yeah, but rain makes me feel like going to the bathroom!" Tsubasa responded innocently.

"I like the rain, it makes me happy," Erika giggled.

Cagalli slowly turned back around in her seat and looked toward the phone in defeat. She groaned.

"Well? That means you **_have_** to come back now…" Lacus smirked triumphantly.

"Oh, no we don't," Athrun said pulling into a gas station. "We just happened to need some gas."

Thunderstruck, Lacus pulled the phone of speaker and was about to say something when she heard the sudden wailing of Tsubasa.

"MOMMY!!!" he yelled as he reached out of his seat. Cagalli unbuckled herself as Athrun got out of his seat, gave Cagalli the keys and the credit card for gas as he rushed to the other side of the van, rushing open the sliding door, and yanked Tsubasa out of his seat.

"Come on," Athrun grunted as he sprinted through the pouring rain to the bathroom.

Cagalli looked at Erika from the open van door and smiled. "Do you need to go to?"

She shook her head. "I just like watching the rain." Cagalli laughed. Kira liked the rain a lot, too, if she remembered correctly.

Cagalli pulled the phone again closer to her ear and sighed. "Lacus?"

No answer.

"Lacus?"

Silence.

"Lacus?! Are you there?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Lacus shrieked over the phone.

"Lacus!!" Cagalli cried out.

"S-S-S-S-SPIDER!!!" Lacus screamed.

Cagalli was furious. She got worried over a stupid …a stupid … "See ya, Lacus."

"Hey, wait, Cagalli!" Lacus tried to get her back on the phone but was too paralyzed by the giant gold and black spider on her table. It scared her to death. It was huger than the size of her two hands put together!!

Lacus looked around frantically and saw that nanny had already left and Kira was most likely still singing horribly in the shower.

"Ff…Ff…" she was horrified. She had encountered one when she was five and after that, she could never bring herself to get the fact that it climbed onto her face and she saw those black beady eyes … hairy exterior …and …"N…N…" Lacus continued to ramble like an idiot and continued to back away to the wall, praying it would just disappear and it continued to move and then she saw something white coming out of its mouth. Her eyes widened. It was being aimed at her! She wanted to move so badly, but her feet wouldn't let her!

Where could she run to … no one to help her…she felt faint…as she blacked out and heard a crash of the magenta-colored vase of flowers fall to the floor next to her.

Her eyes fluttered to a close and she remembered Kira's figure hovering over her and that was it.

----

"I thought I told you to not touch me!" Milly glared at Dearka.

It had been awhile since they had seen each other. Tolle was this time **_really_** gone. He was hit by **_another_** drunk driver right in front of Milly's eyes.

She had become cold-hearted over the time span of four years, but Dearka…let's say he had gotten used to being rejected over and over by the orange-haired girl.

"Look, I'm not **_trying_** to be near you, okay. It just so happens that I'm here for my own share of money, too!" Dearka exclaimed as Milly gave him an angry look and turned away, shoving her credit card into the ATM.

"Dearka, maybe we should leave Milly alone," Nicol was also with them being Dearka's companion for the years since Yzak had no way of escaping his job at the Allster mansion. Fllay had told every other kind of job Yzak had planned to be shunned from him. Yes, it was evil…okay, it was **_really_** evil. But it's not like they hadn't tried to get him out of there. There was just no possible way without Yzak ruining it with one of his tantrums.

"Can you please listen to Nicol for once in awhile, Dearka? Stop chasing me!"

"I'm not **_chasing _**you! Why would I chase some woman who won't even look me in the eye?!" Dearka growled as he pulled the card out of the ATM and slipped it back into his black leather wallet. He was now working for Clyne Publishing as well was Nicol. Milly, however, worked for the Clyne Times. She was their head photographer.

The three of them rushed out of the train station and out into the cold rain as Milly was without an umbrella. "Dammit."

"Here, you can have mine," Nicol said politely handing a dark red umbrella to her.

Milly nodded at him and then stared spitefully at Dearka. "Stop looking at me."

"I'm not **_looking _**at you. Why would I look at someone so **_ugly _**and **_plain_**?"

"You little…"

"That's enough, you two," Nicol commanded as they both silenced, staring downward to the cold grey steps. "What happened three years ago is the past, so can we just move on?"

"If this **_pig_** would just get over me and move on!"

"Pig? Oh, that's rich! I BET TOLLE—"

"Don't you **_dare_** talk about Tolle!"

"I said **_enough!_** Sheesh, whenever you two see each other, it's a yelling match to the death. Can we please…please…just stop?" Nicol groaned, leaning on one side.

"Fine," Milly scoffed.

"Whatever," Dearka said as he watched a white cab stop in front of him. "Come on, Nicol."

"Good riddance," Milly mumbled, walking past the car.

"WHAT did you just say?!" Dearka began, starting it again.

"What did **_I_** just say?!" Nicol snapped motherly, staring back and forth between the two, what looked like to him, **children**.

----

What Lacus felt like at the moment was that she had been hazed by something really gruesome and she felt like a ton of spiders were crawling all over her as she opened her eyes slowly to find a hand over her stomach. She was a bit spooked of how it felt like that annoying insect she hated so much, but she tried to, as calmly as she could, get up, and saw that it was just Kira. He had fallen asleep.

Remembering the gold and black spider, Lacus stared back and saw that her table was shiny and clean and the spider was nowhere to be found. She heard a yawn and turned back to face Kira. She smiled brightly at him.

"Thanks, Kira."

"No problem…I still remember that day at the park. You started crying and we had to give you three drumsticks to get you to stop," Kira laughed drowsily. "Feeling better?"

Lacus nodded. "I'm twenty-four and I can't even get over a simple spider, I've become pitiful."

"You're not pitiful," Kira chuckled.

"Name another person my age afraid of spiders."

Kira paused and seconds passed as Lacus continued to stare at him, awaiting an answer…if her were to give her any anyway. Kira blew air and Lacus pointed at him triumphantly.

"SEE!! No one!"

"Lacus…"

"I was never brave enough to get over anything and that's just how I am," she shrugged at him with a false smile. "That's how much pity I give myself everyday."

Kira stared at her seriously and sighed. Maybe it was time. He stood up and she followed his movements with her eyes. "Kira, where are you –"

"I'll be right back, there's something I forgot at my place."

Lacus frowned. "Don't you mean at Fllay's **_mansion_**?"

Kira shook his head and stared at her fondly. "No, my old place."

"You still have it?"

Kira laughed. "I could never put myself to sell it. I still go there from time to time to get away. I'll be back soon."

"Uh…Kira…"

"Don't worry."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?" Kira said becoming slightly annoyed.

"May I come with you?" Lacus smiled weakly.

"What?"

"I wanna see the old place again. I miss it."

"Huh? Well…if you don't mind a mess, I guess so," Kira blinked as he headed for the stairs to grab his keys.

"I don't mind," Lacus said as she flipped the covers over her and left the couch as she waited for him at the bottom of the stairs. Kira rushed downward and motioned her to the door.

"Shall we?"

"Let's."

----

Fllay slammed the car door shut as she stopped in front of Lacus' house. She tried to look as calm as possible as she headed for the front door when Rau appeared out of nowhere again.

Fllay stepped back, her heart was pounding and she stared furiously at him. "Dammit, Rau! You're going to give me a heart attack if you keep doing that!"

Rau did not bow this time and stared at the house. "They just left."

"To where?" Fllay said awaiting an answer.

"I don't know. They spoke too quiet for me to here."

"Oh? Then which direction did they go in?"

"I don't know either. I was distracted."

"By what?"

"A spider," he laughed.

----

Slowly opening the door, Kira stepped inside to a room that felt foreign to him and yet familiar at the same time. Lacus was behind him as she entered as well, looking around to find that it looked exactly the same as it had been four years ago.

"Kira, how long has it been since you've been here?" Lacus asked, staring around, sitting on the couch.

"A couple months…but I distinctly remember…" Kira's eyes widened in delight and he ran forward to a dusty table and he leaped for it. "Ah-HA!"

Lacus turned toward him as he scrambled for the table and coveted something very small in the palm of his hands. She slowly walked toward him until he motioned for her to stop moving. "Kira?"

"H-Hold on, Lacus, there's something important I have to give you," he began sniggering to himself until he finally stopped and turned around to her. Grinning like a little child, Kira stretched out his arms and opened his first. Lacus blinked at it. It was very dark in the room and it didn't look like any power would come on soon, so reaching out blindly, she grabbed it and felt a silver chain and then on the end was something that felt like a tiny flower…but it also felt…expensive.

"Kira, it's sort of dark, I can't exactly …"

"Oh, don't worry, the chain glows, see if you just…" Kira reached over to her hands and took her right palm and placing it over the rose and enclosed letting nothing but the heat of her hand touch it. In a matter of moments, the chain was glowing with dazzling sparkles. Lacus giggled happily as she gazed at the chain as she placed it over her head, but failed to put it on by herself.

"Ummm…maybe I'll try it on later."

"But I wanna see you wear it!" Kira said as he rushed to the back of her neck and grabbed the chain from her.

"B-But Kira…"

"Come on...let's see…I just click this and then …"

_Click!_ The necklace hung beautifully from Lacus' neck and that was it. Lacus stared downward at the shining silver hanging around her neck and she swerved around to Kira who was smiling so wide in the slight glow of the room. Lacus bit her lip at first, hesitating, but soon she lost all common sense and immediately wrapped her arms around him and planted a long kiss on his cheek. Kira gasped a little as a bright red blush shed over his cheeks and she pulled away.

Lacus smiled happily at him with her hands behind her back and she cocked her head to the side. "Thanks so much, Kira. I promise I'll treasure it forever!" Lacus clapped her hands. "Now I just have to figure out what to get you…hmmm…"

"Uhh…well…you don't have to…" Kira scratched his head as he remembered something he had left at Fllay's place which would probably be the most difficult to get since everyone thought that Fllay would be his fiancé in the near future. He looked left and right and a thought came to him. "Don't worry about my present, I think our friendship's enough," was all he said.

**_Friendship_**.

The word rang through Lacus' ears and her smile faded. She stared poorly at the necklace.

"Lacus?" Kira said her name and walked toward her slowly and Lacus stood there just dazed out by staring at the necklace. "Are you alright?"

"I can't accept this," Lacus stated in a dead tone as she reached her arms behind her neck and searched for the lock, but she couldn't find it. She looked toward Kira with sympathetic eyes. "Please take it back. I don't deserve any of your presents, Kira. Please…give it to Fllay. I'm sure she'll treasure it more than I ever will."

Kira looked at her with a frown and sighed. "But I don't **_want_** to give to Fllay. It was for **_you_**. It was supposed to be your 21st birthday present…"

"I'm flattered, Kira. However…" Lacus stared at the rose. "I-It's just too much for someone who isn't as special to you as Fllay is. So please…can you just…"

"No."

"But Kira…"

Frustrated with her constant mention of Fllay every time he would give her something, he grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her into a kiss. It was the last straw. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He just lost control of all his emotions. It just felt like the right thing to do at the time. Her eyes wide Lacus tried her best to pull away, but she could not, he was holding her to him.

Her voice was muffled by Kira's lips, but she tried to talk anyway. "K-Kira…"

He pulled away quickly and he knew what was to come next.

_Slap! _He didn't bother to rub his cheek. He already knew of his consequence. Lacus was panting as she looked at him with disgust and red cheeks. Kira eyed her as he looked to the side.

"H-How …What…" Lacus began but she could not finish. She was too astonished at his actions.

"I'm sorry," Kira said trying his best not to look at her.

"You're sorry?! KIRA! You're practically engaged to her! You can't just go around kissing people!"

"You're not a people, Lacus, that's the problem!"

"Then what the hell am I? An alien?"

Kira was surprised by her use of the word 'hell', but then continued on. "No, you're not."

"Then what am I to you, Kira? A co-worker? A simple friend? What?!"

"I don't know, okay?!" Kira yelled.

"Then how can we be what we are if you don't know what we are?"

"I don't know! Why don't you answer the question?"

"Because I just see as friends at the moment! But you seem to see things differently!"

"Maybe I DO!" Kira exclaimed as he closed his eyes.

Lacus, infuriated, walked closer toward him and began to yell. "You're the one who said we couldn't be anything more than friends! You're the one who told me you could only be with Fllay! You're the one who made those decisions and I went along with your decisions! I was fine with it! Now you want to go back on your promise? Kira, that's …that's INSANE!"

Kira finally faced her. "Well, I just might be insane then!"

Lacus stared at him hard and long. _He's seriou_s"L-Look, Kira…y-you're not insane…it's my fault to blame…it's also mine…"

Kira breathed in and out, calming himself and then felt a relaxing feeling on his shoulder and saw that it was Lacus' hand. "Why don't we head back now and talk about this later?"

"Okay."

"Great," Lacus smiled as she led him out the door when he spoke again.

"May I sleep with you again tonight?" Kira requested, his voice as sincere as it could possibly get.

Lacus turned around to him. "But I thought…"

"I heard that they're going to lightning and thunder again tonight…so I thought maybe …"

"You're scared of lightning?" Lacus raised an eyebrow.

Kira chuckled. "I know you are."

Lacus blushed dark red and she turned around. "Cheap shot."

"So can I?" Kira continued.

Lacus sighed and rubbed her arm. "Whatever you want."

----

**Author's Note: Since I have unlimited access to this wonderful place called the Internet, I can now upload whenever I want. So here's the next chapter! Since I got this one faster than expected, Chapter 12 will be re-uploaded next so chapter eighteen will take longer. Sorry for the inconvenience, but since everyone hated it so much…**

**-Nifer**


	18. Peanut Butter

**Author's Note: How did everyone like the rewrite of Chapter 12? I hope it explained a little more on the questions you asked. If not, then please review that I didn't and I'll add those reasons in future chapters. Until then, here's chapter 18!!**

**Chapter 18**

**Peanut Butter**

Kira woke up that morning alone, he searched for the body next to him that had been there last night. But Lacus Clyne was nowhere in sight. Wearily, he got up and out of bed and laughing from downstairs perked up his ears. Stretching as he headed for the bathroom across the hall, he looked downward to the living room and saw that it was empty, it must've been coming from the kitchen. After brushing his teeth, he walked into his room and changed into, this time, a white shirt with a dark green loose unbuttoned shirt and dark green khakis. He rushed downstairs to find the most unexpected thing he could ever see. He gaped at the bright smile on Lacus' face and the person beside her.

He was boiling with anger.

Lacus looked toward him and her face brightened up even more. "Kira! You're awake!"

"Is that bad?" Kira raised an eyebrow as he put his hands in his pockets and as casually as he could, walked toward Lacus and sat next to her by the table. The man on her other side was currently occupying the space in the corner of Kira's eye.

"Well, no…" Lacus began when she looked toward the person next to her and she laughed. "Oh! Kira, this is someone … err … well…this is Lan."

Lan had an extraordinarily shiny forehead along with jet black hair, dark brown eyes, light skin, and he was currently wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. Kira hated him at that very moment. It was the man from the picture! The man that Erika said smelt like fish! She was…right. Kira coughed a little at the scent engulfing his nose. How could Lacus sit next to him with **_that_ **kind of scent?

"It's nice to meet you," Lan said placing out his hand toward Kira. "Lacus has told me all about you."

"She has, has she?" Kira said as he shook his hand and gripped it tightly only receiving an even stronger grip back. Kira glared at him…and he glared back. Great.

Kira looked toward Lacus, and although regetting this move entirely, he had to leave. It **_was_** Friday.

"Lacus, I have to go…" Kira said as he stared around the room for the keys to the car.

"Huh? Kira, wait, where are you going?" Lacus jumped out of her chair and began following him around the house as he searched for the keys.

"Where are the car keys?"

"Hanging by the door, why?" Lacus said as she continued to follow him, forgetting that Lan was even at the table.

"I have something to get at Fllay's place…" Kira began.

"Wait, you're going back?" Lacus stopped moving and Kira trudged toward the grab and swiped the keys, stuffing them into his pocket.

"I'll be back soon," Kira said hurriedly. "There's something I forgot."

"But…Kira…what about breakfast?"

"I'll pick up something on the way!!" Kira called out as he ran out of the house and a car starting was heard.

Speechless, Lacus watched the car leave from her view from the door and sighed heavily until Lan came toward her.

"He said he'd be back, Lacus. Nothing to be worried about," Lan said comfortingly as he patted her on the shoulder.

"I know. It's just…" Lacus stared toward the empty place where the car once was and then looked away.

"It's just what?"

"Nothing, come on. I'll start breakfast."

"Alright!!" Lan cheered. "Eggs and bacon it is!!"

----

Kira took deep breaths, very deep breaths as he stopped the car in his own reserved parking space and prayed to God that Fllay was **_not _**home. He looked around for any sign of anything and hurried up the stairs, only to be welcomed by **_the_** Yzak Jule. Kira froze.

"Sneaking in on the mistress, are we? You wouldn't happen to be **_cheating_** on her, now would you, Mr. Yamato?" Yzak's voice drawled as his lips became a smirk and he only welcomed Kira inside. "Thank God."

Kira sulked. "W-What?"

"She needs to be taught a lesson or two once in awhile. While you're at it, could you try to get me out of Allster Enterprises? I hate this maid work!" Yzak groaned.

"But you **_are _**pretty good at it," Kira blinked.

"Just get me out of this job!!" Yzak stomped his foot as he rushed Kira inside and looked around for any sign of Fllay. Kira sighed.

"She hasn't left yet?!" Kira whispered as Yzak, as if there was about to be a sniper for a shot at Kira, he motioned him toward his room.

"It's the ring, right? Go and get it! Hurry up!" Yzak pushed him toward the direction of his room and as he saw Fllay pass by he stood up straight and gave her a slight bow. She only looked at him and then continued on to grab her briefcase in the living room.

"Yzak," she called. Yzak looked behind him only to find Kira awaiting the command. Yzak cursed under his breath as he gave a fierce glare and Kira froze in his spot.

"Shit," Kira muttered quietly.

"Yes, mistress?" Yzak sighed as he walked over to her as he bowed his head. "Is there something you need?"

Fllay sighed as she stared around the living room. "I'll be off now and please tell Mr. Zala that I will not be able to have tea with him today as planned. I've found myself in quite a mess with the company. Press is coming in and out and we're having trouble keeping track of who's who," Fllay paused a moment and then stared at the pictures above the fireplace. She approached it slowly and then grasped it. Her hands began to shake violently. She screamed as a clatter of glass thumped against the wall and Yzak only stared in …fright?

"M-Mistress?" Yzak stuttered.

Fllay held her head as she continued to tremble. "Damn that Lacus Clyne…damn her!!" Fllay laughed maniacally. "She should die…just as her daughter ….she should just…" Fllay soon swung her head up and a psychotic grin spread across her face. "Yzak!"

"Y-Yes?" Yzak said as he picked up her briefcase and slowly handed it to her. She swiped it from him.

"Cancel any at all dates I had planned today…I have better things to do…send them gift bags or something…" Fllay giggled. "Tell them! Tell them!!" she continued to giggle as she ran out of the room, her heels clacking against the marble floor.

A rumble of a car starting and leaving the premises in haste was heard as Yzak sighed and looked for Kira crouching by his door.

"Come on," Yzak walked toward him and grabbed his shoulder so he would stand up but Kira looked almost…petrified.

"Oy…what's wrong with you **_now_**? Don't tell me you're having second thoughts about the ring!" Yzak exclaimed with his arms in the air. Kira shook his head and looked at him.

"Of course not," Kira stated ever so plainly.

"Then what the hell is it?" Yzak raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms.

"I-I thought Athrun's father was dead," Kira blinked. "Athrun t-told me…that he had died in a car crash."

"And you **_believed_** him? Athrun's father has an underground network working for him. He also has his own company above the ground, but after Athrun declined his inheritance, that **_nut _**went out and left Athrun to himself."

"Wow…" Kira's slowly went to a droopy state as he placed his hands in his pockets, clutching the light box tightly. "Well, then…I'll be going."

"Yeah, you better hope that she didn't notice your car," Yzak rolled his eyes. "You left in the wide open!"

Kira felt like he had just shattered to pieces and slapped himself in the face as he pushed Yzak to the side and rushed out the door. The biggest mistake ever.

A rush of kisses were planted on his face as Fllay threw her briefcase to the side and Yzak was forced to look away and walk out of the room.

"Kira!!" she said in a high shrill excited voice.

Kira groaned under weight. He had never realized how **_heavy_** she was with all her cell phones, palm pilots, and other electronics she was holding. "Hi, Fllay."

"I saw your car and …wait…how come you didn't say hi?! You're not hiding something from me, are you?" Fllay glared at him. "Don't tell me that Lacus put you up to this!"

"N-No! Of course not!" Kira laughed nervously. "S-She's innocent!"

"Innocent, huh?" Fllay said with a raised eyebrow as she wrapped her arms around his neck and Kira felt sweat run down the side of his face. "Well, I'm just glad you're here!" Fllay's left leg slowly rose up excitedly behind her as Kira could see. He gulped. He knew what was to come next and there was no way of getting out of it. What she said next made it official…

"I missed your morning sessions…" Fllay groaned as she dragged him away from the open living room and into her room as she slammed the door behind her.

----

Erika gasped as she walked into her home. Cagalli's plan was partially ruined since the relatives had decided to go out on their own vacation without telling them. But of course…Erika was the one who felt the right to be mad…because…

"IT'S FISHMAN!!!" she shrieked as she dropped her belongings by the door and ran to hit him until Lacus came in the room with a tray of a pot of tea and two cups.

"Erika! That's not very nice," Lacus began as she slowly placed the tray down and Erika crossed her arms angrily.

"Where's Kira?!! I told you not to kick him out!!" Erika said with her hands on her hips as she continued to stare in fury at 'Fishman".

Lacus bent down and placed her hands on Erika's shoulders. She continued to puff her cheek.

"Where's KIRA?!!" Erika demanded once again. When it came to Kira, Erika was nowhere near controllable.

Lacus scratched her head as she took a deep breath and was about to say something when the doorbell rang. Erika jumped out of her mother's grasp and sped for the door opening it without looking. She shrieked with girlish excitement.

"KIRA!!!!" Erika inched for him to carry her and he swooped her up in his arms with the brightest smile on his face.

"You weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow," Kira laughed as he placed her back down but she only wanted to be carried more as she kept jumping up and down, up and down. Kira rolled his eyes and with a grunt got her back in his arms again.

"Yay!!" she shrilled.

Lacus walked over to her slowly and smiled halfheartedly at Kira. "Did you get what you needed?"

Kira nodded as he sneeked a look past her shoulder and saw Lan staring at him with the smuggest look Kira had ever seen. Kira looked toward Erika and thought to himself …_at least the daughter likes me … and I have a history with Lacus_…he thought slyly…

"Kira-sama, why did you leave?" Erika blinked cutely at him. Kira placed her on his shoulders and walked more inside.

"I had to get something," Kira sighed as he walked around with Erika on his shoulders as he found himself being eyed closely by the slowly angering Lan. Kira smirked as he took Erika off his shoulders and took a seat at the bottom of the stairs with Erika on his lap.

"What did you have to do, Kira, if you don't mind me asking," Lacus said as she stood in front of him and Kira looked up at her.

Now everyone knows that when you want something, you'll do anything to have it, especially if it's practically the love of your life. If there was someone in the way, what would you do? Well…let's just say being with Fllay Allster had its perks. Kira was way beyond the point of shyness these days…

Kira slowly raised an eyebrow. "Actually, I do mind."

Lacus stepped back a bit and sighed. "Sorry."

Kira slowly raised his arm over his head and rustled his hair as if he had an itch and got up. "Soo…Lacus…who's your date for that party on Saturday?"

Lacus paused before answering. "Actually, Lan was going to take me. He even bought me a dress already."

Kira looked over Lacus' shoulder in horror as Lan looked as if he was about to burst out laughing, _"You loser!!" _ Kira hunched over his back and kept on his smile.

"Wonderful," Kira said through gritted teeth as he picked up Erika off the stairs along with her backpack and took her by the hand. "Got any homework, Erika?"

Erika shook her head. "She just said that we should eat good food tonight! A health person came today!!"

Kira laughed. "That's good, come on…you can tell me all about it. Your mother is busy at the moment."

Erika nodded as they turned a corner and disappeared. Lacus stared downward, that was a mistake. She looked back at Lan who shrugged at her and came over, placing a hand on her shoulder. "They'll be fine, come on…let's talk a little more about…"

"No, actually," Lacus interrupted, "Maybe you should go home now, Lan. Erika's here now…so I want to be able to spend time with her after all this time."

Lan glared at her and violently snatched her arm. Lacus winced at the sudden pain. "You just want to be with that **_Kira_**, isn't?!" he growled. "I won't allow it! He already has Fllay Allster! So why don't we…"

"Lan, let go of me! You're hurting me!"

He only squeezed tighter. "Make up your mind woman! You can't be with someone who doesn't love you!"

Lacus became frightened of his sudden behavior. This was also one of the reasons she wanted Lan out. He had an anger disorder and he was currently under therapy. She wondered why she had allowed him here in the first place…

She wanted to scream, scream so badly. But she found herself being dragged to her bedroom and this time ...she was unable to make no sound as the door locked behind Lan and that was it.

The house was in complete silence as Lan left, no one seemed to notice, Kira and Erika had fallen asleep while Kira told had told her another story. But Lacus…

Lan pulled up his pants and rebuttoned his shirt. He slicked his hair back and looked back at the bare back of Lacus Clyne. "Remember what I said. You can't love him. He has someone **_else._**"

Lacus wasn't sobbing. She was … horrified. She stared at her bare wall, her eyes wide and as she heard Lan leave and a car start and drive away … the tears suddenly came. But Lacus didn't make a sound. They just fell from her eyes…they fell and continued … until they put her to sleep …

----

She woke up in a weary daze. But she felt … safe. Lacus slowly tried to get up, but she could not. Someone was holding her back down. Frightened it was Lan again, she did not open her eyes and began fighting against the person holding her down. "Get off! Get off!" she screamed.

"Shhh…Lacus, it's me! If you don't quiet down, you'll wake up Erika," Kira's voice said calmly as Lacus stopped fussing with her arms and she stared up at Kira surprised.

"K-Kira…" her eyes looked at him, completely relieved. She looked down at herself, she was fully clothed again. Kira stroked back loose strands of her hair behind her ear and she softened her expression. "W-Who dressed me?"

Kira looked away, dark red, and stuttered out words. "I-I c-called Cagalli … but she made me do it … and well…uhhh…" Lacus froze in her spot and felt like she was about to shatter to pieces. Kira returned to look at her. "B-B-But Nanny came in the nick of time and did it for me!" Kira laughed scratching the back of his head. "D-Don't worry I didn't see anything."

Lacus turned toward him and gripped the sides of her arms. She gripped herself tightly and looked downward to her lap and controlled her tears. She began rocking and forth. "He—He…"

Kira stared at her pitifully and he reached for her again but pulled his arm away when Lacus reached out for his arm and she placed his palm against her cheek. Kira's eyes widened but lowered his view of her. She looked so … sad.

"Kira…how …I mean … "

"Why did you let him? Why? Why didn't you call me …? I could've…" Kira cursed under his breath.

Lacus looked away from him. "I didn't want to … I mean … he said … he…"

Kira pulled her towards him and held her in his arms. "He's gone…everything will be fine…everything …"

"No … I have to … I mean … he's … I …."

The mumbles and jumbles that were coming out of Lacus' mouth were symbols of confusion and fear. She wanted to just … to just ..die…she couldn't have Kira…she couldn't be with Lan unless she wanted to die…and she couldn't die because then she Erika wouldn't have a mother or father growing up … and she wanted Erika to have a father as well as a mother.

"Kira … if I … if I …"

"If you what, Lacus?" Kira whispered softly.

"If I were to ask you … to…to…" Lacus stopped and then shook the thought out of her head. "Nevermind, Kira."

Kira decided not to push the matter as she had just had the worst experience possible. He only was glad that she was safe. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there, Lacus…maybe if I…"

Lacus pushed him away. "Stop blaming it all on yourself! Nothing's your fault! I told you … if anyone's to blame…it's my own fault. I should've never let him in anyway. I already knew he had problems."

Kira stared at her becoming slightly angry. Without even knowing it, he started yelling at her. "What?!! Then if knew why the hell didn't you tell me to stay?!"

Lacus turned away from. It only made Kira angrier. He began to shake her violently.

"Lacus, that's dangerous! He could've **_killed _**you for all we know! Why do you have to so reckless?!"

Lacus continued to stay silent.

Kira sighed heavily as his shoulders lazily relaxed and he stared at her, trying to be calm again. "I don't want you to do that ever again."

Lacus looked at him strangely. "Why?"

Kira blinked at her. "Because I don't wanna lose you again, Lacus…I just don't," he responded plainly.

Lacus' eyes slowly widened at him. "But … "

"If anything were to happen you…I'd kill myself for it…Fllay … she doesn't matter right now…so please … whatever I had said …whatever I'm saying now .." Kira wanted to just hold her soooooo badly. .. when he heard the door swing open and there stood a very sleepy Erika with her teddy bear in one hand dragging it behind her. She rubbed one of her teary eyes and sniffed.

"I-I had a bad dream," Erika spoke out and Kira and Lacus looked at each other with a shrug as Lacus motioned for her to come onto her lap. She came running and plopped in her place between Kira and Lacus. Lacus began slowly stroking her head as Erika cuddled her teddy bear. Kira looked at her fondly and hesitantly reached out as he Lacus' gaze on his hand. Kira tenderly took one of Erika's palms and stroked it with his thumb. He saw Erika smile and Lacus saw it, too. A smile slowly appeared on her face. She looked up with Kira and giggled lightly.

"Mommy is happy," Erika mumbled softly as she stared toward Kira and gave him a sleepy wink.

"Erika? Did you say something?" Lacus blinked.

Kira heard and he was very happy to hear it. "It was probably thank you or something like that. Let's bring her back to her room now."

"I want to stay here…" Erika licked her lips. "Can I?" Kira and Lacus looked toward each other and suddenly lost their gazes into each other's eyes. After a couple of seconds, it took Erika to get them out of staring at each other. "Mommy? Kira?"

Lacus blinked speedily and looked toward her daughter with a nervous laugh and slight blush across her cheeks. "O-Of course, Erika…"

Kira didn't look at them, he was a bit embarrassed as well.

"I …ummm …" Kira began and Erika sat up slightly as she looked toward Lacus who was tucking her in.

"Where are you going, Kira? You're not leaving, are you?" Lacus said instead, knowing what her daughter was thinking. Kira stopped and turned around to her and pointed at himself.

"Me?"

"Of course, Kira, I'm sure Erika…" Lacus looked over to her and found that she was fast asleep. Lacus laughed and looked back at Kira. "Nevermind."

A sudden growl was heard and Lacus blushed a pure dark red. She gagged. "Uhh…"

Kira took her by the hand and led her out the door. "Come on, let's get you something to eat."

Lacus looked at the link between their hands and she tried to push away the thought that this meant anything as it was …the last night …

Kira, still holding Lacus by the hand, led her into the dark kitchen as he searched for the light switch and Lacus turned it on for him. Kira looked back at her and found that her gaze led to their hands. Kira flushed as he suddenly pulled away and Lacus muffled her giggles as Kira hastily raided their refrigerator for something for Lacus.

"Kira…why don't you go to sleep? I can fend for myself," Lacus laughed.

"I don't trust you," Kira stated plainly.

"Eh?"

"If Lan comes back and you don't tell me, then something could happen to you again. I'm not going to allow that little …" Kira coughed, "…**_turd_**…to come and hurt you again."

"Kira, that isn't necessary, now, come on, I can do it myself," Lacus walked toward him and was about to grab the bag of whole wheat bread, when Kira only pulled away.

"Don't even try," Kira glared at her and then closed the ref door with his foot.

Lacus relaxed at the side of the counter as she watched him making the obvious peanut butter sandwich. She wondered where the jelly had gone. She suddenly remembered that Erika had finished it all just last week.

"There's no jelly…" Kira sighed. "Two creams make the better sandwich…" he sighed again. "One without the other is just bland…plain … **_boring _**…."

Lacus laughed. "It sounds like you're comparing something else…and not the jelly and peanut butter."

Kira smiled and looked at her. "And if I am?"

Lacus blinked at him innocent and confused. "So you are?"

"Do you think I am?" Kira looked back as he spread lots and lots of peanut butter on his own. It was obvious he liked it better than jelly.

"I don't know I can't read my minds. So … well?"

"I don't know either. Maybe that's something you should tell **_me, _**Lacus," Kira sighed.

"What?" Lacus' eyes widened slowly. "Where are you getting to with this, Kira?"

"How come you never told me that Erika was **_my _**daughter and made **_me_** have to find out for myself?" Kira glared as at the two slices of bread as he put one on top of the other.

Lacus began to tremble. "S-She's is not your daughter!"

"We're beyond the point of denial, Lacus. Answer me. Answer me now!" Kira yelled out as he, somehow, calmly placed both sandwiches on separate plates and gave the other to Lacus. Lacus became silent and Kira tried his best to continue to be calm and lowered his voice. "I just need to know, Lacus…I want to know **_why…_**why couldn't you share your suffering with me like we used to? In the old days …why …why did you have to **_hide _**it from me…?" he looked at her with pained eyes. "I would've done anything…everything…"

Lacus turned away. "You were with Fllay and Fllay needed you. So I gave you to her. It's simple. I can take care of Erika by myself as I have done so for the past four years! She doesn't need a father anymore! I can handle it on my own!" Lacus spoke in a very shaky voice.

"Lies!" he growled. "Erika even said you to her because you can't provide her for a father and yet you, w-with your lies, continually tell me that she doesn't need one! Which one is true, Lacus?"

Silence.

Kira stood up straight and continued to stare at her in fury. "Which is true? Am I that father? If I'm not the father, then who is?"

Silence again.

"Or…is it that Lacus Clyne has forgotten to tell the truth?"

Lacus began giggling under her breath and Kira began to approach her when she looked up at him with tears streaming from her eyes and her face looked like she had just won the jackpot. "Truth? Lies? What are you to tell me about lies and truth? You've lied to yourself this whole time! Strutting around along with Fllay Allster! Going to bed with her and having sex whenever she wishes! Doing what she wants! Kira, you're nothing but a lapdog to her!"

"At least I don't lie to the press about my own daughter! Everyone thinks you adopted her when she's really your own flesh and blood! That's worse than anything! You've lied to Erika, too!"

Lacus finally let loose. She stomped her foot and pointed a finger at him. "WRONG!"

Kira backed up a bit as Lacus began to advance toward him. "What?"

"She knows I'm her real mother! I've told her a thousand times! I told her, her father…that her father … that her father would come back to see her! And he did! I didn't lie, Kira! **_You did _**come back to see her and for that I'm thankful. Even when you didn't know it that time …when you came … three years ago … to see us. It was the happiest moment of my life. You were still the same then…you were **_Kira, _**my Kira. I'd never seen a baby smile so wide."

Kira stared downward. "So…she is my daughter?"

Lacus, forgetting that she was at all angry, continued to pursue the lost thoughts within her mind that had tortured her for nearly five years. "Yes! And Erika would know it, too! I thought …I thought you would recognize the similarities sooner or later … and yet …it came later than I thought it would! But you recognized her! And that's an accomplishment itself! I thought! Even if you didn't, you would come by and visit and Erika would be happy! That smile would come across her face every time! Every time you were near! Just like today and you read her stories…she tells me that you're a father just by being here. And for that I'm thankful. You can still be with Fllay and still make your own daughter happy even though she has a different mother! You can come and go as you wish unlike other fathers … unlike Athrun, unlike anyone!" Lacus began laughing maniacally. "I don't even know why I cried all those nights wishing you would come back and reconsider your decision. I must've been a fool."

Kira began shaking his head right to left, slowly. _No…this wasn't…right_. "Lacus, stop—"

"I should just think of it … as something good. Everyone wins. I get to see my daughter happy, you're happy, Fllay's happy, I'm happy!" Lacus continued to laugh. "See, Kira? You can **_go_** and come see your daughter anytime you want! You could even go to Fllay right now and go put her to bed! And then you could come right back or stay there…Ha…Ha…"

"Enough!" Kira yelled, interrupting her maniacal words and clutching her by the shoulders. "This isn't right! Stop thinking like that, Lacus! It's not doing you any good! You couldn't be possibly be happy with the way things are now! It's not possible! The Lacus I know would be wondering what she could do to fix this!"

"That Lacus…that Lacus was foolish…she's gone now…Gone…Gone!!!" Lacus continued to laugh. "G-Go home, Kira…Go to your beloved Fllay…she wants you …she's probably wanting you in bed right now…Go…GO!!"

"Lacus! Snap out of it! I hate to see you like this! I loathe it!"

"Precisely! You **_need _**to loathe me…that was the plan…that was … how …it was supposed to be! You don't want to know someone who's crazy and stupid and has a kid…right? You want someone beautiful like Fllay! Hehehh…Just like every man around!"

"Don't you see what this experience has done to you, Lacus?! It's turned you into someone you're not! And it's my fault! No, please…Lacus…I'm sorry, but please…just don't …"

"I can't turn back…you can't change **_four years. _**Only God can! Hah…and not a word you say can stop it! So stop-LET GO OF ME!"

Kira had instantly grabbed and wrapped her in his arms. He pressed the side of her head against his and held her tightly. He felt himself trembling, but he didn't care. He wanted his **_friend _**back…his … his … **_true love_** back…

"Bring Lacus back…please…" he continued to cry.

"Don't cry on **_my _**shoulder…don't even try!" Lacus laughed forcing herself to push him away. In her mind, she wanted to accept his apology and take him back. But she couldn't. She had to do it for Erika's sake, no matter how many lies she spoke of now …but now that she thought about it more, some of what she had said is true.

"Lacus…I-..I …"

"The I love you trick won't work **_now_**, Yamato! Say that to Fllay…or at least to someone who **_cares _**for someone like you!"

"NO! LACUS, THAT'S IT!" Kira pulled away and held her tightly by the shoulders. "I can't leave you like this! If I did, I'd regret it forever!"

"So go ahead and regret it! I could care less!" Lacus' eyes were wide as she continued to talk and look up at him like everything was alright.

"Stop talking like that!"

"Talking like what? I'm only implying things the way they actually are!"

"No, it isn't. Lacus…I know …"

"You know nothing! So stop talking and just get out!" Lacus continued to fidget out of his grip. "LET GO!"

"I know … I know you're still in love with me!" Kira yelled out as tears continued to flow.

Lacus paused before speaking. She wanted to say it's true…but she couldn't. But her voice came out shaky and hesitant. "Y-You…."

Kira wiped his tears and stared at her hard. "And I'm still in love with you."

Lacus took a step back, but after that she lost all control of her body. Words…they were so strong …

"I've wanted to tell you for so long …this whole week…I tried…I wanted to tell you the reality…"

Lacus continued to stay mute.

"I've been wanting…I've been wanting to stay with you, Lacus…for a **_really…really…_**long time. I just never…never could grip with myself…that it was the truth. And I'm sorry …that I couldn't tell you sooner," Kira finished as he looked at her. He let his hands droop from her shoulders and Lacus' shoulders relaxed as she sighed. She looked toward the peanut butter sandwich still in its place.

A smile formed on her face and her eyes grew sincere. She took the plate and handed it to him. She shrugged. "Peanut butter sandwich?"

-----

**Author's Note: I hope everyone liked it. Teehee. Next chapter will be the dinner party and other events …cough I'm sure there's still many questions … but the story will continue to answer those, too! Teheheheh!! And if there's still some unanswered questions…then well, we'll see. **

**Oh, and if others are wondering what's up with the Dearka and Milly in and out of chapters, you'll see soon. Very soon. Heh-heh. **


	19. What are Happy Endings?

**Author's Note: I hope everyone liked my last chapter. A little more humor this time… Please enjoy this one! **

**Chapter 19**

**What are Happy Endings? **

_People must come to understandings where not every lifetime has a wonderful ending. Take those who died in the unexpected. Their families and friends will mourn for them forever in their hearts. The pain may slowly wither away … but …_

_- Little Pieces_

-

"Kira, that's the hot sauce!" Lacus shrieked as she grabbed the bottle away from his wrist as he was about to pour it onto her plate. "It's not exactly…"

Kira resented her actions. "So! You used to love it when I poured hot sauce everywhere! It's not like anyone's around to see the great Lacus Clyne drown in her own hot sauce! Come on! I know you want it!"

"K-Kira…" Lacus sighed a heavy sigh. "Fine, alright. Just this once."

Kira jumped for joy as he practically poured the bottle all over her plate. "Eat up, Lacus!"

"I don't know…I haven't eaten this stuff in a really long time…" Lacus gulped as she stared down at her pepperoni pizza covered in boiling hot sauce. She used to be the master of this stuff but now that she was older…

"That's it! I can't wait any longer!" Kira grabbed her dribbling pizza and stuffed it right into her mouth. Lacus practically gagged at it being in her mouth all of a sudden. But she managed to bite off a piece before pushing Kira's hands away. She struggled to swallow it whole and grabbed a napkin giving a quiet burp.

Kira started clapping.

"Go, Lacus!" Kira cheered as Lacus looked at him with the most tired look and hot sauce dripping from the corner of her mouth.

"DON'T make me do that ever again!" she panted. "I don't think I can do that anymore!"

"Awww…Lacus! That was great! Here! Try some…"

Lacus grabbed his wrist again. "No, Kira."

Kira frowned as he placed the bottle down. "Fine. Do you have to ruin my fun?"

"Do you have to remind me of the old days?"

"But it makes you happy and I know it."

"Why?"

"You give me that **_look_**."

"What **_look?" _**Lacus raised an eyebrow as they sat at the breakfast table. Cagalli had stolen Erika **_again_**, right under Lacus' nose. So they would have the house to themselves **_again_**, and if Kira even heard Lan's voice, he'd sock him in the face and let Lacus' bodyguards deal with him.

"You always smile and then giggle, just like now! You're just trying to hide it!" Kira stuck his tongue out as he picked up his plate and headed for the kitchen.

Yes, it was odd that they were having **_pizza _**for breakfast but Kira insisted on visiting their old days during high school. He had to make her let loose sometimes.

"Lies," Lacus growled as she picked up her plate and followed him into the kitchen. Kira was making her loose her temper easily now and she was having trouble controlling her emotions. She followed him inside the kitchen and saw that Kira had disappeared. Nanny was still on her vacation, but Lacus didn't feel like washing the dishes at the moment, so she left them beside the sink and tried to find her missing writer. "Kira!" she called.

But only a mute and tense thin atmosphere filled the air. Lacus felt a tingle go down her spine as she forced herself to turn around and was silenced by an unusual sensation on her lips. She practically giggled into it as Kira was forced to pull away for air.

"I win!" Kira laughed.

"Oh, no you don't! That wasn't fair! That was irrelevant, too!" Lacus screamed. "Kissing you is practically a sin! You're with **_Fllay_**! Remember!" Lacus sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"You don't because I'm not with her, Lacus!" Kira said encircling her with his arms.

"What are you talking about? You haven't been there in 24 hours and you say that you've broken up with her!"

"Tsk. Tsk. Dear Lacus, who happens to be right in front of me at this very moment?" Kira asked unusually poetic.

"Me," Lacus answered plainly.

"Who am I holding?"

"Me."

"Who did I just kiss?"

"Uhh…Me?" Lacus pointed at herself as Kira rocked her side to side.

"And who did I say I love you to last night?"

"M-Me?" Lacus blushed a dark red. Where the hell was he going with this?

"So dear Lacus Clyne…may I ask you a question?"

"O-Okay."

"May I kiss you again?"

"Kira, that's the corniest line I've ever heard from you," Lacus tried to hide her fits of giggles but it was almost impossible as she broke out laughing. He fluttered his eyes!

"I'm just being polite…" Kira laughed into her ear.

"Kira!"

"What!" Kira yelped as she pinched him in the arm.

"Stop joking around!"

"I'm not! Why would I be!"

"You're trying to be Athrun wooing Cagalli! Let me go!" Lacus continued to laugh as her cheeks got redder and redder.

"So what if I am, huh?" Kira said as he grabbed her by the waist and brought her into another kiss.

Lacus tried to pull away but he only pulled her closer and right now … well, let's just say she didn't care that Fllay was nagging the back of her mind and that Rau might be watching…

-

Rau rustled behind the house bushes as he watched closely on Lacus just as he was told. Of course, he still hadn't told Fllay a single thing. "How wonderful for her."

-

One hour and thirty minutes later…

"Kira! Get off me!" Lacus said in a high pitched girly voice as she lied back lazily on the couch and making out with Fllay Allster's current boyfriend.

"It's not like we've actually **_done _**anything!" Kira laughed as he held down her shoulders to the couch. "You keep still!"

"NO!" Lacus giggled. "M-My phone's ringing, Kira! Move!"

"No, it's not! Stop lying! You're not getting out that easily!"

Even though Kira knew that the house phone **_was _**ringing.

"What if it's Erika! She'll think something's wrong and come right home!"

"She sounds like **_your _**mother, Lacus," Kira groaned as he got off her and she jumped off the couch and grabbed the phone which happened to be at the couch side table. Kira slapped himself in the face. Great. He was just tricked by her … **_again_**.

"Oh, hello, Cagalli," Lacus spoke kindly as she sat on the couch.

Wrong move.

Kira instantly took the chance and dove on her. She shrieked.

"Lacus, is something the matter?" Cagalli blinked as she sat in the car and looked toward Athrun who was keeping his eye on the road.

"N-Nothing!" Lacus laughed. "Positively nothing!" she glared toward Kira who was too busy kissing her neck and keeping her **_on _**the couch.

"You're not getting away this time!" Kira whispered into her ear and went back to her neck.

"Kira, I swear if you give me a…"

"Kira's there? What? What are you guys doing?" Cagalli's face slowly went into a very sinister form. "Let me rephrase that. What is **_Kira _**doing to **_you_**, Lacus, to make you talk like that…what is he trying to give you, huh, Lacus?"

"Food! Th-that's all!" Lacus laughed nervously as he began nibbling at her ear. She hissed.

"Lacus?"

"It's nothing, Cagalli. You know what? I'll call you back later! Bye!" Lacus said as she slammed the phone on it's holding place and tried to force herself back in control.

-

"Sounds like **_someone's _**having fun," Cagalli giggled.

"What? Why? What happened?" Athrun took a glance at her and then took his attention back to the road.

"I think Kira **_finally _**came back."

"Oh?"

"They're making out on the couch," Cagalli stated plainly as she shrugged.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Athrun hit the brakes on a stop sign and stared with wide eyes toward Cagalli. "Already!"

"Athrun, don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Cagalli screamed.

"Well, you're the one who had to give me the shocking news while I was **_driving_**!" Athrun yelled back.

"You're the one who asked!" Cagalli laughed.

-

"Kira, I really need to get up…we've been on this couch for the past two hours!" Lacus groaned out as Kira refused to get off of her.

"But we haven't even gone to third base yet…"

"It's not like I want to!" Lacus yelled out, panting. Her face a shaded red.

"Yes, you do."

"How would you know!"

"Your face. It's red," Kira pointed out, poking her cheek. Lacus fidgeted under him, just because he was stronger than her didn't mean he could take advantage of her!

"Kira, this isn't fair! Get off! This isn't funny anymore!"

"Alright! Alright! Calm down!" Kira bent his back straight and stood up as he helped Lacus up.

She straightened out her slowly riding up skirt back to its hanging point below her knees and looked up at Kira with a disgusted face. "I'm not Fllay, Kira. I won't let you get on me as you please."

Kira blinked at her. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Well, it wasn't exactly something I was prepared for."

"But you liked it," Kira poked at her again slyly. "I know you did, or else you would've begged me to get off long ago."

Lacus stuck her nose in the air. "Hmph. Yeah, right."

"You're in denial again, Lacus. Come on, I know you did!" Kira said clapping his hands happily. "I just know it!"

"I did not!" Lacus stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm going upstairs to get ready for the party, you should get back to Fllay and get your tux or whatever you're going to wear."

"Already? It's six hours away!"

"So? My hair's going to take forever to fix and don't you dare go peaking into my room!" Lacus gave him one last glare as she headed for the stairs and with the soft click of the door, she leaped for the bathroom.

Kira grieved at the fact he couldn't get Lacus farther as he plopped down on the couch. The phone rang the moment he sat down. "Hello?"

"Kira? You're answering the phone? Where's Lacus?" Athrun said in a rushed voice.

"What's the rush, Athrun? She's changing upstairs for the dinner thing…" Kira said awfully depressed.

"What's the matter? You sound like you just lost your life," Athrun blinked on the phone as he sat back against his apartment wall and eyed the blonde sitting in the middle of the room with Tsubasa and Erika.

"What if I told you I did?" Kira ran his other hand through his hair.

"Lacus troubling you again?" Athrun laughed putting his other hand in his pocket. "Don't worry, she'll come around soon."

"I already told her, I was practically getting to third base with her, and then she goes and says she has to get ready for the party! I'm starting to hate this getting around stuff, Athrun! How am I supposed to give her the stupid ring now!"

"You got her a **_ring_**?" Athrun's eyes widened slowly. "So…Kira's finally going to **_tie the knot_**?" Athrun said loudly as Cagalli jumped from her spot and hurried over to listen on Athrun's conversation. Athrun moved it so both of them could hear clearly and he had to cover Cagalli's mouth so her breathing wouldn't be heard.

"N-Not exactly," Kira laughed nervously as he slightly turned around to see if Lacus was coming down or something. He gave a sigh as she was nowhere in sight.

"Then what is it?" Cagalli said annoyed.

"Cagalli? You're here, too? Athrun! You set me up!" Kira yelled quietly.

"No, he didn't. What the heck is the ring for, Kira? Tell me now!"

"It's so …that she knows…that I love her," Kira blushed a dark red not knowing that he should've turned around that very second because Lacus Clyne was right behind him. She sucked in her breath so he could keep talking.

"Awww…Kira's **_really _**growing up now," Cagalli laughed pretending to get teary-eyed when she was actually crying of pure joy.

"Thank God, Kira, we didn't know when you were going to come around. OH! That reminds me, I have to drop by there later before you guys go to the dinner," Athrun laughed.

"You're not coming?" Lacus said coming into the conversation without Kira knowing. He looked back at her and she winked at him, sitting next to him. Kira moved the phone so she could hear.

"Lacus? You're here…Uh…well, yeah. Cagalli and I decided we should watch Tsubasa on our own. He isn't exactly good with baby sitters…He's a bit…difficult," Athrun laughed nervously as he saw his son zoom around with his airplane again.

Kira continued to stare at her as she talked casually on the phone. Had she heard him?

"I understand, well…maybe I won't go either," Lacus shrugged with a sigh eying Kira from the corner of her eye. **_(AUTHOR: THAT RHYMED!) _**Kira stared at her with a puppy dog face. What did she mean she wasn't going to go?

"But don't you **_have _**to go?" Cagalli stared at Athrun with the dullest look in her face and Athrun the same. Lacus would never miss such an important party.

"The press has practically forgotten about me. It doesn't matter whether I show up or not, all they wanna see is Fllay and since Fllay controls part of **_my _**company then I don't exactly need to be there since she can represent both. Nicol can take care of it, too," Lacus finished. "I wouldn't mind staying home **_away_** from all that."

"Are you sure, Lacus? What if something happens that you don't know about?" Cagalli said worriedly.

"Yeah? What's the problem? Is it Erika? She'll be fine! We can take care of her for another night," Athrun added.

"It's not that…there's something **_else_**," she looked at Kira directly when she said this, "…that I have to do," her eyes diverted to the stairs and Kira followed where she directed and his cheeks turned the darkest red of the century.

"Oh…well, okay," Athrun scratched his head.

"So I'll see you guys tomorrow when you drop off Erika?" Lacus smiled.

"Yup, see ya then," Cagalli laughed as she forced Athrun to hang up. He gaped at her.

"Hey! I wasn't done yet!"

"Leave them alone. Wouldn't want to ruin Kira's chances of getting an actual **_wife_**, now do you?" Cagalli shok her head as she walked back toward Erika and Tsubasa who were mimicking the football currently playing on TV. She had to grab both of them by the back of their shirts just to make them stop.

"A wife?" Athrun blinked.

-

"H-How much did you hear?" Kira shivered as she scooted closer to him.

"Enough," she smiled as she leaned head on his shoulder. She didn't make any sudden moves but she giggled when she heard Kira gulp loudly. Her facial expression softened. She was…relieved. "I don't need the ring, Kira."

Kira's hand in his pocket began to sweat as he twirled the little box. "I know y-you don't … but …I …"

Lacus still didn't move. She was currently thinking if she was actually going to miss something for once in her life. She closed her eyes and visualized the press swarming Fllay and her looking at every camera. She laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kira said innocently.

"Nothing," Lacus said as she got her head off his shoulder. She stood up and helped him off the couch and as he reached full height, he stared a little downward. Lacus crossed her arms. "I still can't believe you grew that much. You make me feel like so small."

"Eh? You're not small… "

"Fine, I'm short."

"Lacus! You're saying bad things about yourself … **_again_**. Didn't we go over this already? You're acting like a **_child_**," Kira glared.

"Childish is when you cried to get you and Athrun out of trouble when we were six! And everyone fell for it!" Lacus broke out laughing as his shoulders sagged.

"Shut up."

"I'm glad you're here, Kira," Lacus smiled as she rubbed her arm. "Erika is very happy. I'm happy."

"Have I been forgiven? For everything?" Kira spoke slowly. Lacus looked at him and she shrugged.

"Of course."

"It's that easy? I mean … I could just walk out and never come back," he looked toward the door and back at Lacus. He grabbed her by the arms. "Wouldn't you hate me?"

"Hatred is only another word for a denial in love, Kira."

"What?" Kira released her.

"When one keeps a grudge, it means one cares. It means one wants something from **_that person_**. They want something and that is love in denial. They don't want to admit that the other cares for what the other does. Even if it may not make sense, it's almost the same thing," Lacus rolled her shoulders back. "And that's why … I could never hate you. I never did."

"But I hurt you…I made you cry…you suffered…because … of …"

He never finished his sentence as Lacus kissed him and everything was a dream after that.

-

**Author's Note: Short chapter this time. Nearing a close to the story I might say. I don't know when the ending chapter will be…but please. Continue to review! **


	20. Erika's Wish

**Author's Note: The story's ending faster than I thought it might be…snap…I loved writing this story. Thanks for the reviews and please keep reviewing! **

**Chapter 20**

**Erika's Wish**

Fllay sat in bed. Lonely. Cold. She tossed and turned and felt to the side. She frowned. Kira was not there. She stared toward the clock. It was six. She'd have to leave for the party but Kira was not there. His tux hung on the back of the door and underneath was her silk and glittery red dress. They had planned the party for months. Why was he not there? She reached for the phone and called his cell. There was no answer.

She stared around, hoping he was hiding somewhere to surprise her and make her smile like he always did. But his 'boo' wasn't there.

Regretfully and painfully, she looked at her calendar: February 12.

Valentine's Day was on Monday.

She had planned to move away with Kira the next day, but he hadn't been home enough to talk about it. She was so caught up in having him again that she felt like she had to do anything to make him stay. But instead he only left again to return to the Clyne vicinity.

Stroking her hair in the mirror, she saw that she had changed immensely in the past few years. She hadn't been receiving as much sleep as before by the slight shade of black under her eyes. Her hair had grown much longer and she had lost a lot of weight. She sighed into the mirror and stared at her arms. Her doctors told her to eat more due to her unusual paleness and her overly speedy metabolism. It was ruining her and if it didn't stop, she'd receive an eating disorder.

Fllay groaned.

Her life was slowly shortening because she refused to eat. She would only eat when Kira would be there.

But …

He wasn't.

It was nearly time to go the party.

"I guess he's not coming," Fllay spoke softly as she stood up from her chair and headed to the living room.

-

The next day, Kira had forced Lacus to come to the park and leave Erika to Athrun and Cagalli again. He wanted to be able to enjoy her time with her as during their trip, he would take slight glances to her right hand's middle finger which had the silver ring he had given her.

He forced himself not to giggle stupidly. He was too high on just being with her.

"Kira…I promised Erika I would help her school with their Valentine's Day events…I can't be here!" Lacus yelled to him as he climbed up the tall tree in one of the far corners of the park as Lacus stood at the bottom. She crossed her arms and sighed. What could possibly be more important?

She looked around the deserted park. It was a beautiful day, where could everyone possibly be? Lacus suddenly heard a rush of leaves as she looked back at the tree and saw her pink Haro leaping at her.

"LACUS!" it shrilled happily as it bounced around her and she stepped back a little surprised by its sudden appearance. She was at a loss for words. Wasn't it supposed to be in her closet locked away forever?

Then from the other side of the park, Lacus heard a loud familiar flapping. Her eyes widened slowly. Tori.

"TORIII!" it chirped circling her head as Lacus heard a snap of a camera and from behind her, Athrun, Cagalli, Tsubasa, and Erika stood with presents in hand. Lacus gaped at them. Three surprises at once were a bit overwhelming.

"W-What is this?" Lacus blinked at them as they approached and Haro leaped into her hands. Athrun pulled a large book out of the large bag Cagalli was carrying and handed it to her. She cocked her head to the side, confused.

"Open it," Cagalli laughed as she picked up Tsubasa in her arms.

Lacus slowly open and her eyes slowly formed with tears. She gritted her teeth and dropped the book, rushing forward to the hug the two. They were a little surprised but only replied with a softened gesture and a slight hug back. Lacus pulled away and suddenly bowed to the two.

"Th-Thank you …" Lacus hiccupped as she picked up the book and she wiped her away tears. "B-but I still don't get it. What's the occasion?"

"Well…Kira was upset that he missed your birthday … sooo…" Cagalli paused as she eyed the dark brown haired man sliding down the tall tree. "He decided the day before Valentine's Day was the best to make up for it."

"Oh, and don't tell him we told you. But he also has something planned for you tomorrow," Athrun chuckled. "It was a little sudden…but…"

"Kira…did…all this?" Lacus turned around as he approached clutching the book to her chest. He rushed toward them and waved quietly as Erika grabbed his legs.

"Carry me, Daddy!" Erika laughed happily.

Kira stepped back. Daddy?

Lacus smiled at him as he stared back at her surprised. "I told her last night … she was happy that it wasn't Lan."

"Oh, yeah … that reminds me…" Kira pulled out his cell phone and dialed three numbers and then hung up and put it back in his pocket. "That should take care of him…" he whistled as he picked up Erika and motioned them to come over to the tree which was now playing soft traditional Japanese music.

Athrun and Cagalli placed the blanket down as they settled the picnic basket on top. As all of them sat down, the plates were handed out and Tsubasa nearly dived for the food as his mother picked it up. Athrun snatched the back of his shirt and picked him like he was nothing at all and stared at him straight in the eye as he hung from his hand. But Tsubasa only continued to claw for the food.

"What did I say about that, Tsubasa?" Athrun growled.

"But mommy cooked my favorite!" Tsubasa whined reaching for it.

"Wait your turn. It's Auntie Lacus' day today, remember?" Athrun raised an eyebrow and he slowly nodded as Athrun placed him back next to him. Tsubasa pouted as he stared longingly at the food. He wanted it so bad.

His cousin plopped next to him with a plate full of food and handed it to him. "You can have mine. I can wait."

Tsubasa goggled happily as he grabbed it from her. He sighed at the two and turned to look at Lacus. "Your daughter spoils him too much."

Lacus shrugged. "There's nothing much I can do about that."

"It only means she'll make a good girlfriend when she grows up," Cagalli added as she handed Athrun his plastic utensils.

Kira gagged on his foot and nearly spat everything out. So with a full mouth of noodles and rice, he said, "Girlfriend!"

"Kira, don't tell me you're going to take the role of an overprotective father. It suppresses the girl too much in my opinion," Cagalli shook her head as Lacus cleaned his face with a napkin. Lacus looked toward Cagalli with a smile.

"I'm sure Kira will support her … right?" Lacus turned to face him with a sweet smile and he gulped down his food.

"Not until she's graduated," Kira said as he grabbed another piece of food.

"Kira!" Cagalli and Lacus chorused.

"She'll need to concentrate on her education first," Kira said as he nibbled on a piece of teriyaki.

"You're starting to sound like Athrun," Cagalli growled. Athrun gaped at her.

"Leave me out of this," he implied as he pinched Tsubasa's ear for trying to steal the whole plate of tempura. "You can't finish it."

"But dad!"

"Tsubasa, no," Cagalli glared as she lightly hit his head with the ketchup bottle. "Listen to your father."

"Fine," Tsubasa puffed his cheeks.

"Here, Tsubasa," Erika motioned her plate to him that had a piece of untouched tempura but he only shook his head.

"It's okay," he mumbled.

The four adults laughed at the two cousins as Cagalli stared fondly at Kira and Lacus as Kira tried to force Lacus to eat another plate of hot sauce. She kept pushing it away until Kira dripped a whole tempura into hot sauce and as she opened her mouth to eat her own share of food, Kira stuffed it in. She gagged again as she swallowed.

"KIRA!" Lacus said after all the food was out of her mouth. "What did I say about that?"

"I couldn't resist!" Kira laughed along with Athrun and Cagalli.

"So cute…" Cagalli whispered into Athrun's ear. He looked toward her with a shrug of his shoulders and she crossed her arms. "How is it not?"

"But I didn't even say anything!" Athrun blinked.

"That's the point! You're supposed to!"

"…What?" Athrun scratched his head as he placed his plate down, scared of what was to come next as she dropped her food on the picnic blanket. Lacus and Kira stared at them in amusement as Cagalli knocked him to the ground and glared at him.

"You're supposed to agree with me in these sort of things!"

"But I don't get what I'm supposed to agree with you about! All you said was so cute, it doesn't make sense!"

"That's the point! SO JUST SAY OKAY OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

"Why are we fighting anyhow? It's pointless!"

Cagalli blinked downward at him as her blonde hair sagged downward. "You're getting good at this."

"Of course," Athrun smiled as Cagalli slowly got off of him.

Kira and Lacus muffled their laughter as they continued to eat.

"Have you talked to Fllay yet, Kira?" Athrun asked as he picked up a piece of rice and stuffed it into his mouth. Knowing Cagalli, she would've hit Athrun in the ribs, but also interested in the subject, she allowed it to continue.

Kira continued to eat quietly as he thought about it. How was he going to tell her? He didn't even show up for the dinner.

Lacus dropped her plate and then remembered Rau.

"Lacus?" Kira blinked. "Something wrong?"

Cagalli's eyes slowly widened. "Don't tell me you didn't …" Lacus silenced her own scream as she hurriedly stood up and Cagalli followed. She ran away with not saying anything and Cagalli chased after her. "We'll be right back!"

"WAIT! CAGALLI! Where are you going!" Athrun called out as he attempted to stand up when he noticed that Kira was about to follow. Athrun looked at him and sighed. "They'll be back, Kira. Don't worry, Cagalli's with her. They should be fine."

"But still…shouldn't we…"

"We can't just leave Tsubasa and Erika here…" Athrun looked at the two still poking fun at each other.

"Alright," Kira sat back down.

-

Fllay walked into her car angrily as she slammed the door. Kira hadn't showed up! He didn't show at all! Lacus didn't even! She swerved her car around as she road off to who knows where! Growling angrily, she gripped the steering wheel and turned another corner running any at all red lights. She didn't care if her reckless driving would be the top story of tomorrow. She needed to get out, out!

"Damn that KIRA!" she screamed as she turned again and screams and honking were heard. "ASSHOLE!"

Fllay, angry, she opened her window, and spat in the car's direction and then turned another corner as she rolled up her window.

Swerving again, Fllay nearly lost control of her car until she found herself parallel parking in front of the park. There was Lacus Clyne.

"That bitch!" Fllay took the key out of her car and slammed it shut as she locked it. With her heels clacking against the concrete sidewalk, she approached her and made her turn around. "NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME!"

"Fllay!" Lacus' eyes widened.

-

"Tsk. Tsk. Poor Clyne," Rau stared from a tree in the park as he watched the scene slowly creating.

"Anything we can do?" his companion said next to him in a tree nearby as he watched by with binoculars.

"Not without blowing our cover."

"It'll be all over the news tomorrow."

"Well, that we can stop. But I doubt anything of the reckless driving we can."

"You don't say?"

"Would I lie to you, Andrew?" Rau laughed as the two men slapped hands and heard a sudden fist to face sound.

"Woo! Looks like Clyne has some muscle after all!"

-

"How dare you!" Fllay said instantly recovering by the sudden movement. Lacus only stood in front of her, panting. She had never felt like this in her life. She had just punched Fllay Allster! And it felt good!

"Come on, Lacus! Let me at her! Let me at her!" Cagalli said rolling up her sleeves.

Lacus stared at her fists and then her arms. She was surprised at her sudden aggressiveness. Shaking her head and immediately noticing the scene she had created, she grabbed Fllay by the arm and dragged her behind the park wall. Cagalli stood there, completely confused and found herself following them. But only ran in to Fllay yanking at Lacus' hair.

"LET GO!" Lacus shrilled quietly trying to pull her way out of Fllay' grip. But she wouldn't listen and only pulled harder. Cagalli looked left and right, she had never felt so helpless before when she felt an unusual hug to her leg.

"Mommy, they're scaring me!" Tsubasa cried out as he pointed a shaky finger at Fllay's violent movements.

"You're not the only one…" Athrun began as he stood next to Cagalli. Kira was right behind him and when he noticed the scene, he nearly fell faint.

"F-Fllay…L-Lacus…what in God's name…" Kira felt all the blood escape from his face and Erika's small hand escape his own. She rushed forward and bit Fllay right in the leg. Fllay instantly let go of her hold on Lacus as she stumbled backward to caress her now swollen leg. She glared furiously at the four year old.

"RAU! Get your ass out here!" Fllay cried out.

Lacus froze.

-

"I believe the lady's calling you."

"She can work it out herself."

"But what would Zala say?"

"I don't have to listen to her all the time you know."

-

"RAU!" Fllay yelled again. But the blonde assassin never appeared. Lacus sighed in relief until she felt another yank at her hair. She groaned in agony.

"MOMMY!" Erika leaped forward but was only held back by her father. Kira picked her up and handed her to Cagalli who simply nodded at him as he slowly approached the two. Fllay seemed to brighten up with a magical smile as she let go of Lacus and rushed into Kira's arms. Kira only stood silently.

"Come on, Kira. You haven't been home in ages."

"Yes, I have," Kira said barely above a whisper.

"But not nearly as long…won't you come home? Staying with Lacus can't be as nearly as fun with you staying with me," Fllay said too sweetly. Lacus lay on the grass as Erika jumped from Cagalli's arms and ran forward to her mother who lay on the floor.

"Get away, Fllay," Kira said controlling his anger.

Fllay's soft sweet tone dissipated as her eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"I said get away."

Fllay looked up at him and released her hold around him. Her eyes pained with sorrow and her fists clenched with anger. "W-Why?"

Kira pushed away at all thoughts that made him regret his decision because he knew if he hesitated once more about Lacus, he'd regret it for the rest of his life. "I have to let go."

Fllay felt her world shatter to pieces as she slowly stepped back. "What!"

"I'm … sorry."

"KIRAAA!" Fllay reached out for him again but he only stepped back as she fell to her knees. Kira turned away from her and yelled out words he should've yelled long ago.

"We can never be together!"

"And why not! Because of her!" Fllay turned around as she shakily pointed a finger to the rising Lacus who finally reached to her feet.

"Yes," Kira responded as Erika made her away toward Kira.

"So that's how it has to be?" Fllay began, her eyes shadowed by her hair hovering over.

"Go back to Ssigh," Kira paused. "I mean…it's not like … you weren't with him in the first place."

**_Pain_**.

Fllay's nerves suddenly got the best of her and her arm launched for Erika, holding her by the neck.

**_Suffering_**.

"Fllay, no!" Kira stepped forward but then she pulled out a silver gun which Kira had no idea that Fllay even had.

**_Sorrow_**.

"You told me…you'd protect me," Fllay began as she pressed the gun harder to little Erika's head as she whimpered in fear.

"Erika, no!" Lacus tried to move from behind but Fllay only turned around to show her that she was no longer playing silly games. This was reality. This was what Fllay wanted and if no one would listen, she'd make them.

_**To mourn in the night …**_

_**When others do not see…**_

"Fllay, let her go! Please!" Lacus begged as Athrun and Cagalli only stared on knowing them being helpless in the situation receiving glances from the red-haired woman from time to time.

"Let go of my cousin! LET GO OF HER!" Tsubasa cried out until he saw the gun being pointed at him.

"Shut up, brat!" Fllay cackled.

"Tsubasa!" Athrun grabbed him from the floor and stopped him from fidgeting. "Stop it!"

"But Erika!"

"Don't worry…she'll be out of there soon!" Kira smiled at his nephew half-heartedly. The question was …how was he going to get her out of there?

Tears soon began streaming from the little five year old's eyes. He wanted his cousin back! He wanted her now!

_**To scream and shout…**_

_**In one's own agony…**_

"You broke our deal, Lacus!" Fllay returned to stare angrily at the pink-haired woman behind her. "You said he would loathe you by the end of one week! But you lied! LIED!"

Lacus stared at her horrified. All her nightmares were soon coming back to haunt her and she screamed.

"Lacus!" Kira stepped forward but the sound of the cocking of a gun made him stop in his tracks again.

"Don't you **_dare _**move, Kira."

"Fllay, you're being reckless!"

"Aren't we all?" Fllay began sinisterly.

_**Hatred and love…**_

_**They hurt with more hatred and love…**_

_**They put us into more agony..**_

_**More than before …**_

_**So why must we hurt …**_

_**When all of it …**_

_**Is the unexpected?**_

"I told you I would kill at least one of you, Lacus…" Fllay stared at Lacus maniacally as the gun shakily pointed at Erika's head. "And if I can't kill you … then at least your daughter here will be something I won't have to worry about."

"She's only a child!" Lacus yelled.

"So what! As long as she lives…everyone will pain! It must've hurt, didn't it? To look at her everyday and see that she looked so much like Kira! To see her writing … and smiling just like her father! It must've pained to see him **_with me_** and not with you! It must've hurt …didn't it!" she pressed the gun harder to Erika's head. "Didn't it!" and harder as Erika shrieked.

"MOMMY!"

"That's enough, Fllay!"

Fllay's grip on the gun suddenly dropped.

_**The finale…**_

_**The death … **_

_**No…it can't end that soon…can it? **_

"Rau…" Fllay whispered as she dropped to the floor, her eyes widened and her hold on Erika disappeared as she rushed forward to her mother.

"Thank God…" Lacus sniffed. She was more than glad. She was overjoyed.

"Erika!" Athrun placed his son on the floor and let him run toward his cousin with tears still in his eyes.

Kira sighed heavily.

It was … the end.

"I'm terribly sorry, Ms. Allster…I never meant for it to end this way," Creuset said as he slowly got up from his position. He held a blood-dripping knife in one hand as Fllay lied on the ground with the absolute look of disgust.

"I never meant for it to end this way either," Fllay smirked as she somehow managed to find her gun in the blood soaked grass.

A loud piercing gunshot was heard.

"Creuset!" Lacus leaped up but it was too late. He was shot … and there was no way an ambulance could come in time.

"Heh … heh…" Fllay coughed as Kira silently approached her dying form. She stared at him with longing eyes. "I would've given you my life…I would've given you the world…wasn't that enough?"

Kira stared at her painfully. Four years slowly flashed through his mind, but … he knew …it wasn't love. It was only his longing to be with Lacus …

"I'm sorry, Fllay," Kira felt his whole body shiver as he felt her body temperature slowly dropping.

"I'll always …. Love you…"

"Fllay…" Kira felt a sting and her palm dropped lazily to the floor as Lacus bent down next to him with his head hanging low. She stared at Creuset's near to death form. She gave him a small smile as he gave her a small salute.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay alive for the wedding."

Lacus laughed at his sudden humor. "It would've been very comical to have the world's biggest assassin at the world's biggest wedding."

"I doubt that I can make it…"

"Don't say things like that," Lacus laughed.

Kira looked at him and sighed. "So … the guy I thought to be our stalker was our savior? That's a shock."

"I tried my best, Mr. Yamato."

"Call me Kira."

"Well, we can't let out own private savior die to the grass," Lacus shrugged.

"What?" Creuset blinked through his mask.

"You'll have your medical attention in a couple of seconds, don't worry," Lacus pulled out a pink mechanism out of her pocket and shook it in the air. "Wonderful thing technology is. Get anything you want anytime you want."

"It's a bit late for Ms. Allster though…" Creuset sighed regretfully.

"Unfortunately it is…" Lacus stared at Kira who only gave her a reassuring smile.

"So…when's the wedding?" Athrun asked as he had Tsubasa on his shoulders.

"Wedding?" Lacus and Kira chorused.

"You didn't think we were going to let you go that easily, were you?" Cagalli laughed as she led in a very happy Erika.

"YAY! I get to be a **_real _**flowergirl now!" Erika giggled.

Kira stared at Lacus and Lacus stared at Kira. Marriage…they never really thought of it before. At the slight thought they turned dark red.

-

**Author's Note: I can't believe it…I'm already on the last chapter…sniff It's too sad! I'll make the last chapter worthwhile! That I can promise! Also accompanied with the last chapter will be a preview to my new story…teeheee…. **


	21. The Ending Procession : Kira

**Author's Note: The finale! sniff I love all of ya! (Btw..does anyone notice something about the number 21?) I know the upload took forever! I'M REALLY SORRY! School interrupted…and I've joined the basketball team again…guitar lessons … and other reasons. But I also blame myself for procrastinating. NO MORE EXCUSES! ON TO THE ENDING PROCESSION! **

**The Ending Procession**

**Kira**

Not all endings have to be sad.

Not all endings have to be happy.

But not all stories lead toward their directed paths.

And not all stories have the reader knowing where the story will end.

And not all stories have the reader being contradicted to the most unexpected resolution.

_Pause. _

We found ourselves in the 'surprising' mention of a wedding, correct? Let's go back a little further. Fllay Allster died at the hands of Rau after threatening to kill Erika, right?

What if I told you … she wasn't dead?

What if I told you that last version of the chapter just lied to you? You wouldn't be mad … right?

Let's recap, shall we?

_Rewinding …._

"_**I told you I would kill at least one of you, Lacus…" Fllay stared at Lacus maniacally as the gun shakily pointed at Erika's head. "And if I can't kill you … then at least your daughter here will be something I won't have to worry about." **_

"_**She's only a child!" Lacus yelled. **_

"_**So what! As long as she lives…everyone will pain! It must've hurt, didn't it? To look at her everyday and see that she looked so much like Kira! To see her writing … and smiling just like her father! It must've pained to see him with me and not with you! It must've hurt …didn't it!" she pressed the gun harder to Erika's head. "Didn't it!" and harder as Erika shrieked. **_

"_**MOMMY!" **_

"_**That's enough, Fllay!"  
**_

_**Fllay's grip on the gun suddenly dropped. **_

_Now play the scene again. _

Fllay thought she was dead. She thought she saw her life just flash by her as she heard the voices in the back of her mind slowly fade away. But she only found herself clutching at her left wrist and herself screaming in agony. It was bleeding and bleeding it was.

"Dammit, RAU!" Fllay shrieked as she dragged herself to her gun.

Kira turned around slowly and saw at Fllay's shaky attempt to shoot the blonde savior. "Fllay!"

"I trusted you!" Fllay growled as aimed it at the blind side of Rau and he fell face forward onto the grass into Lacus Clyne's arms as her pale covered hands filled with his dripping blood.

"What the hell's wrong with you! That's enough, Allster!" Athrun cried out as he rushed forward to her without thinking of the consequences.

Cagalli screamed as Athrun fell to his knees. "Athrun!"

"DAD!" Tsubasa rushed to him until Cagalli pulled him back as another gunshot rang out and birds flew out.

"Leave them out of this, Fllay!" Kira yelled as he attempted to reason with blood-boiling red head.

She only swerved to Kira with her gun with her teeth bared. "I **_loved_** you. I **_gave_** you everything. I would've given you my **_soul_.** But you threw it away … YOU THREW IT AWAY!" Fllay clicked the gun again but there was a sound of a click over and over and until she finally screamed and launched herself at Kira, banging her fists against his chests. "What makes her so different! WHAT!"

"Everything," Kira sighed as he pushed her off like she weighed nothing but air.

"What Yamato is trying to say is that he wasn't happy with the decision of staying with you for the rest of his life," Creuset's mysterious companion finally came down from the trees and laughed as he saw Lacus pulling out her portable ambulance caller. "Don't be too quick now, we wouldn't want blonde here to die of shock of speed," he chuckled.

"Shut up, Andrew," Creuset coughed.

"You shouldn't talk," Lacus sighed. "Cagalli, how's Athrun?"

"It's just a flesh wound," Cagalli sighed. "But he should go in for a checkup anyway."

"I'm fine," Athrun smiled.

"It's better to have that checked."

"It'll only trouble Lacus."

"So it's okay to trouble me?" Cagalli puffed. "There is no way you're getting out of this one."

"But…"

"You're going and that's final."

"Forceful wife, isn't she?" Andrew laughed halfheartedly as he nearly scratched his scarred eye.

Cagalli widened his eyes as she stared at him. "The fourth floor one-eyed captain…Andrew Bartfeldt."

"Hello, to you, too, missy," he saluted with another chuckle.

"I'm the one that convinced Rau here to not go on with this stupid killing spree," Andrew sneered as he bent down to the broken Fllay. "I believe you've just been beat."

"I believe I'll **_fire you_**!" Fllay spat.

Andrew wiped his face not seeming to be bothered by the offensive gesture. "If I'm not mistaken, you're not under my department and you can't **_kill_** me either."

"What makes you think I won't do it with my bare hands?"

"You won't not after I release a couple of photos I happened to find hanging around by the joint downtown that happens to be full of…"

"OKAY! OKAY! Fine, I won't lay a finger on you," Fllay blushed embarrassedly.

"Is that a promise?" Andrew grinned. "Cause ya know …if you break it. I could just wisp this off to the Tokyo Times or better yet … to wherever people know of you."

"No! I promise! I PROMISE!"

"Desperate and daring, aren't you?" Andrew shook his head as he turned around to face Kira who stood there blankly confused. "You don't look so well, Mr. Yamato. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I-I'm fine…I'm just trying to soak this all in…so wait….Fllay tried to kill Lacus…Rau was hired to kill Lacus for Fllay…but Rau didn't kill Lacus because you told Rau that you wanted Lacus alive because …?" Kira paused and scratched his head childishly. "I'm lost up to that point."

"I used to work for the military when I was just about your age, Yamato, when I was sent into a mission to save well, your **_mother_**, Lacus, when she was, well, she was younger than me by about two years, or at least she looked like it."

"My mother?" Lacus blinked.

"Yes, she was a radiating child. A wonder. We thought we would have to go in and get ready for a battle but instead we came into a room full of people listening to her songs. The moment we came in, all we had to do was to tell her to keep singing and we got out of there safe and sound. However, my comrades didn't notice that we were carrying a civilian on the helicopter who wasn't a civilian at all. It was one of the enemy terrorists who were hired to kidnap Ms. Clyne. I managed to pull Ms. Clyne out of the way but instead was knocked out off the helicopter and back into enemy territory."

"Thrilling story…could we get to the point?" Fllay growled.

"This is interesting, shut up, monster!" Tsubasa stuck his tongue out at her and Fllay did the same.

"You're not a child, Fllay," Cagalli glared.

"You're not exactly what I'd call a mother," Fllay snapped.

"Slut," Cagalli turned away from her and waited for Andrew to continue.

"Bitch."

"Whore," Cagalli muttered again.

"Bitch who doesn't know she's pregnant **_again_**," Fllay cackled.

"I am not!" Cagalli snapped her head at her.

"Shall I show the pregnancy tests?"

"What pregnancy tests! ATHRUN!" Cagalli turned to him as he froze, he didn't like the look in her eyes at all.

"Uhhh…."

"How about letting Andrew finish the story?" Tsubasa crossed his arms and nodded unusually thoughtful. The whole group laughed except for Fllay who simply groaned.

"The next week I found myself in Ms. Clyne's own mansion alongside with her husband, Siegel Clyne. I quit the army and they offered me a job right off the bat for saving Lady Clyne. I had never been so thankful," Andrew shrugged. "You have a wonderful family, Clyne, and it only continues to grow."

Lacus blushed and nodded shyly. Kira laughed lightly and everyone heard Fllay cough. Lacus scratched her throat at her cough.

A screech of a car and blinding lights appeared and the whole group looked into the direction of the disturbance.

"Time to go," Cagalli sighed as she forced her husband to the direction of the vehicles.

The rest followed and it was silent for the rest of the day.

The next day … well … it was just crazy…for Kira Yamato anyway.

"Can you stop pushing it, Cagalli! I'm NOT proposing!" Kira whispered and yelled into his phone while scratching his head with a dark blush on his cheeks.

"And why not!" a very angry Cagalli responded from the other end. "It's obvious that you two are still in love so just tie the knot already, dammit!"

"But…Cagalli…isn't that rushing it a little? I mean … we just got back together … and I still have to talk to Fllay ..and uhh…"

"Kira Yamato! IF YOU DON'T PROPOSE TO HER BY THE END OF TODAY, I'll cut your throat!" Cagalli stomped her feet scaring Tsubasa out of his wits. She gave him a nervous smile but he only nodded quietly as he looked toward his father who was taking a nap on the couch.

"Dad!" Tsubasa whispered as he tried to shake him awake.

"Huh? What?" Athrun slowly got up to stretch when Tsubasa knocked him back down. "What is it, Tsubasa?"

"Mom's going nuts over Uncle Kira again! Make it stop!" Tsubasa whined.

"There's nothing I can do about that…" Athrun yawned as he slowly fell back asleep.

"DAAADD!"

"But Cagalli, you're asking of the impossible…I can't just propose out of the blue! It doesn't make any sense!" Kira looked around the hospital as he gave a weak smile to a passing doctor.

"Yes, it does! Go to her house or ask her to dinner or something! Make sure to **_not_** say it's important!" Cagalli sighed.

"Why not? That way she'll be on time."

"Kira! Have you ever heard of Lacus being **_late_**? Please…and besides, if you told her that it's important, she'll get all worked up over what she should wear, so can you just, please, do this for your dear sister and for yourself? You've been postponing your love for her for far too long. The wait should end tonight, Kira."

"Cagalli…I…"

"And if you don't do it and break her heart again, I'll sick Tsubasa on you. He wants to see you guys together, too," Cagalli laughed.

"Thank you for that comforting statement. I think I'll go inject myself with some laughing gas now..."

"You can't inject laughing gas…err…can you?" Cagalli scratched her head as she stared around her household and back to the sleeping Athrun. She grinned widely. "Well, I've gotta go now, dear brother. Good luck on that proposal!"

"Hey, I never said I was proposing!"

"Too bad. Refute again and I promise I'll embarrass you for life."

"What?"

"Just do it if you don't want anyone to see your naked baby pictures," Cagalli sighed as she impatiently tapped her foot and continually stared at the peaceful Athrun on the couch.

"WHAT! I thought I BURNED those!" Kira exclaimed disturbing the people around him and smiled apologetically as they continued on their way.

"Hehe…I kept the rest in **_my_** photo album. HA! SO DO IT, DAMMIT! I gotta go!" Cagalli hung up immediately and slapped the sleeping Athrun awake.

"WHAT NOW!" Athrun shrieked as he woke up and lunged at the person who disturbed his slumber when he was welcomed by a small kiss. "Oh, it's you," he blinked as he drowsily pulled away.

Cagalli nodded with a smile and held out a digital camera and Athrun's sneakers in the other hand. "We're going spying on Kira and Lacus again!"

"I thought you grew out of that stage…" Athrun sighed as he grabbed his sneakers from her but she only pulled them away.

"And this time …no knocking over radios with your red shoes, got it?"

"I don't wear red shoes anymore."

"Then what do you call these?"

"Shut up."

_**In the night**_

_**When I cannot sleep**_

_**I think of your smiling face**_

_**And there you are**_

_**There you are**_

Kira entered the house slowly, Lacus had given him a key … or at least Erika had placed it in his pocket. He entered to Lacus sitting alone in her room. Kira hadn't called. He just … came. He didn't know how to present himself. But when he covered his hands over Lacus' eyes, she jumped in surprise.

"Kira!" she hit him with a pillow and he bowed her head apologetically. "But what are you doing here? I mean … I would've told Erika to stay if you.."

She was taken aback by his sudden force into a kiss as it only took Lacus a few seconds to return his. Only slightly pulling away, he took off his heavy leather jacket and joined her on the couch, controlling the temptation to lie her on her back and continue from where they had stopped only a few days ago.

"_PROPOSE!"_

Kira cringed at the memory of Cagalli's voice on the phone and he forced himself to pull away. Lacus' cheeks were completely flushed as Kira stared to his leftside pocket which seemed to become heavier as each second steadily passed.

"Kira…is there something wrong?" Lacus asked innocently as she took his right palm. "Are you hungry?" Kira smiled slightly. Actually, dinner didn't seem so bad at all. He nodded and she smiled brightly. She took him by the palm she was holding and brought him to the kitchen. "I have some of last night's leftovers in the fridge."

"Sounds great. What is it?"

"Pizza," Lacus giggled.

"Stop fussing, Athrun!" Cagalli growled as she shoved her face into the window, staring around and trying to listen. Athrun sighed as he laid back against the wall.

"That's not me. We're not the only ones here."

"What are you talking about!" Cagalli said taking the camera out of the front of her face and noticing the familiar faces of Creuset and Bartfeldt. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We wanna see those two get hitched. We spent 21 chapters planning this out!" Creuset said shoving an open notebook and a pen into Cagalli's face. "Go, read!"

"Is it any good?" Athrun blinked as he stared at the scribbles across each page and the obvious erasures and white outs.

"It got over 200 reviews," Creuset shrugged.

"I wouldn't call it the greatest thing in the world," Bartfeldt yawned.

"I spent months concocting this story."

"No, you idiot. All you did was stalk these two."

"Lies."

"And truth."

"Shut up you two! They're back!" Cagalli turned back around as the four of them crowded in the small window.

"More reviews!" Creuset called out, scribbling on his notebook.

Athrun stood up as he stared at the eager threesome. "This is too …I'm not even gonna say."

"Athrun, your cousin's singing!" Cagalli giggled.

Athrun's eyes softened in expression as he took a glance into the window. "She hasn't sung like that in a long time."

Lacus finished her song as she took a breath and she heard Kira's solo clapping. She blushed a little.

"I haven't sung in a **_really_** long time.."

"It was still as good as always," Kira laughed as he sat on the opposite side of the couch. He slowly made his way toward her… closer and closer. It was now or never and he took a deep breath before saying anything.

Lacus stared around her walls. Maybe she should do it now .. or maybe later ..

"Lacus?" Kira cleared his throat. "Lacus?"

Lacus screamed. "S-sorry…just a moment… I have to give you something."

She disappeared from the couch and Kira sagged his shoulders in defeat. He was really ready to ask her that time. Everything he had felt toward Lacus … it would be shattered in a matter of moments if she said no. But he would still love her … he would still love her because she was Lacus. She was … Lacus.

"I'm back. Sorry, I just have to. Oh!" Kira kissed her again before she could say anymore. He wanted to be able to act toward her like this just for the last night … if maybe she said no. He was frightened in side of her answer … if she would turn him down. He pulled away again and embarrassedly she handed him a small box.

He opened it and there was a small book. Kira laughed at the title. "How did you … I mean .. this was still in editing stage … how did you get it off my laptop without me knowing?"

"I have my ways and it didn't need anymore editing unless you were going to add more. I mean I could always take it back."

"No, of course not," Kira chuckled again as she fussed to cover it up, when he took her by the hand and held it tightly. "I love it."

"Y-You're welcome…"

Placing the book aside, he kissed Lacus' palm and made her close her eyes. Minutes later, she told her to open them.

"Kira? What did you do?"

"Look at yourself."

"Huh?"

"Just look."

Lacus stared at her clothes. Same. Stared at herself in the mirror as she got off the couch. Same. She stared at hair. Same. She then looked at her arms and downward to her palms. Her eyes widened in surprise as she came to see her palms. She looked up at Kira who was now in his own embarrassed mode.

"Did you ever consider … uhh … well … really … tying the knot, Lacus?" Kira gulped as Lacus stood across the room with brightest and reddest cheeks she had ever had.

"K-Kira…are…p-p-p-prosing to me?" Lacus stared at him with a caught breath. She could barely move and her hands trembled in anxiety.

Kira looked up toward her and biting his lip, he slowly nodded. "O-Of course, you don't have to say yes if you don't want to…I mean…I could always take back the ring and return it and uhh … well…I mean…" He heard her laugh. "Huh?"

Lacus approached him slowly and wrapped her arms around him. He was frozen. "Why would I make you return it? That'd be mean after all the trouble you must've went through picking it out. Of course I'll marry you! Erika would be happy too."

Kira gagged. "W-What did you just say?"

"I said I wouldn't mine being Mrs. Yamato."

Kira tried to control himself, but he soon lost it. He pulled out of her embracen kissed her on the lips immediately. He was overjoyed and Lacus began giggling as he tickled her sides. She cried out in fits of laughter.

"Don't you **_ever_** make me go through **_that_**, again!" he yelled as thrashed his fingers at her sides as she continued screaming with tears coming from her eyes.

"K-Kira! I get it! I get it!" she tried to breathe but she couldn't. Kira got off her and sat back.

"I have never gone through that much anxiety in my life. Is me in complete anxiousness somehow amusing!" Kira sighed aloud tiredly.

Lacus took breaths as she coughed a little and then turned to look at him with a red face. He muffled his laughter. "Just a bit of fun."

"Fun, huh?" Kira raised an eyebrow at her and grinned widely. "I'll show you fun."

Lacus blinked with a confused look on her face. "What do you mean by that?"

His grin only stayed across his face as he tackled her and pinned her on the couch.

"KIRA!" Lacus glared as she crossed her arms over her chest while struggling to push herself back up. "That's not fair!"

"We're even then!" Kira laughed childishly.

"I think it's best we leave them alone now," Cagalli said as she placed her small digital camera in her pocket. "Come on, Athrun."

Athrun grunted in response as he slowly got up and followed her to the car. As he was midway across the lawn, he turned back around to find Creuset and Bartfeldt still in their crouched position behind the glass window pane. "Haven't you guys had enough?"

"Creuset wants his next hundred reviews," Bartfeldt sighed as he stared at the crazed blonde drooling through the glass scribbling across his filled notebook. "I doubt we'll be leaving anytime soon."

"Uhh…how far is he willing to go?"

"To the bedroom," Bartfeldt shrugged.

Athrun nearly fainted.

_**Crystal bells. **_

_**White ribbons. **_

_**A long silhouette veil sweetly nested over pink hair. **_

_**A black tux with a red rose over the heart. **_

_**Slick brown hair laid combed. **_

_**A golden pin replaced with white ones. **_

_**A daughter transformed into a joyous flower girl. **_

_**A tomboy sister turned into a dazzling bridesmaid. **_

_**A best friend turned into the handsomest man at a special occasion with eyes scanning him from every direction. **_

_**And even … an enemy attendee turned into a sighing acquaintance. **_

Pouting as she sat on the edge of the church bench, Fllay Allster stared with a frown at her lone finger which used to be coveted by her ring that Kira had given her for her twenty first birthday. She sighed aloud again until she felt a prickling gaze over her shoulder. She turned slightly around and gave a small smile. "Hello, Ssigh. Kira invited you, too?"

Ssigh nodded with yet another shrug as he walked over to her and she scooted over. The rows in front of them were slowly filling up with more and more people. Newscasters were also found in every corner, each repeating the same thing, "The Yamato Truth!" Ssigh laughed when he heard a lady scream in the front as she leached at Kira's arm.

"I didn't know Kira had fans, too," Ssigh chuckled. Fllay stared at him with a forceful smile.

"Me neither."

"That's surprising, I thought you'd know every person that'd be wanting Kira."

"I never paid much attention. I thought … that it had only been Lacus and no one else."

Ssigh stared at her and saw the expressions on her face change as she sighed in between seconds while staring at the walking groom. "Did Kira say something to you? He did, right?"

Fllay snapped out of her thoughts and looked toward Ssigh. He smiled at her and then she turned away to look downward onto her lap. She cringed slightly.

"I did. . . **_horrible_**…**_horrible_**… thing … without realizing it. I… almost killed … their daughter," Fllay sighed once again.

"Killed? Come on, you're kidding right?" Ssigh gave her a shaky smile as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Right, Fllay? You wouldn't do something as stupid as that, right?"

Fllay shook his hold off her arm and continued to stay silent. Ssigh's smile faltered and his shoulders soon sagged to a blue state.

They both stayed silent toward each other for nearly ten minutes until . . .

"I wish . . .I could turn back time and redo all my mistakes …"

Ssigh turned to look at her as she spoke. It seemed as if she had forgotten that Ssigh was even sitting next to her on the same bench. However, it seemed as though she needed to speak …

"I wish I had never interrupted what Kira and Lacus had. I wish I had never seen what Creuset did to my parents. I wish I had never received control over my father's company after he died. I wish …I was …I wish …" she bit her lip and stopped.

"Fllay?"

Silence.

"Fllay?"

She turned to him slowly with sorrowful eyes. "I wish … I wish I could just be ….nineteen again."

Ssigh was about to say something until he saw a passing two in the mid down aisle. He laughed a little. "How about you stop wishing and just restart from where you are now? At least you've realized it…and for others …" Ssigh tried to control his fits of laughter as he only heard screaming from the two people in the middle aisle. "We can only hope."

Fllay smiled a little and then turned away.

_Maybe Ssigh was right … maybe … maybe this was just part of realizing how to really grow up._

Kira sighed in relief as he plopped into the groom's room chair and slammed his face on the brown drawer. Little did he know was Athrun was sitting on the lounge chair. Kira stared up angrily into the mirror.

"Get out," Kira glared.

Athrun chuckled as he got up and patted Kira on the back. "I was like that, too when I got married with Cagalli."

"Get out," Kira snarled.

"You don't mean that, Kira. You're just overly nervous and because there are over a hundred girls screaming your name outside the chapel waiting for the priest to say if anyone wishes for this holy matrimony not to valid to stand and say so and why, right?"

Kira placed his head down in defeat. "I'm not talking to you anymore."

Athrun laughed. "Come on, Kira! You're getting married! MARRIED! To the woman you have a daughter with, to the woman you've known for your whole life and will spend with for years to come! Be happy or at least say something."

"I'm afraid … if Fllay will deny."

Athrun paused. "But I thought you talked to her?"

"She told me she would still be in love with me no matter who I was with or what I did. She said she'd never let go."

"Kira…ugh…look," Athrun scratched his head again. "There's nothing I can do if she says something, but, if she does, just tell her the truth. You're in love with Lacus and that's the end of the story. She has to let go," he patted Kira on the head again. "And I swear if you have an affair with her, I'll hang you."

Kira stared at him with a cringed smile. "Thanks. I think."

A shrill cry from the outside and a slam to wood was heard. Both of them jumped.

"What the hell was that?" Athrun rushed outside as he left Kira to his thoughts. He turned a corner and into the huge dome church. He felt the adrenaline rush through him. "DEARKA!"

"Nicol, you told me **_she_** wasn't coming!" Dearka yelled out furiously.

"I never said that!" Nicol said as he slowly backed away from Miriallia Haww who was also glaring at him.

"YOU LITTLE LIAR! I'LL STRANGLE YOU!" Dearka leaped for Nicol when Milly pulled him back.

"Leave Nico alone, he's not the reason I'm so mad!" Milly yelled as their voices continued to echo throughout the filling church as busy eyes watched while also doing there jobs.

"YOU GAVE HIM A NICKNAME!" Dearka's etes were bulging as he spoke and stared toward with Nicol with lion eyes. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING SINCE I'VE BEEN GONE!"

"Nothing, Dearka!' Nicol said honestly. "All we did was talk!"

"TALK! WITH THE ENEMY! YOU TRAITOR!"

"DEARKA ELSMAN, YOU PRICK!" Yzak rushed in and now it became more than a simple boy and girl strife that began with an unknown break of friendship. Who's to know? Surely someone would.

"What the hell do you want, Yzak!" Dearka growled with gritted teeth toward the silver-haired man stomping his way down the hall.

"You're ruining Kira's wedding, if you're going to yell at Milly, yell at her somewhere else. Not here," Yzak spoke unusually calm…no really…it was unusual.

Athrun Zala ran forward and rolled up his sleeves as he neared toward the scene that everyone had been so intently watching.

"Athrun!" Yzak waved with a … smile?

Athrun fazed off the unusual behavior of Yzak Jule as he took Dearka by the collar and glared at him hard. "Get over it. If you're not comfortable with the very woman you're in love with, then you'll end up just like Fllay, you got that! So either fess up or I'll call security to kick you out of here."

"Athrun…" Dearka stared sadly toward the side and stared at the aggravated Milly. He looked back at Athrun. "I can't."

"You coward," Yzak said much to casually.

"Huh?" Dearka blinked.

"Whatever happened to that lecher who just couldn't stop staring at girls? Whatever happened to that pervert that couldn't get his hands off the cheerleaders in highschool, huh? What happened?"

"He…He…" Dearka stopped and then a gentle touch on his shoulder made him jump. He turned around and his eyes became wide and then slowly softened. "Lady Clyne…"

"He fell in love," Lacus laughed. "And you can just call me Lacus."

"I think you just got told by the bride, Dearka," Nicol chuckled as he tried to muffle the rest of his childlike laughter. Dearka blushed a bright red and swallowed hard. Nicol, oh so politely cleared the way for him as Dearka stepped slowly toward the fuming Milly.

"What do you want?" she glared at him hard.

"I…uhh…I mean…" he mumbled.

"What! SPEAK UP!"

"I…"

"Well?"

"I'm SORRY OKAY!" Dearka blurted out.

Milly stepped back slowly. "Did you just say sorry?"

Dearka nodded slowly.

Milly laughed and she approached him hurriedly and hugged him almost immediately. "Wonderful!"

Everyone around looked dumbstruck.

"That was…fast," Athrun scratched his head.

"It's as if Milly was never mad at him to begin with," Lacus blinked.

"She was never mad to begin with," Kira ran in, laughing hard.

"What?" Dearka stared at Kira with wide eyes and then turned to Milly who slowly pulled away from her hug.

"Of course not! Well…when you stole my necklace for that stupid girl two years ago, I was mad. But for our other recent encounters I was simply playing along," Milly shrugged.

"Playing along? Playing along to what?" Dearka blinked.

"When T-Tolle died," Milly swallowed hard and she forced herself not to cry, "I thought…I thought to myself that I had to blame someone. Somewhat like Fllay…I hated myself and in turn I hated everyone else," she paused and stared toward the floor and then looked up again. "I decided to talk to Nicol one day and decided…to try and have some fun. He told me you were the most gullible and we began a game of being mad at one another."

Dearka raised an eyebrow and sighed disappointedly. "How stupid."

"That's not very nice," Milly puffed.

"You want to relieve your pain and than you take it all out on me. Couldn't you just have told me?" Dearka sighed again. "You're smarter than that, aren't you?"

"I…"

"OKAY! Why don't you two discuss this someplace else? We got a wedding to attend to!" Yzak poked in and yelled excitedly.

"Yzak, what has gotten into you today?" Athrun blinked in surprise. Yzak hit him hard in the back.

"Oh, come on, Athrun! I'm always like this!" Yzak smiled crazily again.

"Uhh…"

"LET US GO!" Yzak chirped.

Kira laughed. "I know what he's happy about now! He doesn't have to work for Fllay in that butler costume anymore!"

Yzak's mood suddenly changed. "YOU PRAT!"

Everyone around sighed in disappointment. "Kira, you ruined it."

Kira sulked. "Whoops."

A story of unexpected twists.

A story that had common mistakes here and there.

A story that took FOREVER to update.

A story that I enjoyed writing.

And now…

It has come to an end.

Cagalli held the shoulders of Lacus' tightly as Lacus breathed as slowly, however unmatching to her racing heart.

"You'll be fine. It **_just_** Kira," Cagalli rolled her eyes. "Just think. You'll have the right now…It'd be official. He would be yours to hold for the rest of your life."

Lacus breathed out and opened her eyes again slowly. "Of course…"

"LACUS!" Nicol called out from the outside.

"Come on, your groom's waiting…and so is the rest of the world," Cagalli laughed.

Lacus smiled at her. "How could I forget? The cameras…"

_**They both thought**_

_**They had already ruined **_

_**What could've been bliss**_

_**They thought that they would never be walking down the aisle**_

_**That'd lead**_

_**To them being together**_

_**They thought**_

_**That they'd watch their best friend**_

_**Slip through their fingers**_

_**Because of their mistakes**_

As Lacus found her way down the aisle, she felt her heart beat faster and faster as she saw her groom stare at her with a dreamy smile. She held in her sigh as she her shoes slowly made no sound against the red carpet. Cameras flashed everywhere and red lights were seen in several different directions as newscasters reported each step…every single second.

Lacus breathed in one more time as she Kira took her by the hand and they stood in front of the priest.

Lacus could feel her heart beating as well as the rapid swirl of emotions running through her head. She looked to her left and there stood the delighted Erika…their flower girl. She had the brightest smile on her face as she twirled around once more in her pink-tinted dress.

She giggled.

_**They both thought**_

_**That they had lost all hope**_

_**Of being together**_

_**They both thought**_

_**That they'd only be close friends**_

_**Best friends**_

_**And they would stop at that line**_

_**But they didn't**_

_**They went further **_

_**And now …**_

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. Yamato, you may kiss the bride," the priest said.

It felt like the time had gone by in a matter of seconds. Lacus turned slightly to Kira, her veil hovering over the entirety of the complexion of her face. Lacus breathed in and sucked in her breath. She could feel her cheeks heating up. She was about to speak when…she felt his warm lips touch hers. At that very moment, she thought she would lose control.

"Lacus…we have to finish this later…" she heard Kira whisper as he slowly pulled away. Lacus tried to hide her frustration as she slowly nodded and turned to her teary-eyed daughter. Lacus laughed as she picked her up and took off her veil placing it gently around her daughter's head. "You can be a **_real_** princess now."

Erika's eyes slowly widened. "You mean like in Kira's stories?"

Kira nodded. "And you remember what happened to the princess at the end?"

"They lived happily ever after?" Erika's face widened into a joyous smile…a smile of true …happiness.

Kira and Lacus both smiled at her as they exited the Church building and they were showered with flowers and flashing cameras. However, the family didn't mind.

They were together.

And just like in Kira's stories…

They'd be together…forever.

And nothing could change that.

Nothing.

_**THE END**_

**Author's Note: I loved writing this story. I loved reading the reviews. To make a long speech short…**

**I LOVED THIS STORY! Thank you for continuing to review…and so…as a special treat…**

**Here is a preview to my Athrun/Cagalli story which will also feature Destiny Characters. **

**Forbidden to Love the Opposition**

**Cagalli was having the best time of her life until her father reassigns Kisaka. So who's going to protect Cagalli? A broken alliance between ZAFT brings Patrick Zala to send his only son to the bodyguardless princess. Cagalli doesn't enjoy the babysitting since Athrun Zala also happens to be her age. She always questions his authority and what makes it worse is that every girl at her high school is after him! She finds it utterly annoying when she finds her doorbell ringing constantly with girls calling for Athrun. However, lost and afraid, Cagalli finds herself in a dilemma she can't get out of. She finds herself being rescued by the one person she loathes and suddenly … everything change as she hid under the tree. But realizing the truth, she remembers that her father told her she was to be engaged to a man named Yuna, someone she barely knew and she heard was awfully annoying. She wants to break it … but Orb law clearly states : **

**Any non-resident of Orb may not interfere with the Orb Royal Family nor have any closeness toward any member of the family unless the immigrant has lived in Orb for more than ten years. **

**So how can Cagalli be in love if her own country forbids it? Ten years? He'd be gone…because ….he's taken …another arrangement was made…without even Athrun knowing himself. **


End file.
